


Das andere Ich

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Canon, BDSM, CAM - Character Appreciation Month, Dark, Deutsch | German, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-07
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 69,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Mensch ist ein komplexes Wesen und es steckt oft mehr in einem einzelnen Menschen, als dieser je für sich entdeckt. Das muss auch Charles Gunn feststellen, als er seine dominante Seite entdeckt bekommt. Und dabei hat alles so unschuldig angefangen, mit Gesprächen über die Folterdimension der Senior Partner ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Auch diesmal hab ich (fast) alles von Mr. Whedon ausgeborgt. Nur Aaron, das is meiner. *love* Okay. Genug geblödelt. Geld gibt's natürlich keins dafür ^^ 
> 
> Geschrieben für den Gunn Appreciation Month auf BFF und ausgezeichnet mit dem 1. Platz

Noch während er im Aufzug nach unten fuhr, fragte sie Charles, was er eigentlich vorhatte. Er fühlte den dringenden Wunsch, bei Erreichen des Kellers wieder einen Knopf in einer der oberen Etagen zu drücken und einfach hinauf zu fahren. Es wäre sicherlich das Beste.

Als sich die Aufzugtüren jedoch öffneten, trat er hinaus in den Gang, der vor ihm lag, ohne es wirklich verhindern zu können. Vielleicht nur eine natürliche Reaktion seines Körpers auf die sich öffnenden Türen. Mit einem eigentlich leisen Geräusch, das in dem Moment jedoch regelrecht in seinen Ohren klingelte, schlossen sich die Türen in seinem Rücken und der Aufzug fuhr wieder nach oben. Nachdenklich wandte er sich um, hob die Hand, um den Rufknopf zu drücken, ließ sie doch wieder sinken.

Tief in ihm nagte etwas. Es waren nicht nur die Schuldgefühle, die er hatte, seit Fred seinetwegen gestorben war. Es waren so viele Fragen, die ihm niemand beantworten konnte, Ängste, die niemand verstehen würde. Außer einem vielleicht. Obwohl es ihm noch vor wenigen Minuten wie eine gute und logische Idee vorgekommen war, war er mittlerweile verunsichert. Was erwartete er, erhoffte er sich von der Sache?

Andererseits würde es nie aufhören, wenn er jetzt wieder ging. Die Fragen würden nicht verstummen und das wollte er von ganzem Herzen. All die Stimmen zum Schweigen bringen, die ihn quälten.

„Jetzt bist du schon hier, kannst ihm genauso gut einen Besuch abstatten … Verdammt! Und seit wann führe ich Selbstgespräche?“ Charles fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und seufzte. Wann hatte sein Leben angefangen, derartig aus dem Ruder zu laufen?

Endlich warf er alle Bedenken über Bord und ging festen Schrittes den Gang entlang. Es war nicht leicht gewesen, endlich herauszufinden, wo Angel ihn hin gesteckt hatte. Aber eigentlich war es logisch – im Nachhinein betrachtet.

Er trat durch die Tür ohne anzuklopfen oder sich anderweitig anzukündigen. Das hatte er nicht nötig. Ein Mann blickte ihn überrascht an. Er saß hinter einer Art Tresen und beim Nähertreten sah Charles die zahlreichen Knöpfe und Monitore. Pure Überwachung.

„Lindsey McDonald“, bellte Charles den Wachposten an. „Ich will zu ihm“ Erneut warf er einen Blick auf die Monitore. „Und zwar ohne den Kram.“

„Aber sicher, Mr. Gunn.“ Der Mann nickte eifrig und drückte an ein paar Knöpfen herum. Ein Monitor wurde schwarz. Dann stand der Wachposten auf. „Folgen Sie mir.“ Er unterstrich die Worte mit einer Geste und führte Charles in einen weiteren Gang mit zahlreichen Türen. „Verzeihung, Mr. Gunn, aber ich muss Sie leider durchsuchen. Regeln, Sie verstehen?“ Der Wachposten lächelte entschuldigend. Charles nickte schwach. Er hatte ja nichts zu verbergen. Nachdem der Mann ihn abgetastet und den Aktenkoffer durchgesehen hatte, lächelte er verschwörerisch. „Brauchen Sie irgendetwas für das Verhör? Wir haben ein breites Arsenal hier, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine.“ Charles wurde schlecht. Hieß das etwa, hier unten wurden die Gefangenen gefoltert?

„Danke. Ich brauche nichts Derartiges.“

„Sehr wohl. Wenn irgendetwas ist, drücken sie einen Alarmknopf. Es sind mehrere in der Zelle angebracht und der hier ist für Sie, damit Sie immer einen in Reichweite haben. Keine Sorge. Ich denke nicht, dass Sie davon gebrauch machen müssen. Wenn sie fertig sind, benutze sie die Gegensprechanlage im Raum und ich werde Sie wieder heraus lassen.“ Charles nickte knapp und beobachtete dann angespannt, wie der Mann einen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche kramte und die Tür aufsperrte. „Viel Erfolg“, meinte er schmunzelnd, als er Charles durch die Tür wies. Wieder antwortete der nur mit einem Nicken. Er hatte im Moment einen Kloß im Hals und konnte ihn nicht hinunterwürgen.

Er trat ein und nahm mit gemischten Gefühlen die Umgebung wahr. Ein schlichter Raum. Nur ein Tisch und zwei Stühle standen darin, in der hinteren Ecke eine Toilette und ein Waschbecken, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite eine ungemütlich wirkende Pritsche an der Wand. Darauf lag Lindsey, auf der Seite, das Gesicht der Wand zugewandt. Ganz klar war der Raum nicht auf Komfort ausgerichtet und er war relativ klein. Er erinnerte Charles stark an eine Zelle im Gefängnis mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass die Tür kein Fenster oder Gitter davor hatte und die einzige Möglichkeit der Überwachung in den Kameras bestand, die über der Tür und in den gegenüberliegenden Ecken angebracht waren.

Vom Bett klang ein Seufzen herüber und Lindsey ließ sich auf den Rücken rollen. „Ich muss dringend mit dem Wärter über geregelte Besuchszeiten reden“, meinte er lapidar. „Kostet übrigens nicht mehr, sich auf die tollen, bequemen Stühle zu setzen.“ Erst jetzt bemerkte Gunn, dass Lindseys Handgelenke zusammengekettet waren, was er reichlich übertrieben fand, in einem geschlossenen Raum. „Was wollen Sie?“

„Nur reden.“

„Oh Gott!“ Lindsey richtete sich auf. „Schickt Angel jetzt schon seine Handlanger, damit sie mir etwas Verstand einquatschen?“

„Angel weiß nicht, dass ich hier bin.“

„Uh! Was wird Daddy wohl sagen, wenn seine Kinder ohne Erlaubnis zum Spielen gehen?“ Lindsey kicherte dümmlich. Sein Blick fiel auf den Aktenkoffer. „Wos?“, meinte er gleich darauf. „Bekomm ich einen Anwalt? Ich kann mich eigentlich selbst verteidigen. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, ich bekomme eine ordentliche Verhandlung, aber ich glaube, daran scheitert es.“ Ein boshaftes Grinsen zog sich über seine Lippen. „Habe ich nicht Recht?“

Charles beschloss, die Frage zu übergehen und fragte sich schon seit seinem Eintreten, was er eigentlich erwartet hatte und warum er tatsächlich hier war. Er war sich nicht mehr sicher.

„Sie könnten ein bisschen Dankbarkeit zeigen. Immerhin haben wir Sie aus dieser Höllendimension befreit, in die Sie von ihren Bossen gesteckt worden waren“, meinte er unmutig. Es verletzte ihn tatsächlich, dass Lindsey sich nie bedankt hatte. Immerhin hatte er freiwillig seinen Platz eingenommen. Doch der andere Mann antwortete ihm mit herzhaftem Lachen, das Charles regelrecht aus der Bahn warf. Er nahm tatsächlich auf einem der Stühle Platz, um nicht länger im Raum zu stehen wie ein Paket, das jemand vergessen hatte.

„Sicher doch. Ich würde mich auch gerne bedanken. Nur dass diese verdammte Rettungsaktion nicht mir gegolten hat, sondern dem scheiß Wissen, das ich in meinem kleinen Gehirn habe. Nur darum ging es doch, nicht wahr? Hätte Angel eine Möglichkeit gesehen, mich dort zu lassen und nur das mitzunehmen, was ich weiß, hätte er es ohne zu zögern getan. Und jeder andere auch.“ Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

Charles unterdrückte den Impuls, Lindsey zu erklären, dass er ihn nicht zurückgelassen hätte. Vermutlich hätte ihn der andere Mann nur dafür ausgelacht. Er schien weder das Leben noch den Tod ernst zu nehmen und wieder fragte sich Charles, was um Himmels Willen er eigentlich hier wollte. Was er von Lindsey erhofft hatte.

„Hätten wir vielleicht machen sollen“, meinte er stattdessen. „Hätte mir einigen Ärger erspart.“

„Ah. Von dem wie ich Sie einschätze, haben Sie sich freiwillig der ganzen Sache ausgesetzt, um Buße zu tun für ihre Fehler.“ Lindsey sah ihn aufmerksam an. Für einen Moment hatte Charles das Gefühl, dass ihn der andere Mann bewunderte oder zumindest bemitleidete. Doch der Eindruck wurde von einem weiteren, sarkastischen Grinsen sofort wieder vertrieben. „Hat es funktioniert?“ Charles biss die Zähne aufeinander und stand auf. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, hierher zu kommen. Lindsey war ungefähr so kooperativ wie ein Fisch und so hilfreich wie ein Gespräch mit dem Parkautomaten. Nein, eigentlich noch weniger hilfreich.

„Auf wiedersehen, Lindsey“, meinte er kühl und trat an die Tür. Er presste den Daumen auf den Knopf der Gegensprechanlage und verlangte vom Wärter, endlich hinaus gelassen zu werden.

„Schade. Gerade jetzt, wo wir angefangen haben, uns so gut zu verstehen.“ Lindsey grinste noch immer, als endlich die Tür aufging. Erst als Charles den Raum bereits verlassen hatte, hörte er Lindsey seinen Namen sagen und wandte sich um. „Sie waren zwei Wochen dort. Ich war monatelang ein Gefangener. Denken sie darüber mal nach“, meinte Lindsey ruhig. Sein Gesicht verriet nicht, was er damit meinte, doch das helle Blau seiner Augen war schlagartig dunkel geworden, als würden Angst und Schmerz sich darin widerspiegeln. Doch ehe Charles noch genauer darüber nachdenken konnte, fiel die Tür ins Schloss und trennte sie beiden wieder voneinander. Nachdenklich wandte er sich zum Gehen.

~*~

Es waren ein paar seltsame Tage gewesen und irgendwie war es Charles noch immer nicht so ganz gelungen, die Ereignisse in eine sinnvolle Reihenfolge zu bringen. Das einzige, war sogar bis zu ihm durchgedrungen war, war die Tatsache, dass Illyria einen großen Teil ihrer Kräfte verloren hatte und er kam nicht umhin, insgeheim sehr dankbar zu sein, dass sie ihn noch aus der Höllendimension von Wolfram und Hart geholt hatte, bevor ihr Wesley mit seinem seltsamen Gerät die Macht dazu abgesaugt hatte.

Manchmal fragte er sich, ob Angel überhaupt vorgehabt hatte, ihn herauszuholen. Ob irgendwer einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte, durch welche Hölle er gegangen war oder ob sich auch nur einer von ihnen wirklich vorstellen konnte, wie schrecklich es tatsächlich gewesen war. Er konnte noch immer nicht durchschlafen. Albträume quälten ihn, Nacht für Nacht. So auch in dieser Nacht. Es war drei Uhr morgens, da er beschloss, den Versuch noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen, einfach aufzugeben. Außerdem wartete in seinem Büro genug Arbeit auf ihn. Es war eine schmerzliche Angelegenheit gewesen, wieder an seinen Schreibtisch zu treten und all die Akten zu sehen, die man darauf abgelegt hatte. Er musste sie alle aufarbeiten, als wäre er auf Urlaub gewesen oder hätte einfachunentschuldigt gefehlt.

Etwas anderes, was ihn schwer beschäftigte, war Angel. Charles konnte den Vorfall einfach nicht vergessen. Er hatte eine große Rolle darin gespielt, einer jungen Mutter ihr Kind zu nehmen. Ein Opfer für irgendein Ritual. Wie hatte der beseelte Vampir das zulassen können! Es war so völlig in die andere Richtung als alles, was sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu ihren Zielen gemacht hatten.

Einem unbestimmten und völlig sinnlosen Impuls folgend machte sich Charles erneut auf den Weg in den Keller und zum Zellenblock. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er dort unten wollte. Vielleicht wollte er einfach nur sehen, ob Lindsey nach den Monaten in der Höllendimension ruhig schlafen konnte.

Er ging tatsächlich ohne Zögern durch die Tür und bat den Wachmann, einen Blick auf den Monitor werfen zu können. Bereitwillig ließ ihn der Mann gewähren und stand vom Stuhl auf, damit Charles Platz hatte und den Monitor ungehindert beobachten konnte.

„Was macht er da?“ Irritiert starrte Charles auf den Bildschirm. Lindsey marschierte in seiner kleinen Zelle auf und ab wie ein Tiger im Käfig. Der Wachmann – ein anderer als beim letzten Mal – zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Der verbringt die ganze Nacht auf diese Weise“, meinte er gelangweilt. „Und er singt.“ Damit drückte er einen Knopf auf der Konsole und Lindseys Stimme drang aus dem Lautsprecher. Er schien zwischen verschiedenen Songs und Stilen herumzuspringen, innerhalb der wenigen Minuten, die der Wachmann die Lautsprecher laufen ließ. Fast so, als könne er sich nicht entscheiden oder würde am liebsten alles gleichzeitig singen. „Das geht jede Nacht so.“

„Und wann schläft er?“

„Soweit ich weiß, tagsüber. Allerdings nie lang. Immer nur eine Stunde oder so.“ Charles runzelte die Stirn. Ganz offensichtlich hatten die Monate in der Höllendimension mehr Schaden angerichtet, als Lindsey zugeben wollte und Charles kam nicht umhin, einen weiteren Versuch auf ein normales Gespräch mit dem Mann zu starten. Er richtete sich auf und sah den Wärter an.

„Ich will da rein.“ Mit diesen Worten deutete er auf den Bildschirm.


	2. Chapter 2

In dem Moment da die Tür geöffnet wurde, ging in Lindseys Zelle das Licht an und der junge Mann zuckte zusammen. Er schirmte die Augen ab und spähte zur Tür herüber, offensichtlich erfolglos bemüht, irgendetwas zu sehen. Einen Moment machte er fast einen ängstlichen Eindruck, doch dann zog sich dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen über seine Lippen, das Charles so an ihm hasste.

„Charles Gunn. Ist schon ein paar Tage her, wenn ich nicht irre. Womit kann ich Ihnen zu solch unchristlicher Stunde dienen?“ Sein Grinsen wurde regelrecht schmutzig. Charles ignorierte die Anspielung jedoch vollkommen. Er war sich ohnehin nicht sicher, ob er nicht gerade zu viel in Lindseys Aussage hinein interpretierte. Stattdessen wandte er sich zum Wächter um und nickte ihm zu.

„Ich hätte gerne etwas Privatsphäre hier drin, wenn Sie verstehen.“

„Sicher doch. Brauchen sie sonst noch etwas?“

„Nein.“

„Wenn sie hier fertig sind …“

„… benutze ich die Gegensprechanlage. Ja, ich weiß.“ Die Tür fiel mit lautem Krachen ins Schloss, das bedrohlich nachhallte. Viel mehr als es Charles bei seinem letzten Besuch aufgefallen war.

„Sollten Sie um die Zeit nicht schlafen?“, durchbrach Lindsey mit gelangweilter Stimme die Stille und ging zwei Schritte nach Links, um sich dort gegen die Wand zu lehnen.

„Das Selbe könnte man von Ihnen behaupten. Es ist vier Uhr morgens.“

„Ah, ich brauche nicht viel Schlaf.“

„Lüge.“ Charles lächelte selbstgefällig. Diesmal saß er am längeren Hebel, dessen war er sich bewusst.

„Hm. Dann sagen Sie mir doch, was Sache ist, wenn Sie mich so gut kennen.“

„Sie können nicht schlafen. Vermutlich Albträume von den letzten paar Monaten.“ Es war eine Vermutung und Charles hoffte, dass er damit richtig lag.

„Och. Hat Charlie-boy etwa Albträume?“ Charles seufzte. Warum hatte er geglaubt, Lindsey würde sich auch nur annähernd darauf einlassen, sich tatsächlich mal zu öffnen. Nach kurzem Überlegen und dem Verwerfen der ersten Reaktion, die ihm in den Sinn kam – Lindsey einen saftigen Kinnhaken zu verpassen -, entschied Charles sich für eine neue Taktik.

„Ja.“ Stille. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Lindsey damit nicht gerechnet. Genugtuung brandete in Charles hoch.

„Vergeht wieder.“ Charles machte ein äußerst ungläubiges Gesicht.

„Sieht aber nicht danach aus.“ Lindsey zuckte nur die Schultern und stieß sich dann von der Wand ab. Er durchquerte den Raum und ging zur Toilette. Peinlich berührt wandte sich Charles ab, als er hörte, dass Lindsey tatsächlich den Gürtel öffnete. Leises Lachen klang an sein Ohr.

„Tut mir leid, Mann. Aber kann ich jetzt wirklich nicht ändern. Müsste schon seit ein paar Stunden für kleine Jungs. Aber im Dunkeln ist das immer so eine Sache.“ Charles antwortete nicht sondern warte, bis er hörte, dass sich Lindsey die Hände wusch. Erst da drehte er sich wieder zu dem jungen Mann um und erneut fiel sein Blick auf die Handschellen.

„Wozu soll das gut sein?“, erkundigte er sich verwundert. „Ist ja nicht so als könnten Sie hier ausbrechen oder viel Schaden anrichten.“

„Sagen Sie es mir doch. Ich bin hier nur der Gefangene.“ Etwas unmutig zog Lindsey an den Handschellen herum und Charles entgingen die tiefroten und blauen Striemen nicht, die sich unter dem harten Metall zeigten. Das war unmenschlich und er nahm sich vor, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

„Es wird wirklich besser“, griff Lindsey das Gespräch erneut auf und riss Charles damit aus seinen Überlegungen. „Immerhin schaffe ich mittlerweile eine volle Stunde.“ Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Charles wieder ganz bei der Sache war. „Wird bei Ihnen sicherlich schneller gehen. Die wollten sichergehen, dass ich meine Lektion lerne. Ich wette, sie sind etwas leichter davon gekommen.“ Irgendwie zog sich gerade sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Eine Stunde? Wie können Sie noch funktionieren, Mann?“ Lindsey zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern.

„Muss ich nicht. Ich vegetiere hier Tag und Nacht vor mich hin, ich muss nichts leisten oder tun, da ist es egal, wie es mir geht.“

„Sollte es nicht sein.“

„Ist es aber.“ Lindsey ging hinüber zur Pritsche und setzte sich darauf. Er lehnte sich gemütlich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und stellte ein Bein auf, ließ seinen Arm locker darauf ruhen. Die Kette war gerade lang genug, dass er den anderen Arm auf dem gestreckten Oberschenkel ablegen konnte. Und selbst da erkannte Charles bereits, dass es reichlich unbequem sein musste. „Könnte vielleicht sogar länger schlafen, wenn ich hier nicht ständig gestört würde.“ Lindseys Stimme war leise. Er lehnte den Kopf gegen die harte Wand und schloss die Augen. „Geht im Hellen besser als in der stockfinsteren Nacht.“ Charles wies auf einen der Stühle.

„Darf ich?“ Wieder antwortete Lindsey mit Lachen.

„Mann, Sie tun ja gerade so als würden Sie mich zu Hause besuchen. Sie können hier tun und lassen, was Sie wollen. Das ist eine verdammte Gefängniszelle, Herrgott nochmal.“ Charles schwieg. Lindsey hatte sicherlich Recht. Aber es fiel ihm schwer, ihn wie einen Gefangenen zu behandeln, wie ein Tier. Schließlich war er hier, weil er Antworten wollte, sich einfach mit jemandem unterhalten, der verstehen konnte, was in ihm vorging. „Sind Sie deshalb hier? Wegen der Albträume? Weil Sie hoffen, dass ich Ihnen Antworten geben kann?“ Diesmal grinste Lindsey nicht. Eine willkommene Abwechslung, wie Charles fand. Wahrheitsgemäß nickte er. „Tut mir leid, Mann. Kann ich nicht. Sehen sie mich an.“ Lindsey lächelte traurig. „Ich bin ein Wrack. Ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen.“ Er hatte die Hände etwas gehoben, ließ sie erneut sinken. „Selbst wenn ich es wollte.“

Da war es wieder, das selbstgefällige Grinsen. Doch Charles beschloss, darüber hinwegzusehen. Lindsey hatte tatsächlich zugegeben, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Ein Fortschritt. Er beschloss, nicht weiter nachzufragen. Lindsey machte den Eindruck als würde er auf Fragen generell immer mit Sarkasmus antworten. Wenn man ihm allerdings mit Schweigen begegnete, schien er sich zu öffnen. Charles entschied sich also für Schweigen und den Versuch, Lindsey damit aus der Reserve zu locken. Babyblaue, große Augen starrten ihm entgegen. Doch erneut überraschte ihn Lindsey. Jedes Mal wenn er dachte, den Mann zu durchschauen, änderte der sein Verhalten. Erneut zeichnete sich das selbstgefällige Grinsen auf seinen Lippen ab.

„Sagen Sie mir eines, Gunn: Kriegen sie davon nen Harten? Turnt es Sie an, wenn ich schwächlich vor mich hin flenne?“, ließ er unvermittelt die Bombe platzen. „Stehen Sie darauf, den Stärkeren spielen zu können? Ich wette, insgeheim stehen Sie auf Bondage.“

Das war definitiv zu viel. Charles starrte den Mann einen Moment lang völlig geschockt an, was nur bewirkte, dass Lindsey umso mehr grinste und sich zu freuen schien, dass er ihn derartig überrumpelt hatte. Endlich schaffte Charles, sich aus seiner geschockten Erstarrung zu lösen und stand auf. Er sagte nichts mehr, sondern ging direkt zur Tür, um sie von dem Wachmann öffnen zu lassen.

„Warten Sie!“ Lindseys Stimme durchschnitt die gedrückte Stille wie ein Messer, höher als gewohnt, fast panisch. Charles stoppte in der Bewegung wandte sich jedoch nicht um. Das Rasseln der Ketten verriet, dass der Mann hinter ihm wohl aufgestanden war. „Bleiben Sie hier.“ Charles schnaubte ungläubig und wandte sich um.

„Sie sind ein Scheusal, Lindsey.“ Er ignorierte die Angst in den Augen des anderen Mannes. „Ich habe nur versucht, mit Ihnen zu reden, aber sie haben nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich zu beleidigen und mir Ihre dummen, sarkastischen Bemerkungen an den Kopf zu werfen. Ich sage nicht einmal, dass ich Ihnen helfen wollte, wir wissen beide, dass es eine Lüge ist. Allerdings hatte ich gehofft, dass wir einander tatsächlich gegenseitig helfen könnten. Ich bin kein selbstloser Retter der Hilflosen, aber das können Sie von sich ja noch viel weniger behaupten!“, fauchte er den kleineren Mann ungehalten an. „Und jetzt werde ich gehen und ich komme sicherlich nicht wieder“, knurrte er. „Istmir scheißegal, was sie dazu zu sagen haben.“

„Es tut mir leid.“ Lindseys Stimme klang schwach, zitterte sogar, wenn Charles sich nicht vollkommen verhört hatte. Wieder warf ihn der junge Mann völlig aus der Bahn. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Lindsey all seine Mauern derartig rasch fallen lassen würde. Verstärkt wurde seine Überraschung noch durch die Tatsache, dass der andere Mann an der Wand nach unten sank, die Beine eng an den Körper gezogen, die Arme darum geschlungen, soweit es ihm möglich war, mit den lästigen Handschellen. Seine Augen waren nicht länger babyblau sondern grau wie der Himmel an einem sturmgepeitschten Tag. Sie glänzten sogar. Der Anblick hatte etwas Herzzerreißendes an sich.

Charles öffnete den Mund, doch er brachte kein Wort heraus. Er hatte Lindsey noch nie so gesehen und es schockte ihn zutiefst. Stille hing schwer im Raum, während Lindsey vor sich auf den Boden starrte und Charles ihn anstarrte. Die Hand hatte er längst sinken lassen, unfähig, sich zu bewegen.

„Wenn …“ Lindsey räusperte sich. „Wenn Sie jetzt gehen, geht das Licht wieder aus“, flüsterte er leise. „Die Dunkelheit ist das Schlimmste daran.“ Der junge Mann zitterte am ganzen Körper. Charles schluckte. Ihm war auch äußerst mulmig zu Mute, im Dunkeln. Er war längst dazu übergegangen, Nachts ein kleines Licht brennen zu lassen, damit er, wann immer er die Augen aufschlug, seine Umgebung sehen konnte. Um sicherzustellen, dass das Monster aus dem Keller nicht plötzlich auftauchen konnte. Lindsey hatte diese Möglichkeit nicht. Er war den Wachmännern ausgeliefert.

„Wann schalten die hier das Licht an?“, erkundigte er sich nach einer Weile.

„Ab sechs Uhr morgens“, gab Lindsey zurück und hob den Blick. Hoffnung schimmerte in seinen Augen und Charles betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Es war verblüffend wie viel der Mann allein mit seinen Augen ausdrücken konnte. Fast, als würden sie eine eigene Sprache besitzen.

„Noch mal so eine beschissene Bemerkung und ich bin raus hier“, knurrte Charles. Lindsey nickte rasch. Seufzend durchquerte Charles den Raum und ließ sich neben dem Gefangenen auf dem Boden nieder. Es kam ihm seltsam vor, sich über Lindsey zu stellen, indem er sich auf einen der Stühle setzte. Davon abgesehen, waren die nicht bequemer als der Boden. „Lassen Sie mich das mal sehen.“ Er wies auf Lindseys Handgelenke. Nach kurzem Zögern änderte der andere Mann seine Haltung und streckte Charles die Hände entgegen.

Der Anblick allein reichte bereits, um bei Charles einen gewissen Schmerz in seinen eigenen Handgelenken auszulösen. Sie waren geschwollen und blau, stellenweise aufgerieben und die Wunden hatten sich entzündet. Vorsichtig schob Charles das Metall etwas höher, was bewirkte, dass Lindsey seine Hände mit einem leisen Zischen zurückzog. „Tut mir leid“, murmelte Charles geknickt. Das war wirklich überhaupt nicht in Ordnung. Auch wenn Lindsey ein Mistkerl war und sie ihm nicht trauen konnten.

Erneut senkte sich unangenehmes Schweigen über sie beide. Charles räusperte sich. „Werden wir uns jetzt zwei Stunden lang anschweigen?“, erkundigte er sich schließlich. Lindsey hatte seine Haltung längst wieder geändert. Gedankenverloren betrachtete er seine Hände und Handgelenke, blickte dann auf die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Besser ist das wohl“, meinte er leise. „Ich kann meinen Verteidigungsmechanismus nicht einfach abschalten. Bevor ich irgendwas Falsches sage und sie verschwinden, halt ich lieber den Mund.“ Charles schmunzelte.

„Verteidigungsmechanismus, huh?“ Er erhielt keine Antwort. „Seltsame Taktik.“

„Warum? Schwäche zu zeigen hat mich bisher noch immer in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Schwer zu glauben, aber ich bin auch nur ein Mensch. Ganz offensichtlich.“ Er hob den linken Arm leicht an und Charles konnte deutlich sehen, dass der Mann noch immer zitterte. „Irgendetwas musste ich finden, um zu überleben. Ich überspiele Unsicherheit mit Sarkasmus. Funktioniert für gewöhnlich verdammt gut.“

„Tut es tatsächlich.“ Charles wusste nicht so ganz, ob er den Mann bewundern oder bemitleiden sollte. „Warum erzählen Sie mir das alles?“ Lindsey lächelte schwach.

„Werden Sie jetzt zu Angel laufen und ihm alles erzählen? Ihm sagen, dass ich doch noch nicht verloren bin? Wozu? Meinen Sie wirklich, er würde versuchen, meine Seele zu retten? Das bisschen, was ich noch habe.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Lassen wir das. Ich hab ohnehin schon zu viel gesagt. Wenn Sie daraus einen Vorteil schlagen wollen, ist es Ihre Entscheidung und ich kann nichts dagegen tun.“

„Habe ich nicht vor.“ Lindseys Kopf schoss in seine Richtung, blaugraue Augen sahen ihn aufmerksam an. „Ich bin nur hier, weil ich gehofft hatte, dass Sie Antworten für mich hätten.“

„Habe ich nicht. Tut mir leid.“

„Weil ich gehofft hatte, dass sie verstehen würden …“ Lindsey nickte erneut. Ganz schwach, kaum zu sehen.

„Wir sitzen wohl im selben Boot“, meinte er schließlich leise. „Etwas, das niemand sonst verstehen kann. Selbst wenn sie es versuchen.“

„Was sie nicht tun.“ Charles schnaubte.

„Ernsthaft?“ Lindsey sah ihn von der Seite her an. „Die Bande ist beschissener als ich dachte.“ Da war er wieder. Der alte Lindsey. Verletzend und defensiv. Charles antwortete mit einem strengen Blick und Lindsey senkte den Kopf wie ein Kind, das vom Vater ausgeschimpft wurde. Im Moment wirkte er tatsächlich wie ein Kind, nicht mehr als das. „Ich sag nichts mehr“, murmelte er zerknirscht, was Charles dann doch zum Schmunzeln brachte.

„Versuchen Sie noch ein wenig zu schlafen“, meinte er schließlich leise. Charles selbst war müde und er konnte sich vage vorstellen, wie völlig übermüdet Lindsey erst sein musste.

„Geht nicht.“ Der Mann kicherte fast schon hysterisch. „Völlig übermüdet. Selbst wenn ich jetzt schlafen wollte, könnte ich es nicht.“

„Komm schon, Mann. Mach die Augen zu und denk nicht nach.“ Es fiel Charles erst später auf, dass er ganz plötzlich in das vertrauliche Du übergewechselt war. In dem Moment, als ihn Lindsey erneut mit großen Augen anstarrte und auf seine Unterlippe biss, als er mit flehender Stimme flüsterte: „Aber du bleibst hier?“

Charles blieb tatsächlich. Bis Lindsey gegen halb sieben wieder unruhig wurde und Charles feststellte, dass er wirklich endlich an die Arbeit gehen sollte. Er weckte den jungen Mann und verabschiedete sich leise. Dann ließ er den Gefangenen in seiner Zelle zurück und war wieder Charles der Anwalt im Dienste von Wolfram und Hart.


	3. Chapter 3

Irgendwie war es Charles ganz Recht, dass Angel zurzeit zu abgelenkt war, um sich großartig Gedanken über ihn oder irgendwen sonst zu machen. Viel zu viel ging ihm durch den Kopf und er wollte auf jeden Fall versuchen, Lindsey ein wenig zu helfen und es wäre ihm äußert unangenehm gewesen, sich vor Angel dafür rechtfertigen zu müssen. Obwohl er sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob Angel tatsächlich noch daran dachte, dass er dort unten einen Gefangenen hatte. Er machte eher den Eindruck als hätte er Lindsey vollkommen vergessen.

Längst hatte er ein paar Schritte in die Wege geleitet, um Lindsey den Aufenthalt in seiner Zelle zumindest ein wenig angenehmer zu machen und er brannte den ganzen Tag darauf, zu ihm zu gehen und nachzusehen, ob seine Befehle auch wirklich ausgeführt worden waren. Aber die Gefahr, dass irgendwer aufmerksam wurde und nachfragen würde, wo er schon wieder hin ging, war ihm zu groß. Also ließ er es bleiben und versuchte sich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren.

Die Betonung lag hierbei auf ‚versuchen’, denn anstatt sich auf die Akten zu konzentrieren, wanderten seine Gedanken immer wieder ab. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, so sehr er es auch versuchte. Wieder ertappte er sich dabei, dass er an die zwei Stunden zurück dachte, die er mit Lindsey verbracht hatte. Vielmehr an die letzte Stunde.

Der junge Mann war irgendwann wirklich eingeschlafen. Er hatte sich nicht auf die Pritsche gelegt, schmunzelnd erklärt, dass die nicht bequemer sei als der Boden. Als ihn endlich der Schlaf überrannt hatte, war Lindsey langsam vornüber gesackt und Charles hatte ihn festgehalten, ihn mehr oder weniger in seine Arme gezogen. Auch jetzt hatte er noch das Gefühl, Lindseys Körper gegen seine Kleidung zu spüren.

Wieder stand er auf, ging in seinem Büro auf und ab, um die Erinnerungen loszuwerden. Es funktionierte nur bedingt, denn sobald er sich wieder setzte und ruhig hielt, war da wieder das Gefühl eines Körpers in seinen Armen und er war fest davon überzeugt, dass der Schlafmangel ihn jetzt endgültig durchdrehen ließ.

Gegen Mittag gab er auf, sich auf die Fälle konzentrieren zu wollen und verließ sein Büro um die Mittagspause irgendwo außerhalb von Wolfram und Hart zu verbringen. Gedankenverloren stieg Charles in den Aufzug und erstarrte, als sich wenig später die Türen öffneten und er sich wieder einmal im Kellergeschoss mit den Zellen befand. Irritiert sah er sich um und starrte auf die Anzeigen, doch es war sonst niemand in der Nähe und es leuchtete auch kein weiterer Knopf. Ganz offensichtlich hatte also wirklich er selbst diese Etage gewählt. Eigentlich wollte er wieder nach oben fahren und endlich das Weite suchen, um seine Gedanken wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, doch er zögerte. Selbst als sich die Türen wieder schlossen, der Aufzug jedoch blieb, wo er war, weil scheinbar tatsächlich kein Mensch in der gesamten Firma im Moment irgendwo hin wollte, blieb Charles noch immer unschlüssig stehen.

Wieder wollte er den Knopf für das Erdgeschoss drücken, hielt erneut inne. Tief in ihm nagte ein seltsames Gefühl und er konnte es weder benennen noch abschalten. Ein ungutes Gefühl, eine Vorahnung und zu seinem vollkommenen Entsetzen, betraf diese Vorahnung Lindsey. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Mit zitternder Hand drückte er erneut den Knopf dieser Etage und die Türen öffneten sich.

Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein, nickte dem Wachmann zu. „McDonald, mal wieder?“, erkundigte dieser sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Charles nickte knapp.

„Der hat Informationen und will sie einfach nicht ausspucken.“ Er zwinkerte verschwörerisch. „Werde ich wohl noch öfter hierher kommen.“

„Kein Problem, Mr. Gunn. Immer gerne. Wollen Sie sich diesmal vielleicht an unserem kleinen Arsenal bedienen?“

„Sicher.“ Charles erwiderte das Lächeln. Er hatte keinerlei Intention, irgendwelche Foltergeräte an Lindsey anzuwenden, aber er musste schließlich den Schein wahren. Also würde er eben etwas mitnehmen. Der Wachmann führte ihn in einen Raum, dessen Beleuchtung sich beim Öffnen der Türe anschaltete. Charles musste sich schwer zusammenreißen, um nicht aufzukeuchen. Unter einem kleinen Arsenal hatte er wirklich etwas anderes verstanden. Ganz offensichtlich war die Definition von Wolfram und Hart, was „klein“ betraf, etwas anders ausgelegt als bei ihm.

Der Raum maß etwa 20 Quadratmeter und war ausstaffiert mit allerlei Foltergeräten, die Charles zum größten Teil nicht einmal benennen konnte. Seine Phantasie reichte allerdings bei den meisten Gerätschaften weit genug, um sich vorstellen zu können, wozu sie wohl dienen mochten.

„Ich denke, ich fange mit etwas Kleinem an“, wandte er sich schließlich an den Wärter und wies auf eine einfache Peitsche. „Kann beim nächsten Mal ja etwas anderes wählen, wenn er nicht kooperiert.“

„Sicher, Mr. Gunn. Allerdings würde ich die Neunschwänzige empfehlen. Er ist ein harter Brocken, wenn sie verstehen, was ich meine.“ Charles nickte schwach und nahm sich vor, Lindsey gleich noch genauer nach etwaigen Misshandlungen und Verletzungen zu fragen. Er nahm die Peitsche entgegen und folgte dem Wärter dann zur Tür von Lindseys Zelle. Der Mann öffnete die Tür und ließ ihn eintreten, hinter ihm fiel die schwere Eisentür wieder krachend ins Schloss.

Lindsey lag erneut auf der Pritsche, wandte sich beim Geräusch der Tür allerdings ruckartig um. Ein schwaches Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinen Lippen, verschwand jedoch sogleich und machte einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck Platz, als sein Blick auf Charles’ Hand fiel.

„Hätte ich mir ja denken können. Hatte also doch Recht und Sie stehen auf die Machtspiele“, knurrte er. Sein Tonfall besaß eine Kälte, die Charles frösteln ließ. Er wartete noch einen Moment länger, bis die Lichter an den Kameras ausgingen, was ihm andeutete, dass sie jetzt deaktiviert waren und ließ die Peitsche dann rasch fallen.

„Das ist nur Alibi, Lindsey“, meinte er entschuldigend. „Wird etwas auffällig, wenn ich hier ständig aufkreuze und nur reden will. Hab denen jetzt erzählt, dass ich Informationen brauche und dass du nicht so Recht kooperieren willst.“ Charles zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, in der Hoffnung, damit das Eis zu brechen. Um Lindsey zu beweisen, dass es ihm ernst war, trat er näher, weg von der Peitsche.

Lindsey schwieg einen Moment, den Blick noch immer auf die Peitsche geheftet. Scheinbar kostete es ihn einige Mühe, die Augen davon zu lösen. Es schmerzte Charles ein wenig, dass der junge Mann ganz offensichtlich dachte, er würde wirklich Gebrauch von dem Ding machen. „Lindsey?“, sprach er ihn vorsichtig an, riss ihn damit scheinbar endlich aus der Erstarrung. Er hob den Blick, lächelte schwach. Charles trat noch etwas näher, zog einen Stuhl mit zur Pritsche und ließ sich darauf nieder. „Was ist los?“, fragte er leise. Lange Wimpern streiften blasse Wangen, als Lindsey die Augen niederschlug.

„Der Letzte, der sowas dabei hatte, hat ganz saftig davon gebrauch gemacht“, meinte er schließlich. „Macht mich ein bisschen nervös, das Ding.“ Charles starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Wann?“, erkundigte er sich fast schon tonlos. Lindsey zuckte die Schultern.

„Vor ein paar Tagen.“

„Wer?“

„Ehemaliger Kollege. Hatte vermutlich sogar das Recht dazu. War nicht unbedingt nett zu ihm, als ich in der Karriereleiter erst mal über ihm stand.“ Lindsey lächelte, doch es wirkte aufgesetzt, traurig. „Geschieht mir vermutlich ganz Recht. Eigentlich sollte ich mich nicht beschweren. Mindestens die halbe Belegschaft hätte guten Grund mich auszupeitschen und aufhalten würde sie auch niemand.“

„Das werden wir ändern.“ Charles kochte innerlich. Wie konnte Angel zulassen, dass der junge Mann hier unten misshandelt wurde! Das war einfach unglaublich. Das war nicht Angel. „Lass mal sehen.“

„Huh?“ Charles seufzte.

„Na, ich wette, es hat sich niemand um eventuelle Wunden gekümmert, oder? Ebenso wenig wie an deinen Handgelenken.“ Lindsey lächelte schwach und hob beide Hände. Die Handschellen waren verschwunden und stattdessen blitzten weiße Verbände an seinen Handgelenken.

„Ah. Dann hab ich das hier wohl dir zu verdanken, huh?“

„Keine Ursache.“

„Hey, ich hab nicht mal danke gesagt.“

„Macht nichts. Und jetzt zeig schon her, damit ich sehe, ob da auch noch medizinische Versorgung von Nöten ist.“ Einen weiteren Moment starrte ihn Lindsey noch nachdenklich an, ehe er etwas von der Wand weg rutschte und langsam die Knöpfe an seinem Shirt öffnete. Schließlich stand er auf und ließ das Hemd über seine Schultern nach unten gleiten, warf es dann auf die Pritsche und drehte sich um.

Charles stand ebenfalls auf und trat näher. Er hatte Schlimmeres erwartet und war nun doch erleichtert, dass der Rücken des jungen Mannes nicht so grässlich aussah, wie es in seiner Vorstellung der Fall gewesen war. Die meisten Striemen waren zwar blau angelaufen, jedoch nicht aufgeplatzt. Nur bei wenigen Schlägen schien der Misshandelnde tatsächlich genug Kraft aufgebracht zu haben, um die Haut aufspringen zu lassen und die meisten der Wunden waren verkrustet und schienen abzuheilen. Nur eine war stark gerötet und hatte sich augenscheinlich entzündet. Lindsey hob die Arme und stützte die Hände links und rechts von sich an der Wand ab.

Mit gewisser Faszination, die er jedoch sogleich wieder verdrängte, beobachtete Charles das Spiel der Muskeln unter der geschundenen Haut. Lindsey hatte den Kopf nach vorne auf seine Brust sinken lassen und rührte sich nicht weiter.

„Sieht aus als hätte sich eine der Wunden entzündet.“ Charles räusperte sich. „Darf ich?“ Lindsey wandte den Kopf zurück und nickte knapp. Behutsam, darauf bedacht, ihm keine allzu großen Schmerzen zuzufügen, betastete Charles eine der Wunden. Sie war gerötet und geschwollen und er war sich sicher, dass unter der Verkrustung Eiter lag und sich weiter nach innen fraß. Nur einmal zuckte Lindsey unter dem prüfenden Druck seiner Finger zusammen. Ansonsten ließ er es geduldig über sich ergehen.

Charles ließ seine Hand weiter wandern, betastete noch die ein oder andere Wunde, ehe er die Hand wieder sinken ließ. Noch immer nachdenklich betrachtete er den Rücken des anderen Mannes. „Sieht soweit ganz gut aus“, meinte Charles endlich mit leiser Stimme. „Die eine Wunde sollte sich ein Arzt ansehen, aber sonst scheint alles gut zu verheilen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sich jemand darum kümmert.“ Lindsey nickte knapp. Er stand noch immer an der Wand, bewegte sich nicht, wandte sich nicht um.

Plötzlich stieß er sich von der Wand ab, drängte nach hinten. Charles sog scharf die Luft ein, als Lindseys abrupte Bewegung dafür sorgte, dass ihre Körper für einen winzigen Augenblick gegeneinander gedrängt wurden. Seine Hand schoss auf die Hüfte des jungen Mannes hinunter und er drängte ihn wieder nach vorne, trat selbst rasch zurück. „Hey, pass auf“, brauste er auf. Lindsey wandte sich nicht um.

„Sorry“, meinte er nur leise. Charles wich weiter zurück.

„Meine … ah … ich muss wieder … meine Mittagspause … ist … ich muss zurück zur Arbeit.“

„Ja sicher. Danke, dass du … Danke.“ Noch immer wandte sich Lindsey nicht um, starrte nunmehr schweigend die Wand an. Charles eilte zurück zur Türe, hob die Peitsche auf unddrückte den Knopf an der Gegensprecheinrichtung. Gleich darauf öffnete sich die Tür und er eilte hinaus. Er drückte dem Wärter die Peitsche in die Hand, faselte etwas von Terminen und suchte rasch das Weite.

Im Aufzug lehnte sich Charles gegen die kalte Eisenwand und schloss die Augen, atmete tief und gleichmäßig. „Fuck“, murmelte er gepresst und ließ seine Hand fast schon zögerlich in seinen Schritt wandern. Er war tatsächlich hart. Nicht richtig. Aber es reichte, um ihn vollkommen aus der Bahn zu werfen. Natürlich war das ein Versehen gewesen. Lindsey hatte sich vermutlich nur von der Wand wegdrücken und umdrehen wollen und er war einfach zu dicht hinter dem Mann gestanden und deshalb hatte seine Männlichkeit eine flüchtige Begegnung mit der – zugegebenermaßen wohlgeformten – Kehrseite des jungen Mannes gemacht. Charles schüttelte den Kopf. Er war nicht schwul. Nie gewesen. Warum also reagierte er dermaßen heftig darauf? Warum war dieser winzige Moment ausreichend, um ihn aus der Bahn zu werfen und was noch viel wichtiger war: Hatte Lindsey es bemerkt? Die Vorstellung war zu peinlich. Er wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken und zupfte noch etwas an seiner Hose herum, bis sie wieder einigermaßen bequem saß und er sich sicher war, dass nicht jeder sofort bemerken würde, dass er etwas aufgewühlt war.

Als sich die Aufzugtüren öffneten, war er wieder ganz er selbst, hatte die Gedanken einfach verdrängt und trat festen Schrittes auf den Gang. Er hatte schließlich noch immer viel zu erledigen.

~*~

Charles lächelte, als er das Schreiben in den Umschlag steckte. Eigentlich wusste er nicht einmal genau, warum er das alles tat. Es hätte wirklich ins Auge gehen können, aber dennoch hatte er die Gefahr auf sich genommen, von Angel erwischt zu werden.

Zum Glück war der beseelte Langzahn im Moment viel zu desinteressiert, um sich genauer anzusehen, was er alles unterschrieb und Charles hatte ihm die Vollmacht zwischen einige andere Aufträge und Verträge gelegt und ihn alles in einem stressigen Moment unterschreiben lassen. Fast war es ärgerlich, dass Angel sich nicht weiter dafür interessierte, was er da alles unterschrieb. Doch auf der anderen Seite musste er im Moment wirklich dankbar dafür sein. Wäre ihm sein Boss auf die Schliche gekommen, hätte er sich ein paar gute Ausreden einfallen lassen müssen. So machte er es ihm wirklich leicht.

Nachdem er die Instanz und Zimmernummer auf den Umschlag geschrieben hatte, steckte er ihn zwischen die restliche Hauspost auf seinem Schreibtisch. Etwas später würde ein alter Mann vorbei kommen und die Briefe abholen. Dann würde der ganze Kram sortiert und verteilt werden und mit etwas Glück würde morgen keiner mehr zu Lindsey können, ohne dass Charles zuvor informiert wurde. Die Aussicht war äußerst beruhigend.

Als nächstes kümmerte er sich noch darum, dass ein Arzt zu dem jungen Mann geschickt wurde, um sich die entzündete Wunde an seinem Rücken anzusehen. Dann machte er sich wieder an seine tatsächliche Arbeit, die ihn schon längst tierisch nervte. So sehr er noch immer froh war, mehr als nur ein Schläger zu sein, etwas bewirken zu können. So sehr störte es ihn auch, dass sie hier einfach definitiv auf der falschen Seite standen. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es völlig egal war, was sie machten und die Senior Partner trotz allem gewinnen würden. All ihre Bemühungen konzentrierten sich derzeit darauf, den bösen Buben zu helfen, anstatt sie einfach der Reihe nach abzuschlachten. Es war nicht richtig. Überhaupt nicht.

Seufzend schleuderte er die Akte wieder auf den Tisch und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Er hatte in weniger als zwei Stunden einen Gerichtstermin. Wieder einer dieser Fälle, die er eigentlich verlieren sollte, weil der Angeklagte durch und durch in die Kategorie „böser Bube“ fiel. Aber nein. Er hatte sich eine gute Verteidigung aufgebaut und er würde den Fall gewinnen. Nicht dass es irgendwen interessierte. Wesley und er redeten wenig miteinander. Wenn überhaupt. Angel konnte er nicht mehr trauen, Illyria war ohnehin nur an der Weltherrschaft interessiert und Spike war ungefähr so hilfreich wie ein Zigarettenstummel in tiefschwarzer Nacht in einem Wald, bei dem Versuch den richtigen Weg zu finden. Im Moment hasste er sein Leben tatsächlich. Aber das interessierte ja niemanden so wirklich. Hauptsache, er funktionierte und machte seinen Job gut. Und das bedeutete, den Fall heute Nachmittag gewinnen.

~*~

Eigentlich hätte Charles nach Hause gehen können. Er hatte tatsächlich gewonnen, es war schon spät, als er sich von seinem Klienten endlich verabschieden konnte und ganz sicher musste er heute nicht mehr ins Büro. Schließlich hatte er ohnehin Überstunden geschoben. Doch er beschloss, trotzdem noch zur Kanzlei zu fahren. Er war viel zu aufgewühlt, um jetzt nach Hause zu gehen und sich hinzulegen. Genauso gut konnte er auch den Papierkram heute noch erledigen.

Er brauchte gerade einmal eine Stunde, um dem Papierkrieg beizukommen und saß dann etwas ratlos an seinem Schreibtisch. Eigentlich wäre er gern zu Lindsey gegangen, um zu sehen, ob der junge Mann versorgt worden war, wie er angeordnet hatte und um sich zu erkundigen, ob Lindsey womöglich noch einmal von jemandem Besuch bekommen hatte. Andererseits wusste er nicht so recht, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er wieder vor dem jungen Mann stand. Die Erinnerung an den kurzen Körperkontakt in seiner Mittagspause war noch immer recht frisch und ließ durchaus etwas zu viel Blut nach unten rauschen. Das missfiel ihm sehr, denn nach wie vor war sich Charles absolut sicher, dass er nicht schwul war. Er konnte Lindsey noch nicht einmal wirklich leiden, kümmerte sich nur um den Kerl um … ja, eigentlich um Angel eins auszuwischen und weil er es nicht richtig fand, ihn so unmenschlich zu behandeln, auch wenn er ein Mistkerl war.

Die Neugierde siegte dann aber doch. Hinzu kam, dass er einfach noch immer nicht schlafen konnte. Innerlich kochte Charles, hasste sich selbst für das, was er heute im Gerichtssaal getan hatte. Vielleicht würde ein kurzes Gespräch mit Lindsey ja helfen, ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Als er durch die Tür trat, sah ihn der junge Mann überrascht an, senkte dann den Blick.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“, erkundigte er sich schließlich. „Wird Daddy nicht sauer, wenn du hier ständig vorbeikommst? Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Angel allzu erheitert ist, dass du mir hilfst.“

„Er weiß noch immer nichts davon“, meinte Charles leise. „Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich dir nicht in erster Linie helfe, um ihm eins auszuwischen. Eben weil ich weiß, dass er es nicht gutheißen würde.“ Lindsey hob den Blick und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wenigstens bist du ehrlich. Das muss man dir lassen.“ Er grinste breit. „Was stehst du da an der Tür herum? Hast du vor, gleich wieder zu verschwinden?“ Charles räusperte sich, kam dann nach kurzem Zögern näher. Doch anstatt sich auf dem Stuhl beim Bett niederzulassen, wählte er den zweiten Stuhl im Raum, der noch immer am Tisch stand und somit ein gutes Stück von Lindsey entfernt. Der Gefangene quittierte seine Wahl mit einem leisen Seufzen, dem Charles jedoch keine weitere Bedeutung beimaß.

„Hattest du heute noch weitere Besucher?“, erkundigte er sich leise. Wieder zeigte sich ein Lächeln auf Lindseys Lippen. Er zwinkerte.

„Eifersüchtig?“ Dann jedoch lehnte er entspannt den Kopf gegen die Wand und zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Nur einen, seit du hier warst. War wohl ein Arzt. Hat diese hässliche Entzündung an meinem Rücken versorgt. Ich vermute mal, das hab ich auch dir zu verdanken, huh?“ Charles senkte den Blick.

„Du musst mir nicht danken. Wie ich schon sagte, tu ich es nicht in erster Linie wegen dir.“

„Okay.“ Stille senkte sich herab, unangenehme Stille und Charles überlegte gerade, wie er ein Gespräch anfangen sollte, das in die Richtung ging, über die er eigentlich hatte reden wollen. Doch Lindsey nahm ihm die Probleme schlicht ab. „Wie war dein Tag? Ich würde dir ja von meinem Tag erzählen, aber das ist eher langweilig, wie du dir sicherlich denken kannst.“ Er lachte. „Ich hab herumgelegen, etwas geschlafen, noch mehr herumgelegen … ach ja. Ich habe an die Decke gestarrt und die Kratzspuren in den Wänden gezählt. Ansonsten … habe ich noch die Akustik des Raums erforscht und … ja, das war eigentlich so ziemlich das Interessanteste.“Charles musste schmunzeln. Lindsey konnte richtig sympathisch sein, wenn er nicht gerade auf vollkommene Gegenwehr schaltete.

„Klingt als hättest du einen vollen Tag gehabt“, scherzte er locker. „Meiner war weit weniger interessant. Ich hab Angel eine kleine Vollmachtsbestätigung untergeschoben. Das heißt, sobald die morgen hier unten ankommt, kann keiner mehr zu dir, ohne dass ich das Okay dazu gebe.“ Er zwinkerte. „Jetzt hab ich dich in der Hand. Dich darf nur noch Foltern, wer mich überzeugen kann, dass du es verdienst.“

„Dürfte nicht schwer sein“, meinte Lindsey kühl. „Ich hab genug Mist in meinem Leben gebaut. Die Hälfte der Leute hier haben einen wirklichen Grund mich zu hassen, die andere Hälfte hasst mich aus Firmensport heraus. Gegen die Senior Partner kann nicht einmal Angels Vollmacht etwas ausrichten und wenn Angel gerade Bock auf eine Runde ‚Hau den Lindsey’ hat, kannst du auch nichts machen.“

„Sicher. Ich kann nichts gegen ihn oder die Senior Partner ausrichten, aber … fuck. Denkst du wirklich, ich lass zu dass hier irgendwer gefoltert wird, wenn ich davon weiß?“ Entsetzt starrte er Lindsey an. Wie konnte der junge Mann so von ihm denken? Nach allem, was er bereits für ihn getan hatte?

„Nein“, gab Lindsey zu und senkte erneut den Blick, starrte auf seine Hände, die er auf dem gestreckten Oberschenkel abgelegt hatte. Abermals seufzte er. „Scheiße Mann. Tut mir leid.“

„Okay.“ Und wieder war da diese drückende Stille. Charles wusste nicht, woher sie kam, warum sie so unangenehm war. Diesmal brach er das Schweigen. „Hatte heute Nachmittag einen Gerichtstermin“, meinte er leise.

„Gewonnen, vermute ich mal?“ Charles nickte. „Gratuliere. Wirkst allerdings nicht gerade glücklich.“ Zu mehr als einem Schulterzucken konnte er sich nicht aufraffen. Lindsey lachte leise und zog damit wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit an. „Scheiße Mann. Du machst dich hier kaputt, wenn du deine Seele nicht abschotten kannst.“

„Das ist also dein Geheimnis? Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wie du damit leben konntest, seit ich die erste verdammte Verhandlung im Namen des Bösen gewonnen habe.“

„Es ist nur eine Verhandlung, Gunn. Und es ist dein Job zu gewinnen, egal ob du der Ansicht bist, dass dein Klient unschuldig ist oder nicht“, meinte Lindsey leise. „So ist das nun mal. Je eher du dich damit abfindest, desto besser.“

„Es ist nur …“

„Nein.“ Lindseys Stimme durchschnitt die Luft wie ein Messer. „Es. Ist. Dein. Job.“ Er hatte sich aufgesetzt und sah Charles eindringlich an. „Akzeptiere es.“ Er schüttelte mit einem seltsamen Blick den Kopf. „Ich werde nie verstehen, warum ihr euch darauf eingelassen habt. Keiner von euch hat wirklich den Mumm oder die Kraft dazu, auf dieser Seite der Grenze zu spielen. Ihr habt gedacht, es würde einfach werden? Habt ihr allen Ernstes gemeint, ihr marschiert hier rein und alles wird gut? Dass ihr von hier aus die Welt verändern könnt? Dass die Senior Partner euch einfach so gewähren lassen würden?“ Lindsey lachte. „Verdammt, Angel sitzt vielleicht im Sessel des CEO, aber er hat hier nichts zu melden. Will das nicht in eure verdammten Schädel rein?“

„Nein, ich …“

„Weißt du eigentlich, warum ich es getan habe?“, meinte Lindsey leise. „Warum ich trotz allem auf dieser Seite der Grenze geblieben bin?“ Charles schüttelte verdutzt den Kopf. Lindsey lächelte überheblich. „Weil es die größere Herausforderung ist“, meinte er schlicht, als hätte er damit das Rätsel gelöst.

„Was?“

„Überleg mal.“ Lindsey zuckte die Schultern. „Es ist leicht, auf eurer Seite zu spielen. Das zu tun, wovon man überzeugt ist. Etwas zu machen, wo man voll und ganz dahinter steht. Jeden Abend in den Spiegel zu sehen und sich zu sagen: ‚Junge, du hast heute wieder gute Arbeit geleistet und ein Leben gerettet. Verdammt, bist du gut’ Das kann jeder, Gunn. Dazu muss man nichts Besonderes sein, auch wenn ihr euch ständig einredet, dass ihr das seid.“

„Und was hat das …“

„Die tatsächliche Herausforderung ist die andere Seite. Jenseits von eurer hellen Welt, in der in jedem etwas Gutes steckt und es jeder verdient, gerettet zu werden. Nah, außer der Jemand heißt Lindsey McDonald, wie wir alle wissen.“ Er schnaubte, klang beinahe verletzt. „Egal. Wir wollen ja nicht in alten Zeiten schwelgen. Was ich sagen will: Die wirkliche Herausforderung ist es, darin gut zu sein, was man macht, auch wenn man gar nicht davon überzeugt ist. Damit zu leben, was man vielleicht falsch gemacht und trotzdem noch in den Spiegel sehen zu können und zu lächeln, weil man weiß, dass man den Job trotz allem gut gemacht hat. Die wahre Kunst ist es, damit zu leben. Viel Glück dabei. Ich glaube nicht, dass du es auf Dauer schaffen wirst.“ Charles war wütend.

„Du hast doch wirklich den Verstand verloren! Himmel! Hörst du dir eigentlich zu? Bist du noch zu retten?“

„Nein. Deshalb bin ich hier.“ Lindsey grinste erneut. Das war definitiv mehr als Charles ertragen konnte. Wutentbrannt stand er auf und ging zu Tür. Fast rechnete er damit, dass Lindsey ihn wieder aufhalten würde. Dass er ein paar glaubwürdige Worte der Entschuldigung sagen und ihn bitten würde, doch noch zu bleiben, doch der sagte nichts. Ganz im Gegenteil. Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen beobachtete er ihn, wie Charles bei einem kurzen Blick zurück feststellen musste. Er schnaubte erneut und drückte den Knopf auf der Gegensprechanlage. Die Lautsprecher knackten und der Wärter erkundigte sich, ob er raus wollte. Charles hielt inne, wandte sich erneut um. Betrachtete das überhebliche, siegreiche Grinsen, das spöttische Blitzen der hellblauen Augen. Er antwortete mit einem ebenso herablassenden Lächeln.

„Würden Sie mir wohl die Neunschwänzige bringen?“, erkundigte er sich stattdessen und beobachtete mit gewisser Genugtuung, wie das Blitzen aus Lindseys Augen wich und sich das helle Blau langsam in einen dunkleren Farbton veränderte. Auch wenn Lindseys Gesicht ansonsten keine Regung auf seine Worte zeigte, merkte Charles durchaus, dass er den anderen Mann mit der Reaktion gleichermaßen überrascht wie auch geschockt hatte.

Gleich darauf hielt er die Peitsche in der Hand und wandte sich wieder um.

„Wie ist es, Lindsey? Legst du das Hemd freiwillig ab, oder soll ich es dir vom Körper peitschen? Übrigens hab ich keine Hemmungen, im Gegensatz zu deinem letzten Besucher hier unten. Dachte mir, das willst du vielleicht wissen.“

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen nickte Lindsey und stand auf. Er mühte sich nicht erst mit den Knöpfen ab, sondern zog sich das Hemd einfach über den Kopf, ließ es achtlos auf den Boden fallen. „Wohin?“, erkundigte er sich. Er bemühte sich um einen amüsierten Tonfall, doch seine Stimme klang rau.

„Umdrehen. An die Wand“, bellte Charles. Lindsey gehorchte emotionslos.


	4. Chapter 4

Charles war nicht dumm. Er hatte längst erkannt, dass es wieder Lindseys Abwehrmechanismus gewesen war, der sich in das Gespräch eingeklinkt hatte. Der junge Mann hatte versucht, ihn wegzuschicken. Jetzt war die Frage, warum. Und auch darauf glaubte er bereits eine Antwort zu haben.

Fast hatte er das Gefühl, dass ein Schleier vor seinen Augen gewesen war, Nebel, der sich plötzlich lichtete. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass Lindseys Blick einen Moment zu lange an seiner Körpermitte verharrt hatte, als er ihn zuvor gehoben hatte. Er erinnerte sich an Muskeln, die sich unter seinen Fingerspitzen angespannt hatten, als er mittags die Wunden betastet hatte. Wie naiv war er doch gewesen. Er hatte gedacht, dass Lindsey auf den Schmerz reagiert hatte.

Er erinnerte sich an die drängende, fast schon bettelnde Bewegung, mit der Lindsey seine Kehrseite gegen ihn gepresst hatte und vielleicht hatte er sich nach der kurzen Untersuchung nicht mehr zu ihm herumgedreht, weil er seine Erregung verbergen wollte. Es schien durchaus möglich. Vielleicht hatte das unangenehme Schweigen zuvor mehr zu bedeuten, als er gedacht hatte. Womöglich war es nicht nur von ihm ausgegangen. Vielleicht hatte sich auch Lindsey unwohl gefühlt, sich gefragt, was er wollte und was mittags eigentlich genau vorgefallen war.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er die Peitsche in seiner Hand. Er hatte garantiert nicht vor, den verheilenden Wunden auf Lindseys Rücken noch ein paar Gesellen hinzuzufügen, doch vielleicht war es ihm ja möglich, ihm genug Angst einzujagen und dadurch seine Abwehr zu durchbrechen. Endlich hinter das zu kommen, was Lindsey so seltsam reagieren ließ, das Geheimnis zu lüften.

Leise, beinahe schleichend, trat Charles näher, ließ die Peitsche locker aus dem Handgelenk schwingen. Nebenbei betrachtete er die weißen Kompressen, welche die entzündete Wunde jetzt bedeckten. Etwas Blut zeichnete sich darauf ab. Er kam noch einen Schritt näher. Die Enden der neunschwänzigen Katze leckten bei jedem Schwingen geradezu hungrig über Lindseys Oberschenkel und die festen Pobacken. Charles war sich durchaus bewusst, dass er dem jungen Mann damit keine Schmerzen zufügen konnte. Zum einen schützte die Jeans seine Haut und zum anderen zog er gar nicht durch. Es waren nur sporadische Berührungen. Vielleicht würden sie Lindsey ja genug Angst machen, dass er sich aus seiner Defensive locken ließ.

„Ich dachte, du hattest mir ein paar schöne Striemen zur zusätzlichen Zierde meines Körpers angekündigt?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey plötzlich angespannt. Charles lächelte wissend. Lindsey wusste nicht, was er erwarten sollte und wie weit er gehen würde. Das war ein Vorteil. Ganz offensichtlich behagte es ihm nicht, dass er keine Kontrolle über die Situation hatte und Charles musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihm durchaus behagte, die Fäden in der Hand zu halten.

Er ließ sein Handgelenk schnappen, versetzte den Peitschenenden damit etwas mehr Kraft, als sie erneut über Lindseys Jeans leckten. Er stand etwas seitlich von dem jungen Mann und ihm entging nicht, dass dieser sich leicht auf die Unterlippe biss und die Augen schloss. Nein, das war keine Reaktion aus Schmerz heraus. Interessant.

„Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass du reden darfst“, erklärte Charles mit fester Stimme. „Du antwortest auf meine Fragen. Mehr nicht. Verstanden?“

„Und wenn nicht?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey frech. Erneut versetzte Charles der Peitsche etwas mehr Kraft und das sachte Knallen bei ihrem Auftreffen auf die Jeans war nicht laut genug um das leise Keuchen zu übertönen, welches über Lindseys Lippen kam. Ein Schauer zog sich über seinen Rücken hinunter. Der Knabe war wirklich krank. Er fand allen Ernstes Gefallen daran. Irgendwie ekelte Charles der Gedanke. Er hielt die Peitsche fest und lehnte sich direkt neben Lindsey gegen die Wand. Wie mittags hatte Lindsey die Hände gegen die Wand gestützt und hielt den Blick gesenkt.

„Sieh mich an“, verlangte Charles und unterstrich den ruhigen Befehl, indem er den Griff der Peitsche unter Lindseys Kinn legte und seinen Kopf nach oben drückte. Einen Moment sträubte dieser sich, ehe er ihm direkt in die Augen sah. „Junge, du bist ja total fertig“, meinte Charles fast schon geschockt. Lindsey antwortete nicht. „Warum tust du das? Warum lässt du dich auspeitschen? Wieso legst du es ständig darauf an, von allen fertig gemacht zu werden? Geht dir da wirklich einer ab?“ Muskeln in Lindseys Wange zuckten, als er die Zähne aufeinander biss.

„Weil ich es verdiene“, meinte er endlich emotionslos und kalt. Er stieß sich von der Wand ab, lehnte sich neben Charles und stierte die Tür an. Er senkte den Blick, starrte an sich selbst herunter. „Das sollte deine letzte Frage beantworten“, meinte er leise. Charles folgte seinem Blick bis zu Lindseys Schritt, wo sich deutlich eine Erregung gegen den Stoff wölbte.

„Scheiße Mann. Das ist doch krank.“ Lindsey zuckte die Schultern, stieß sich von der Wand ab. Er ließ sich auf der ungemütlichen Pritsche nieder, drehte Charles den Rücken zu.

„Ist es sicherlich. Aber was soll’s? Nur ein weiteres Kapitel in meinem Leben, das nach Möglichkeit verborgen bleiben sollte.“ Er lachte leise. „So viel zum verbergen, huh?“ Ein Seufzen ertönte und es klang, als trüge Lindsey die Last der Welt auf den Schultern. „Ich hab versucht, anders zu sein, weißt du? Normal zu reagieren.“ Erneut verstummte Lindsey. „Scheiße, ich war bei nem Psychiater, als mir klar wurde, was da abläuft.“ Charles wusste nicht, was er sagen oder wie er reagieren sollte. Er war einfach nur geschockt. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass Lindsey ziemlich kaputt war, das war offensichtlich. Aber das schockte ihn nun doch. „Alles was der zu sagen hatte, war dass der Körper versucht gewisse Dinge zu kompensieren. Hat ihn nicht viel Zeit gekostet, um hinter meine Lebensgeschichte zu kommen. Ist mir auch egal. Ich komm aus dem tiefsten Dreck und hab mich hochgearbeitet. Na und? Soll ich mich dafür genieren, dass ich in arme Verhältnisse und eine kaputte Familie hineingeboren wurde?“

Der junge Mann drehte sich um, Feuer sprühte in seinen Augen und Charles konnte nichts anderes tun als den Kopf schütteln. Er selbst hatte keine rosige Familiengeschichte, auf die er zurückblicken konnte. Vielleicht war auch das der Grund gewesen, warum er den verdammten Zettel damals unterschrieben hatte. Er wollte nicht mehr zurück, wieder nur ein netter Kerl sein, der gerne mit den Händen redete. Charles hatte etwas erreichen wollen. Vermutlich ging es Lindsey ganz ähnlich.

„Kompensieren?“, erkundigte er sich und schluckte schwer. Sein Hals war entsetzlich trocken. Lindsey lächelte freudlos.

„Muss ich ins Detail gehen? Mal es dir doch selbst aus“, meinte er abwehrend. Charles schwieg, sah Lindsey weiterhin ruhig an, bis dieser endlich seufzend die Augen verdrehte und sich aufsetzte, gegen die Wand lehnte und geradeaus starrte. „Schön. Bitte. Armer kleiner Lindsey war Daddys Prellbock im Rausch. Irgendwas war kaputt? Lindsey war’s. Egal worum es ging.“ Lindseys Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus, doch Charles entging nicht der leichte Unterton, der mitschwang und alles andere als sarkastisch war. Traurig vielleicht, verletzt. Schwer zu benennen. „Er brauchte nicht mal einen Grund dafür. Blau und Lila waren für mich absolut natürliche Hautfarben. Fäuste, Flaschen, Gürtel. Egal. Was er gerade zur Verfügung hatte. Und so ging das weiter. Ich hab mich ständig in Schlägereien verstrickt. In der Schule, auf der Arbeit, später im College. Ein Veilchen war bei mir fast schon normal. Bei Wolfram und Hart hörte das auf. Allerdings wurde der physische Kampf einfach gegen psychische Kriege ersetzt. Großer Vorteil. Keine blauen Flecken und Prellungen, die man dem hohen Gericht erklären muss, bevor man mit der Verteidigung anfängt.“ Er lachte. Trocken, sarkastisch.

„Ich hab kein Problem mehr damit, der Prügelknabe und Prellbock zu sein. Egal ob verbal oder tatsächlich. Scheiß drauf. Ich zieh meine Befriedigung daraus. Ist das so viel schlechter als darunter zusammenzubrechen?“ Erneut sah er Charles an. „Bin ich eben krank. Kann damit leben.“

„Mann, du brauchst echt Hilfe.“ Lindsey lachte, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wozu? Ich leb damit ganz gut.“ Stille. Charles biss auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Er wollte etwas fragen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, wie Lindsey reagieren würde. Er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er es tatsächlich wissen wollte. Aber wieder siegte die Neugierde.

„Lindsey?“ Der Angesprochene brummte nur. „Was war das heute Mittag? Ich meine …“

„Ein Test“, unterbrach der Gefangene. Er atmete tief durch und ließ den Kopf dann etwas zu schwungvoll nach hinten gegen die Wand knallen. „Wollte sehen, wie du reagieren würdest. Ob du …“ Er räusperte. „Lassen wir das. Haben ja jetzt zur Genüge festgelegt, dass ich total krank bin. Kann dir nicht verübeln, wenn du nicht mehr hier vorbeikommst.“ Er zuckte die Schultern als wäre es ihm wirklich egal. Doch das konnte ihm Charles nicht so wirklich glauben.

„Ob ich was, Lindsey?“

„Ob du womöglich … empfänglich wärst und mich …“

„Ob ich dich vögeln würde?“

„Dominieren.“

„Was?“ Charles starrte Lindsey entsetzt an. Das musste einfach alles ein schlechter Scherz sein.

„Sieh mich nicht so entsetzt an, Charly.“ Lindsey grinste. „Ich rede nicht von Küssen, Leidenschaft und Liebe. Nicht einmal von Sex, verdammt. Nur von Dominanz.“

„Muss ich das verstehen?“

„Nein.“ Lindsey zuckte die Schultern, starrte vor sich auf die Wand. „Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch, okay? Ich hab nen ganz normalen Körper der hin und wieder sein Recht verlangt. Ist ja nicht so als hätte ich in letzter Zeit viel Sex gehabt und erzähl mir nicht, ich soll mir hier vor den Kameras einen von der Palme wedeln.“ Er lachte. „Vielleicht versuch ich das doch mal. Könnte durchaus prickelnd werden, hier ne Show für die Wärter abzuziehen. Wer weiß. Vielleicht gefällt es denen sogar.“ Er grinste gedankenverloren. Der Gedanke war nun wirklich zu verstörend für Charles und er fühlte sich absolut nicht mehr wohl, in seiner Haut und vor allem hier in einem Zimmer mit Lindsey.

„Sorry, Mann. Aber definitiv nicht“, meinte er schließlich bestimmt. Wieder wandte Lindsey den Kopf in seine Richtung. Seine Augen blieben einen Moment bei Charles’ Augen hängen, wanderten dann nach unten, blieben erneut stehen. Ein Lächeln zog sich über Lindseys Gesicht.

„Schade. Ein Teil von dir scheint ja anderer Meinung zu sein. Aber ich versteh schon.“ Damit legte er sich wieder hin, rollte sich ein. „Nimm’s mir nicht übel. Aber wenn du nicht gerade vorhast, mich tatsächlich auszupeitschen, würd’ ich gerne versuchen, eine Stunde Schlaf zu bekommen.“ Charles starrte an sich hinunter, voller Entsetzen über seine eigene Erregung, starrte dann Lindseys Rücken an, bis die Worte des jungen Mannes endlich in sein Bewusstsein sickerten. Eigentlich hätte er wütend sein müssen, darüber, dass Lindsey allen ernstes die Frechheit besaß, ihn aus seiner Zelle zu schmeißen. Doch für Wut war er viel zu verstört.

„Gute Nacht“, murmelte er verdatterte und ging zur Tür, bat den Wärter, ihn hinaus zu lassen.

„Gunn?“

„Ja?“ Er drehte sich zu Lindsey um, der sich keinen Millimeter bewegt hatte. Einen Moment schwieg Lindsey.

„Nichts. Vergiss es“, meinte er dann knapp. Da ging auch schon die Tür auf und Charles trat hinaus, gab die Peitsche zurück und suchte schnellstmöglich das Weite.

Eine Stunde und eine kalte Dusche später lag Charles in seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Er war wirklich müde, doch er konnte nicht einschlafen. Unmöglich. Ständig kreisten seine Gedanken um Lindsey. Er hatte wirklich Mitleid mit dem Kerl und fragte sich ständig, ob er eigentlich noch zu retten war, oder ob es für sämtliche Versuche, ihm etwas normalere Denkweisen einzutrichtern, bereits zu spät war. Außerdem wusste er gar nicht, warum er Lindsey unbedingt helfen wollte. Bis vor ein paar Tagen hatte er ihn so gesehen wie alle anderen: Ein nerviger Störfaktor.

Hinzu kamen seine eigenen Reaktionen heute. Eigentlich war er sich absolut sicher, dass er auf Frauen stand. Und auch der Anblick eines halbnackten Lindseys hatte ihn nicht wirklich erregt. Warum war ihm das Blut zwischen die Beine geschossen, bei der flüchtigen Berührung und bei dem ganzen Gerede über Erregung und Dominanz? Hatte es ihn womöglich doch erregt, eine Peitsche in der Hand zu halten und zu wissen, dass ihm Lindsey ausgeliefert war? Unmöglich!

Zu seinem eigenen Missfallen hatte Lindsey jedoch seine Neugierde geweckt. Vor allem seine Aussage, dass er nicht von Sex gesprochen hatte, sondern von Dominanz. Es juckte Charles regelrecht unter den Fingernägeln. Zu gerne wollte er mehr herausfinden, wollte wissen, was der Unterschied war.

Nachdem seine Gedanken über eine Stunde lang muntere Kreise gedreht hatten und er noch immer zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen war und er trotzdem nicht einschlafen konnte, stand Charles wieder auf. Vielleicht würde ein Spaziergang durch die Stadt seinen Kopf klären. Zumindest war es einen Versuch wert. Mittlerweile war er verzweifelt genug, um den Gedanken zumindest in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass ihn das Gefühl von Macht nun mal nicht ganz kalt ließ.

~*~

Charles stopfte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und bog in eine kleinere Straße ein. Lindsey, Lindsey, Lindsey. Die blauen Augen hatten sich ganz offensichtlich erfolgreich in sein Gehirn gebrannt. Das Flehen, welches darin gelegen hatte, gleich noch viel mehr. Lindsey. Ein totaler Arsch. Mistkerl nach Schema F, Bilderbuchbösewicht. Lindsey. Angels Feind. Lindsey. So verzweifelt, so kaputt, dass Charles nichts lieber wollte als ihn retten, ihm zumindest helfen, es wenigstens versuchen.

„Suchst du hier was Bestimmtes, Süßer?“, drang eine Stimme an sein Ohr. Charles fuhr herum, kampfbereit. Umso überraschter war er, dass hinter ihm kein Dämon stand, sondern ein junger Kerl, der ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick ansah. Der Kerl lächelte breit. „Kann dir vielleicht helfen.“ Charles sah sich um. Verstrickt in seltsame Gedanken hatte er gar nicht bemerkt, wohin er gegangen war. Jetzt traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Faustschlag.

„Shit!“, murmelte er etwas verstört. „Nein. Sicher nicht. Danke“, presste er hervor und suchte schnellstmöglich das Weite.

„Schade, wär’ für dich sogar mit dem Preis runter gegangen“, rief ihm der Kerl noch nach. Verstört bog Charles um die nächste Ecke und lehnte sich dort an die Wand.

„Verdammt, Mann. Krieg dich wieder ein. Krieg dich wieder unter Kontrolle!“, herrschte er sich selbst an. Er war allen ernstes unbewusst in das absolute Stricherviertel von L.A. gegangen.

„Bist neu hier, was? Keine Sorge. Ich bin sehr diskret.“ Der junge Kerl kicherte. „Worauf stehst du? Blasen? Willst du top sein? Bottom? Sowas krieg ich hier ja nicht sehr oft.“ Er kam näher, stützte eine Hand neben Charles an der Mauer ab und musterte ihn bewundernd. „Musst mir schon sagen, was du willst, Mann.“ Charles quetschte sich an der Wand entlang zur Seite, um von dem Knaben wegzukommen. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob der Junge schon volljährig war. Eigentlich machte er nicht den Eindruck.

„Ich hab nicht aufgepasst, wo ich hingegangen bin“, meinte er nervös.

„Hey, ist mir echt egal, was du hier machst. Allein die Tatsache, dass du mich noch nicht zu Boden geschlagen hast, beweist schon mehr als du denkst.“ Wieder grinste ihn der Knabe an. „Mir geht’s ums Geld. Worum geht es dir?“

„Ich sollte gehen“, erklärte Charles so überzeugt wie irgend möglich. „Ich bin nicht schwul.“

„Hab ich auch nicht gesagt. Sind viele nicht. Poppen trotzdem gern mal nen knackigen Jungenhintern, wenn du weißt, was ich meine.“

„Deswegen bin ich wirklich nicht hier.“ Charles räusperte sich. Der Kleine war sich seiner Sache dermaßen sicher, dass es ihm schwer fiel, sich selbst zu überzeugen, dass er wirklich nicht deshalb hierher gekommen war.

„Dann also ein Blowjob? Kein Problem.“ Da ging der Knabe auch schon auf die Knie und seine Hände waren an Charles’ Männlichkeit, ehe dieser flüchten konnte.

„Scheiße!“ Charles versuchte, die Hände des Jungen von sich zu lösen und irgendwie wegzukommen. Doch sein Körper reagierte nicht wirklich auf die Befehle, die sein Gehirn voller Entsetzen absandte. Ganz offensichtlich war der nämlich der Meinung, dass der Knabe ganz wundervolle Ideen hatte und verweigerte jeglichen Gehorsam. Bis Charles ein anderer Gedanke kam. „Ich hab kein Geld dabei!“, presste er mühsam hervor, während der Knabe es längst geschafft hatte, seine Hand irgendwie in Charles’ Hose zu bekommen und ihn mit kundigen Fingern um den Verstand brachte.

„Hm.“ Der Junge hielt inne und Charles atmete auf, bis der Stricher sein geschicktes Fingerspiel wieder aufnahm. Er massierte ihn träge und längst wünschte sich Charles, dass ihm die Hose nicht so verdammt eng war. „Macht nichts, süßer. Kriegst den Job umsonst, weil du so putzig bist.“

„Bitte …“, wimmerte Charles ungehalten. „Nicht.“ Der Gedanke, sich hier auf der Straße von einem Kind einen blasen zu lassen, wäre sicherlich genug gewesen, um seine Erregung verschwinden zu lassen, wenn das Kind ihn nicht derartig bearbeitet hätte.

„Was stört dich denn so sehr daran, Baby?“, fragte der Stricher und hielt seine Hand gerade einmal lang genug still, damit Charles zitternd Luft holen und sich halbwegs sammeln konnte.

„Alles“, murmelte der endlich. „Du bist noch ein Kind … männlich … auf der Straße … professionell …“

„Okay, Babe. Ich hör dich. Dann sag mir halt einfach, was du willst.“ Er zog tatsächlich seine Hand zurück. „Du bist nicht ohne Grund hier. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher.“

„Reden“, meinte Charles schließlich heiser. „Kann ich einfach nur mit dir reden?“

„Wo ist denn da der Spaß? Hast ja nicht mal Geld dabei. Ne, Mann.“ Endlich schaffte Charles es, sich wieder zu sammeln und sah den Kleineren ungläubig an.

„Okay, damit ich das richtig verstehe … du würdest mir kostenlos einen blasen, aber du willst nicht mit mir reden?“

„Bingo.“ Der Stricher musterte ihn erneut. „Zeit ist Geld, Mann. Dir einen zu blasen geht garantiert schneller, als mich mit dir auf ein Mann-zu-Mann Gespräch einzulassen oder derartiges.“

„Gut. Ich bezahl dich dafür.“ Ein Grinsen zeichnete sich auf den Lippen des Jungen ab, als er Charles erneut zu Leibe rückte. „Nein! Ich will nichts sexuelles, okay? Ich hab ein paar Fragen und du hast vielleicht Antworten. Dafür werde ich zahlen.“

„Bist du’n Bulle?“ Der Junge wich fast schon panisch zurück.

„Nein!“ Charles schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Er seufzte und fuhr sich über die Augen. „Hör zu. Ich hab so was noch nie gemacht, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es überhaupt machen will. Ich habe Fragen und brauche Antworten. Das ist alles. Keine Hintergedanken oder sonst etwas.“ Einen Moment musterte ihn der Jüngere, dann nickte er langsam.

„Na schön. Aber nicht hier. Komm mit.“ Er wandte sich ab, hielt nach ein paar Schritten erneut inne. „Hey, wenn du Geld hast, okay. Dann zahlst du eben für Antworten. Mir egal. Aber nicht hier an der Straßenecke. Jetzt komm endlich. Ich lass auch die Finger von dir. Auch wenn’s schwer fällt.“ Er grinste. Endlich stieß sich Charles von der Wand ab, ordnete seine Kleidung und folgte dem Knaben langsam. Gehen war etwas unangenehm, im Moment. Sie gingen um eine weitere Ecke und dort in ein altes Gebäude. Es war eine Lagerhalle und diente dem Kind offensichtlich als Unterkunft oder versteck. „Setz dich.“ Charles sah sich kurz um und suchte sich dann eine alte, durchgelegene Couch aus, um sich darauf niederzulassen. „Bist dir sicher, dass ich mich darum nicht kümmern soll?“, meinte der Stricher grinsend und wies auf die deutliche und äußerst unangenehme Beule in seiner Hose.

„Ganz sicher“, erklärte Charles bestimmt.

„Na schön.“ Der Junge ließ sich auf einer Matratze nieder und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Ich nehm 100 für die Stunde, kapiert? Ich will das Geld sehen.“ Charles nickte und zog seine Geldbörse aus der Hose. Gut, dass er sich mittlerweile angewöhnt hatte, etwas mehr Geld mit sich herumzutragen. Er zog 100 Dollar hervor und hielt sie dem Kerl hin. „Bezahlung nach Dienstleistung. Wollte nur sicherstellen, dass du das Geld hast.“ Er grinste wieder. „Also. Was willst du wissen?“ Charles kratzte sich am Kinn, grübelte kurz. „Zeit läuft Buddy.“

„Ja, es ist nur … ich weiß auch nicht.“

„Du bist echt ein schwerer Fall.“ Der Stricher lachte. „Erzähl einfach mal, was dich hierher verschlagen hat. Die Fragen kommen dir dann bestimmt in den Sinn. Falls du nen Namen brauchst, um das Eis zu brechen: Ich bin Jim.“

„Danke Jim. Ich heiße Charles. Aber nenn mich Gunn.“ Jim kicherte leise.

„Das trifft’s“, meinte er locker und wieder hing sein Blick auf Charles’ Männlichkeit.

„Okay, Kleiner. Die Sache ist die …“ Charles räusperte sich. „Wie gesagt … ich kenn mich da null aus. Ich steh auf Frauen. Aber … Na ja. Ich habe einen Kumpel und der …“

„Alles klar. Dieser Kumpel hat auch gar nichts mit dir selbst zu tun, oder? Red mit mir Klartext Mann. Sonst kann ich dir nicht weiterhelfen.“

„Nein. Geht wirklich nicht um mich. Zumindest nicht direkt. Also, der Kumpel hat ein paar Anspielungen gemacht … unter anderem will er, dass ich ihn dominiere. Ich kann damit nicht viel anfangen und vielleicht …“

„So einer, huh? Masochist, schätze ich mal. Schwul?“

„Weiß ich nicht genau. Ich glaube … bi vielleicht. Es war … seltsam.“ In möglichst kurzer Form erzählte Charles schließlich, was sich an diesem Tag ereignet hatte. Als er geendet hatte, sah er den Jungen erwartungsvoll an. „Kannst du damit irgendwas anfangen?“

„Klar.“ Der Kleine kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Reichlich verkappt, der Kerl. Aber darum geht es nicht. Er will Dominanz. Klare Befehle, eine klar definierte Rolle unter dir. Sehr oft geht das Hand in Hand mit Sadomasochistischen Spielen. Könnte sein, dass er Masochist ist. Reine Dominanz geht eher von der Psyche aus als auf körperlichen Schmerz zu beruhen, das kann unterstreichen. Meist spielen da auch Fesseln, Peitschen und dergleichen mit rein. Kerzenwachs. Alles was weh tut, ohne ihn umzubringen. Solche Kerle stehen auf Rollenspiele und auf Spielzeug. Die sind oft schon ganz glücklich damit, wenn sie mal blasen dürfen. Am Besten, wenn man ihnen dabei noch Befehle entgegenbellt.“ Er grinste. „Kann echt Spaß machen, so was.“

„Oh Gott.“ Charles’ Magen krampfte sich zusammen. „Ich glaub nicht, dass ich so was kann.“

„Ach was. Bisschen warmlaufen und rein in die Rolle. Wie gesagt. Sexspielzeug mögen solche Kerle auch ganz gern. Buttplug rein beim Blasen und Befehl, dass er nicht kommen darf, bevor du gekommen bist.“ Der Knabe grinste wieder breit. „Oder findest du die Vorstellung, dass dir ein Kerl einen echt guten Orgasmus verschaffen könnte, derartig abturnend, abartig oder erschreckend?“

„Letzteres“, murmelte Charles fast schon kleinlaut. Zu seinem maßlosen Entsetzen richtete sich der Knabe jetzt auch noch auf und kam zu ihm, ging vor Charles in die Knie. Er legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel. „Ah … ich bezahle dich fürs reden und nicht fürs blasen!“, brauste er auf und wollte aufstehen, doch er kam nicht so recht weg. Wieder lachte der Junge.

„Normalerweise hör ich den Satz genau anders herum. Wie dem auch sei. Falls du es auch nur in Betracht ziehst, dich auf deinen Freund einzulassen, darfst du dir solche Reaktionen nicht erlauben, verstehst du? Er braucht dich als dominanten Partner, denjenigen, der die Regeln vorgibt, der genau weiß wo es langgeht. Lass es mich dir zeigen“ Fast flehend sah ihn der Junge an.

„Warum bist du so verdammt scharf darauf?“

„Weil ich es gerne mache. Und du bist mal ne willkommene Abwechslung zu meinem üblichen Klientel.“ Jim zwinkerte ihm zu. „Komm schon. Danach beantworte ich dir auch alle weiteren Fragen. Deal?“

„Falls … ich meine …“

„Falls es dir nicht gefällt?“ Jim grinste abermals, als Charles zaghaft nickte. „Falls das wirklich der Fall ist: Sag stopp und ich lass dich in Ruhe“, erklärte er fest. „Und beantworte deine Fragen trotzdem.“ Es war abartig und falsch und wenn das je irgendwer heraus bekam würde er in großen Schwierigkeiten stecken. Zumal er nach wie vor der Meinung war, dass er es hier mit einem Kind zu tun hatte. Allerdings fiel es ihm fast schon schwer, nein zu sagen. Mit großen, nahezu bettelnden Augen blickte ihn der Knabe an. Langsam, ohne es wirklich zu wollen, nickte Charles. Und obwohl er eigentlich gleich die Notbremse ziehen wollte, kam er nicht umhin, neugierig zu beobachten, wie der Kleine mit einem erfreuten Blitzen in den Augen seine Hose öffnete.

Er befeuchtete gespannt die Lippen und schluckte schwer, als er den heißen Atem des Jungen über seine Härte streichen spürte. Trotz Boxershorts spürte er jeden Atemzug des Knaben. Aber dann wurde es ihm doch zu gefährlich. „Warte“, stieß er fast schon geschockt hervor, als der Junge seine Lippen auf den dünnen Stoff presste. Fragend blickte Jim zu ihm hoch.

„Sorry, ich … ich kann wirklich nicht. Du bist doch noch lange nicht volljährig.“ Jim lachte und nestelte an seiner Gesäßtasche herum.

„Überzeug dich selbst“, meinte er ruhig. „Das Problem hab ich öfter. Eigentlich wollen sie ja alle nen jungen Stricher, aber möglichst sollte er 30 sein und wie sechzehn aussehen.“ Er hielt Charles seine ID unter die Nase, der sie überrascht entgegen nahm. Laut Ausweis war Jim 21 Jahre alt.

„Wow“, meinte Charles überrascht. Er beäugte den Ausweis kritisch, doch der sah absolut echt aus. „Wow!“, entfuhr es Charles sogleich wieder, als Jim, der seine Abgelenktheit gleich ausgenutzt hatte, um Charles’ Geschlecht aus seiner Hose zu befreien und mit seiner Zunge an der Unterseite entlang strich. Charles verdrehte die Augen, als eine Welle von Lust durch seinen Körper spülte und noch das restliche bisschen Blut, das bis zu dem Zeitpunkt sein Gehirn versorgt hatte, nach unten pumpte. „Shit!“ Jim beobachtete ihn amüsiert, als er die Zunge über Charles’ empfindsame Spitze flattern ließ und dann seine Lippen darum schloss. Er ließ Charles nicht wirklich viel Zeit, um sich damit abzufinden. Wieder spürte dieser die kundige Zunge über seine Unterseite wandern, ihn regelrecht necken.

Sein Verstand schaltete endgültig ab, als Jim ihn tiefer in seinen Mund saugte. So warm, so weich, und diese Zunge …

Charles stöhnte auf. Der Kleine war verdammt gut und er verstand sein Handwerk wirklich. Jim spielte nicht lange mit ihm, zögerte seinen Orgasmus nicht hinaus. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er schien es eher eilig zu haben. Als der Junge ihn kurz darauf noch etwas tiefer in seinen Mund gleiten ließ und anfing, um seine Spitze herum zu schlucken, verlor Charles jegliche Kontrolle. Er krallte sich in die Polsterung, sein Becken ruckte heftig nach oben, seine Muskeln zuckten, als er sich tief in den Rachen des Strichers ergoss.

Es dauerte bestimmt zehn Minuten, bis Charles überhaupt wieder die Augen öffnen konnte. Er senkte den Kopf etwas und sah auf Jim hinunter, der sich mit den Armen auf seinen Oberschenkeln abstützte und ihn von unten herauf fragend ansah.

„Jetzt zu deinen Fragen“, meinte er fast schon sanft und tätschelte leicht Charles’ Hüften.


	5. Chapter 5

Stunden später lag Charles in seinem Bett und ließ den Abend erneut vor seinem inneren Auge Revue passieren. Er wusste noch immer nicht so recht, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. Jim hatte sich als äußerst hilfreich herausgestellt, nachdem er endlich seinen Willen bekommen hatte und hatte jede noch so dumme oder intime Frage von Charles beantwortet.

Eigentlich war es interessant gewesen und der Junge hatte ihm die meisten Erklärungen im Hinblick auf Frauen geliefert. Der Mann hatte also einen G-Punkt. Davon hatte Charles bis zu diesem Moment nie etwas gehört und er fand es eigentlich sehr faszinierend. Er ertappte sich sogar bei der Überlegung ob der wohl schwer zu finden war. Ein paar Probleme hatte er bei der ganzen Sache schon noch. Definitiv hatte Charles keine Ambitionen, Lindseys Geschlecht mit dem Mund zu liebkosen, aber Jim hatte nur gelacht und gemeint, dass das auch gar nicht Sinn und Zweck von Dominanz war und dass es dem anderen Mann vermutlich viel lieber war, ihn zu verwöhnen.

Trotzdem konnte sich Charles nicht wirklich dazu durchringen, sich auf Lindsey einzulassen. Es war einfach zu abwegig und der Gedanke zu ungewohnt. Seufzend drehte er sich auf die Seite und rollte sich etwas ein. Die kleine Nachttischlampe spendete tröstendes Licht und als Charles endlich die Augen schloss tauchte in seinem Traum nicht das Ding aus dem Keller auf, wie es sonst immer der Fall gewesen war. Dieses Mal tauchte Lindsey auf. Sie redeten, Lindsey war frech und sarkastisch wie eh und je. Und dann kam wieder das Thema auf, das Charles eigentlich hatte verdrängen wollen. Dominanz.

Zu seiner maßlosen Überraschung erwachte Charles diesen Morgen, weil der Wecker losklingelte. Verwirrt starrte er auf die Uhr, blinzelte und blickte erneut darauf. Tatsächlich war es halb acht Uhr morgens. Ein erfreutes Lächeln zog sich über seine Lippen, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass er hart war.

„Fuck!“, knurrte er missmutig und lugte unter die Decke. Es konnte einfach nicht sein. Aber es war definitiv eine handfeste Erektion und keine einfache Morgenlatte. Dabei war in seinem Traum doch nichts passiert. Und überhaupt war er nicht scharf auf Lindsey oder Männer generell. Aber die Gespräche über Dominanz und Unterwürfigkeit hatten ihn ganz offensichtlich genug erregt. Eigentlich sträubte er sich noch immer gegen den Gedanken, dass tief in ihm ein Sadist schlummern könnte, ein dominanter Teil, den er bisher unterdrückt hatte. Das war sicherlich nicht der Fall. Andererseits würde er das nur herausfinden, wenn er es ausprobierte. Seufzend stand er auf und huschte unter die kalte Dusche. Er würde Lindsey bei Gelegenheit noch einen Besuch abstatten. Nur um zu reden, natürlich.

~*~

 

Obwohl Charles dieses Mal wirklich ausgeschlafen und recht fit war, fiel es ihm schwer, sich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Seine Gedanken drifteten ständig ab. Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf und senkte den Blick erneut auf die Unterlagen. Es war langweilig, es interessierte ihn nicht und er hatte ohnehin keine Lust mehr, die bösen Jungs vor Gericht zu vertreten. Er hatte die Nase gestrichen voll von der ganzen Scheinheiligkeit hier. Und auch von Angel, der in seinem Chefsessel saß, Entscheidungen traf und dabei ganz offensichtlich nur noch das Wohlergehen der Firma im Kopf hatte. Allem Anschein nach war ihm sein Posten wirklich zu Kopf gestiegen.

Es war noch nicht einmal Mittag, als er mit einer genervten Geste einen Teil der Akten von seinem Tisch wischte und zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen einen gepressten Laut der Frustration ausstieß. Die Tür zu seinem Büro ging plötzlich auf und ausgerechnet Lorne steckte den Kopf herein.

„Alles in Ordnung? Ich kam gerade hier vorbei und … na ja.“ Charles seufzte, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Langsam, ganz langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. Er versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken als all die Dinge, die ihm schon den ganzen Vormittag durch den Kopf schossen. Das Letzte, was er jetzt brauchen konnte, war dass Lorne womöglich irgendetwas davon auffing. Auch wenn er gerade nicht sang und nicht einmal summte, hatte er regelrecht Panik, dass der empathische Dämon trotzdem irgendwas aufschnappen könnte. „Du siehst furchtbar aus. Kann ich dir helfen?“, erkundigte sich Lorne hilfsbereit.

„Nein.“ Charles schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Ist einfach alles, verstehst du? Zu viel passiert … Fred … und ich war … und die Dimension … ich kann nicht schlafen, ich bin ständig übermüdet und dauernd denke ich daran, dass …“

„Himmel, beruhig dich!“, meinte Lorne fast schon liebevoll. „Nimm dir vielleicht einen Tag Urlaub.“ Charles schnaubte.

„Ich stecke bis über beide Ohren in Arbeit. Ich kann keinen Urlaub nehmen.“

„Soll ich mit Angel …“

„Nein!“ Charles richtete sich wieder auf. „Nein. Ganz sicher nicht. Ich krieg das schon wieder in den Griff. Bin nur im Moment etwas durch den Wind. Schon okay.“ Er wusste, dass ihm offene Panik ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen musste. Charles konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass er auch nur halb so ruhig und abgebrüht aussah, wie er es gern gehabt hätte. Im Moment konnte er nur hoffen, dass Lorne sein Entsetzen auf Angst vor dem Boss schieben würde oder sonst etwas. Er durfte nicht erfahren, dass … Rasch konzentrierte sich der Mann auf etwas anderes.

„Ich meinte ja nur. Du brauchst wirklich eine Auszeit. Ganz ehrlich.“

„Krieg das schon in den Griff“, murmelte Charles abweisend. „Danke, Lorne. Aber ich bin schon erwachsen, okay? Ich weiß, wann es zu viel ist und dann werde ich einfach ein paar Tage Urlaub nehmen oder krank machen oder sonst etwas. Ich komme klar.“

Der Dämon sah ihn nachdenklich an und Charles’ Herz begann zu rasen. War es möglich, dass Lorne tatsächlich etwas merken konnte, auch wenn er gar nicht sang? Waren seine Gedanken unter Umständen so laut, dass der Grüne sie einfach empfangen musste? Er betete insgeheim, dass dem nicht so war.

„Na schön“, erklärte Lorne etwas pikiert und verließ das Büro. Charles sank in den Sessel und atmete erleichtert auf. Das war ja nun wirklich verdammt knapp gewesen! So etwas durfte unter keinen Umständen noch einmal passieren. Er musste sich endlich wieder in den Griff bekommen. Wütend über sich selbst, dass er sich derartig hatte gehen lassen, stand Charles schließlich auf und sammelte das Papier wieder ein, das er kurz zuvor auf den Boden geschubst hatte. Mit einem beinahe wehmütigen Seufzen betrachtete er das Durcheinander.

„Großartig, Mann. Jetzt kannst du den ganzen Mist noch mal sortieren“, knurrte er genervt. „Aber nicht jetzt.“ Er legte den ungeordneten Stapel wieder auf den Tisch und verließ das Büro. Im Moment würde er ohnehin nichts fertig bekommen, wenn seine Gedanken ständig irgendwo anders waren, nur nicht bei der Arbeit. Er ging in Richtung Aufzug.

„Gunn.“ Er wandte sich um und sah Angel erwartungsvoll an. „Ich will die Akte über den Barjun-Dämon in einer Stunde auf meinem Tisch sehen. Die ist schon zwei Tage überfällig“, erklärte Angel. Sie sahen einander gerade lange genug an, dass Angel sichergehen konnte, dass Charles den Befehl verstanden hatte, dann bog der Vampir auch schon um die Ecke und war verschwunden. Völlig überrumpelt stand Charles noch einen Moment im Gang, ehe er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und zurück in sein Büro ging. Er ließ die Türe äußerst geräuschvoll ins Schloss fallen, sank von innen dagegen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Vielleicht hättest du dann jemand anders damit beauftragen sollen, Boss!“, herrschte er die Wand vor sich an. Er kochte innerlich. Natürlich, die Geschäfte mussten laufen und Angel hatte Recht. Die Akte war überfällig. Allerdings war das einer der Fälle, die Charles am Liebsten abgegeben hätte. Einer der Fälle, wo er den Bösen Buben aus dem Schlamassel ziehen musste. Aber streng genommen tat er nichts anderes mehr. Es war wohl das erste Mal, dass er sich dachte, dass er früher als Schläger von der Straße mehr für die gute Sache erreicht hatte als jetzt da er Anwalt war. Ein zutiefst frustrierender Gedanke.

Exakt 55 Minuten später klopfte Charles bei Angel an die Tür, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. „Oh, der Boss ist nicht da“, erklärte ihm Harmony, die in dem Moment wieder an ihren Empfangstisch zurückkehrte.

„Und wo ist er? Er wollte diese verdammte Akte auf seinem Tisch haben. In …“ Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „In fünf Minuten.“

„Das muss ein Missverständnis sein.“ Harmony sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Angel ist für die nächsten 3 Stunden in einem Meeting und das schon seit halb.“ Charles starrte die junge Frau – Vampirin – entgeistert an. Dann knallte er die Akte auf ihren Tisch und ging.

„Stell sicher, dass er das Ding bekommt, wenn er aus seinem Meeting kommt“, murrte er genervt, als er endlich das Weite suchte.

~*~

Irgendwie hasste Charles die Tatsache, dass er jedes Mal beim Wachmann vorsprechen musste. Aber daran ließ sich wohl nichts ändern. Er betrat den Raum, als ihm der Kerl endlich die Tür öffnete und wartete schweigend, bis sie hinter ihm wieder ins Schloss gefallen war. So ganz sicher, war er sich noch immer nicht, ob das überhaupt nur annähernd eine gute Idee war. Lindsey war ja geradezu berühmt für seine Gabe, jeden auf die Palme zu bringen und nach der Sache mit Angel und der Akte war Charles ohnehin noch am Kochen. Vielleicht sollte er lieber in sein Apartment fahren und kalt duschen, anstatt hier herunter zu kommen. Doch dazu war es jetzt auch schon zu spät.

Geradezu neugierig blickte ihm Lindsey entgegen, lächelte dann. „Du überraschst mich wirklich. Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich dich gestern zum letzten Mal gesehen habe.“

„Ich bin schwer abzuschütteln“, scherzte Charles, noch immer am Überlegen, wie er das Gespräch jetzt am besten in die richtige Richtung lenken konnte.

„Hm. Ich wollte grade sagen, dass es schön ist, dass du hier bist, aber so wie du aussiehst, sollte ich lieber die Klappe halten.“ Lindsey lehnte sich wieder zurück gegen die Wand. Diesmal grinste er nicht. Er beobachtete ihn nur, musterte ihn. Seine blauen Augen schienen sich geradezu in Charles’ Augen bohren zu wollen.

„Was?“

„Du bist auf 180 und ich will nicht riskieren, dir auf den Zeiger zu gehen. Am Ende kommst du dann wirklich nicht mehr. Deine Besuche sind eine willkommene Abwechslung.“ Erneut musterten ihn die blauen Augen nachdenklich und jetzt zog sich doch ein Lächeln über seine Lippen. „Oder bist du hier, um mal ein bisschen Dampf ablassen zu können?“, schmunzelte Lindsey. Eigentlich wollte Charles widersprechen, irgendwie reagieren, doch das konnte er nicht. Die Augen nahmen ihn gefangen. Fast hatte er das Gefühl, dass Lindsey gerade versuchte, ihn zu hypnotisieren. Ein verstörender Gedanke. Endlich gelang es ihm, seinen Blick loszureißen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und trat zu den beiden Stühlen, ließ sich auf einem nieder und stieß die Luft aus.

„Nein, bin ich nicht.“

„Warum nicht?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey und fast gewann Charles den Eindruck, dass er enttäuscht war.

„Ist nicht mein Fall. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das könnte. Ich meine ...“ Charles schüttelte sich leicht. „Kannst ruhig lachen, wenn du meinst. Bin kein Sadist.“ Lindsey schüttelte langsam den Kopf, sein Blick blieb ernst.

„Ich lache nicht. Kann das schon verstehen.“ Verwirrt sah Charles sein Gegenüber erneut an.

„Kannst du?“

„Sicher. Bin auch kein Sadist.“ Lindsey zwinkerte frech. „Ich persönlich finde keinen Gefallen daran, anderen Schmerzen zuzufügen. Ich bin sarkastisch, das ist manchmal vermutlich noch schlimmer als den Leuten einfach eine saftige Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Aber das mache ich nicht, weil es mich anturnt. Das ist meine Art, an der sich die meisten stoßen. Aber das bin nun mal ich.“

„Ich werde aus dir nicht schlau, Lindsey“, gab Charles schließlich zu.

„Was meinst du damit?“

„Jedes Mal, wenn ich denke, ich kapier endlich wie du tickst, sagst du irgendwas und ich hab wieder ein völlig anderes Bild von dir.“

„Ganz normal. Ich weiß selbst nicht so genau, wie ich ticke.“ Lindsey lachte leise. „Hab auch längst aufgegeben, mich verstehen zu wollen. Aber zurück zu dir, Gunn. Was is’ da oben los? Du dampfst ja fast.“ Eigentlich hätte Charles nichts lieber getan, als sich mal so richtig bei Lindsey auszukotzen. Doch irgendwo in seinem Gehirn drang eine warnende Stimme durch, die ihn daran erinnerte, dass Lindsey der Feind war und man ihm nicht trauen konnte.

„Das übliche. Ist einfach alles nervig, im Moment.“

„Ich verstehe schon.“ Charles hätte schwören können, dass Lindsey verletzt klang und beinahe tat es ihm leid, dass er so abgeblockt hatte. Aber vermutlich bildete er sich das nur ein, weil er Lindsey gerne auf ihrer Seite gesehen hätte, weil er ihm gerne vertraut hätte und an das Gute in ihm glauben wollte. „Gut, du willst mir also nicht erzählen, was dich nervt. Warum bist du dann hier?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey. Und wieder klang er distanziert und überheblich. Charles seufzte müde. Der Kerl war wohl das komplizierteste Lebewesen, das ihm bislang untergekommen war.

Diesmal war es Charles, der den Anderen aufmerksam betrachtete. Er lächelte schwach.

„Hey, tut mir leid, okay? Ich hab einfach wirklich keine Lust, mich darüber aufzuregen. Hatte gehofft, wieder auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.“ Lindsey schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Dann mach nen Vorschlag. Das was mir spontan in den Sinn käme, passt dir ja auch nicht.“

„Warum bist du so scharf drauf?“

„Warum sträubst du dich dagegen?“

„Warum willst du mich zu etwas bringen, was ich nicht von mir aus will?“

„Warum bist du hier, wenn nicht deswegen?“

„Ich bin nicht deswegen hier, Lindsey.“

„Natürlich. Wenn du mir jetzt erklärst, dass du meinetwegen hier bist fange ich an zu kotzen.“

„Lindsey.“

„Du nutzt meinen Namen ab.“ Charles seufzte wieder. Zu seiner Überraschung tat es ihm Lindsey jedoch gleich. Er schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf gegen die Wand sinken. „Ich dreh hier noch durch“, murmelte er leise. „Macht mich wahnsinnig. Nichts zu tun. Aber auch gar nichts. Ich bekomme hier unten nicht einmal ein Buch oder sonst etwas. Tut mir leid, Mann. Eigentlich bin ich wirklich dankbar für deine Besuche. Bin einfach nur frustriert. Das fällt mittlerweile eben auf.“

„Sexuell frustriert?“, erkundigte sich Charles vorsichtig, unsicher, ob er die Antwort wirklich wissen wollte.

„Was denkst du denn? Wie gesagt: Ist schon ein Weilchen her … Aber nicht nur. Allgemeine Frustration, denke ich.“ Er hatte die Augen längst wieder geöffnet, abermals fixierte er Charles mit diesem durchdringenden Blau. Ein Muskel in seiner Wange zuckte kurz, als Lindsey wohl die Zähne aufeinander biss. Charles nickte. Ganz langsam. War er wirklich fähig dazu? Wollte er es? Allerdings hatte Lindsey nicht ganz Unrecht. Etwas Dampf ablassen zu können hätte ihm generell auch mal ganz gut getan.

Keiner von Beiden sagte etwas und wieder senkte sich Stille herab. Schließlich räusperte sich Charles.

„Darf ich dich etwas Persönliches fragen, Lindsey?“ Der junge Mann lachte leise.

„Schon vergessen? Ich dummer kleiner Gefangener hier? Kein Privatleben und so?“ Aber das wollte Charles nicht als Antwort gelten lassen. Gefangener hin oder her, er wollte Lindsey nicht zu nahe treten. „Schieß schon los. Jetzt bin ich neugierig“, schmunzelte dieser schließlich.

„Hattest du schon … Ich meine …“

„Sex mit Männern?“, mutmaßte der junge Mann belustigt. Charles nickte knapp und er spürte, wie ihm eine gewisse Hitze in die Wangen stieg. Das war einfach ein Thema, das man eigentlich nicht besprechen sollte. „Ja.“ Lindsey zuckte die Schultern. „Ist leichter, da jemanden zu finden, der auf die Dominanz-Spielchen steht.“ Er zwinkerte. „War auch mal bei einer Domina, aber das war nicht so mein Fall.“ Charles senkte etwas den Kopf, als ihm klar wurde, dass Lindsey seinen Blick suchte. „Geschockt?“

„Nein.“

„Lügner.“

„Okay. Klar. Kann mir so was nicht vorstellen. Aber ich meine … jedem das Seine, nicht wahr?“ Lindsey antwortete darauf nur mit leisem Lachen. „Gehen wir mal davon aus … ich meine, nur so als Annahme …“ Charles räusperte sich. Er war völlig verunsichert. Lindsey behielt das Lächeln bei, allerdings war es nicht das übliche, herablassende oder sarkastische Lächeln, das man sonst auf seinen Lippen fand. Es war ein warmes Lächeln, freundlich und beinahe bewundernd.

„Ganz ruhig“, meinte er fast schon sanft. „Muss dir nichts peinlich sein, okay? Ich werde auch nicht lachen und ich werde nicht schlecht von dir denken oder sonst etwas. Ganz im Gegenteil. Finde es bewundernswert und sehr mutig.“ Seine Stimme war leise. Charles räusperte sich erneut.

„Schön. Gehen wir mal davon aus, dass ich das wirklich probieren will … Dampf ablassen, oder so. Ahm … wovon reden wir hier? Sadomaso? Ketten, Handschellen, Peitschen, Kerzenwachs?“ Es entging Charles nicht, dass Lindseys Mundwinkel kurz zuckten, doch er hielt Wort und lachte nicht.

„Hört sich an, als hättest du dich etwas über die Thematik informiert“, meinte er schließlich. „Gute Frage. Die Grenze zwischen Lust und Schmerz ist sehr dünn, obwohl sie bei mir recht weit oben liegt. Bin allerdings einmal an jemanden geraten … uh!“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf und verzog das Gesicht. „Das war echt übel. Egal.“ Er fixierte Charles erneut. „Bei Peitsche und Gerte halte ich recht viel aus. Kerzenwachs, einfach genial. Handschellen gerne … aber mit Maß und Ziel.“ Er hob die Hände und wies auf die weißen Verbände um seine Handgelenke. „So was sollte nicht passieren“, erklärte er schmunzelnd. „Aber an sich mag ich Bondage.“ Er kratzte sich am Kinn. „Elektrostimulation, Reizstrom? Keine Chance. Einmal und nie wieder. Was sonst? Figging: ja, muss aber nicht allzu häufig sein. Fisting: nein. Ich meine…“ Er hob seine Hand und spreizte die Finger, presste sie dann eng zusammen, schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee. Zu viel des Guten.“ Er grinste breit. „Knebeln oder Augen Verbinden ist auch in Ordnung, aber natürlich nicht alles auf einmal.“ Lindsey schnipste mit den Fingern „Na? Bist du noch bei mir?“

Charles wurde regelrecht aus seinem tranceartigen Zustand gerissen. Mit großen Augen und unfähig, irgendetwas zu erwidern, starrte er Lindsey an. Er schluckte schwer und war sich mittlerweile längst sicher, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, das Thema überhaupt anzusprechen.

„Charles?“ Lindsey sprach ihn geradezu sanft an. Aber Charles hatte im Moment wirklich Schwierigkeiten, seine Stimme wieder zu finden. Der Andere stand von der Pritsche auf und kam zu ihm herüber, ließ sich vor ihm auf den Boden nieder. Lindsey legte die Unterarme auf Charles’ Oberschenkeln ab und sah ihn von unten herauf an. Babyblaue Augen, groß und alles in ihren Sog ziehend, suchten nach seinem Blick. „Hey.“ Fast klang Lindsey liebevoll, auf jeden Fall verständnisvoll. „Wollte dich nicht so schocken. War bisschen viel auf einmal, huh?“ Schweigend nickte Charles. „Entschuldige.“

„Ich … Mann. Die Hälfte von dem was du gefaselt hast, hab ich nicht mal verstanden!“, entfuhr es Charles endlich.

„Verstehe schon.“ Lindsey lächelte schwach. „Ich könnte ja jetzt versuchen, dir das alles zu erklären … aber da bin ich wirklich nicht der Richtige für. Ich kann dir eine generelle Richtung geben, was bei mir geht und was nicht, aber das ist nicht das, was du brauchst. Nicht wenn du auch nur annähernd mit dem Gedanken spielst …“

„Da bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher“, stammelte Charles verunsichert. „Gar nicht mehr.“

„Hm.“ Lindsey legte die Stirn in Falten. „Zu schade, dass wir nicht zu Aaron gehen können. Der wäre meine erste Wahl.“

„Was? Wohin gehen? Ich will nirgendwohin gehen. Ich bin mir schon nicht sicher, ob ich die Bossrolle übernehmen will … ganz sicher steh ich nicht auf gefesselt und ausgepeitscht werden.“ Charles Stimme überschlug sich fast.

„Ganz ruhig! Lassen wir die Sache. Ich hatte gehofft, hier mal wieder raus zu kommen. Tapetenwechsel. Aber das ist ja eh nicht möglich, also hör auf, hier in Panik auszubrechen. Außerdem lass ich Aaron lieber mit mir spielen als dass jemand anders sein Vergnügen haben darf und ich nur zugucken muss.“

„Zusehen?“

„Sicher. Hast du erwartet, ich würde von dir verlangen, da mitzumischen?“ Lindsey schmunzelte. Dann jedoch seufzte er und legte zu Charles’ blankem Entsetzen die Wange gegen seinen Oberschenkel. Fast kuschelte er sich schon an. „Ich geh hier einfach ein. Das ist alles.“

„Fühle mich hier bedrängt!“, presste Charles beinahe panisch hervor. Lindsey drehte den Kopf leicht, blickte ihn von unten herauf an, mit großen, geradezu bettelnden Augen, doch gleich darauf richtete er sich wirklich wieder auf.

„Entschuldige.“ Seufzend fuhr sich Lindsey durch die Haare und wandte sich um, lehnte seinen Rücken gegen Charles Beine, als wäre dieser ein Kopfkissen. Obwohl Charles extrem mulmig bei der Sache war, konnte er Lindsey beinahe verstehen. Seit sie ihn aus der Dimension geholt hatte, war er hier unten eingeschlossen, alleine. Kaum Abwechslung, wenig Besuch und eventuelle Besucher hatten sicherlich kein Interesse daran, Lindsey in irgendeiner Weise entgegen zu kommen. Er hatte richtiggehend Mitleid mit dem Kerl, der gerade wie ein braves, folgsames Haustier zu seinen Füßen hockte.

„Hey.“ Charles stupste leicht gegen Lindseys Schulter, der daraufhin nur den Kopf nach hinten auf sein Knie sacken ließ und ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn und fragendem Blick ansah. „Ich muss da nichts machen? Versprochen?“ Lindsey schaffte es irgendwie mit nach hinten gebogenem Hals zu nicken. „Okay.“ Charles holte tief Luft. „Ich bleib vielleicht gar nicht dort, aber du brauchst auf jeden Fall mal nen Tapetenwechsel. Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann. Wo ist dieser Aaron?“ Lindseys Augen leuchteten regelrecht.

„Geht das überhaupt? Er ist hier in L.A. Halbe Stunde mit dem Auto, von der Kanzlei aus.“

„Kannst du da einfach so auftauchen?“

„Hm. Was für ein Tag ist heute?“

„Dienstag.“

„Wenn er das nicht in den letzten Monaten geändert hat, dann wäre das in Ordnung … Dienstag ist er immer zu Hause und alleine. Vorausgesetzt, ich komm hier so schnell raus.“ Fragende Augen bohrten sich erneut in Charles’ Augen.

„Kann noch nichts versprechen.“

„Trotzdem danke.“ Behutsam aber bestimmt drängte Charles den jungen Mann von sich weg.

„Ich muss wieder nach oben. Arbeit.“ Er seufzte. Lust hatte er bestimmt nicht, sich wieder in sein Büro zu setzen und Akten zu wälzen. Aber er durfte nicht riskieren, dass es am Ende noch auffiel, dass er ständig verschwunden war.

„Klar. Lass dich nicht aufhalten.“ Lindsey blickte ihn über die Schulter an. „Ich komm hier schon klar.“ Sein Tonfall war wieder der vertraute, etwas überhebliche Klang, den Charles so gut kannte. Fast klang es, als würde Lindsey wieder in sein Abwehrschema verfallen, aber dann hätte er sicherlich etwas anderes gesagt. Vielleicht war es nur seine Art, ihm mitzuteilen, dass er schon verstand und ihn wirklich nicht aufhalten wollte. Vielleicht interpretierte Charles aber auch einfach zu viel hinein. Endlich stand er auf und verzog das Gesicht. Er war erleichtert, dass Lindsey ihm wieder den Rücken zugewandt hatte und vor sich auf die Wand blickte. So fiel ihm wenigstens nicht auf, dass Charles schon wieder mit einer leichten Erregung zu kämpfen hatte. Andererseits bezweifelte er ernsthaft, dass es Lindsey nicht aufgefallen war, nachdem er die Wange so vertrauensvoll an seinen Oberschenkel geschmiegt hatte.

„Ich seh’ mal, was ich machen kann und komme nach Feierabend noch mal kurz vorbei. Wenn du willst.“

„Schon vergessen? Ich hier Gefangener. Ich habe keine Wünsche zu äußern und was ich will ist egal.“ Charles hörte, dass Lindsey bei den Worten lächelte und interpretierte die Aussage einfach als etwas verquere Zustimmung. Vielleicht konnte er ja wenigstens ein Buch mitbringen. Irgendetwas, womit sich Lindsey zumindest ein wenig beschäftigen konnte. Er nestelte etwas an seiner Hose herum, bis sie einigermaßen bequem saß und man nicht mehr auf den ersten Blick erkennen konnte, was Sache war, dann bat er den Wärter, ihn hinauszulassen.

Ehe er auch den Vorraum zu den Zellen verließ, hielt Charles erneut Inne. „Ich würde den Gefangenen gerne einmal mitnehmen. Nennen wir es ein Spezialverhör“, meinte er schließlich mit fester Stimme. „Reicht dazu eine Vollmacht von Angel aus? Oder gibt es da andere Regeln.“

„Tut mir leid, Mr. Gunn, aber es ist nicht vorgesehen, dass die Gefangenen das Gebäude verlassen.“

„Nicht vorgesehen bedeutet nicht unmöglich.“

„Nun ja. Wenn Sie darauf bestehen und eine Vollmacht vorliegt, dann können Sie streng genommen mit dem Gefangenen machen was sie wollen. Aber es wird trotzdem nicht gern gesehen und wir brauchen eine Unterschrift von Ihnen, dass Sie ihn wieder hier abliefern. Vertraglich gebunden, versteht sich. Ein ziemlich ausführliches Formular.“

„Besorgen Sie mir eins. Ich will es in zwei Stunden auf meinem Schreibtisch haben. Spätestens.“

„Sehr wohl, Mr. Gunn. Aber was die …“

„Vollmacht müsste längst hier eingetroffen sein. Überprüfen Sie Ihre Post“, knurrte Charles.

„Aber natürlich. Ich werde mich darum kümmern.“

„Gut.“ Damit verließ Charles den Raum endgültig.


	6. Chapter 6

Charles schmunzelte über sich selbst, als er abends wieder mit dem Aufzug nach unten fuhr. Er war nervös wie ein kleiner Schuljunge. Und das aus vielerlei Gründen. Angel war am Nachmittag in sein Büro gekommen und hatte sich bei ihm beschwert, dass seine Arbeitsmoral zu Wünschen übrig ließe. Der Vampir hatte sich auch erkundigt, was er ständig trieb, weil er relativ selten im Büro anzutreffen war. Charles hatte ihm was von Schlafmangel und kurzen Nächten erzählt, dass er sich noch immer nicht so ganz konzentrieren konnte, aber es schon besser würde. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sich Angel mit der Erklärung zufrieden gegeben hatte oder nicht. Auf jeden Fall musste er vorsichtig sein. Und vor allem würde er noch etwas warten müssen, ehe er mit Lindsey das Gebäude verlassen konnte.

Beinahe hätte Wesley das Formular gefunden, im letzten Moment war es Charles gelungen, das Schriftstück unter ein paar Akten zu verbergen. Scheinbar standen alle Zeichen deutlich dagegen, dass er Lindsey half. Aber das war ihm egal. Er war viel zu gespannt, wie es sein würde, wer dieser Aaron war, woher Lindsey ihn kannte. Fragen über Fragen. Wieder einmal. Das schien ja langsam Dauerzustand zu werden.

Als er den Vorraum betrat, lächelte ihm der Wärter entgegen. „Soll ich Ihn gleich für den Transport vorbereiten?“, erkundigte er sich, als Charles ihm das ausgefüllte Formular auf den Tisch legte.

„Nein. Noch nicht. Ich will vorher noch einmal zu ihm.“

„Aber natürlich, Mr. Gunn.“ Der Mann sprang bereitwillig auf und ging mit ihm zur Tür zu Lindseys Zelle, schloss auf und ließ ihn eintreten. Wieder fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss, doch diesmal kam es Charles weniger laut und bedrohlich vor.

Lindsey blickte auf. Es war eine seltsame Abwechslung für Charles, den jungen Mann am Tisch sitzend vorzufinden. Er wirkte ruhig und gelassen. Natürlich hatte er diesen Eindruck bisher immer gemacht, aber Charles hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass Lindsey nur nach außen hin den Eindruck erweckte, während er innerlich immer unruhig gewesen war. Dieses Mal nicht. Die Ruhe, die er abstrahlte kam von innen. Charles lächelte schwach.

„Hey. Schon so spät?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey.

„Ja. Feierabend. Müssen aber noch eine Stunde oder so totschlagen. Will nicht riskieren, dass wir auf dem Weg nach draußen womöglich Angel über den Weg laufen.“ Lindsey grinste.

„Nein, das wollen wir wirklich nicht, huh?“ Er lehnte sich zurück und streckte sich leicht. „Ich hab den halben Tag verschlafen, glaub ich.“

„Wirklich? Länger als eine Stunde am Stück?“ Lindsey nickte. „Wow. Klingt doch gut.“

„Was machen wir jetzt noch, eine Stunde lang?“ Charles zuckte leicht die Schultern und nahm auf der anderen Seite vom Tisch Platz.

„Keine Ahnung. Erzähl mir was?“, schlug er vor. Lindsey zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Seelenstrip? Nee. Nicht mein Fall, Mann.“

„Komm schon.“ Charles lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück. „Weißt du, was mich ja brennend interessieren würde?“ Erwartungsvoll sah ihn Lindsey an. „Deine Musik. Wann hast du gelernt, Gitarre zu spielen? Das was du mir von deiner Lebensgeschichte bisher an den Kopf geworfen hast, klang nie so wirklich nach den perfekten Voraussetzungen, für eine Karriere als Musiker.“

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Und irgendwie doch.“ Lindsey lächelte, rutschte etwas auf dem Stuhl herum und suchte sich eine bequemere Haltung. Dann begann er tatsächlich zu erzählen und schon nach wenigen Minuten wusste Charles mit Sicherheit, dass er kein besseres Thema hätte anschneiden können. Er fand es faszinierend. Lindsey schien alles um sich herum zu vergessen, wo er war, dass er ein Gefangener war, alles. Er erzählte Charles vieles, was dieser nie erwartet hätte. Lindsey hatte sich das Gitarrespielen selbst beigebracht. Er hatte als kleiner Junge eine Gitarre auf dem Sperrmüll gefunden. Eine Seite war gerissen gewesen und sie hatte ein Loch, aber man konnte noch immer darauf spielen.

Später hatte er unter höchster Vorsicht etwas Geld von seiner Arbeit gespart, was ihm mehrfach Prügel eingebracht hatte, weil er zu wenig Geld nach Hause gebracht hatte. Aber irgendwann hatte er sich tatsächlich neue Saiten besorgen können.

Charles schwieg und lauschte. Lindsey sagte es nicht direkt, doch allein die Art wie er von der Musik und seiner Gitarre sprach, bewies bereits, dass Lindsey viel Kraft aus der Musik zog, neue Energie. Und nur vage konnte er sich vorstellen, wie schrecklich es für den jungen Mann gewesen sein musste, als Angel ihm die Schlaghand genommen hatte. Es war auch nicht schwer, aus den Erzählungen herauszuhören, dass seine Gitarre wohl das war, was Lindsey hier unten am meisten vermisste. Leider bezweifelte Charles jedoch, dass er ihm eine Gitarre einschmuggeln konnte.

Die beiden bauten tatsächlich eine richtige Konversation über verschiedene Musikrichtungen und –Stile auf und unterhielten sich wie alte Freunde, ohne dass Lindsey auch nur ein einziges Mal annährend in seinen Abwehrmodus geschaltet hätte und verwundert stellte Charles fest, dass Lindsey ein wirklich angenehmer Gesellschafter und ein tatsächlich netter und sympathischer junger Mann war. Als Charles irgendwann einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr warf, lächelte er.

„Sollen wir dann? Sind knapp zwei Stunden. Ich denke, wir laufen nicht mehr Gefahr, Angel über den Weg zu laufen“, meinte er ruhig, als Lindsey ihn fragend ansah. Sein Gegenüber nickte und Charles stand auf. „Muss dir Handschellen verpassen. Vorschrift. Darf dich nicht ohne mitnehmen.“

„Kein Problem.“ Lindsey grinste.

„Oh und … ich hab gesagt, dass ich die zu einem Spezialverhör mitnehme. Also wäre es vorteilhaft, wenn du nicht gerade den Eindruck machen würdest, als würdest du dich darauf freuen oder so. Sonst wird noch jemand hellhörig und dann könnte ich in ziemliche Probleme geraten.“

„Alles klar. Ich werd ne kleine Panikattacke bekommen.“ Lindsey lachte. Dann räusperte er sich und stand auf, ging in die Ecke des Zimmers und drängte sich geradezu schutzsuchend gegen die Wand. „Siehst du? Ich will auch gar nicht hier raus müssen“ Er zwinkerte frech. Verwundert zog Charles die Augenbrauen hoch. Tatsächlich änderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Gefangenen und er wirkte geradezu panisch.

„Perfekt.“ Damit wandte er sich endlich der Tür zu.

~*~

Lindsey hatte sich vorbildlich wie ein unvorbildlicher Häftling benommen. Er hatte sich gewehrt und gesträubt, gegen die Art der Behandlung protestiert und lautstark erklärt, dass dieses Verhalten und seine Deportation zu einem Spezialverhör gegen sämtliches geltendes Recht verstoßen mussten und die Senior Partner so etwas gewiss nicht dulden würden.

Er hatte erst aufgehört sich zu wehren, als ihn mehrere Schläge mit dem Knüppel in die Knie gezwungen hatten, was Charles so gar nicht behagt hatte. Aber jeder hatte ihnen abgekauft, dass Lindsey äußerst unfreiwillig mitging und die Wächter hatten sich noch darüber lustig gemacht und Witze gerissen.

Jetzt saßen sie im Auto, Lindsey auf der Rücksitzbank, seine Hände mit Handschellen gefesselt und an einer Kette befestigt, die um seinen Hüften lag, damit er nicht die Möglichkeit hatte, seine Hände wirklich frei zu bewegen, während der Fahrt.

Charles warf einen besorgten Blick in den Rückspiegel. „Alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigte er sich vorsichtig. „Hättest dich vielleicht weniger wehren sollen …“ Lindsey grinste frech.

„Ach was. So haben sie es wenigstens geschluckt“, meinte er lapidar. „Da vorne rechts rein.“ Charles bog ab. „Kannst normalerweise in einer der Nebenstraßen parken.“ Als Charles das Auto abgestellt hatte, stieg er aus, um Lindsey die Tür zu öffnen. Der Wagen, den er zugewiesen bekommen hatte, war extra für den Transport von Gefangenen. Lindsey konnte die Türen nicht von innen öffnen und zwischen Fahrer und Insassen-Kabine war ein dünnmaschiges Gitter angebracht.

„Nehmen wir die Dinger mal ab“, murmelte Charles und löste die Handschellen und die Kette von Lindsey ab. Er warf sie achtlos auf den Rücksitz und schmiss die Tür zu. Lindsey blieb einen Moment stehen und sah sich um. Fast machte er den Eindruck eines kleinen Kindes, das zum ersten Mal in der Stadt war. Er füllte seine Lungen mit einem kräftigen Atemzug und lächelte.

„Tut richtig gut, mal was anderes zu atmen, als die gefilterte Luft dort unten im Keller“, meinte er fast schon verträumt.

„Denk ich mir. Lass uns aber mal lieber von der Straße verschwinden, bevor dich noch jemand ohne Handschellen sieht und meint, dass du ausgebrochen bist oder sonst etwas.“ Charles sah sich vorsichtig um.

„Nah. Hier bestimmt nicht.“ Lindsey schmunzelte. „Also gut. Gehen wir.“ Er wandte sich nach links und ging die Straße entlang, bog nach rechts ab und marschierte zielstrebig weiter, bis er vor einem Haus stehen blieb. „Hier wären wir.“ Er wies auf das Gebäude. Von außen verriet nichts, was sie dort drin vorfinden würden. Lindsey hatte Charles vorgewarnt, dass es ziemlich erschreckend sein würde, im ersten Moment, aber dass er nichts zu befürchten hatte. Charles war ihm schweigend gefolgt und nickte wortlos. „Alles in Ordnung? Wirkst ein wenig blass.“

„Hab keine Ahnung, worauf ich mich genau einstellen muss. Ich bin nur etwas nervös“, murrte Charles missmutig. Lindsey griff nach seinem Handgelenk und zog ihn mit die Stufen hinauf.

„Keine Sorge. Aaron ist absolut korrekt und diskret. Der urteilt nicht, egal, wie du reagierst“, meinte er munter. „Ah … sorry.“ Rasch ließ Lindsey wieder von seinem Arm ab und senkte den Blick. „Hab mich hinreißen lassen. Soll nicht wieder vorkommen.“ Dann hob er den Arm und klopfte mehrfach kräftig gegen das Holz der Tür. Er wartete kurz und klopfte dann erneut. Dann trat er etwas zurück und sie warteten. Charles beobachtete den jungen Mann fasziniert. Er wippte etwas unruhig auf den Zehenspitzen auf und ab, als könne er es kaum erwarten, dass die Tür aufging oder als wäre er nervös, ängstlich, dass der Bewohner nicht öffnen würde.

Gerade als Charles dachte, dass ihm das so gar nicht unrecht wäre, ging die Tür auf.

Aufgrund von Geschichten und Vorurteilen hatte Charles eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass ihnen ein bulliger Geselle in Lack und Leder mit knallender Peitsche die Tür öffnen würde. Umso überraschter war er, als er den Bewohner betrachtete. Er trug eine edel aussehende, schwarze Stoffhose und ein helles Seidenhemd. Langes, glattes, schwarzes Haar umrahmte ein hübsches, recht dunkles Gesicht mit fast schwarzen Augen und vollen Lippen. Der Anblick ließ Charles spontan an einen Desperado denken. Der Mann war definitiv älter als er und Lindsey.

„Lindsey?“ Eine angenehme, tiefe Stimme klang an Charles’ Ohr. „Meine Güte. Es ist ein halbes Leben her, dass ich dich zuletzt gesehen habe. Wo warst du denn?“

„Hier und dort. Nicht in L.A. Zumindest die meiste Zeit über“, meinte Lindsey lächelnd. „Hey, ich weiß dass heute dein freier Abend ist, aber …“

„Ach was. Komm rein!“, wehrte Aaron sofort ab. „Und wer ist dein Freund?“ Aaron war beiseite getreten, so dass sie das Haus ebenfalls betreten konnten. Charles war etwas mulmig zu Mute. „Hübscher Kerl. Dom oder Sub?“

„Weder noch, Aaron. Das ist Charles Gunn. Er ist hier um … sagen wir mal, ein wenig in die Sache reinzuschnuppern.“ Lindsey zwinkerte. „Absoluter Frischling in der Szene. Also tu ihm und mir einen Gefallen und lass die Klischees heute stecken.“

„Hm. Das ist wirklich schade“, schmunzelte Aaron. „Dabei hab ich so ein nettes neues Outfit. Ein Jammer. Wirklich.“ Lindsey lachte. „Na schön. Ich werde mich zurückhalten. Wir spielen nach den üblichen Regeln?“ Der junge Mann nickte.

„Wie lange ist das letzte Mal bei dir her?“

„Zu lange.“

„Gut, dann also etwas langsamer als sonst. Sonst noch irgendwas, was ich wissen sollte?“

„Ich denke nicht. Zumindest fällt mir nichts ein, im Moment.“ Lindsey schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Charles stand da, betrachtete die beiden Männer verwirrt und kam sich reichlich überflüssig vor.

„Bist du definitiv nur zum beobachten hier, oder willst du eine Einführung? Welche Position interessiert dich mehr?“, wandte sich Aaron plötzlich an ihn und riss ihn damit völlig aus dem Konzept.

„Ah … Position?“ Hilfe suchend wandte er den Kopf in Lindseys Richtung.

„Erstmal wirklich beobachten, Aaron. Falls überhaupt, dann sicherlich Dom aber ich wollte ihm die Gelegenheit geben, sich erst eine Meinung zu bilden.“

„Ich versteh schon. Na, dann kommt mal mit.“ Aaron lächelte einladend und wies einen Gang entlang. „Charles, richtig?“ Charles nickte knapp. „Nur ein paar Dinge für dein besseres Verständnis: Lindsey und ich kennen uns schon länger. Das was du dort unten sehen wirst, ist ein Spiel für uns beide. Auch wenn du vermutlich erst einmal schockiert sein wirst, lass dich einfach drauf ein, gib der Sache eine Chance und urteile nicht von vorneherein. Ansonsten werden das die schlimmsten Stunden deiner Woche.“ Charles schluckte trocken.

„Du sollst ihm keine Angst machen, Aaron“, tadelte Lindsey ruhig.

„Falls du dich unwohl fühlst oder raus willst kannst du jederzeit gehen und auch jederzeit wieder zurückkommen. Allerdings gelten mit dem Betreten des Zimmers Regeln, in erster Linie für Lindsey und mich. Er ist der unterwürfige Partner in diesem Spiel, ich der dominante. Wenn du Fragen hast oder sonst etwas ist, wende dich bitte an mich. Lindsey hat dort drin kein Recht, dir auch nur zu antworten. Klar soweit?“

„Ich glaube ja.“

„Du musst keine Angst haben. Wir werden dich weitgehend ignorieren. Aber fühl dich eingeladen, jederzeit mitzuspielen.“ Aaron zwinkerte frech.

„Ich glaub eher nicht.“

„Na gut.“ Er klatschte in die Hände. „Können wir dann?“ Die beiden nickten. Eine massive Holztür ging auf und sie betraten einen Raum, dessen Anblick bei Charles einfach nur Herzrasen verursachte. Auf ihn wirkte das Zimmer wie eine Folterkammer.

~*~

Aaron wies Charles an, es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich zu machen und meinte mit einem Augenzwinkern, dass er es gerade zuvor frisch bezogen hatte und er sich wirklich keine Gedanken machen musste. Er fühlte sich etwas unbehaglich auf dem breiten und viel zu großen Bett. Nach einigem Herumrutschen und Kissenboxen entschied er sich dafür, am unteren Ende im Schneidersitz hocken zu bleiben, anstatt sich am Kopfteil anzulehnen. Für den Moment fühlte er sich damit wohler.

Aaron trat an eine Wand an der mehrere Peitschen, Gerten und Fesselmöglichkeiten hingen und betrachtete die Aushänge nachdenklich. Lindsey stand mitten im Raum, die Handgelenke hinter dem Rücken gekreuzt als wäre er gefesselt, den Kopf gesenkt. Er rührte sich nicht, sagte kein Wort, blickte nicht auf.

Aaron kam zurück, schmiss einige Gegenstände vor Lindseys Füße und ließ dann eine Peitsche durch die Luft knallen. „Hemd ausziehen.“, herrschte er den jungen Mann an, der den Befehl sofort befolgte. Charles zuckte leicht zusammen beim Klang von Aarons Stimme. Sie war so herrisch und gebieterisch, dass er nur mühsam den Impuls unterdrücken konnte, sich ebenfalls seiner Kleidung zu entledigen. „Langsamer.“ Lindsey hielt inne und öffnete die Knöpfe dann betont langsam. Fragend hob er den Blick, scheinbar wegen irgendwas um Erlaubnis bittend, wenn Charles den Ausdruck in seinen Augen auch nur annähernd richtig deutete. „Hände runter“, meinte Aaron schließlich. Dann trat er hinter Lindsey und griff nach seinem Hemd, zog es ihm langsam von den Schultern, hielt inne.

„Spielunterbrechung!“, bellte Aaron auf einmal und ließ das Hemd los, welches daraufhin zu Boden fiel. „Lindsey, Lindsey, Lindsey.“ Seine Stimme klang tadelnd aber sanft. „Hast du wieder mit Leuten gespielt, die keine Ahnung von der Materie haben?“ Lindsey lachte und ließ sich nach hinten sacken, lehnte sich an Aarons Brust. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah den größeren Mann an.

„Krieg ich ein paar Schläge Extra wenn ich ja sage?“, erkundigte er sich frech. Was Charles in Lindseys Augen sehen konnte, oder zu sehen glaubte, war pures Vertrauen.

„Ich räum die Gerte gleich wieder weg“, drohte Aaron scherzhaft und brachte Lindsey damit zum Schmollen.

„Na schön. Ich hab niemanden mit mir spielen lassen. Ich wurde von der Firma zum Gefangenen und Prügelknaben von ehemaligen Kollegen degradiert“, meinte Lindsey schließlich. Aaron schmunzelte.

„Dann wissen die aber sicherlich nichts von deinen Vorlieben, huh?“

„Nope.“

„Gut. Dabei sollte es dann auch bleiben.“

„Find ich auch.“

„Sonst noch Verletzungen, von denen ich wissen sollte, bevor wir weitermachen?“, erkundigte sich Aaron geradezu liebevoll. Lindsey stieß mit einem Fuß gegen die schweren Eisenmanschetten und hob dann eine Hand, so dass Aaron die weißen Bandagen sehen konnte.

„So gern ich die Dinger mag, sind sie im Moment vielleicht nicht die beste Wahl.“

„Was ist passiert?“

„Handschellen. 24/7 über längere Zeit. Haben mich irgendwann wundgerieben, wurde nicht gleich versorgt, jetzt sind die Dinger halt etwas entzündet.“ Der Blick des größeren Mannes schoss zu Charles herüber, der erschrocken die Augen aufriss. „Nein!“, erklärte Lindsey sogleich. „Charles ist der einzige, der sich darum gekümmert hat. Der ist wirklich in Ordnung“, versicherte er Aaron rasch. Dieser nickte knapp.

„Na schön. Aber dann muss ich meine Auswahl noch mal ändern. Tut mir leid, Kleiner. Aber da fallen ein paar deiner Lieblingsspielsachen weg.“ Wieder zog Lindsey einen Schmollmund, nickte dann aber.

„Hey, aber ein paar Striemen mehr dürfen da ruhig dazu kommen. Die meinen dass mich Charles zu einem intensiven Verhör geschleppt hat.“ Er zwinkerte.

„Gut. Stell dich anständig hin.“ Aarons Tonfall wechselte erneut und Lindsey rutschte zurück in seine Rolle, stand abermals mit gesenktem Blick und hinter dem Rücken gekreuzten Handgelenken im Raum, wartete.

Charles fühlte sich noch unwohler als zuvor. Er kam sich einfach nur überflüssig vor und es behagte ihm nicht wirklich. Er fragte sich ständig, was er hier eigentlich machte. Sollte Lindsey ruhig seinen Spaß haben, es war ihm Recht. Aber er fand keinerlei Gefallen an der Sache. Überhaupt nicht. Eigentlich wollte er aufstehen und gehen, aber dann wartete er doch noch, als Aaron einige Utensilien vom Boden aufhob und zurück zu seinen Aushängen ging. Säuberlich geordnet hängte er die Sachen zurück und griff sich ein paar andere Gegenstände, die nicht ganz so übel aussahen. Anstatt der Eisenmanschetten suchte er sich welche aus Leder heraus, inklusive Halsband.

Als er zurückkam, ließ er eine Gerte auf Lindseys Gesäß herabsausen. Der junge Mann zuckte zusammen, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. „Ausziehen“, befahl Aaron und Lindsey gehorchte rasch. Peinlich berührt wandte Charles den Blick ab. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er dennoch die Hose zu Boden gleiten und Lindsey trat einen Schritt zur Seite, wobei er auch gleich seine Schuhe auszog. Es entgingCharles nicht, dass der Andere erregt war und er drehte rasch den Kopf noch etwas weiter zur Seite.

Dennoch wanderte sein Blick nach einem Augenblick wieder hoch. Lindsey stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und Aaron legte ihm gerade die Ledermanschetten und das Halsband an. Er sagte nichts. Mit der Gerte und nicht gerade sanft teilte er Lindsey mit, welchen Körperteil er ihm entgegenstrecken sollte. Wieder sauste die Gerte auf Lindseys Haut, an seinen Unterschenkeln und er sank sofort auf die Knie. Im ersten Augenblick dachte Charles, dass der Schlag zu fest gewesen war und Lindsey die Beine deswegen versagt hatten. Er wollte schon aufspringen und eingreifen, doch Aaron wandte sich ihm zu und lächelte sanft. Er zwinkerte und legte den Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen.

Schweren Herzens blieb Charles, wo er war. Aaron fuhr grob in Lindseys Haare und riss seinen Kopf etwas zurück. „Mund auf.“ Er schob Lindsey einen Ballknebel zwischen die Zähne und ließ seine Haare dann wieder los. Sofort ließ dieser den Kopf wieder nach vorne fallen und Aaron fixierte den Knebel, zog dann prüfend daran, bis er wohl überzeugt war, dass der Knebel richtig saß. „Hand auf.“ Lindsey gehorchte und Aaron legte ihm eine kleine Eisenkugel in die Hand. Charles runzelte die Stirn. Er verstand absolut nicht, was hier vor sich ging. „Braver Junge“, meinte Aaron mit einem sadistischen Grinsen. „Sieh zu, dass du da rüber kommst!“, herrschte er Lindsey dann an und versetzte ihm einen Stoß, der Hart genug war, um diesen aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. „Wage nicht, deine Hände einzusetzen!“, knurrte er noch.

Lindsey nickte knapp. Die Hand mit der Kugel fest zur Faust geschlossen und noch immer die Hände auf den Rücken haltend, als wäre er gefesselt worden, mühte er sich wieder auf die Beine und ging in die Richtung, in die Aaron ihn gestoßen hatte. An der Wand und einem Hölzernen X, das dort angebracht war, blieb er stehen, Kopf gesenkt, die Hände noch immer am Rücken.

Charles beobachtete das Geschehen mit offenem Mund. Aaron kam etwas näher, ließ Lindsey dabei jedoch nicht aus seinem Blick. „Normalerweise benutzt man während einer Session ein Stoppwort oder Signalwort. Oft auch mehrere. Wir benutzen normal eine Ampel. Grün heißt weiter, alles okay oder auch fester. Gelb bedeutet, bis hierhin und nicht weiter. Und Rot heißt ich brauch nen Moment, gib mir etwas Zeit. Mayday ist das absolute Stoppwort, das zum sofortigen Abbruch führt. Da ich ihn geknebelt habe, kann er nicht mit mir reden. Zur Sicherheit hält er deshalb die Kugel. Wenn er nicht mehr kann, lässt er sie einfach los. Sie ist aus Eisen und ich werde sie todsicher hören, wenn sie hier irgendwo auf den Boden knallt.“

Charles nickte knapp, dankbar, dass Aaron nicht vergessen hatte, dass er auch noch hier war, zugleich aber entsetzt über die Behandlung, die Lindsey über sich hatte ergehen lassen.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

„Bin mir nicht sicher.“

„Charles, es ist ein Spiel. Er will, dass ich ihn so behandle, braucht das. Er hat die Möglichkeit, die Sache jederzeit zu beenden. Die liegt buchstäblich in seiner Hand.“ Er grinste. „Behalte das im Gedächtnis, egal was du jetzt dann hören und sehen wirst. Es ist seine Entscheidung und er kann jederzeit die Notbremse ziehen. Okay?“

Charles schluckte schwer, nickte dann aber tatsächlich. „Ja. Danke für die Erklärung.“

„Kein Problem. Aber ich hab das Gefühl ich werde dich noch öfter erinnern müssen. Er legt es heute wirklich drauf an, dass ich ihn ordentlich ran nehme.“

„Was?“

„Er hat dreimal herübergeblickt und sich an der Nase gekratzt.“ Aaron lächelte. „Das hab ich ihm nicht erlaubt. Entschuldige mich bitte. Mein Sub braucht mal ein paar erzieherische Maßnahmen.“ Er zwinkerte erneut, als er festen Schrittes zu Lindsey ging.

Aaron schubste ihn grob näher an das X. „Du weißt, welche Strafe auf Fehlverhalten steht?“, knurrte er wütend. Lindsey nickte langsam. „Ist dir klar, welches Fehlverhalten ich bestrafen werde?“ Wieder antwortete Lindsey mit einem Nicken. „Und bist du bereit, jegliche Strafe anzunehmen?“ Ein weiteres Nicken. „Gut.“ Mit einem fiesen Grinsen griff Aaron nach etwas, das an dem Kreuz befestigt war. Eine dünne Kette, doch genaueres konnte Charles nicht erkennen.

„Kleiner Bastard. Meinst wohl, du kannst dich daneben benehmen, weil dein Freund dabei ist?“ Keine Reaktion von Lindsey, was offensichtlich falsch war, denn als Belohnung sauste die Gerte auf seine Kehrseite. „Bist du der Meinung, dass du dich daneben benehmen darfst?“ Nach kurzem Zögern schüttelte Lindsey den Kopf. „Und doch hast du es getan“, knurrte Aaron ihn an. „Ich bin sehr unzufrieden mit dir. Hörst du?“ Lindsey nickte rasch.

Aaron stupste mit der Gerte gegen Lindseys Brust. „Sehr unzufrieden“, erklärte er erneut. Charles beobachtete die beiden gebannt. Aaron hatte sich so hingestellt, dass er freien Blick auf das Geschehen hatte. Der größere Mann ließ die Gerte über Lindseys Brustwarzen streifen. Einen Moment verdeckte er Charles dann die Sicht, während er mit der Kette hantierte. Als er die Hand wieder wegnahm, sog Charles scharf die Luft ein. Ein stechender Schmerz zog sich durch seinen Körper, als er die silbernen Klammern sah, die sich in Lindseys Brustwarzen gebissen hatten. Ein kurzer Blick in Lindseys tiefere Regionen jedoch machte deutlich, dass der Schmerz seiner Erektion keinen Abbruch tat. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Aaron befestigte daraufhin die Hand- und Fußmanschetten an dem seltsamen Gebilde und somit war Lindsey vollkommen wehrlos. Dann begann die eigentliche Strafe, die Charles des Öfteren zusammenzucken ließ. Peitschen-, Gerten- und Stockhiebe auf nackte Haut.

Charles wusste nicht, was ihn mehr schockierte. Die Tatsache, dass sich Lindsey hier freiwillig auspeitschen und mehr oder weniger misshandeln ließ oder die Tatsache, dass es ihn derartig erregte, den beiden zuzusehen.

Aaron redete mit Lindsey. Von herabwürdigenden Bemerkungen über wüste Beschimpfungen bis hin zu regelrechtem Dirty-Talk war alles dabei. Und Charles war längst hart wie ein Brett. Noch schlimmer war, dass es Lindsey ganz offensichtlich wirklich gefiel. Mochte die Peitschen noch so laut knallen, er ließ die Kugel nicht los, schloss die Hand noch etwas fester, damit sie ihm nicht herausrutschen konnte, denn längst war Lindsey schweißgebadet.

Seine Hüften führten leicht Stoßbewegungen gegen den Widerstand vor ihm aus, während Aaron seinen Rücken, Hintern und Beine mit festen Schlägen bedachte.

Hin und wieder trat Aaron nahe an den Gefesselten heran und fragte nach, ob alles in Ordnung war und ob er genug Luft bekam. Lindsey nickte jedes Mal. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch. Und Aaron gab ihm wieder etwas Zeit um zu Atem zu kommen, ehe er ihn weiter drangsalierte.

Charles hatte längst aufgegeben, sich dagegen zu wehren. Adrenalin, Endorphine und die Tatsache, dass Lindsey derartig erregt war, ließen ihm gar keine andere Wahl. Sein Körper hatte längst entschieden, dass es in Ordnung war, so lange der Geprügelte es für sich in Ordnung fand. Das Einzige was ihn etwas aus der Bahn warf, war als Aaron einen Buttplug in Lindseys Anus einführte. Charles konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass das auch nur im Entferntesten angenehm war.

Längst hatte Charles seine reichlich unbequeme Haltung aufgegeben und nur mühsam widerstand er der Versuchung, sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Er war an das Kopfende vom Bett gerutscht und lehnte sich entspannt an. Seine Hand suchte sich wieder den Weg nach unten, doch rasch zog er sie zurück, als ihm auffiel, dass Aaron zu ihm herüber sah. Aber als der Dunkelhaarige grinste, war sich Charles sicher, dass er die Bewegung bemerkt hatte.

Aaron ließ die Peitsche sanft über Lindseys Rücken gleiten und senkte sie dann. „Wir werden noch etwas anderes spielen, Kleiner.“ Mit den Worten löste er die Fesseln und die Klammern und zog Lindsey dann grob von der Wand weg, schubste ihn in Richtung Bett. Vor dem Bett hantierte er kurz an Lindseys Rücken herum und versetzte ihm dann einen weiteren Stoß Lindsey taumelte vorwärts, schlug mit den Schienbeinen am Bett an, verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete neben Charles auf der Matratze. Jetzt erkannte dieser auch, dass Aaron die Handmanschetten mit einem Karabiner verbunden hatte und Lindsey die Hände nicht mehr gebrauchen konnte. „Dreh dich um“, bellte Aaron und der Gefesselte befolgte den Befehl mit einiger Mühe. Schweißnasse Locken hingen ihm wirr in das Gesicht, als er Charles kurz anblickte. Doch Lindseys Augen leuchteten und das beruhigte ihn dann doch etwas.

„Dann will ich dir mal noch etwas zeigen, Charles.“ Meinte Aaron lächelnd, als er wieder auf das Bett zukam.


	7. Chapter 7

Er trug eine große Kerze, die bereits brannte und stellte sie neben dem Bett auf den Boden, als er sich neben Lindsey auf die Matratze setzte. „Stillhalten!“, befahl er dem Gefesselten, der, kaum dass er auf dem Rücken lag, damit angefangen hatte, sein Becken zu bewegen. Lindsey stoppte und sah Aaron erwartungsvoll an.

Charles hielt den Blick auf Lindseys Oberkörper geheftet. Er konnte ihm nicht recht ins Gesicht blicken und noch weniger war er daran interessiert, auf Lindseys Erregung zu starren. Aaron nahm die Kerze auf und strich mit der freien Hand geradezu liebevoll darüber.

„Der Kleine steht auf Kerzenwachs“, meinte er schmunzelnd und kippte die Kerze etwas, ließ das flüssige, heiße Wachs auf Lindseys Brust tropfen. Der Geknebelte gab einen Laut von sich, den Charles definitiv als Schmerz einordnete.

„Sicher? Ich meine, das klingt nicht … er kann die Kugel doch nicht loslassen“, meinte Charles verstört. Aaron lächelte.

„Die Kugel ist hauptsächlich am Andreaskreuz wichtig, weil ich keinen Augenkontakt mit ihm halten kann, wenn ich hinter ihm stehe.“ Er strich Lindsey ein paar wirre Locken aus der Stirn. „Er zeigt dir ganz deutlich wenn ihm was nicht passt. Achte auf seine Augen“, meinte er leise, und hielt für einen Moment intensiven Augenkontakt mit Lindsey, bis dieser tief Luft holte und kurz die Augen schloss, sie dann wieder öffnete.

Aaron ließ die Kerze langsam tiefer sinken und kippte sie dann wieder ein wenig. Erneut tropfte Wachs auf Lindseys Brust. Der Laut, den er diesmal trotz Knebel hervorstieß, war um einiges intensiver und ganz offensichtlich ein Ausdruck von Missfallen. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und er sah Aaron mit einem reichlich finsteren Ausdruck an. Der Mann blies behutsam über den Tropfen, bis er trocken war und zog ihn dann vorsichtig von Lindseys Haut ab, blies sanft über die gerötete Stelle.

„Siehst du?“ Aaron fixierte Charles erneut. „Das war deutlich, oder?“ Charles nickte schweigend. „Du darfst einem Sub niemals alle Möglichkeiten nehmen, um sich dir mitzuteilen“, erklärte Aaron dann weiter. „Du kannst ihn fesseln und knebeln, aber dann achte auf regelmäßigen Augenkontakt und das mit der Eisenkugel oder sonst einem Gegenstand ist besonders dann wichtig, wenn du keinen ständigen Augenkontakt halten kannst. Du kannst ihn auch fesseln und ihm die Augen verbinden, dann kann er sich über das Stoppwort mitteilen. Theoretisch wäre es auch möglich, ihn zu knebeln und ihm die Augen zu verbinden, aber dann darfst du ihn unter keinen Umständen zu sehr fesseln. Er muss jederzeit die Möglichkeit haben, dir durch eine Berührung oder Klopfen mitteilen zu können, dass es zu viel wird.“

Charles nickte schweigend. Aaron schien noch immer der festen Überzeugung, dass er mit Lindsey zurückfahren und das gelernte ausprobieren würde. Aber er selbst wollte das wirklich nicht. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es ihn erregen würde, Lindsey Schmerz zuzufügen. Allerdings hätte er ja auch nie erwartet, dass er einen Steifen vom Zusehen bekommen würde. Eine bittere Erkenntnis.

„Lasse niemals einen gefesselten Sub alleine. Das geht wirklich gar nicht. Selbst wenn er den Eindruck macht, dass es ihm gut geht. Als Dom hat man eine große Verantwortung gegenüber dem Sub. Der vertraut darauf, dass man auf ihn Acht gibt. Dieses Vertrauen zu missbrauchen ist absolut verboten.“ Er wandte den Blick wieder zurück zu Lindsey und ließ weiter Wachs auf seine Brust tropfen. Er hob die Kerze etwas höher und kippte sie erneut. Diesmal reagierte Lindsey ganz anders. Er spannte die Muskeln und versuchte, sich möglichst weit von der Matratze zu lösen und der Bewegung zu folgen, sich der Kerze entgegen zu drängen.

„Siehst du?“ Aaron schmunzelte. „Das war ihm jetzt nicht heiß genug, weil ich die Kerze zu hoch gehalten habe. Auch das teilt er dir unmissverständlich mit.“ Aaron hielt Charles die Kerze entgegen. „Versuch es.“ Charles wich entsetzt zurück.

„Nein! Dabei zusehen ist ja noch eine Sache … aber ich mach das nicht.“ Aaron hielt ihm weiterhin die Kerze entgegen.

„Versuch es. Es kann nichts passieren. Lieber probierst du es hier, während ich dabei bin als irgendwann mit ihm alleine.“

„Ich … ich kann das nicht.“

„Du würdest ihm damit sicherlich einen großen Gefallen tun. Aber ich verstehe schon. Ist nicht jedermanns Sache.“ Aarons Stimme klang sanft. Lindsey hatte den Blick zu Charles gedreht und wie so oft sah er ihn mit seinen großen, babyblauen Augen an, die im Moment richtig dunkel waren, verschleiert von Lust. Wie schon öfter fühlte sich Charles, als wäre er in einen Sog geraten, als würden sich Lindseys Augen in tiefe Seen verwandeln, in denen er zu ertrinken drohte.

„Okay. Ich probier es“, murmelte Charles fast automatisch und fragte sich erst hinterher, wie Lindsey ihn nur mit einem Blick dazu hatte bringen können, gegen seine eigenen Prinzipien zu handeln. Er nahm die Kerze entgegen und hielt sie in dem Abstand über Lindsey, den ihm Aaron zuvor gezeigt hatte. Seine Hand zitterte leicht.

„Ganz ruhig. Du machst das ganz gut so. Langsam kippen.“ Charles tat was Aaron sagte. Lindsey keuchte gepresst, bog den Rücken durch, bettelte wortlos nach mehr. Charles befeuchtete seine Lippen und ließ erneut etwas Wachs auf Lindseys Haut tropfen. Fasziniert beobachtete er die Reaktion des jungen Mannes. „Weiter links“, flüsterte Aaron. „Versuch seine Brustwarze zu treffen.“ Charles hielt kurz inne.

„Soll ich da nicht höher …?“, fragte er leise.

„Nein, ist perfekt so“, gab Aaron zurück. Angespannt zog Charles die Hand etwas in seine Richtung zurück. Heißes Wachs traf in unmittelbarer Nähe von Lindseys Brustwarze auf seine Haut und fast hatte Charles den Eindruck dass ein Stromstoß durch den Körper des jungen Mannes schoss. Doch dieser hielt sich daraufhin vollkommen ruhig. Er versuchte nicht, dem heißen Wachs zu entkommen, oder die empfindsame Körperstelle, auf die Charles es abgesehen hatte, in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Diesmal traf Charles sein Ziel und ergebenes Stöhnen und Keuchen, durch den Ballknebel zur mäßig bedämpft, drang an sein Ohr. Das sorgte dafür, dass das letzte bisschen Blut endgültig in seine Lenden schoss. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Aaron sich ebenfalls eine Kerze geholt hatte und Lindsey auch mit dem flüssigen Wachs überträufelte. Charles hielt den Blick auf Lindseys Gesicht gerichtet, beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, damit ihm nicht entging, wenn es dem Anderen doch zu viel wurde, aber allem Anschein nach waren sie von einem „zu viel“ weit entfernt. Lindsey wand sich unter der heißen Folter, fand kaum die Energie, um seine Augen offen zu lassen. Beinahe hatte Charles den Eindruck als würde der Gefesselte in ganz anderen Sphären schweben und fast wurde er neidisch auf dessen Höhenflug.

Aaron stellte die Kerze beiseite und hielt Lindsey fest, der wieder zu rhythmischen Bewegungen seines Beckens übergegangen war. „Hörst du auf!“, blaffte er den jungen Mann an. „Soweit sind wir noch nicht. Du weißt genau, dass du erst kommen darfst, wenn ich es erlaube.“ Lindseys Augen flogen auf und schossen in Aarons Richtung. Er nickte rasch. Aaron hielt seinen Blick noch etwas länger gefangen, dann wanderten seine Augen zu Charles und vor allem zu der deutlichen Wölbung in seiner Hose, die längst einen Grad von Schmerzhaftigkeit erlangt hatte, den Charles eigentlich so gar nicht mehr witzig fand.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du deinem Freund deine Dankbarkeit beweist? Meiner Meinung nach bist du ihm das schuldig“, wandte er sich dann wieder an Lindsey. Der Angesprochene nickte heftig und Charles’ Augen flogen zu Aaron hinüber.

„Was?“

„Das muss doch mittlerweile weh tun“, meinte Aaron grinsend und wies auf seinen Schritt. „Lass dir von ihm dabei helfen.“

„Mir von ihm … was? Nein!“ Lindsey wirkte fast schon enttäuscht, als sein Blick von Charles wieder zu Aaron wanderte, ihn flehend ansah.

„Warum nicht? Weil er ein Mann ist, oder weil du ihn kennst?“

„Beides?“, presste Charles rasch hervor.

„Na gut.“ Er nickte. „Komm her!“, blaffte er Lindsey dann wieder an, der sich sofort bemühte, dem Befehl zu folgen. „Hierher.“ Aaron wies auf den Fußboden zu seinen Füßen. Lindsey rutschte vom Bett herunter und ging vor ihm in die Knie. Sah ihn aufmerksam an.

Aaron fing an die Knöpfe seines Seidenhemds zu öffnen, wobei er Lindseys Blick mit den Augen weiterhin fixiert hielt. Er ließ das Hemd von seinen Armen herunter gleiten, woraufhin der fließende Seidenstoff mehr zu Boden schwebte als dass er fiel. Charles konnte nicht verhindern, dass er die Szene gebannt beobachtete.

Als der dunkelhaarige Mann jedoch damit anfing, seine leichte Hose zu öffnen, spürte er doch wieder die Hitze in die Wangen steigen. Es fühlte sich einfach völlig falsch an, nackte Männer anzustarren. Und doch konnte er den Blick nicht abwenden, auch wenn ganz klar war, worauf das hinauslaufen würde.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir den Knebel mal mit was Anderem ersetzen?“, erkundigte sich Aaron grinsend. Lindsey reagierte nicht darauf, doch es war ja nicht wirklich eine Frage gewesen, die er mit einem einfachen Nicken oder Kopfschütteln hätte beantworten können.

Aaron trug unter der leichten Stoffhose keine Shorts und zu Charles’ Erleichterung auch keinen Lederharnisch oder sonst etwas. Weniger erleichternd war die Tatsache, dass sich da jetzt zwei nackte Männer in seinem Blickfeld befanden. Ganz neutral betrachtet musste sich Charles eingestehen, dass sie beide wirklich gut aussahen. Breite Schultern und eine breite Brust. Aarons Oberkörper war ästhetisch und erinnerte Charles ziemlich an Adonis. Durchtrainiert ohne jegliche Chemie. Reine, trainierte Muskelmasse, über der sich eine glatte und makellose Haut spannte. Das einzige was auffallend war, war ein Leberfleck auf seiner linken Brust der mit etwas Phantasie einen Wolf hätte darstellen können. Aarons Brust war glatt, wobei sich Charles nicht sicher war, ob er wirklich keine Haare hatte oder ob er sich rasierte oder andere Enthaarungsmethoden anwandte. Weiter unten führte eine dünne Spur feinster Härchen von Aarons Bauchnabel in die tieferen Regionen, auf die Charles ganz bewusst nicht achtete.

Das manchmal flackernde Licht der brennenden Kerzen, die längst die einzige Beleuchtung im Raum waren, sorgte dafür, dass seine Muskeln noch stärker hervortraten. Weiche Konturen und doch so detailliert. Nur am Rande vernahm er Aarons Stimme. „Was ist, Kleiner? Willst du meinen Schwanz lutschen? Soll ich ihn dir in den Rachen stecken, bis du keine Luft mehr bekommst?“ Charles’ Atem stockte, als Lindsey heftig den Kopf schüttelte, was Aaron aber so gar nicht davon abhielt, ihm den Ballknebel endlich abzunehmen, woraufhin Lindsey sofort fest die Lippen aufeinander presste.

„Na? Wirst du wohl artig sein?“, herrschte ihn Aaron an. Keine Reaktion. „Wage nicht, dich zu bewegen“, knurrte er Lindsey an, als er wegging. Einen Moment später kam er mit der Gerte wieder und postierte sich erneut vor Lindsey, der tatsächlich nicht einmal geblinzelt hatte. „Mund auf.“ Befahl Aaron mit scharfer Stimme, doch Lindsey regte sich noch immer nicht. Er legte die Gerte unter Lindseys Kinn und drückte seinen Kopf etwas nach oben, so dass dieser ihn wieder ansehen musste. „Dir werde ich schon Gehorsam lehren.“ Er ließ wieder Los und Lindsey richtete den Kopf wieder stur geradeaus. „Du hast noch eine Chance. Mund auf.“ Erklärte Aaron kalt. Charles zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Aaron mit der Gerte durchzog und Lindsey mit einem Wimmern versuchte, dem Schlag etwas auszuweichen.

„Himmel! Hör auf!“, herrschte er Aaron entsetzt an und machte Anstalten, aufzustehen. Doch er hielt in der Bewegung inne, als Lindsey zwinkerte. Er hatte den Kopf nicht bewegt, aber dennoch hatte Charles es deutlich gesehen.

Auch Aaron zwinkerte ihm zu, lächelte und tippte mit der Gerte gegen Lindseys Faust, die sich noch immer fest um die Eisenkugel schloss. „Keine Sorge, Charles.“ Er fuhr mit der freien Hand in Lindseys Haare und krallte die Finger hinein, bog Lindseys Kopf nach hinten. „Ich zwinge den Kleinen hier zu nichts, wozu er nicht gezwungen werden will. Ist es nicht so?“ Lindsey versuchte zu nicken, aber mit Aarons Hand in seinem Haar schien es reichlich schmerzhaft zu sein.

„Die Sache ist die: Eigentlich will er wirklich nicht mich.“ Aaron ging in die Knie, so dass er auf gleicher Höhe mit Lindsey war. „Zumindest nicht zwischen seinen Lippen.“ Er tippte mit dem Griff der Gerte auf Lindseys fest geschlossene Lippen. „Er würde viel lieber mit dir spielen. Ist es nicht so?“ Lindsey nickte, entgegen dem Zug den Aaron noch immer in seinen Haaren ausübte. „Ja, ich weiß schon. Aber wenn er nicht will, kann ich dir nicht helfen, Kleiner. Da musst du dich mit dem begnügen, was du kriegst.“ Er beugte sich vor. „Könntest es mit Betteln versuchen“, meinte er dicht an Lindseys Ohr. „Aber ich fürchte, er lässt sich nicht erweichen.“ Aaron dirigierte Lindseys Kopf mithilfe des festen Griffs in seinen Haaren etwas zur Seite und biss reichlich unsanft in sein Ohrläppchen. Lindsey sog zischend die Luft ein.

„Okay. Stopp!“ Charles’ Puls raste. Er wollte wirklich nicht dabei zusehen, wie Lindsey misshandelt wurde, weil der etwas wollte, was er ihm verwehrte. Auch wenn der junge Mann es ganz offensichtlich völlig in Ordnung fand, vielleicht sogar wollte. Charles hätte es mit seinem Gewissen nicht wirklich vereinbaren können, sich das weiter anzusehen. Schön. Dann manipulierte ihn das ungleiche Paar eben. Allerdings hatte Aaron vollkommen Recht: Es tat weh, verdammt. Und er hatte sich ja auch von Jim einen Blasen lassen. Wenn Lindsey dasunbedingt wollte … er würde eben die Augen schließen und versuchen, nicht daran zu denken, wer da gerade zu Gange war. „Schon gut. Dann … Komm her!“ Sein Tonfall hatte sich automatisch der eher ruppigen Art angepasst, mit der Aaron Lindsey immer ansprach. Lindsey suchte verzweifelt Aarons Blick, der immer noch mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen auf Charles ruhte. Endlich sah er zu Lindsey hinunter und stieß ihn grob weg.

„Du hast gehört, was er gesagt hat. Gehorche!“ Lindsey nickte eifrig und mühte sich auf die Füße, um zum Bett zurück zu gehen. „Musst ihm nur die Vorarbeit abnehmen, Charles. Die Hände lass ich ihn diesmal nicht benutzen.“ Aaron zwinkerte.

Charles nickte knapp und nestelte an seiner Hose herum. Seine Hände zitterten und er schüttelte sie kurz, als könnte er die Nervosität damit abwerfen. Verdammt, war ihm das unangenehm. Vielleicht sollte er einfach gehen und draußen warten, bis die beiden mit ihrem Spiel fertig waren … Allerdings gehörte **_Gehen_** gerade zu den Dingen, die ihm im Moment einfach so gar nicht möglich waren. Der Gedanke allein war unangenehm.

„Ernsthaft?“, flüsterte Lindsey plötzlich. Seine Stimme klang rau und Charles sah ihn etwas verdattert an. „Ich will nicht, dass …“ Sein Satz wurde unterbrochen, als die Gerte mit voller Wucht auf sein Gesäß traf und Lindseys Worte in einem überraschten Aufschrei endeten.

„Hab ich dir erlaubt zu reden?“, erkundigte sich Aaron bissig. Lindsey wandte sich über die Schulter um und schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum tust du es dann?“ Lindsey schwieg, schluckte. Charles blickte auch zu Aaron auf. Der nickte schließlich und ließ die Gerte sinken. „Spielunterbrechung?“, schlug er vor. Lindsey sah Charles fragend an. Dieser grübelte kurz. Wollte er jetzt wirklich mit Lindsey darüber reden, ob der an ihm herumlutschen durfte oder nicht? Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Am Ende würde er es sich anders überlegen, oder sie würden die Erregung ohnehin kaputt reden. Nein, dann lieber einfach geschehen lassen. War schließlich nur ein Spiel, nicht wahr?

„Nein“, meinte er dann, mit neuer Überzeugung und Festigkeit in der Stimme. „Lutsch meinen Schwanz, Kleiner.“ Ein fieses Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab. Irgendwie hatte das Spiel tatsächlich seine Vorzüge.

~*~

Charles beschloss ein für alle mal, sein Denken vorerst abzustellen. Das war hier nur hinderlich und vollkommen fehl am Platz und er brauchte langsam wirklich Erleichterung. Er hatte längst das Gefühl, kurz vor dem Bersten zu stehen und lange würde es sicherlich nicht dauern.

„Worauf wartest du noch?“ Wieder traf die Gerte auf Lindseys Hintern, der scharf die Luft einsog. Aaron blickte über Lindsey hinweg zu Charles und gab ihm mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass er nicht allzu lange zögern sollte. Das war ihm nur Recht. Rasch öffnete er seine Hose und schob sie etwas hinunter. Endlich von den viel zu engen Stoffen befreit, reckte sich seine Härte um Aufmerksamkeit bettelnd empor und Charles fühlte sich gleich etwas besser, jetzt da der grausige Druck der Hose fehlte.

Lindsey befeuchtete seine Lippen und rutschte auf Knien etwas näher. Wieder wurde er von der Gerte gestoppt. „Das ist nah genug. Darfst dich ruhig ein wenig anstrengen, bei deiner Arbeit“, erklärte Aaron mit fester Stimme. Der junge Mann blickte erneut zu ihm zurück und nickte, zum Zeichen, dass er den Befehl verstanden hatte. Dann wandten sich die blauen Augen wieder Charles zu, der daraufhin erneut schluckte. Wieder schaltete sich sein Gehirn ein. ‚ _Das ist Lindsey. Er ist wie ein Kumpel. Seit wann lässt man sich von nem Kumpel einen blasen? Fuck, wie willst du ihm nachher noch in die Augen sehen können?_ ’, rumorten störende Gedanken in seinem Kopf. Doch Lindsey schien das so gar nicht zu interessieren und noch weniger zu stören. Er hielt Charles’ Augen mit einem intensiven Blick gefangen, als er schließlich den Oberkörper vorbeugte und die Unterseite seiner Erregung mit der Zunge malträtierte. Charles keuchte und ganz plötzlich waren alle Gedanken wieder weg. Da waren nur blaue Augen und eine Zunge, die ihm alleine schon das Gefühl gab, dass er gleich kommen würde. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was passieren würde, wenn … Lindseys Lippen schlossen sich um seine Spitze. Feucht, warm, eng. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen ruckte Charles’ Becken nach oben und Lindsey ließ zu, dass er sich einfach tiefer in seine Mundhöhle rammte. „Scheiße!“, entfuhr es Charles, als der andere ihn wieder aus dem Mund gleiten ließ, nur um ihn sogleich wieder aufzunehmen. Lindseys Zunge tastete über die Unterseite seiner Härte und fand zielsicher jeden noch so winzigen Punkt, der Charles keuchen und stöhnen ließ. Feuer schoss durch seinen Körper und sammelte sich in seinen Lenden, er stand in Flammen. Lichterloh. Eigentlich wollte Charles die Augen schließen, den Kopf in den Nacken sinken lassen, doch er konnte es nicht. Lindseys Blick ließ ihn nicht entkommen, gab ihm keine Chance, zu verdrängen, wer da an ihm saugte und leckte, wer ihn ohne große Mühe an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb.

„Nicht so schnell“, durchbrach Aarons Stimme Charles Ekstase und Lindsey hielt kurz inne, ehe er mit quälend langsamen Bewegungen weitermachte. „Oh fuck.“ Charles Hand zuckte leicht von der Matratze hoch, doch er zwang sich, sie weiter unten zu halten. Blaue Augen blitzten. Lindsey hatte es gesehen. Seine Zunge vollführte kreisende Bewegungen um Charles’ empfindsame Spitze und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er doch die Hand hob und geradezu grob in Lindseys Haare grub. Er brauchte Halt. Dringend!

Irgendwo am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung vernahm er ein kurzes, reißendes Geräusch und schaffte es doch irgendwie, sich für einen Moment von Lindseys Augen loszureißen. Er beobachtete gebannt wie Aaron in Seelenruhe das Kondom überstreifte und dann eine Flüssigkeit aus einer kleinen Tube in seine Hand laufen ließ und seine Erregung damit einrieb. Sein Blick schoss gleich darauf wieder zu Lindsey zurück, der ihn noch tiefer in seinen Mund saugte und kurz schluckte, was bewirkte, dass eine neue Welle purer Lust durch Charles’ Körper schoss. Trotz allem musste Charles grinsen. Ganz offensichtlich wollte Lindsey seine volle und ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit für sich haben und irgendwie kam er nicht umhin, mit dieser Erkenntnis etwas spielen zu wollen.

Obwohl es ihn extrem viel Selbstbeherrschung kostete, sich wieder von Lindseys Blick loszureißen, tat er es, fixierte einmal mehr Aaron, der jetzt hinter Lindsey auf das Bett kam und sich hinkniete. Er grinste und zwinkerte Charles zu, als er endlich den Plug entfernte. Das reichte, um Lindsey einen Moment aus dem Konzept zu bringen und er hielt inne. In Erwartung dessen, was als nächstes kommen würde, kommen musste. Auch Charles war klar, was Aaron vorhatte. Er hatte kurz bedenken, dass Lindsey ihm wehtun könnte, wenn sich Aaron jetzt womöglich in ihn rammte, aber er vertraute darauf, dass der andere Mann einschätzen konnte, wie Lindsey reagieren würde.

Aaron gab Lindsey mit der flachen Hand einen klatschenden Schlag auf die Kehrseite. „Hab ich gesagt, dass du aufhören darfst?“, herrschte er ihn an. Lindsey stöhnte kurz auf, was sich auf Charles Härte übertrug und seinen Körper regelrecht vibrieren ließ. Was Aaron genau tat, konnte Charles aus seiner Position nicht beobachten, er konnte nur vermuten, dass er an Lindseys Anus zu Gange war und das geradezu begeisterte Keuchen und der neue Enthusiasmus mit dem Lindsey sich wieder an ihm zu schaffen machte, teilte ihm mit, dass der junge Mann es kaum noch erwarten konnte, bis Aaron wirklich zur Sache kam. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung schob sich Aaron vor und das leise Klatschen von Haut auf Haut ließ erahnen, dass er sich mit nur einem Stoß in Lindsey vergraben hatte.

Ein seltsamer Laut ließ Lindseys Kehle vibrieren, was sich wieder durch Charles’ Körper zog und ihn dazu veranlasste, Lindsey mit nunmehr beiden Händen in seinem Haar geradezu grob in seinen Schoß zu ziehen. Er brauchte mehr, wollte sich tiefer in ihn stoßen. Der junge Mann wehrte sich in keiner Weise. Geradezu willig folgte er dem unsanften Druck. Charles hatte gar keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, wie er es schaffte ihn regelrecht zu verschlucken, ohne dabei würgen zu müssen. Er ließ etwas nach und gestattete Lindsey somit wieder, seinen eigenen Rhythmus zu finden. Das gestaltete sich scheinbar etwas schwieriger, als sich Aaron ausgerechnet in dem Moment in Bewegung setzte und mit kräftigen, fast schon groben Stößen tief in seinen Körper drängte.

Ein kurzes Wimmern erklang, doch gleich darauf hatte Lindsey seinen Rhythmus gefunden, ließ sich von Aarons Geschwindigkeit leiten und drängen, übertrug sie auf seine eigenen Bewegungen.

„Und wehe du lässt dir einfallen, zu kommen, bevor ich es dir gestatte“, presste Aaron hervor und verpasste Lindsey einen weiteren Schlag auf den Hintern. „Verstanden?“, ein ersticktes, aber lautes ‚Ja’ erklang und brachte Charles endgültig um den Verstand. Längst hatte er den Blick wieder gesenkt, beobachtete in purer Faszination wie Lindseys Lippen sich noch etwas enger um seine Härte schlossen. Wieder bohrten sich tiefblaue Augen in die seinen.

Lindsey verdrehte kurz die Augen, als Aaron seinen Rhythmus noch etwas steigerte. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und die Anstrengung war ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Charles lockerte den Griff in Lindseys Haaren etwas, ging zu einem genießerischen Kraulen über, während sich seine Brust rasch hob und senkte und er sich schwer konzentrieren musste, um nicht in einem letzten Stoß tief in Lindseys Rachen zu kommen.

Automatisch bewegte er das Becken mit, bog den Rücken durch, stöhnte zwischen gepressten Flüchen. Es ging nicht mehr. Seine Selbstbeherrschung und Kraft war längst am Ende angelangt und Lindsey schien sich zu allem Überfluss in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben ihn leer zu saugen, egal wie lange es dauerte. Charles biss sich auf seine Unterlippe und ließ den Kopf nach hinten fallen, als glühende Lava durch seine Venen schoss und Lindsey ihm letztendlich doch sämtliche Kontrolle entriss. Seine Muskeln zuckten, sein Becken ruckte verlangend nach oben und unter unkontrolliertem Stöhnen und Keuchen ergoss er sich in mehreren kräftigen Kontraktionen tief in Lindseys Rachen.

Beinahe entsetzt beobachtete und spürte er, wie Lindsey geradezu begierig schluckte. Erst als sich Charles wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und es ihm langsam gelang, die Kontrolle über seine Muskeln zurückzuerhalten und die Haare des jungen Mannes loszulassen, ließ ihn Lindsey behutsam aus seinem Mund gleiten und richtete sich etwas auf, was sofort von Aaron mit einem weiteren, saftigen Schlag auf nackte Haut unterbunden wurde.

Längst zitterten Lindseys Muskeln von der bloßen Anstrengung den Oberkörper ohne Einsatz seiner Arme waagrecht zu halten, während sich Aaron ungehindert weiter in seinen Körper hämmerte. Er wimmerte, keuchte und stöhnte, was nun nicht mehr von Charles Härte bedämpft wurde.

„Ruhe! Muss ich den Knebel holen?“, fauchte Aaron und Lindsey presste rasch die Lippen aufeinander, atmete angestrengt durch die Nase. Sein Blickkontakt zu Charles riss ab, als er nicht mehr die Kraft fand, den Kopf hoch zu halten und ihn senken musste. Charles hob den Blick und stellte verwundert fest, dass Lindsey die Kugel noch immer umklammert hielt. Er kam nicht umhin, den jungen Mann dafür zu bewundern, dass er so viel über sich ergehen ließ, ohne die Notbremse zu ziehen.

Zaghaft hob er die Hand, ließ sie doch wieder sinken. Erneut hob Lindsey den Blick, sah ihn geradezu flehend an. Charles richtete sich auf und berührte zaghaft Lindseys Wange. Sofort drängte dieser seiner Berührung entgegen, suchte nach der Nähe seiner Haut. Charles warf einen fragenden Blick zu Aaron, der ihm zunickte und er rutschte noch etwas näher, bis seine Schulter kurz vor Lindseys Stirn war. Nur einen Atemzug später fand er Lindseys Stirn gegen seine Schulter gedrückt. Er stützte den jungen Mann mit den Händen etwas an dessen Schultern und gab ihm damit die Möglichkeit, sich gegen ihn sacken zu lassen und seine völlig überspannten Muskeln etwas zu entlasten.

Lindsey stöhnte gepresst und grub sein Gesicht in Charles’ Halsbeuge. Heiße Tränen benetzten seine Haut und veranlassten ihn zu einem besorgten Blick in Aarons Richtung. Der nickte schwach, selbst um Kontrolle und Beherrschung ringend. Mit beiden Händen packe er Lindsey an den Hüften und trieb sich erneut kraftvoll in seinen Körper. Ungeachtet des Befehls stöhnte Lindsey laut auf.

Aarons Knöchel traten weit hervor und mit Sicherheit würde Lindsey kräftige Quetschungen von dem groben Griff zurückbehalten. Die Muskeln des größeren Mannes zuckten und er schloss die Augen, als er sich noch einmal tief in den willigen Körper stieß.

„Gut gemacht Kleiner. Jetzt komm für mich“, presste Aaron hervor, während seine Hand sich um Lindseys Härte legte und ihn kraftvoll massierte. Ein Ruck ging durch Lindseys Körper und mit einem unterdrückten Aufstöhnen bäumte er sich leicht auf, als die Erlösung ihn regelrecht mit sich fort schwemmte. Hätten Aaron und Charles seinen Körper nicht festgehalten, wäre er vermutlich einfach in sich zusammengesackt, doch so war er mehr oder weniger festgepinnt. Aaron hielt noch inne, bis die letzten Muskelkrämpfe vorüber waren, dann zog er sich aus Lindsey zurück und lockerte seinen Griff. Lindsey geriet ins Wanken. Mit einer Kopfbewegung gab er Charles zu verstehen, dass sie den erschöpften Körper zur Seite legen sollten. Von ihren Händen geleitet kippte Lindsey seitlich auf die Matratze.

Aaron warf einen prüfenden Blick in sein Gesicht und nickte zufrieden lächelnd. Er zog das Kondom ab und räumte es weg, dann kam er zum Bett zurück und ging hinter Lindsey auf die Knie. Übermäßig behutsam und liebevoll öffnete er die Manschetten und gab den Gefesselten endlich frei. Dann versuchte er, die Kugel aus Lindseys Hand zu bekommen, doch der hielt sie noch immer fest umklammert.

„Lass schon los, Lindsey. Die brauchst du nicht mehr“, meinte er liebevoll. Lindsey grinste, kicherte leise, mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Nicht genug“, brabbelte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Oh doch. Du bist fertig für heute“, schmunzelte Aaron. „Gönn deinem Körper etwas Schlaf und später ein heißes Bad. Sonst bewegst du dich morgen freiwillig keinen Millimeter.“ Lindsey brummte nur unmutig und ließ tatsächlich zu, dass ihm Aaron die Kugel abnahm. Dann rollte er sich ein, den Kopf auf einen Arm gebettet, den anderen Arm eng an den Körper gepresst. Gleichmäßiger Atem teilte nur einen Moment später mit, dass er tatsächlich tief und fest schlief.

„Hat sich ganz schön verausgabt“, meinte Aaron liebevoll und kraulte in Lindseys Haaren herum. Dann hob er den Blick und fixierte Charles, der auf der anderen Seite von Lindsey hockte. „Und wie geht es **_dir_**?“, erkundigte er sich lächelnd. Etwas beschämt senkte Charles den Blick.

„Weiß ich noch nicht so genau“, murmelt er.

„War es denn schlecht?“

„Fuck, nein! Es war gut. Verdammt gut … ich meine … viel zu gut. Es ist nur … das ist nicht richtig“, stammelte Charles verwirrt.

„Du musst kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, deswegen. Was in diesen vier Wänden passiert, bleibt absolut unter uns. Das muss niemand jemals erfahren.“ Aaron lächelte. „Gib mir deine Hand.“ Charles gehorchte, ohne weiter zu überlegen. Aaron drehte seine Hand um und hielt seine Handfläche dicht über Lindseys Haut. „Spürst du das?“ Charles konzentrierte sich kurz und nickte. Ein leichtes Vibrieren und Kribbeln schien von Lindsey auszugehen und sich auf seine Handfläche zu übertragen. Fast schon erschrocken zog er die Hand zurück.

„Was ist das? Fühlt sich an, als stünde er unter Strom.“ Aaron lachte leise.

„Tut er auch, in gewisser Weise. Das ist pure Ekstase und Leidenschaft. Für Lindsey die vollkommene Erfüllung. Etwas, das er nie bei ‚normalem’ Sex erreichen oder finden kann. Deshalb kommt er immer wieder zu mir. Er lässt zu, dass ihn schlage, auspeitsche, verbrenne. Er nimmt Prellungen und Quetschungen ebenso hin wie Demütigung. Weil er genau weiß, am Ende der Session wird er im Himmel schweben. Das wird noch ein paar Stunden anhalten, ehe er wirklich runterkommt.“

„Unglaublich“, murmelte Charles verwundert. Sein Blick wanderte über Lindseys misshandelten Körper, zu seinem entspannten Gesicht, auf dem sich ein Ausdruck purer Glückseligkeit ausgebreitet hatte.

„Deshalb musst du dir dabei nichts denken und kein schlechtes Gewissen haben.“ Aaron lächelte sanft und kraulte erneut in Lindseys Haaren herum. „Davon mal abgesehen, kann er ein richtiger ‚pushy bottom’ sein, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat. Ich habe selten einen devoten Mann getroffen, der so vollkommen in seiner Rolle aufgeht und dabei derartige Macht auf seine Umgebung ausüben kann. Wirklich bewundernswert.“ Plötzlich stand Aaron auf. „Genug geschwelgt. Ruh dich aus, lass ihm noch etwas Zeit und ein bisschen Schlaf. Ich räume hier mal auf.“ Charles nickte schweigend, den Blick nach wie vor auf Lindsey geheftet. Seine Haare waren nass, seine Haut glänzte vom Schweiß. Und auch wenn es Charles nie laut gesagt hätte, musste er zugeben, dass Lindsey in dem Moment einfach nur wunderschön war.


	8. Chapter 8

Bald darauf kam Aaron zurück. Er trug eine große Schale mit Wasser, die er neben dem Bett abstellte, ehe er sich wieder auf der Matratze niederließ. Wortlos nahm er den Lappen aus dem Wasser, drückte ihn aus und begann dann sorgfältig und liebevoll, Lindseys Haut von Schweiß, Wachs und Blut zu reinigen. Charles beobachtete ihn ein wenig und fing dann seinerseits an, dabei zu helfen. Behutsam zupften sie das restliche Wachs von der leicht geröteten Haut und auf seinen fragenden Blick hin, gab ihm Aaron lächelnd einen weiteren Lappen in die Hand. Lindsey wachte nicht auf, während sie ihn sorgfältig wuschen. Was bei Charles beinahe wieder Besorgnis auslöste. Doch Aaron schien überhaupt nicht besorgt, also beschloss Charles sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber zu machen.

„Er ist ein guter Junge“, meinte Aaron irgendwann, als er den Lappen zurück in das Wasser legte und wieder durch Lindseys Haare strich. „Sehr experimentierfreudig.“ Er lächelte. „Hätte nichts dagegen, wenn er wieder öfter hier vorbeikommen würde.“

„Er war wohl regelmäßig hier?“, erkundigte sich Charles schließlich.

„Einmal die Woche. Manchmal sogar öfter.“ Aaron hob den Blick, sah Charles interessiert an. „Darf ich dich um etwas bitten? Ist mir wichtig.“

„Klar.“ Charles überlegte sofort, ob das so klug gewesen war. Vielleicht hätte er ja erst fragen sollen, worum es ging.

„Für den Fall, dass du es doch versuchen willst und ich sage nicht, dass du das musst oder dich von ihm zu irgendetwas drängen lassen sollst. Aber falls du es probieren möchtest: Kommt hierher. Zumindest für die ersten Gehversuche. Ich würde mich wohler fühlen, wenn ich ein Auge auf ihn haben könnte. Das ist nichts gegen dich, Charles. Aber auch wenn wir es als Spiel bezeichnen hängt da viel Verantwortung dran.“ Charles nickte schwach.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es wirklich versuchen will, weil …“ Er verstummte, erinnerte sich zurück an einen sich vor Ekstase windenden Lindsey, der mit jeder Faser seines Körpers nach mehr bettelte. Mehr Wachs, mehr Hitze, mehr Schmerz und … mehr Ekstase. „Okay. Falls wir etwas rumprobieren wollen, kommen wir hierher“, meinte Charles schließlich leise.

„Danke.“ Stille trat ein, doch sie war in keiner Weise unangenehm. Charles hing seinen Gedanken nach, Lindsey schlief noch immer und Aaron beobachtete den Schlafenden aufmerksam.

„Aaron?“

„Hm?“

„Erzähl mir von ihm. Seinen Vorlieben. Den allgemeinen Regeln.“ Aaron nickte und Charles machte es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich, drehte sich auf die Seite, um den anderen Mann über Lindseys schlafende Gestalt hinweg anzusehen.

„Das wichtigste sind die Faustregeln. Safe, sane, consensual. Safe: Egal was ihr tut, du musst immer darauf achten, dass die Sache sicher für ihn ist. Das ist deine Aufgabe. Bei Lindsey noch mehr als bei anderen Subs. Er neigt dazu, seine eigene Sicherheit zu vergessen und vor allem geht er so sehr in seiner devoten Rolle auf, dass er blind darauf vertraut, dass der Andere für ihn aufpasst. An sich richtig. Der dominante Partner in einer Session sollte sich dieser Verantwortung bewusst sein und sie ernst nehmen.“ Charles nickte, zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte.

„Aber ist das nicht gefährlich? Ich meine, woher weiß er, dass der andere wirklich darauf achtet.“

„Das tut er nicht. Und ja, es ist gefährlich. Er kehrt die Sache gerne unter den Teppich, aber ich denke, du solltest es wissen.“ Aaron zögerte kurz, blickte erneut auf den Schlafenden hinunter und sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich. Er wirkte wütend und verletzt. „Lindsey ist einmal an einen richtigen Mistkerl geraten“, meinte er schließlich leise. „Der hatte eigentlich keine Ahnung was er tat. War einfach nur ein Sadist, der dachte, er könne sich in der Szene austoben. Er hat absolut nicht auf Lindsey geachtet. Das ging zwei Sessions gut, in der dritten ist ihm Lindsey zusammengebrochen. Physisch und psychisch. Es hat mich Wochen gekostet, ihn annähernd aufzupäppeln. Er war vollkommen depressiv und fand den Weg aus seiner Rolle nicht mehr. Lindsey war 24/7 ein devoter Sklave für jeden der ihn nur ansah, zeigte keinerlei eigenen Willen mehr.“

„Scheiße. So was kann passieren?“ Aaron nickte langsam.

„Aber wie gesagt: Wenn du auf ihn achtest, auf seine Reaktionen, dann ist die Sache eigentlich recht sicher.“

„Hör auf, ihm Angst zu machen“, brummelte Lindsey missmutig und regte sich etwas.

„Ist zu deinem eigenen Besten, Kleiner“, gab Aaron liebevoll zurück.

„Entschuldige. Ich wollte nicht in deinem Privatleben …“, murmelte Charles beschämt.

„Schon okay“, murmelte Lindsey träge und streckte sich vorsichtig. „Aaron hat nicht ganz Unrecht. Der bloße Anblick von einem Reizstromgerät reicht aus, dass ich völlig austicke.“ Lindsey zitterte leicht und ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken streckte Charles die Hand aus und strich ihm beruhigend über die Wange. Lindseys Blick schoss zu ihm hoch und erneut bohrten sich diese unglaublichen, blauen Augen in seine eigenen. Dann drängte sich Lindsey ganz sachte in seine Berührung, schmiegte die Wange an seine Handfläche, während er Charles’ Augen noch immer mit seinem Blick gefangen hielt.

„Sane“, flüsterte er schließlich „Mit klarem Verstand. Alkohol und Drogen haben nichts in einer Session verloren. Egal welche Methoden man anwendet, es soll nie zu unerwünschten körperlichen oder seelischen Schädigungen des devoten Partners kommen.“

„Consensual?“, erkundigte sich Charles. Seine Stimme wollte ihm nicht so recht gehorchen. Er war viel zu fasziniert von Lindseys Verhalten, der Nähe seines Körpers, der noch immer zu vibrieren schien. Ein Prickeln breitete sich von seiner Hand aus und zog sich stetig durch seinen Leib, wollte ihn ebenso unter Strom setzen, wie es Lindsey noch immer war.

„Alles was passiert, geschieht im Einvernehmen beider Parteien“, gab Lindsey leise zurück, richtete sich langsam auf. Sein Gesicht war nur Millimeter von Charles’ Gesicht entfernt und die blauen Augen, der intensive Blick schienen ihn noch näher ziehen zu wollen. Charles hatte gar keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Er wartete nur darauf, dass Lindsey den letzten Abstand überwand und ihn küsste, denn genau das schienen ihm die blauen Augen mit aller Macht entgegen zu brüllen. Charles’ Gehirn war leer. Er konnte sich nicht wehren und er wusste nicht einmal, ob er es wollte. Er hatte in den vergangenen Stunden gegen genug Prinzipien verstoßen. Was machte ein Verstoß mehr oder weniger noch aus?

Doch Lindsey überwand den Abstand nicht. Ohne Vorwarnung zog er sich plötzlich zurück, brach den Kontakt zu Charles’ Hand ab und wandte sich nach Aaron um.

„Wenn es nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne auf dein Angebot zurückkommen, mich in die heiße Badewanne zu schmeißen“, meinte er unschuldig, als hätte er soeben nicht beinahe eine Grenze überschritten, die womöglich alles über den Haufen geworfen hätte, was zwischen Charles und ihm an Vertrauen und freundschaftlicher Basis existierte.

„Sicher. Aber ich komme mit. Keine Lust, dass du mir in der Badewanne einschläfst und absäufst.“

„Ich schlaf nicht ein“, maulte Lindsey.

„Keine Widerrede. Charles, du entschuldigst uns?“, wandte sich Aaron an Charles. Dieser nickte schweigend. Erst als Lindsey und Aaron aufgestanden waren, stieß er langsam die Luft aus, die er angespannt angehalten hatte.

„Fuck!“, murmelte er verstört und rollte sich auf dem Bett zusammen, als die beiden den Raum verlassen hatten. Bisher hatte Charles den Abend ganz gut verkraftet. Aber dieser winzige Moment eben war mehr gewesen, als er ertragen konnte.

Charles döste etwas vor sich hin, war jedoch sofort wieder hellwach, als die Tür aufging und Lindsey und Aaron wieder eintraten. „Ich glaube wir sollten zurück“, meinte Lindsey munter, als wäre nichts geschehen. Er trug lediglich ein Handtuch um seine Hüften und suchte seine Kleidung zusammen, während sich Aaron mittlerweile wieder angezogen hatte.

„Ja. Sicher.“ Charles stand vom Bett auf und wartete, bis sich Lindsey angekleidet hatte. Gemeinsam verließen sie schließlich den Raum und Aaron begleitete sie noch zur Haustür.

„Bleib nicht wieder so lange weg, Lindsey“, meinte er liebevoll, als sie an der Tür angekommen waren.

„Mal sehen, was sich machen lässt. Bin als Gefangener leider auf Auslauf-Erlaubnis angewiesen. Würde ja am Liebsten morgen noch mal vorbeikommen.“ Lindsey seufzte. „Gefangener sein ist scheiße.“

„Und das von einem Mann, der es liebt, sich dominieren zu lassen. Müsste doch eigentlich voll deine Welt sein“, frotzelte Aaron. Lindsey grinste frech und streckte sich dann etwas. Charles beobachtete atemlos, wie sich die beiden Männer tatsächlich auf die Lippen küssten. Er schluckte und senkte rasch den Blick. Lindsey löste sich gleich darauf von Aaron und öffnete die Tür. „War mir eine Freude, dich kennen zu lernen, Charles. Vielleicht sieht man sich ja wieder.“ Aaron bot ihm die Hand dar und Charles schüttelte sie kurz.

„Mal sehen“, meinte er ruhig. „War auf jeden Fall interessant.“ Aaron warf einen Blick auf Lindsey, der langsam die Treppen hinunter ging und drückte Charles dann etwas in die Hand.

„Für morgen“, murmelte er. „Wird er mit Sicherheit brauchen. Hilft gegen seinen Muskelkater.“ Er zwinkerte kurz.

„Jetzt komm schon. Ich muss wirklich zurück in meinen Käfig. Außerdem bin ich hundemüde.“ Charles wandte sich überrascht nach Lindsey um. Er öffnete den Mund, wusste aber nicht recht, was er sagen sollte.

„Ich sagte doch, das hält ein paar Stunden an“, meinte Aaron leise. „Pass auf ihn auf.“

„Klar.“ Damit wandte sich Charles endlich um und folgte Lindsey. Der junge Mann schien regelrecht zu leuchten und zu platzen vor Energie. Dass er müde war, konnte ihm Charles beim besten Willen nicht abkaufen.

Am Auto angelangt, wartete Lindsey, bis ihm Charles die Handschellen angelegt hatte und stieg dann wortlos ins Auto. Auch während der Fahrt sprach keiner ein Wort. Lediglich das zufriedene Lächeln auf Lindseys Lippen verriet, dass er im Moment übersprudelte vor Glück. Als Charles das Auto in der Garage von Wolfram und Hart abgestellt hatte, wandte er sich zu Lindsey um. „Vergiss nicht: Du bist die letzten Stunden gefoltert worden.“

„Entspricht ja fast der Wahrheit.“ Lindsey grinste frech. Dann jedoch räusperte er sich kurz. „Keine Sorge. Das heiße Wasser hat leider nicht gerade geholfen. Ich spür den Muskelkater jetzt schon. Wird mir nicht schwer fallen, das leidende Opfer zu spielen.“ Er verzog etwas das Gesicht. „Manchmal ist Aaron ein Arsch“, grummelte er missmutig.

„Ja, aber nur, wenn du das willst, hab ich den Eindruck.“

„Stimmt.“ Lindsey zwinkerte kurz. „Lass uns endlich reingehen. Ich bin fix und fertig.“

„Glaub ich dir sogar.“ Charles stieg aus und öffnete die hintere Tür, damit Lindsey das Auto ebenfalls verlassen konnte. Der junge Mann bewegte sich recht langsam und hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Nach kurzem Zögern griff Charles nach den Handschellen und zerrte ihn regelrecht mit sich. Lindsey ließ ihn gewähren, sträubte sich nicht mehr als es ein verletzter und ausgelaugter Gefangener tun würde. Charles öffnete die Tür zum Vorraum der Zellen und stieß Lindsey unsanft hinein, der dadurch ins Taumeln geriet und auf den Boden prallte.

„Mr. Gunn, willkommen zurück. Ich übernehme den Gefangenen gerne.“

„Nein“, knurrte Charles finster. „Den schaff ich schon selbst in seine Zelle und außerdem hab ich ihm noch etwas mitzuteilen.“ Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ihn Lindsey an und Charles musste sich schwer zusammennehmen. Doch vor dem Wärter konnte er sich keine Schwäche erlauben. Er zerrte Lindsey wieder auf die Beine und stieß ihn in Richtung seiner Zelle. Der Angestellte schloss rasch auf und Charles schob den jungen Mann ungeduldig hinein. Sie verharrten einen Moment, bis die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, dann erst trat Charles zurück.

„Sorry, Mann. Ich hoffe, es ist alles in Ordnung?“ Lindsey betrachtete ihn noch einen Moment mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck, dann lachte er.

„Erzähl **_du_** mir noch mal, du bist nicht sicher, ob du den dominanten Part übernehmen könntest.“

„Gott! Lass uns jetzt nicht darüber reden“, meinte Charles fast schon panisch. „Ich musste doch, ich meine … die wären doch sicherlich misstrauisch geworden, wenn ich …“

„Charles“, unterbrach ihn Lindsey mit nunmehr ruhiger Stimme. „Ist in Ordnung.“ So fühlte sich Charles aber keineswegs. Es war eine Sache gewesen, in der behüteten Umgebung und in Beisein von Aaron so freizügig zu tun und sich offen für Neues zu zeigen. Aber jetzt war er alleine mit Lindsey und der Anblick des Mannes, wie er ihm einen Oscarreifen Blowjob verpasste, wollte sich nicht aus Charles’ Gehirn bannen lassen. Jedes mal wenn er die blauen Augen sah, sah er die Leidenschaft und das stumme Flehen darin.

Verstört fing Charles an, in dem Raum auf und ab zu laufen. „Scheiße!“, murmelte er immer wieder. Lindsey blieb stehen wo er war. Er sagte nichts, er lachte nicht. Er wartete schweigend. Charles fuhr sich mit einer zitternden Hand über das Gesicht. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Lindsey und er erinnerte sich an die Handschellen. Wortlos trat er zu ihm und befreite ihn von dem kalten Eisen.

„Danke“, meinte Lindsey leise.

„Schon gut.“

„Nein. Charles. Danke.“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf, hielt ihn sanft aber bestimmt auf, als sich Charles abwenden wollte, suchte seinen Blick. Einen Moment ließ er zu, dass ihn die blauen Augen wieder in ihren Bann zogen, dann nickte er schweigend. Ihm war klar, dass sich Lindseys Dank auf den Abend und den kleinen Ausflug bezog und irgendwie kam er nicht umhin, ihm auch danken zu wollen. Für so vieles. Es war seltsam befreiend gewesen, sich in gewisser Weise einfach gehen zu lassen, nicht nachzudenken, ob es richtig oder falsch war und auch wenn es ihm missfiel, war ihm gerade in dem Augenblick, da er Lindsey grob herumgestoßen hatte, schmerzlich bewusst geworden, wie gut es ihm tat.

„Gute Nacht, Lindsey.“ Der junge Mann ließ tatsächlich von ihm ab, nickte nur bestätigend. Dann verließ Charles die Zelle, um sich in seinem Apartment zu verkriechen und die letzten Stunden noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen.

~*~

Diese Nacht hatte Charles bei Weitem nicht so gut geschlafen, wie er es sich eigentlich erhofft hatte. Natürlich war es nicht der Dämon aus dem Keller gewesen, der ihn hatte unruhig schlafen lassen. Es war Lindsey gewesen. Lindsey und die Tatsache, dass Charles es seiner Meinung nach viel zu sehr genossen hatte, ihn herumzustoßen, sich von ihm in den Orgasmus treiben zu lassen und ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie Schmerz und Lust den jungen Ex-Anwalt in einen Zustand der puren Ekstase geschleudert hatten.

Als er am nächsten Morgen gegen sechs Uhr die Augen öffnete, wusste er mit unangenehmer Sicherheit, dass er es wieder wollte. Lindsey beobachten, ihn so sehen, ihn in diesen Zustand manövrieren und er wollte sich wieder von Lindsey in den Himmel katapultieren lassen. Der bloße Gedanke daran sorgte dafür, dass mehr Blut von seinem Körper in seine ohnehin schon steife Männlichkeit gepumpt wurde.

„ _Falls du es probieren möchtest: Kommt hierher_ “, dröhnten Aarons Worte in seinen Ohren, als er sich endlich dazu überwand, das Bett zu verlassen. Seufzend stieg Charles auch diesen Morgen unter den reichlich kalten Wasserstrahl der Dusche und kühlte sich erst einmal ordnungsgemäß ab, ehe er in die Kanzlei fuhr.

Dort angekommen wurden seine Gedanken allerdings schnell von Lindsey abgelenkt. Es herrschte Chaos. Auf einen reichlich unzufriedenen Klienten, der sich wegen der vielen Änderungen, die Angel in der Kanzlei vorgenommen hatte, beschwerte, folgte ein ganzer Auflauf von Dämonen, die alle durcheinander auf ihn einredeten und es kostete Charles einige Mühe, endlich Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen und jemanden zu finden, der ihm den Sachverhalt darlegen konnte, ohne gleich völlig auszurasten.

Der Capo de Familia war auf einer Geschäftsreise in Rom ums Leben gekommen und es war die Aufgabe von Wolfram und Hart, den Leichnam zurückzuholen. Charles verbrachte erst einmal viel Zeit mit der Familie des Verstorbenen und holte sich alle Informationen, die er benötigte, versicherte ihnen immer wieder, dass sie sich um die Angelegenheit kümmern würden. Als Angel endlich auftauchte, wandte er sich mit der dringenden Angelegenheit umgehend an den beseelten Vampir und doch ging nichts vorwärts. Charles war richtig wütend. Angel wollte die Sache auf Spike abschieben, doch der weigerte sich, sich der Angelegenheit anzunehmen und die Uhr tickte unaufhörlich.

Der Zufall kam ihm zu Hilfe. Buffy sei in Rom mit irgendeinem Dämon, gegen den Spike und Angel augenscheinlich ziemlichen Groll hegten. Außerdem waren sie sofort der Überzeugung, dass dieser „Ewige“ wie sie ihn bezeichneten, die Hände im Spiel hatte. Im Grunde war es Charles egal. Wichtig war, dass Angel und Spike kurz darauf auf dem Weg nach Rom waren und den Capo de Familia holen wollten.

Charles betrat sein Büro und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür. Er schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Er hatte sich weit aus dem Fenster gewagt, in seiner Unterhaltung mit Angel. Weiter als für gewöhnlich. Und es hatte verdammt gut getan. Der Gedanke war ausreichend, um ihn zurück zu Lindsey zu bringen. Er verspürte den dringenden Wunsch, nach ihm zu sehen und sich zu erkundigen, wie es ihm ging, nach der reichlich anstrengenden Nacht. Andererseits hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er sich Lindsey gegenüber verhalten sollte. Immerhin hatten sie ein paar äußerst Intime Stunden verbracht und das war einfach nur seltsam, im Nachhinein betrachtet. Charles fühlte sich reichlich unwohl.

Kurz blitzte der Gedanken in seinem Gehirn auf, dass er zu Aaron fahren und ihn noch ein wenig über die ganze Sache ausfragen konnte. Seltsamerweise fiel es ihm weit leichter, sich mit ihm über Lindsey und sogar über seine sexuellen Neigungen zu unterhalten, als mit Lindsey selbst zu reden. Dabei hatte Charles keine Ahnung, woran das lag.

Doch er verwarf den Gedanken rasch wieder. Es kam ihm falsch vor, hinter Lindseys Rücken über derartig private Themen mit jemandem zu reden. Er presste die Handballen gegen die Schläfen. Irgendwie hatte schon früh morgens stechender Kopfschmerz eingesetzt und wollte einfach nicht nachlassen. Er schob sämtliche Gedanken wieder in eine Ecke seines Gehirns und kehrte an seinen Schreibtisch zurück, auf dem nach wie vor viel Arbeit wartete.

Immer wieder warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr. Die Zeit rannte viel zu rasch davon. Spike und Angel hatten noch 20 Stunden, um den Leichnam zurückzubringen. Es hing so viel von ihnen ab. Konzentration war für Charles längst wieder zum Fremdwort geworden und als er sich etwas später genervt in seinem Sessel zurücklehnte und die Hände frustriert in die Hosentaschen schob, stieß er gegen das kleine Fläschchen, das ihm Aaron bei seinem Abschied noch in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

„ _Wird er mit Sicherheit brauchen. Hilft gegen seinen Muskelkater_.“

Seufzend stand Charles auf, warf sämtliche Bedenken über Bord und machte sich auf den Weg zu Lindsey. Er hatte das Gefühl, es dem jungen Mann wirklich schuldig zu sein, sich wenigstens nach seinem Wohlbefinden zu erkundigen.

~*~

„Mr. Gunn. Willkommen zurück. Ich hoffe, die Befragung verlief nach Plan?“

„Nein“, knurrte Charles vorsorglich. „Könnte sein, dass ich ihn noch mal mitnehmen muss. Er ist wirklich stur.“

„Ja, das ist er. Darf ich fragen, um welche Informationen es sich handelt?“

„Tut mir leid, die Angelegenheit ist klassifiziert.“

„Ah. Ich verstehe.“

„Was macht er für einen Eindruck auf Sie?“

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz …“ Charles lächelte böse.

„Ist Ihnen irgendetwas an ihm aufgefallen? Verhält er sich anders als sonst?“

„Ah … jetzt wo Sie es sagen. Er ist weniger aktiv als üblich. Liegt fast nur auf seiner Pritsche, scheint aber nicht zu schlafen.“ Charles nickte schweigend. Das klang als hätte sich Lindsey in der vorherigen Nacht wirklich etwas verausgabt.

„Ich will zu ihm. Und besorgen Sie mir noch mal so ein Formular. Mal sehen, wann er für ein weiteres Verhör in der Verfassung ist. Draufgehen sollte er ja nicht, solange er die Informationen noch nicht ausgespuckt hat.“

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Mr. Gunn. Sie haben das Formular ja bereits ausgefüllt und die Vollmacht liegt uns auch vor. Es steht Ihnen frei, ihn jederzeit mitzunehmen. Kurze Unterschrift, dass er bei Ihnen ist und schon ist die Sache erledigt.“

„Danke für die Information. Machen Sie mir dann die Tür auf?“

„Aber natürlich!“ Der Wärter sprang rasch von seinem Tisch auf und beeilte sich, an Charles vorbei zur Tür zu gehen und sie für ihn zu öffnen. Charles trat ein und warf einen Blick auf die Kameras.

„Schalten Sie die Dinger ab. Ich will ein wenig mit ihm alleine sein.“ Wieder lächelte er boshaft. Der Wärter erwiderte das Lächeln und nickte, zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Charles hob den Blick und wartete darauf, dass die Kameras abgeschaltet wurden. Dann erst wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem jungen Mann auf der Pritsche zu. „Lindsey?“, erkundigte er sich vorsichtig, weil er das Gesicht des Mannes nicht sehen konnte und sich nicht sicher war, ob er vielleicht doch schlief.

„Hey!“ Lindsey regte sich ein wenig, hielt dann wieder inne und stöhnte leise. Charles zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah ihn nachdenklich an. Endlich drehte sich Lindsey zu ihm um und sein Gesicht verriet deutlich, dass er Schmerzen hatte. „Ich hoffe, du nimmst mir nicht übel, wenn ich liegen bleibe …“, murmelte der Gefangene mit einem beinahe scheuen Lächeln.

„So schlimm, huh?“ Charles trat etwas unsicher näher und nahm sich einen Stuhl mit.

„Nicht schlimmer als ich erwartet hatte. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass mir Aaron heute ganz gewaltig fehlt.“ Lindsey verzog das Gesicht. Charles runzelte die Stirn. Er war sich nicht so ganz sicher, aber irgendwie schmerzte die Aussage ein wenig. Oder er bildete es sich nur ein. „Für gewöhnlich hätte ich mir den Tag nach so einer extremen Session frei genommen oder wäre an einem Freitag zu ihm gegangen und dann geblieben“, erzählte Lindsey weiter. „Dann hätte er mich heute den ganzen Tag bemuttert und umsorgt.“ Er lächelte versonnen. Charles starrte Lindsey verdattert an. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass sich der junge Mann wie ein kleines Kind bemuttern lassen würde. Das war einfach zu abwegig. „Was? Sub sein hat auch seine Vorteile.“

„Ahm …“ Charles räusperte sich. Lindseys Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich erneut. Er starrte gegen die Decke, durch den Beton hindurch, in weite Ferne und in eine andere Zeit, wie Charles rasch klar wurde.

„Ist schon seltsam. Das erste Mal das ich erfahren habe, wie es ist, wenn sich wirklich jemand um einen sorgt … das war durch Aaron.“ Er lachte leise. „Vermutlich hab ich es deshalb so sehr ausgekostet. Und jetzt ist er leider nicht da.“ Lindsey seufzte. „Na gut. Dann lass ich mich eben nicht so hängen und trag es wie ein Mann.“ Er wandte den Kopf in Charles Richtung und grinste. Dann richtete er sich tatsächlich auf, was aber ganz offensichtlich so gar nicht leicht war. Lindsey bewegte sich betont langsam und vorsichtig. „Gut. Was führt dich in mein Königreich?“, fragte er dann grinsend, als er endlich aufrecht und gegen die Wand gelehnt auf seiner Pritsche saß und Charles fragend ansah.

Charles musste bei der Wortwahl lächeln. „Nichts Bestimmtes. Wollte nur mal sehen, wie es dir geht.“ Lindsey zog einen Schmollmund und sah ihn mit großen, babyblauen Augen an.

„Armer kleiner Lindsey hat böses Aua.“, quiekte er dann zutiefst betroffen.

Charles konnte nicht anders. Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und dass Lindsey nur noch mehr schmollte, half ihm nicht dabei, sich zu beruhigen. Dann aber grinste auch der junge Mann breit und senkte etwas den Blick. „Ich bin trotz allem wohl etwas zu gut gelaunt, heute“, meinte er schließlich. Er lehnte den Kopf wieder zurück gegen die Wand und verzog erneut das Gesicht. „Na ja“, erklärte er dann gedehnt. „So lange ich mich nicht bewege.“

Charles zog das Fläschchen aus seiner Tasche und hielt es Lindsey hin.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, was das ist? Aaron hat mir das gestern noch in die Hand gedrückt.“

„Hat er?“ Lindsey nahm das Fläschchen und begutachtete es nachdenklich. Dann lächelte er. „Aaron, du bist ein Engel“, murmelte er zufrieden. „Arnika. Für die Muskeln.“

„Zum einnehmen?“

„Nope. Das ist zum einreiben und einmassieren.“ Charles nickte schwach. Er befeuchtete sich verstohlen die Lippen.

„Soll ich?“, erkundigte er sich dann zögerlich und streckte die Hand in Richtung Lindsey aus, der ihn daraufhin fragend ansah. „Ich meine … soll ich dir helfen? Vermute mal, du kommst eher schlecht an deinen eigenen Rücken ran.“ Charles fluchte innerlich. Wieso klang es wie eine Entschuldigung für seine Frage? Er hatte Lindsey doch eigentlich ganz souverän seine Hilfe anbieten wollen.

„Musst du nicht.“

„Gib schon her. Oder ist dir der Gedanke unangenehm?“, meinte Charles lächelnd. Blaue Augen bohrten sich erneut in seine.

„Soll ich die Frage wirklich beantworten?“, fragte Lindsey leise und mit einem Unterton, der Charles einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, was diesen erneut irritierte.

„Ich glaube das ist nicht nötig.“ Charles’ Stimme war ebenso leise. Er hatte soeben beschlossen, seine Scheu über Bord zu werfen. Immerhin hatten sie einander schon nackt gesehen und sich berührt. Sehr intim sogar. Warum sollte er sich dann wie ein kleines Kind anstellen, wenn es doch nur darum ging, Lindsey den Rücken mit dem Kram einzureiben. Wortlos nahm er das kleine Gefäß aus Lindseys Hand und stellte es auf seinen Stuhl, nachdem er aufgestanden war. „Also runter mit dem Hemd. Sonst komm ich da nicht ran“, verlangte er ruhig.

Lindsey gehorchte, wobei ihm Charles sogar noch dabei behilflich war und ihn dann anwies, sich auf die Pritsche zu legen. Er wartete, bis Lindsey es sich so bequem wie möglich gemacht hatte und ließ dann etwas von dem dickflüssigen Balsam in seine Hand laufen. Da er das Fläschchen die ganze Zeit in der Hosentasche herumgetragen hatte, war der Inhalt angenehm warm und er begann umgehend damit, Lindseys Nacken und seine Schultern damit einzureiben und ihn zu massieren.

„Gib bescheid, wenn ich dir wehtue“, murmelte er leise, erhielt von Lindsey jedoch nur ein amüsiertes Lächeln für die Worte. Erst da wurde ihm der Irrsinn in seiner Aussage bewusst. „Ich vergaß“, schmunzelte er und erhöhte den Druck seiner Hände noch etwas weiter.

Lindsey brummte behaglich und schloss die Augen. Charles sparte die größeren Wunden aus, doch über die kleineren Striemen und Prellungen massierte er einfach drüber. Der Andere würde ihm schon mitteilen, wenn es zu schmerzhaft wurde. Aber wie er es erwartet hatte, kam von Lindsey keine Beschwerde.

Charles stellte irgendwann fest, dass Lindsey unter seinen massierenden Händen eingeschlafen war. Lächelnd zog er die Decke unter seinem Körper hervor und deckte ihn zu. Dann verließ er die Zelle, wobei er das Fläschchen mitnahm. Allerdings nahm er sich vor, noch einmal nach Lindsey zu sehen, bevor er nach Hause ging.


	9. Chapter 9

Den Rest des Tages schlug sich Charles mit unzufriedenen Klienten, noch mehr Dämonen und weiteren Paragraphen herum und wurde gegen Abend reichlich aggressiv und war kaum ansprechbar. Er wurde das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass Angel und Spike den Auftrag ins Wasser setzen würden. Erst wollte keiner von beiden fliegen und als die Nachricht kam, dass Buffy in Rom war, hatten sie sich beinahe darum geprügelt, wer fliegen durfte. Sobald die Liebe ins Spiel kam, war mit niemandem mehr wirklich viel anzufangen.

Spät abends machte er sich mit gemischten Gefühlen auf den Weg zu Lindsey. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, die Kanzlei zu verlassen, ehe Spike und Angel mit dem Capo zurück waren und hoffte darauf, etwas Zeit bei Lindsey totschlagen zu können. Er hatte schon seit einigen Stunden Feierabend, konnte sich aber nicht überwinden, wirklich nach Hause zu gehen.

Er betrat den Vorraum, blaffte dem Wärter ein aggressives „Ich will sofort zu McDonald“ entgegen und ließ sich von ihm die Tür öffnen. Erst als sie wieder ins Schloss fiel, entspannte er sich etwas. Lindsey lag noch immer zugedeckt auf der Pritsche und schien zu schlafen, was Charles ernsthaft wunderte, da der junge Mann ihm noch vor kurzem erzählt hatte, dass er bestenfalls eine Stunde Schlaf bekam. Leise trat er näher.

„Bin wach“, murmelte Lindsey und schlug die Augen auf. „Nur zu kaputt um aufzustehen und da ich sowieso nichts zu tun habe, hab ich beschlossen einfach liegen zu bleiben.“ Er grinste.

„Klar“, gab Charles monoton zurück.

„Hey, was ist los? Du siehst aus, als würdest du am liebsten eine komplette römische Legion vermöbeln. Scheiß Tag gehabt, was?“ Lindsey richtete sich langsam auf und lehnte sich wieder gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken.

„Ja. Im Moment nervt mich da oben einfach alles.“ Charles seufzte und trat noch etwas näher. „Was macht dein Muskelkater?“

„Reift noch munter vor sich hin.“ Lindsey zwinkerte. „Aber ich werde überleben.“

„Das will ich dir geraten haben. Wäre schwierig, Angel zu erklären, warum du hier drin eingegangen bist“, schmunzelte Charles und machte es sich auf dem Stuhl gemütlich.

„Angel? Kann sich der überhaupt noch dran erinnern, dass er mich hier rein gesteckt hat?“ Lindsey verzog das Gesicht. „Falsches Thema. Lass uns nicht über den schwulen Wichser reden.“

„Einverstanden.“ Wieder zog Charles das Fläschchen aus seiner Hosentasche und schüttelte es leicht. „Soll ich noch mal?“

Lindsey nickte geradezu eifrig und rutschte auf der Pritsche in eine einigermaßen bequeme Bauchlage. Charles schob die Decke etwas nach unten, damit er ungehindert an Lindseys Rücken kam und fing erneut mit der kräftigen aber fürsorglichen Massage der strapazierten Muskeln an. Lindsey seufzte leise und schmiegte seinen Kopf in seine Armbeuge.

„Könnte ich mich fast dran gewöhnen“, neckte er frech. Charles erwiderte nichts. Nachdenklich beobachtete er seine Hände die von Lindseys gebräunter Haut so dunkel abstachen. Ihm entging nicht, dass sich die Muskeln unter seinen Händen anspannten, anstatt zu entspannen und bei der eingehenden Betrachtung von Lindseys nacktem Rücken, den breiten Schultern und den trainierten Muskeln, schoss ihm zu seinem Unmut etwas zu viel Blut in Richtung Süden. Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Seit wann fand er Männer auch nur annähernd attraktiv?

Er verminderte den Druck seiner Finger und strich sanft über Lindseys Rücken nach unten. Interessiert beobachtete er, wie sich unter seinem sanften Streicheln eine Gänsehaut bildete.

„Spielst du mit mir?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey plötzlich und blinzelte leicht.

„Vielleicht.“ Charles biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er konnte sich selbst nicht verstehen. Wirklich nicht. Er war immer mit Frauen zusammen gewesen, aber irgendwie fand er es faszinierend, Lindsey zu beobachten. Er ging wieder dazu über, Lindseys unteren Rücken zu massieren und dieser sagte nichts weiter, entspannte wieder etwas und ließ den Kopf zurück auf seinen Arm sinken.

Charles rutschte beim massieren ab und seine Hand glitt tiefer, unter die Decke. Entsetzt zog er sie sofort wieder hervor, als ihm klar wurde, dass sein Abrutschen nicht von einer Jeans oder wenigstens einer Boxershorts gebremst worden war. Etwas verunsichert lugte er auf Lindseys Gesicht, doch der zeigte keine Reaktion. Seine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen und beinahe hatte Charles den Eindruck, dass der Andere schon wieder eingeschlafen war. Er befeuchtete seine Lippen und fuhr mit der Massage fort als wäre nichts geschehen. Minuten verstrichen und immer wieder kehrten Charles’ Gedanken zu Lindseys fehlender Bekleidung zurück. Und zu den festen Pobacken, die er zuvor reichlich unfreiwillig und flüchtig betastet hatte.

Neugierig geworden durch Lindseys Reaktionen strich Charles abermals sanft seine Wirbelsäule hinauf, ließ seine liebkosenden Hände behutsam wieder nach unten wandern, etwas weiter, bis zum Ansatz von Lindseys Gesäß. Wieder zog sich eine leichte Gänsehaut über den Rücken des anderen Mannes.

„Hm.“ Charles ging über zu kreisenden Bewegungen am untersten Punkt von Lindseys Rücken und beobachtete grinsend, wie sich Lindsey auf die Unterlippe biss und dann den Kopf tiefer in seine Armbeuge grub.

„Was machst du da?“

„Weiß ich nicht so genau“, gab Charles wahrheitsgemäß zurück. Er konnte es wirklich nicht sagen. Forschen, erforschen und beobachten. Aber warum? Er hatte keine Ahnung. „Du reagierst nicht ausschließlich auf Schmerz, huh?“ Einen Moment wirkte Lindsey, als würde er die Frage einfach übergehen.

„Nein.“

„Interessant.“ Charles befeuchtete seine Lippen und beugte sich etwas hinunter, dicht an Lindseys Ohr. „Gut zu wissen“, wisperte er, ohne weiter über seine Worte oder sein Verhalten nachzudenken. Er fühlte sich seltsam, als stünde er in Lindseys Bann oder unter dem Einfluss eines Zaubers. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Die Erinnerung, wie Lindsey ihn angesehen hatte, als sie sich beinahe geküsst hatten, brannte durch seinen Körper und wischte seine Gedanken gnadenlos weg. Er wollte diese Lippen kosten und wusste absolut nicht warum.

Lindsey hob leicht den Kopf wandte sich halb um, sah ihn aus tiefblauen Augen verdutzt an.

„Dachte, du stehst nicht auf Männer?“, erkundigte er sich heiser.

„Dachte ich auch.“ Sie sahen einander an, keiner rührte sich, keiner überwand die letzte Distanz obwohl ihre Augen deutlich mitteilten, was sie beide wollten. Plötzlich kam Leben in Lindsey. Er richtete sich auf, die Decke rutschte weiter runter, doch keiner von beiden achtete darauf. Er ließ eine Hand in Charles’ Nacken gleiten, die andere befand sich plötzlich auf Charles Rücken, drängte ihn enger an den nackten Körper vor ihm. Doch in dem Moment, da sich ihre Lippen endlich beinahe berührten, hielt Lindsey inne.

„Schlag mich!“, stieß er gepresst hervor. Charles wollte zurückweichen, doch wie ein Schraubstock lag Lindseys Arm um seinen Oberkörper.

„Was?“

„Scheiße, Charles. Die Kameras laufen noch. Mit etwas Glück sieht es für die aus, als hätte ich dich angegriffen und du hättest dich gewehrt. Schlag mich!“, brauste der Gefangene auf.

„Was? Verdammt! Aber ich kann doch nicht.“

„Charles!“ Lindsey schrie ihn fast schon an. Charles schloss kurz die Augen und ballte die Hand zur Faust. Sein Schlag traf Lindseys Kinn und der Kopf des jungen Mannes flog zur Seite. Da erst ließ er von Charles ab. „Noch mal.“ Charles tat was Lindsey sagte. Er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, drängte alle aufkeimenden Bedenken zurück. Lindsey krümmte sich auf dem Bett, rollte sich ein, als wollte er sich vor den Schlägen schützen, obwohl Charles sich schwer zurückhielt. Endlich senkte er den Arm.

„Scheiße. Alles in Ordnung?“

„Sorg einfach dafür, dass die verdammten Kameras abgeschaltet werden“, knurrte Lindsey. Charles dachte kurz nach. Lindsey hatte ihn also angegriffen als … als er sich um die Verletzungen gekümmert hatte, um sicherzustellen, dass ihm der Gefangene nicht in der Zelle starb und dann … Sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, als er vollends in seine Rolle schlüpfte und in Richtung Tür stapfte. Er hieb mit der Faust gegen den Knopf der Gegensprechanlage und blaffte in den Lautsprecher, dass man ihm sofort eine Peitsche bringen solle. Gleich darauf ging die Tür auf.

„Alles in Ordnung, Mr. Gunn? Was ist passiert? Es sah fast so aus als hätte er sie angegriffen, soll ich mich um den Gefangenen kümmern?“

„Nein“, meinte Charles bissig. „Dieses Verhalten will ich ihm schon selbst rausprügeln.“

„Was war denn los? Warum haben Sie sich überhaupt in solche Gefahr gebracht?“ Der Wärter schien ernsthaft besorgt. Charles’ Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Es war scheinbar völlig egal, dass es für die Kamera so ausgesehen haben musste, als hätte er Lindsey gerade schwer verprügelt. Der Gefangene kümmerte den Wärter nicht im Geringsten.

„Ich habe mich um seine Wunden gekümmert, um sicherzustellen, dass er mir nicht an einer Entzündung eingeht, bevor ich weiß, was ich wissen muss. Er hat so getan, als würde er endlich damit rausrücken wollen. Dann hat er mich angegriffen.“

„Bastard.“

„Lassen Sie das meine Sorge sein.“ Charles lächelte böse und nahm die Peitsche aus der Hand des Wärters. Es war wieder die Neunschwänzige. „Schalten Sie die Kameras ab. Sofort.“

„Jawohl.“ Die Tür fiel krachend ins Schloss und gleich darauf verloschen die Lichter an den Kameras. Charles atmete auf.

„Fuck. Tut mir echt leid, Mann“, wandte er sich dann endlich an Lindsey. Der betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

„Dumm gelaufen“, gab Lindsey lau zurück. „Bringen wir es hinter uns. Ich hoffe, du kriegst das hin.“ Charles starrte ihn verdutzt an. Lindsey wies auf die Peitsche in seiner Hand. „Nach der Geschichte, die du dir grad aus den Fingern gesaugt hast, brauch ich morgenunbedingt ein paar neue Striemen. Sonst fliegt die Sache am Ende doch noch auf und das wäre für uns beide Übel“, meinte Lindsey ruhig.

„Was? Ich soll? Aber ich kann doch nicht …“

„Warum? Einen saftigen Kinnhaken konntest du mir doch auch verpassen.“ Lindsey stand auf und Charles senkte den Blick, als die Decke endgültig von seinen Hüften rutschte. „Stell dich nicht so an“, schmunzelte Lindsey. „Du hast mich gestern ja auch nackt gesehen.“

„Ja, aber …“

„Nichts aber. Pass auf. Wenn die mich morgen zum duschen holen, sehen sie bestimmt nach ob du mich auch ordentlich verprügelt hast. Und was dann? Was willst du ihnen erzählen?“

„Ich …“

„Zieh zweimal kräftig durch, dann ist die Sache für dich ausgestanden.“

„Aber … warum ist dir so wichtig, dass es nicht auffliegt? Was hast du zu verlieren, Lindsey?“

„Mein Leben.“ Der junge Mann seufzte. „Ganz ernsthaft, Charles. Was denkst du, was Angel tun wird, wenn er dahinter kommt? Meinst du, der hört sich an, was ich oder du zu sagen haben? Meinst du er wird es wortlos akzeptieren oder durchgehen lassen? Verdammt. Der Kerl sucht doch nur nach einem Grund um mich umzubringen und ich hänge echt an meinem Leben, auch wenn es verkappt ist.“

„Meinst du wirklich, dass Angel …?“

„Bist du anderer Meinung?“ Lindsey lachte leise. „Der verdreht doch alles so wie er es braucht. Ich hab dich verführt, dich verhext, oder sonst etwas. Ich hab versucht, dich auf meine Seite zu ziehen, mit allen Mitteln. Wollte dich gegen ihn aufwiegeln. Ich bin durch und durch böse und verdiene es nicht, zu leben.“ Lindsey trat wieder an die Wand und wandte sich um. „Da nehm ich doch lieber einen blutigen Rücken in Kauf.“

Charles rührte sich noch immer nicht. Er dachte über Lindseys Worte nach, fragte sich, ob der junge Mann Recht haben könnte und ob Angel wirklich so reagieren würde. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Angel den ehemaligen Anwalt absolut nicht ausstehen konnte. Auch wenn sich Charles immer öfter fragte, warum. Sonst bekam jeder bei Angel eine Chance. Aber Lindsey? Er hatte nie wirklich eine Chance bekommen, von dem was er selbst mitbekommen und aus Gesprächen und Erzählungen erfahren hatte.

„Na bestens. Aaron wird mich umbringen.“

„Ach was. Meinst du, der hat das alleinige Recht, auf mir herumzuprügeln?“ Lindsey grinste frech. „Bitte. Ich geh sowieso davon aus, dass die mich morgen noch mal in die Mangel nehmen. Wenn ich schon kaputt genug bin, nehmen sie sich womöglich etwas zurück.“ Charles trat langsam näher, während Lindsey ihn längst nicht mehr ansah, sondern auf die Mauer vor sich starrte.

„Haben die wohl schon öfter gemacht, huh?“ Lindsey nickte schwach. Dann wandte er den Kopf doch wieder in Charles’ Richtung.

„Ich hab ja keine allzu großen Probleme mit den Prügeln. Aber lieber lass ich mich von jemandem schlagen, den ich mag. Auch wenn es krank ist“, erklärte er leise.

„Gott. Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dran denken müssen, die Kameras … fuck.“

„Schlag zu“, flüsterte Lindsey. Charles schloss die Augen und griff die Peitsche fester. „Hey!“ Lindseys schneidende Stimme ließ ihn fast schon zusammenzucken und seine Augen flogen wieder auf. „Mach die Augen auf. Du musst schon zielen. Sonst kann das für mich böse ins Auge gehen.“ Charles nickte schweigend.

„Schlag zu“, wiederholte Lindsey eindringlich, fast schon flehend. Charles holte tief Luft und hieb mit der Peitsche auf Lindseys Rücken. „Fester. Da muss morgen noch was zu sehen sein.“ Charles fühlte sich erbärmlich, aber tatsächlich zog er noch etwas fester durch und schlug erneut zu. Lindsey stöhnte leise, sagte aber nichts mehr, was Charles zu der Annahme veranlasste, dass es so fest genug war. Er zog erneut durch. Beobachtete mit gemischten Gefühlen die roten Striemen, die sich rasch auf der gebräunten Haut abzeichneten.

Mit jedem Schlag, den er austeilte, wich etwas von der Anspannung aus seinem Körper. Noch beruhigter war er, als er deutliches Keuchen und Stöhnen vernahm, das nicht unbedingt vom Schmerz herrühren musste und ein vorsichtiger Blick von der Seite bestätigte seine Annahme. Lindsey war hart.

Er schrie kein einziges Mal, wies ihn nicht an, aufzuhören, stützte sich an der Wand ab und ertrug schweigend die unangebrachte und ungerechte Strafe, zog seinen Nutzen daraus. Charles verlor nach einigen weiteren Schlägen tatsächlich seine Skrupel. Er fühlte sich nur richtig mies, als ihm klar wurde, dass er es genoss, dass es ihm gut tat, all der aufgestauten Aggression und der Wut freien Lauf zu lassen. Bald jedoch senkte er die Peitsche. Lindseys Rücken, sein Gesäß und seine Oberschenkel waren übersäht mit roten Striemen. Er senkte die Peitsche.

„Das sollte reichen, huh?“ Lindsey lachte leise, drückte sich etwas von der Wand weg, versuchte über seine Schulter einen Blick auf seinen Rücken zu erhaschen.

„Für den Spaß, ja. Aber das meiste davon wird morgen kaum noch zu sehen sein“, meinte er leise. „Charles ... Zieh noch zweimal richtig durch und ich meine richtig. Dann lass ich dich in Ruhe und werde es nie wieder von dir verlangen.“

„Du willst wirklich bluten, oder?“

„Wollen nicht unbedingt. Aber ich muss. Für das Alibi.“ Lindsey biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippen.

„Tut mir leid, Mann.“

„Ich weiß.“ Lindsey lächelte geradezu sanft. „Das gefällt mir ja so an dir.“ Charles atmete tief durch und holte Schwung. Klatschend prasselten die Lederriemen auf Lindseys Körper. „Fester“, murmelte Lindsey gepresst und Charles hörte auf, sich zurückzuhalten. Als die Peitsche das nächste Mal auf den malträtierten Rücken traf, platzte die geschundene Haut auf und Lindsey schrie gepeinigt auf. Er ging in die Knie, sackte gegen die Wand und atmete schwer. Charles ließ die Peitsche fallen und stürzte zu ihm.

„Lindsey!“ Panik klang in seiner Stimme mit. Behutsam zog er Lindsey von der Wand weg, der sich anstandslos in Charles Arme sinken ließ. Schweiß glänzte auf seiner Stirn und seine Augen glitzerten feucht. „Tut mir leid, verdammt. Das ist alles meine Schuld.“ Lindsey lächelte und schloss die Augen.

„Ich werd überleben“, murmelte er. Charles wollte sich dafür hassen, aber Lindsey machte ihm das schwer, indem er ihm einfach so vergab, ihn nicht beschuldigte, ihn anbrüllte oder sonst etwas tat. Er lag einfach schweigend in seinen Armen, schien die Nähe zu genießen. Zaghaft ließ Charles seine Hand über Lindseys Wange gleiten, der daraufhin die Augen öffnete und ihn mit sanftem Lächeln ansah. „Hör auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen“, meinte er endlich. „Das war gut. Richtig gut … Zumindest der Spaß-Part. Der letzte Schlag war heftig. Aber notwenig. Also lass es gut sein.“ Lindsey hob die Hand und erwiderte die zärtliche Berührung.

Charles konnte nicht anders. Er konnte nicht widerstehen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken beugte er sich hinunter und hauchte einen zögerlichen Kuss auf Lindseys Lippen. Als er sich rasch wieder löste und zurückwich, glitt Lindseys Hand erneut in seinen Nacken.

„Nicht“, flüsterte der junge Mann, fast schon panisch, zog ihn leicht zu sich herunter. Das war genug. Charles schloss die Augen und folgte Lindseys sanftem Druck, bis sich ihre Lippen erneut trafen. Er ignorierte die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die panisch aufschrie, dass er gerade einen Mann küsste, dachte nicht weiter über die Sache nach und ließ sich einfach in den Kuss fallen. Lindseys Zunge streifte seine Lippen, bat um Einlass, den Charles viel zu gerne gewährte. Der andere Mann eroberte seine Mundhöhle ohne zu zögern, ihre Zungen trafen kurz aufeinander, ehe Lindsey sich wieder etwas zurückzog, ihm Zeit gab, um es sich anders zu überlegen. Es war egal. Charles wollte nicht überlegen.

Er folgte Lindseys Zunge, stupste fordernd dagegen, umkreiste sie, sie versanken in einem langen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während dem Charles sanft Lindseys Brust liebkoste, seine Hand langsam tiefer wandern ließ. Erst als seine Finger Lindseys Erregung berührten, zögernd umschlossen, riss dieser sich keuchend los und sah ihn mit großen, fragenden Augen an.

„Du musst nicht …“, flüsterte Lindsey mit zitternder Stimme, obgleich sein Körper seine Worte lügen strafte, indem er umgehend auf Charles’ Berührung reagierte, sein Becken hoch ruckte.

„Ich weiß.“ Charles lächelte sanft. Er würde sicherlich nicht versuchen es Lindsey nachzumachen und ihn mit der Zunge zu verwöhnen. Das hätte Charles einfach nicht fertig gebracht. Allein der Gedanke reichte, um eine gewisse Übelkeit in ihm aufkommen zu lassen, aber wenigstens konnte er auf diese Weise dafür sorgen, dass Lindseys Schmerz am Ende doch noch mit der ersehnten Erlösung belohnt wurde. Er wollte es, auch wenn es sich etwas seltsam und fremd anfühlte, nicht sich selbst sondern einen anderen Mann auf diese intime Weise zu berühren.

Träge fing Charles an, Lindseys Länge zu massieren. Der junge Mann ließ den Kopf wieder gänzlich in Charles Armbeuge sinken, kuschelte sich regelrecht an ihn, stöhnte leise. Charles beugte sich hinunter und eroberte erneut Lindseys Lippen, während er sein Tempo etwas steigerte. Der andere keuchte in den Kuss hinein, erneut glitt seine Hand in Charles Nacken, als hätte er Angst, dass dieser den Kuss unterbrechen würde, ihn allein lassen würde. Aber das lag Charles fern. Nichts schien ihm abwegiger als Lindsey jetzt einfach liegen zu lassen, denn es gab keinen Ort, an dem er lieber sein wollte als hier bei ihm.

Zögerlich unterbrach Charles ihren leidenschaftlichen Kuss, gab Lindsey Gelegenheit zum Atmen, während er nur noch nach Instinkten handelte und an seinem Hals knabberte. Denken war fehl am Platz. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was er gerade machte und warum und was das für ihn oder sogar für sie beide bedeutete. Lindseys Hand glitt aus seinem Nacken, zu seiner Schulter, klammerte sich Halt suchend daran fest. Sein Becken bewegte sich in dem Rhythmus, den Charles vorgab, ließ sich fallen. Sein Stöhnen und keuchen wurde lauter, der Griff an Charles’ Schulter festigte sich und er wandte den Kopf erneut in seine Richtung, suchte seine Lippen. Charles folgte dem stummen Flehen, küsste ihn erneut.

Schweiß brach aus Lindseys Poren, zog sich in einem dünnen Film über seine Haut. Längst war Lindseys Griff an seiner Schulter fest genug, um tatsächlich zu schmerzen, doch das war Charles im Moment egal. Würde er vielleicht ein paar blaue Flecken zurückbehalten. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Lindsey bekam seinen zweiten Arm frei, der bisher noch gegen Charles Brust gedrängt gewesen war und legte ihn um Charles Oberkörper, drängte sich näher an ihn, presste den Kopf keuchend gegen seine Brust.

„Charles.“ Nicht mehr als ein Wimmern. „Bitte.“ So ganz verstand Charles nicht, worum ihn Lindsey bat. Jede Faser seines Körpers war angespannt. Lindsey zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen, suchte Charles’ Blick. Stumm formten seine Lippen Worte doch es dauerte einen Moment, bis Charles einigermaßen ablesen konnte, was ihm Lindsey zu verstehen geben wollte. Er hielt kurz inne, was ein frustriertes Wimmern zur Folge hatte.

„Du willst einen Befehl?“, flüsterte er vorsichtig, ungläubig. Lindsey nickte langsam, löste den Blick von ihm und wandte ihn zur Seite, als wäre es ihm peinlich. Charles musste lächeln. Bisher hatte er ja gedacht, Lindsey wäre absolut nichts peinlich, wenn es um Sex und seine seltsamen Neigungen ging. Er nahm seine Bewegungen wieder auf und Lindseys Augen rollten nach oben, ehe er sie schloss, sich auf die Unterlippe biss, um sein Stöhnen zu bedämpfen. Charles wartete noch einen Moment, dann beugte er sich hinunter, knabberte sanft an Lindseys Ohr, löste sich von ihm, blieb aber dicht bei ihm, blies heißen Atem über die Ohrmuschel.

„Lindsey“, flüsterte er schließlich. „Komm für mich, hörst du? Ich will dass du kommst.“ Zu seiner grenzenlosen Verblüffung folgte Lindseys Orgasmus tatsächlich nur einen Wimpernschlag nach seinem Befehl. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ließ sich Lindsey wieder gänzlich in Charles Halt sinken, während die Wellen seines Orgasmus über ihn hinwegspülten, ihn regelrecht forttragen wollten. Erst als Lindseys Muskeln sich wieder beruhigt hatten, ließ Charles ihn los und auch der junge Mann gab endlich den festen, haltsuchenden Griff auf. Seine Hände ruhten sanft auf Charles’ Rücken und seinem Oberarm, den Kopf hatte Lindsey zur Seite rollen lassen.

Schweigend hielt ihn Charles fest, beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich seine Atmung langsam beruhigte, spürte das sanfte Vibrieren, das von Lindseys Haut ausging und durch seinen Körper strömte, betrachtete die schweißnasse, geschundene Haut und die braunen Locken die wirr in Lindseys Stirn fielen.

Fast hatte er den Eindruck, Lindsey würde gleich in seinen Armen einschlafen und es war ihm nicht einmal unangenehm. Dann jedoch fing Lindsey an zu zittern und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Charles klar wurde, dass der junge Mann nackt auf dem kalten Boden lag und es nicht sonderlich warm in dem Raum war.

„Lindsey“, murmelte er leise. „Steh auf. Das ist hier zu kalt. Du holst dir am Ende noch eine Lungenentzündung.“ Lindsey brummte missmutig, doch tatsächlich öffnete er die Augen und löste sich seufzend von Charles. Sein Blick wanderte zu Charles Körpermitte hinunter und hob sich dann wieder. Fragend blickten ihn noch immer etwas verschleierte blaue Augen an.

„Bin dir noch was schuldig“, murmelte Lindsey sichtlich verstört.

„Nein, bist du nicht. Nächstes Mal. Ruh dich aus. Sonst bist du in ner Woche noch nicht wieder fit.“

„Ist so aber nicht richtig“, brummte Lindsey. „Der Dom kommt vor dem Sub ... Sub sein bedeutet, seinem Dom zu dienen …“

„Glaub mir. Ich hatte mehr Vergnügen als ich mir eigentlich eingestehen möchte.“ Ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf Lindseys Lippen als er schweigend nickte. Charles ließ ihn endgültig los und stand auf. Er streckte Lindsey die Hand entgegen und zog ihn sanft auf die Füße, als er diese ergriff. Langsam führte er den jungen Mann zu seiner Pritsche und sorgte dafür, dass er sich darauf sinken ließ. Er strich sanft durch Lindseys Haare und wandte sich dann dem Waschbecken zu. Mangels eines weichen Lappens zog er sein Hemd aus und riss es in kleinere lappengroße Stücke.

Bei dem Geräusch reißender Stoffe, wandte sich Lindsey träge um und sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Charles lächelte beruhigend und machte einen der Lappen nass, ging damit zurück. „Tut mir leid, ist kalt“, murmelte er entschuldigend, als er anfing, Lindseys Körper zu reinigen. Dieser schloss ergeben die Augen und ließ die etwas unangenehme und kalte Reinigungsprozedur wortlos über sich ergehen.

Nachdem er ihn gesäubert und abgetrocknet hatte, betrachtete Charles Lindseys Rücken eingehend. Der junge Mann hatte sich wieder auf die Seite gerollt und schlief mittlerweile. Charles hatte ihm die Decke bis zu den Hüften hochgezogen, damit er nicht länger splitterfasernackt herumlag. Behutsam strich er über tiefrote und bläulich angelaufene Striemen.

Verblüffenderweise hatte er kein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen. So schwer es ihm auch fiel, sich selbst zu verstehen. Seltsame Wärme kroch durch seinen Körper, als er Lindsey betrachtete, erneut durch seine halblangen Haare kraulte. „ _Der Dom kommt vor dem Sub._ “ Auch wenn er es sich lieber nicht eingestehen wollte, musste Charles zugeben, dass ihm diese Art Spiel durchaus zusagte. Obendrein fühlte er sich ruhig und befreit, seine Aggressionen waren verschwunden, er war vollkommen gelassen und selbst die Sache mit dem Capo de Familia konnte ihn nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. So verblüffend es auch war, die Nacht hatte ihm verdammt gut getan.

„Na schön. Dann bin ich halt auch völlig krank. Mir doch egal“, grummelte Charles angesichts der fast schon bitteren Erkenntnis vor sich hin. Lindsey wandte sich um und grinste ihn an. „Hey, du bist wach?“ Charles senkte beschämt den Blick.

„Mehr oder weniger.“ Lindsey streckte sich etwas, drehte sich vorsichtig auf die anderes Seite und zog die dünne Decke höher, kuschelte sich ein. „Du bist nicht krank“, meinte er schließlich leise. „Ist verblüffend, wie viele Menschen sich in dieser Spielart neu entdecken. Nur weil die Gesellschaft der Meinung ist, dass es krank ist, heißt das nicht, dass sie Recht haben.“ Er zwinkerte leicht.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen? Etwas Persönliches?“ Lindsey nickte rasch. Charles schluckte, befeuchtete nachdenklich die Lippen, suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Ist wegen dem Befehl, huh?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey leise. Charles nickte knapp. „Was willst du wissen? Frag einfach.“

„Kannst du … ich meine … geht es ohne Befehl nicht?“

„Doch. Allerdings habe ich über die Jahre gelernt, dass es nicht okay ist, ohne Befehl zu kommen.“ Lindsey senkte den Blick. „Klingt komisch, ich weiß. Aber solche Dinge aus dem Spiel … man nimmt sie mit, verstehst du?“ Charles nickte zögerlich. „Ohne den Befehl ist es … weniger schön. Weniger befreiend, weil irgendwo in mir das schlechte Gewissen nagt und sagt, dass ich gar nicht hätte kommen dürfen.“

„Hm. Wie machst du das dann normalerweise? Ich meine, mit Eve oder so?“ Lindsey lächelte verschwörerisch.

„Wer sagt, dass ich mit Eve überhaupt Sex hatte?“

„Ah … ich dachte nur … weil …“ Lindsey lachte leise.

„Nein, du hast Recht. Natürlich haben wir miteinander geschlafen. Es war nur nie wirklich gut. Nicht für mich. Sie schien ganz zufrieden.“ Er zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Eve wollte einen richtigen Mann, einen starken Kerl, der ihr zeigt, wo es langgeht. Ich hab ihr gegeben was sie wollte, aber das war nicht das was ich wollte. Hinterhältig wie ich bin habe ich sie ausgenutzt, für meine Zwecke eingesetzt.“ Lindsey seufzte. „Mann, bin ich ein Arsch.“

„Bist du nicht.“ Charles streichelte sanft über Lindseys Wange.

„Nur weil du eine andere Seite an mir kennst. Einen Menschen, den wenige je zu Gesicht bekommen.“

„Mag sein. Aber ich bin für gewöhnlich kein Arsch und trotzdem hast du heute eine andere Seite an mir kennen gelernt, eine die ich verstecken muss.“

„Nicht vor mir“, flüsterte Lindsey sanft. „Ich mag dein anderes ich.“ Lindseys Blick war aufrichtig und entlockte Charles ein Lächeln.

„Ist auch besser so. Immerhin bist du derjenige, der dieses andere ich überhaupt erst ans Tageslicht befördert hat.“ Charles wollte von Lindsey keine Antwort darauf. Er hatte es auch nicht als Vorwurf gemeint. Er war tatsächlich froh darüber, dass ihm Lindsey diese andere Seite an ihm selbst gezeigt hatte, dass er sie an dem jungen Mann ausleben durfte. Er beugte sich erneut über Lindsey, zögerte kurz, dicht über seinen Lippen, unsicher, ob Lindsey überhaupt wollte, dass er ihn jetzt küsste, außerhalb des Spiels. Doch der junge Mann hob etwas den Kopf und überwand die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen. Es war ein langer und unglaublich sanfter Kuss und sie lösten sich erst voneinander, als beide Luft zum Atmen brauchten.

Erneut strich Charles durch die noch immer feuchten Locken. „Ich sollte gehen“, flüsterte er fast schon wehmütig. Lindsey nickte schweigend. „Werd dir einen Arzt vorbeischicken, zur Sicherheit. Und ich hoffe, dass die Wärter morgen die Hände von dir lassen. Sonst werde ich hier unten mal aufräumen müssen.“ Charles Stimme klang düster.

„Hoffe ich auch.“ Lindsey blickte zu ihm auf, seine Zungenspitze glitt über seine Lippen, er wandte die Augen kurz ab, nur um sofort wieder Charles’ Blick einzufangen. „Ich will dir gehören“, flüsterte er schließlich fast tonlos. Charles keuchte leise, als Blut in seine Lenden schoss. Es war unglaublich, dass ein einziger Satz und diese blauen Augen genug waren, um ihn völlig aus der Fassung zu bringen. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, hatte keine Ahnung, was die beste Antwort darauf war. Ich will dich? Dich besitzen? Es schien alles nicht das auszudrücken, was in Charles vorging. Tief blickte er in Lindseys Augen und hoffte einfach, dass der Andere darin lesen konnte, was seine Lippen nicht ausdrücken konnten. Lindsey lächelte dankbar.

„Bis morgen“, meinte Charles endlich. „Schlaf gut.“

„Du auch.“ Dann wandte sich Charles endlich ab, setzte das düsterste Gesicht auf, das er auf Lager hatte, hob die Peitsche auf und trat zur Tür. Gleich darauf stürmte er aus dem Raum und fauchte den Wärter an.

„Lassen sie einen Arzt nach ihm sehen. Ich will nicht, dass er wegen einer Infektion draufgeht. Er wird sicherlich nicht noch mal so etwas versuchen. Lassen Sie also die Finger von ihm, sonst bricht er mir noch vollends zusammen und ich bekomme nie raus, was ich wissen muss.“

„Ja, Sir“, murmelte der Wärter verstört und klang beinahe enttäuscht.

„Ich meine es ernst“, knurrte Charles.

„Natürlich Sir. Ich habe verstanden.“

„Gut. Räumen Sie das weg.“ Mit den Worten drückte er dem Mann die Peitsche in die Hand und stürmte davon. Kaum aus der Türe, musste er lächeln. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass er gerade halbnackt durch die Gegend lief. Er ging direkt zu seinem Wagen und fuhr nach Hause, wo er sich ausgiebig duschte und selbst Hand an sich legte. Als er sich heftig ergoss, blitzten babyblaue Augen vor ihm auf, aber nicht einmal das konnte ihn heute noch aus der Ruhe bringen.

Am nächsten Morgen machte er sich weit vor Sonnenaufgang auf den Weg in die Kanzlei, um zu sehen, was im Fall Capo de Familia passiert war.

Seine Annahme, dass weder der Blonde noch der Dunkelhaarige ihren Auftrag so richtig ernst genommen hatten, wurde noch verstärkt, als früh morgens ein Lieferant kam und den Kopf des Capo de Familia ablieferte während von Angel und Spike noch immer jede Spur fehlte. Zumindest war der Frieden in L.A. wenigstens teilweise gesichert und Charles zerbrach sich nicht weiter den Kopf darüber. Als gleich darauf Angel und Spike das Gebäude betraten und ihm mitteilten, dass sie den Kopf verloren hatten, meinte er ruhig, dass der Kopf schon hier wäre und ging, ließ Angel einfach stehen.


	10. Chapter 10

Den Rest des Tages kümmerte er sich um die üblichen Angelegenheiten, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken nahm er einen neuen Fall entgegen und traf sich mit seinem Klienten, einem Dämon, der drei Frauen auf dem Gewissen hatte. Er führte eine kurze Unterredung mit Wesley, der noch immer reichlich wirr wirkte und Illyria nicht aus seinem Blick ließ, unterhielt sich kurz mit Lorne, der sich regelrecht beigeistert zeigte, dass es Charles offensichtlich wieder besser ging, und brachte seine Abteilung regelrecht zum Brummen, weil er endlich die liegen gebliebenen Fälle aufarbeiten wollte und jedem der unter ihm stand und gerade verfügbar war, Aufträge erteilte, dass die Angestellten sich ein entsetztes Stöhnen verkneifen mussten.

Er summte vor sich hin, als er festen Schrittes über den Gang ging, um wieder in sein Büro zu gelangen, als er fast mit Lorne zusammenprallte. Der Dämon sah ihn reichlich verdutzt an, kniff die Augen zusammen. Charles war längst verstummt und wartete mit angehaltenem Atem, was Lorne aus seiner Summerei wohl aufgeschnappt hatte.

„Scheint ja Gang und Gebe zu werden, dass wir uns jetzt doch mit den bösen Buben einlassen“, murmelte der Grüne schließlich. „Vielleicht sollte ich mich der allgemeinen Begeisterung anschließen und mir auch einen düsteren Spielgefährten suchen.“ Damit wandte er sich ab und wollte gehen.

„Lorne!“ Charles hielt ihn auf, sah den Gang entlang. „Komm in mein Büro. Bitte.“ Nur widerwillig folgte der Dämon der Aufforderung. Charles schloss die Tür und lehnte sich gegen seinen Schreibtisch.

„Was hast du gesehen?“, fragte er ohne länger zu zögern.

„Nicht viel. Nur … ernsthaft Charles. Das hätte ich nicht erwartet!“

„Lorne. Sag einfach, was du gesehen hast.“

„Lindsey. Er ist überall in deinen Gedanken. Sogar in deinen Bewegungen. Ich meine … er ist ja ganz niedlich, aber ist der Kerl nicht wirklich anstrengend? Es war schon schwierig, mit ihm eine normale Unterhaltung über seine Musik zu führen. So viel Ablehnung und Hass in dem kleinen Körper, dass er fast geplatzt wäre.“

„Vielleicht hat er sich verändert. Vielleicht kenne ich einen anderen Lindsey als ihr?“, schlug Charles vor. „Wie dem auch sei. Das ist mein Privatleben, es beeinflusst meine Arbeit nicht. Also kein Wort zu irgendwem, verstanden?“

„Ist das ein Befehl?“, knurrte Lorne.

„Nein. Eine Bitte. Ich will nicht, dass es breit getreten wird und ich will nicht mit den anderen darüber reden und mich vor ihnen rechtfertigen müssen. Wie ich schon sagte, es beeinflusst meine Arbeit nicht und …“

„Tut es doch.“ Lorne seufzte. „Denkst du, mir ist das nicht aufgefallen? Du sprudelst über vor Energie. Und ich persönlich finde es nicht gut, dass du auf einmal so heiß darauf bist, für die Bösen zu spielen. Für diese Firma sicherlich gut, aber …“

„Es ist nicht das, was wir ursprünglich gemacht haben, ich weiß.“ Charles seufzte. „Mal eine Frage, weg von Lindseyund meinem Privatleben … Ist dir an Angel etwas aufgefallen?“

„Ja. Das ist ja kaum zu übersehen. Er geht immer mehr in seiner Rolle auf und kümmert sich immer weniger um die Hilflosen.“

„Gut.“

„Gut?“ Lornes Stimme überschlug sich fast.

„Nein, natürlich nicht gut. Ich bin nur beruhigt, dass du die Sache genauso siehst wie ich. Ich hatte schon Angst, dass ich mir etwas einreden würde.“ Lorne schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Mir gefällt nicht, wie sich das alles hier entwickelt.“

„Nein.“ Charles seufzte leise. „Na schön. Du hast Recht. Es ist nicht gut, wenn ich mich nur auf die negativen Fälle stürze. Ich werde versuchen, mehr Energie darauf zu verwenden, auch mal wieder etwas Richtiges zu machen. Kann ich dich damit bestechen? Ich will mein Privatleben wirklich nicht nach außen tragen.“

„Wie du meinst. Aber ich werde dich im Auge behalten, Charles.“

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst.“ Damit schien das Gespräch beendet. Dennoch blieb Lorne stehen. „Du weißt, dass Angel das nie erfahren darf?“, erkundigte er sich leise.

„Natürlich weiß ich das. Was denkst du, warum ich dich um Stillschweigen bitte?“

„Pass auf dich auf.“

„Mir droht keine Gefahr“, gab Charles leise zurück. Lorne sah ihn noch einen Moment länger an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und verließ das Büro. Charles seufzte. Sie alle hatten sich verändert. Sogar Lorne. Viel von seiner Heiterkeit und Sorglosigkeit war in den letzten Monaten verschwunden. Vor allem, seit Fred von Illyria übernommen worden war. Vermutlich wäre es wirklich das Beste gewesen, Wolfram und Hart den Rücken zu kehren, ehe es für jeden von ihnen zu spät war. Er nahm sich vor, tatsächlich mehr Zeit auf die – für die Firma – uninteressanten Fälle zu verwenden. Doch zuerst wollte er nach Lindsey sehen. Der junge Mann fehlte ihm, er verspürte ein Verlangen nach Lindseys Nähe und seinen blauen Augen, welches er in der Form noch nie erfahren hatte. Und außerdem hatte ihn Lornes Aussage, dass Lindsey überall in seinen Gedanken und Bewegungen war, etwas irritiert. Ihm selbst war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er in den letzten Stunden tatsächlich an Lindsey gedacht hatte. Aber irgendwie hatte er das wohl doch, unbewusst, vor sich selbst verborgen.

~*~

Zu Charles’ Erleichterung saß Lindsey aufrecht auf seiner Pritsche. Er hatte sich wie so oft gegen die Mauer gelehnt, obwohl er weniger entspannt wirkte als normalerweise in dieser Haltung. Charles wartete, bis die Tür sich geschlossen hatte und die Lichter an den Kameras aus waren, dann lächelte er.

„Du siehst überraschend gut aus.“

„Ich fasse das als Kompliment auf.“ Lindsey erwiderte sein Lächeln etwas unsicher.

„War auch so gemeint. Zumindest teilweise. Wie geht es dir?“

„Gut.“

„War ein Arzt hier?“

„Ja. Hat mir Jod über den Rücken gekippt.“ Lindsey verzog etwas das Gesicht. „Also vor einer Entzündung muss ich garantiert keine Angst mehr haben. Brennt jetzt noch wie Feuer.“

„Autsch.“

„Was immer hilft“, meinte Lindsey lapidar. „Siehst heute aber auch weit zufriedener aus. Scheint gut zu laufen, da oben?“ Lindsey wies mit einer Kopfbewegung zur Decke seiner Zelle.

„Wie man es nimmt. Wenn du damit meinst, dass ich verdammt gut in meinem Job bin: Ja. Wenn man es allerdings auf unsere ursprünglichen Ziele bezieht, läuft es beschissen.“

„War klar. Wie gehen die anderen damit um?“

„Bin mir nicht so sicher.“ Charles kam näher und ließ sich neben Lindsey auf der Pritsche nieder. „Was macht der Muskelkater?“

„Gar nicht mehr so tragisch. Die Massagen haben geholfen.“ Lindsey zwinkerte.

„Gut.“ Charles senkte den Blick, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Eine Frage lag auf seinen Lippen, doch er konnte sich nicht überwinden, sie zu stellen.

„Hey, was ist los?“ Charles schüttelte matt den Kopf.

„Ich kann selbst nicht fassen, dass mich das wirklich beschäftigt, aber …“ Er verstummte erneut.

„Immer raus damit“, grinste Lindsey herausfordernd. „Schocken kannst du mich bestimmt nicht.“

„Wann können wir wieder zu Aaron?“, platzte Charles endlich heraus. Lindsey zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Charles neugierig an.

„Ernsthaft?“ Charles nickte, presste die Lippen aufeinander. Ein geradezu seliges Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Lindseys Gesicht ab und seine Augen blitzten, als er sich vorbeugte und seine Lippen in unmittelbare Reichweite brachte, die Entscheidung, ob er ihn wirklich küssen wollte, jedoch Charles überließ. „Morgen?“, schlug er leise vor.

„Klingt gut.“ Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken beugte sich Charles leicht vor und nahm sich den Kuss, den Lindsey stumm anbot. Der junge Mann lächelte in den Kuss hinein und Charles löste sich wieder von ihm. „Was?“, erkundigte er sich nahezu argwöhnisch.

„Das wäre dann wohl eine 180° Wendung innerhalb weniger Tage, oder?“

„Sieht so aus. Ist das ein Problem für dich?“

„Blödsinn.“

„Gut.“ Sie küssten sich erneut, bis sich Charles schweren Herzens von Lindsey löste, ihm durch die Haare kraulte und leise seufzte. „Ich muss zurück“, grummelte er missmutig. Lindsey nickte schweigend, doch stattdessen zog er Charles erneut näher.

„Nur fünf Minuten“, flüsterte er flehend, dicht an seinen Lippen. Charles schloss die Augen und ergab sich. Wie hätte er Lindsey die fünf Minuten ausschlagen können, zumal er eigentlich selbst nicht gehen wollte.

Aus fünf Minuten wurden 30 und Charles konnte sich noch immer nicht dazu aufraffen, Lindsey wirklich zurück zu lassen. Und dabei machten sie nicht viel, saßen die meiste Zeit schweigend beisammen. Irgendwann hatten sie ihre Haltung verändert. Charles hatte sich richtig auf die Pritsche gesetzt, lehnte nun an der Wand und Lindsey drängte sich in seine beschützende Umarmung. Charles hatte seine Hand irgendwann unter Lindseys Hemd gegraben und neckte ihn, indem er mit genügend Druck über seine Brust kratzte, um rote Striemen zu hinterlassen und immer wieder seine längst verhärteten Brustwarzen zwirbelte und kniff.

Der kleinere Mann saß halb auf seinem Schoß und schmiegte sein Gesicht in Charles’ Halsbeuge, knabberte immer wieder sanft an der weichen Haut an seinem Hals um sein Keuchen zu ersticken. Charles hätte gut und gerne die nächsten Stunden auf diese Weise verbringen können. Aber das war nicht möglich. Er musste irgendwann einfach an seinen Schreibtisch zurückkehren. Auch wenn er dazu so gar keine Lust hatte. Lindsey murmelte etwas gegen seinen Hals, doch Charles verstand kein Wort.

„Was?“ Lindsey murmelte wieder, löste sich aber nicht von seiner Haut. Charles verdrehte die Augen, fuhr in Lindseys Haare und zog ihn etwas unsanft von sich weg. „Was?“, wiederholte er.

„Du wolltest gehen“, maulte Lindsey, wehrte sich aber in keiner Weise gegen den festen Griff in seinen Haaren.

„Willst du mich rauswerfen?“ Charles zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah Lindsey finster an.

„Lieber jetzt als später.“ Lindsey grinste. „Ist jetzt schon fies genug, dass du mich einfach so zurücklassen wirst.“ Charles grinste.

„Unbefriedigt?“, erkundigte er sich frech und ließ wieder von Lindsey ab. Der junge Mann löste sich plötzlich von ihm und änderte seine Haltung. Er richtete sich auf, schob sich etwas von Charles weg und brachte ein Bein auf die andere Seite von Charles’ Oberschenkel. Bevor dieser recht verstand, was der andere vorhatte, saß Lindsey mit dem Gesicht zu ihm auf seinem Schoß, hielt jedoch einiges von seinem Körpergewicht selbst, indem er sich auf die Knie hockte. Er rutschte noch etwas näher und blickte Charles tief in die Augen, während er anfing, mit sanft rollenden Bewegungen seinen Schritt gegen Charles’ beginnende Erregung zu reiben. Charles keuchte.

„Das sind wir beide“, murmelte Lindsey dicht an seinen Lippen. „Aber ich bin doppelt unbefriedigt und das ist gemein von dir.“ Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Charles verstand, was Lindsey damit meinte.

„Bist wohl scharf auf mich?“, neckte er. Es war ihm nicht einmal peinlich. Seine Hände hatten sich längst auf Lindseys Hüften gelegt und er zog ihn noch etwas näher.

„Ich lebe um dir zu dienen“, flüsterte Lindsey angespannt. „Ist nicht richtig, wenn du hier wieder mit einem Steifen rausmarschierst.“ Charles musste lächeln. Auch wenn Lindseys Worte irgendwie seltsam klangen, schien er sie wirklich zu meinen und allein der Gedanke ließ Blut in seine tieferen Regionen schießen. Lindsey grinste. „Willst du auch gar nicht, wenn ich das richtig interpretiere.“

„Ich werde dich trotzdem unbefriedigt zurücklassen“, drohte Charles bestimmt.

„Nehm’ ich in Kauf. Ist meine Aufgabe.“

„Und wehe, wenn ich dahinter komme, dass du selbst Hand an dich legst.“ Charles biss unsanft in Lindseys Schulter. Der junge Mann stöhnte ergeben auf. Seine Bewegungen wurden drängender. Charles’ Hände suchten sich von selbst erneut einen Weg unter Lindseys Oberteil, kratzten fordernd über seine Haut.

„Was immer du befiehlst“, keuchte er atemlos.

„Du kommst morgen dran. Und du kommst keinen Moment eher als ich es sage, verstanden?“ Lindsey stöhnte, nickte rasch. „Nachdem das geklärt ist …“ Charles fuhr grob in Lindseys Haare und zog seinen Kopf näher. Er biss unsanft in sein Ohrläppchen. „Besorg es mir. Und streng dich dabei an“, knurrte er dicht an Lindseys Ohr. Er spürte die Gänsehaut, die sich auf seine Worte hin über Lindseys Körper zog, fühlte den erregten Schauer, der ihn durchfuhr. Lindsey nickte eifrig, wodurch Charles eher unfreiwillig an seinen Haaren riss.

Er ließ ihn wieder los und Lindsey rutschte auf seinen Oberschenkeln ein wenig zurück, drängte seine Hände zwischen ihre Körper und machte sich an Charles Hose zu schaffen. Charles keuchte auf, als Lindsey die Hand in seine offene Hose und unter die Boxer schob, ihn mit geschickten Fingern liebkoste.

„Was wünschst du?“, fragte Lindsey atemlos. Charles grübelte kurz über die Frage nach und überlegte, was für Möglichkeiten sie hier hatten. Lindsey konnte ihn mit der Hand oder dem Mund befriedigen. Und dann gab es natürlich noch die Möglichkeit, die Charles sofort wieder verwarf. Zum einen war er sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er tatsächlich bereit war, Lindsey zu nehmen und zum anderen hatten sie hier weder Kondome noch Gleitmittel und Jim hatte ihm bei ihrem Gespräch eingeschärft, es nie mit einem Mann ohne Kondom zu treiben und möglichst immer Gleitmittel zu verwenden, weil es ohne viel zu schmerzhaft für den passiven Partner war. Die Entscheidung fiel ihm demnach nicht wirklich schwer. Er fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger Lindseys leicht geöffnete Lippen nach und fing seinen Blick ein.

„So gern ich diese Lippen küsse … ich hätte sie jetzt lieber wo anders“, erklärte er bestimmt. Nur einen Moment zuckten Lindseys Mundwinkel zufrieden nach oben, dann befand er sich wieder in seiner Rolle und nickte zum Zeichen, dass er den Befehl verstanden hatte, der nicht mal ein richtiger Befehl gewesen war. Er rutschte etwas nach hinten und ließ sich dann vor Charles und der Pritsche auf den Boden gleiten. Charles nahm die Beine etwas auseinander, so dass Lindsey jetzt zwischen seinen Beinen hockte und ihn aus treuherzigen, blauen Augen ansah.

Wieder glitten die starken Hände des anderen Mannes an Charles’ Hose, öffneten den Reißverschluss komplett und zogen an seinem Hosenbund, bis Charles nachgab und die Hüfte etwas hoch drückte, damit Lindsey seine Hose leicht nach unten ziehen konnte. Der am Boden Kniende richtete sich auf. Sein Blick war eine Mischung aus offener Wertschätzung, Bewunderung, Verlangen und hatte beinahe etwas Hungriges an sich. Charles runzelte kurz die Stirn, sagte dann jedoch nichts.

Lindseys Hände streichelten sanft seine Lenden und Oberschenkel, während er seine Lippen befeuchtete und sich vorbeugte. Charles stöhnte auf, als ihn die weichen Lippen sanft umschlossen.

Dieses Mal hielt sich Charles nicht zurück. Er konnte es nicht. Unsanft krallte er die Hand in Lindseys Haare, suchte verzweifelt nach einem Halt, irgendetwas um sich an der Realität festzuklammern, während ihn Lindsey geradezu unbarmherzig in einen atemberaubenden Höhenflug schickte. Es war das letzte Mal schon wirklich gut gewesen, doch diesmal hatte Lindsey auch seine Hände zur Verfügung und er verstand sie einzusetzen.

Charles spürte wie seine Muskeln sich anspannten, Lindsey ihm das letzte bisschen Kontrolle entriss. Es würde gleich vorbei sein, doch er wollte nicht, dass es vorbei war. Noch nicht. Nicht so schnell, er wollte es doch auskosten, genießen.

„Warte“, fuhr er Lindsey an und der junge Mann hielt umgehend in der Bewegung inne. Charles holte tief Luft, versuchte sich zu beruhigen, den anbrechenden Orgasmus irgendwie zurückzudrängen. „Langsam“, flüsterte er schließlich mit rauer Stimme. „Das ist kein Wettbewerb.“ Er lockerte seinen festen Griff etwas und kraulte sanft in Lindseys Haaren. „Ich will es genießen. Ich will, dass du dir Zeit lässt.“

Lindsey deutete ein Nicken an, ließ Charles’ Männlichkeit langsam aus seinem Mund gleiten, tastete sich mit der Zunge an seiner Unterseite entlang. Heißer Atem umspülte Charles. Er ließ sich wieder gegen die Wand sinken und senkte den Blick, beobachtete Lindsey, der so glücklich wirkte, wie ein kleines Kind, das seinen heiß ersehnten Lollipop nach langem betteln endlich bekommen hatte.

Der Anblick allein war schon so erregend, dass Charles die Augen schließen musste. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, ohne sofort wieder der Erlösung entgegenzujagen. Lindsey saugte ihn tief in seinen warmen und angenehm weichen Mund, noch etwas tiefer und Charles Augen flogen auf. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie es Lindsey gelang, ihn so tief in seinem Mund aufzunehmen und es war mit Abstand besser als jeder Blowjob, den ihm irgendein Mädchen je verpasst hatte.

Er ließ sich von Lindsey geradezu in eine andere Welt entführen. Eine Welt, in der es nur sie beide gab und weder richtig noch falsch existierte. Eine Welt, in der es das Natürlichste war, was Lindsey gerade mit ihm anstellte. Und er wollte nicht zurück in die Realität, die grausige Wirklichkeit, in der er Lindsey in einer kalten Zelle zurücklassen musste und sich Vorwände suchen musste, um ihn zu sehen. Aber er wusste, dass er irgendwann zurück musste, wusste, dass sein Körper ihn verraten würde, ihn herausschleudern aus dieser heilen Welt und dem glückseligen Zustand. Auch wenn Lindsey sich wirklich Zeit ließ, hatte Charles längst den Punkt erreicht, an dem er nur noch fallen konnte, und noch immer klammerte er sich an Lindsey fest, versuchte es nur einen Moment länger hinauszuzögern.

Aber Lindsey gab nicht nach und Charles stürzte unaufhörlich tiefer. Seine Muskeln zuckten, als er sich auch dieses Mal tief in Lindseys Rachen ergoss. Er brauchte mehrere Minuten, bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und es endlich schaffte, Lindsey loszulassen. Dieser verharrte noch einen Moment länger, ehe er endlich von Charles abließ, seine erschlaffende Länge noch einmal sanft mit der Zunge neckte, als wollte er überprüfen, ob er nach mehr verlangen würde.

Er hob den Blick und sah Charles mit diesen großen blauen Augen fragend an, abwartend. „Komm hoch“, flüsterte er endlich matt. Lindsey gehorchte, krabbelte erneut auf seinen Schoß. Charles legte die Arme um ihn und zog ihn enger an sich. Es tat ihm gut, Lindseys Gewicht auf sich zu spüren, half ihm dabei, wieder auf den Boden zu kommen, die Realität wieder zu erfassen.

„Scheiße … das war perfekt. Und dabei dachte ich das schon beim letzten Mal“, murmelte Charles träge. Lindsey lachte leise und streichelte sanft seine Wange.

„Viel Übung“, erklärte er in verschwörerischem Tonfall. Charles lachte.

„Sex am Arbeitsplatz. Na, wenn Angel das wüsste.“

„Weder war das Sex, noch bist du an deinem Arbeitsplatz. Das gleiche Gebäude, aber sicherlich nicht dein Arbeitsplatz“, widersprach Lindsey.

„Sollst du mir widersprechen?“, erkundigte sich Charles. Lindsey senkte beschämt den Blick. „Außerdem war das, glaub ich, besser als jeder Sex, den ich bisher hatte“, murmelte Charles in Gedanken versunken und zog Lindsey noch etwas näher, um ihn dankbar zu küssen.

„Dann hab ich ja noch Hoffnung.“ Ein Wispern, dicht an seinen Lippen, einen Sekundenbruchteil vor dem Kuss. Einen Moment wunderte sich Charles, dass er Lindsey gerade jetzt küssen wollte. Immerhin hatte er vor wenigen Minuten den Rachen des anderen Mannes mit Sperma ausgekleidet. Es war ihm egal, er wollte diese Lippen ein weiteres Mal erobern und ignorierte den leicht seltsamen Geschmack, der ihm bei dem Kuss begegnete. Dann erinnerte er sich an Lindseys seltsame Bemerkung und er sah Lindsey fragend an, doch der ließ die Aussage einfach im Raum hängen und äußerte sich nicht weiter dazu. Und Charles selbst wollte nicht nachfragen. Er wollte eigentlich gar nicht reden und noch viel weniger wollte er zurück in sein Büro, an seinen Schreibtisch. Er stöhnte frustriert auf.

„Ich muss wirklich zurück an die Arbeit.“ Lindsey schmollte wortlos. „Würde auch lieber bleiben. Aber es geht nicht.“ Seufzend nickte der junge Mann und machte Anstalten, aufzustehen. Aber Charles hielt ihn fest. „Hey, ich hab nicht gesagt, dass ich sofort gehen will.“ Lindsey sah ihn an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Na dann.“ Grinsend kuschelte er sich wieder an Charles und schloss die Augen. „Ich frag nichts danach, dass du gehst.“ Minuten verstrichen in friedlichem Schweigen. Dann löste sich Lindsey plötzlich von ihm. „Charles? Wenn wir wirklich morgen zu Aaron wollen, musst du ihn anrufen und nachfragen. Wir können nicht wieder ohne Vorwarnung auftauchen. Das geht nur an seinem freien Abend.“

„Nummer?“

~*~

Wenig später saß Charles an seinem Schreibtisch und legte grinsend den Hörer zurück. Er schob den kleinen Zettel in seine Hosentasche und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. Aaron würde morgen auf sie warten und er brannte darauf, bei ihm zu sein, in einer geschützten und angenehmen Umgebung, fernab der Kameras. Nur er und Lindsey … und Aaron natürlich. Ein wenig machte sich Charles Gedanken darüber, wie der Mann wohl reagieren würde, denn er hatte schwer das Gefühl, dass zwischen Lindsey und Aaron eine gewisse Zuneigung bestand.

Charles Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als seine Tür aufging und Wesley eintrat. Fragend blickte er den anderen Mann an, wusste nicht so ganz, was er sagen sollte. Sie waren Freunde gewesen, doch Charles wusste nicht, wie er sich Wesley gegenüber verhalten sollte, nach allem, was passiert war.

„Wo warst du?“

„Auswärts. Hab es hier nicht mehr ausgehalten, brauchte etwas Abwechslung.“

„Angel wird das nicht gefallen. Hat nach dir gesucht. Und es liegt nicht im Interesse der Firma …“

„Verdammt, Wes, das ist mir egal. Wir sollten nicht hier sein. Wir alle nicht. Da kann ich es mir wohl mal erlauben, eine Stunde Frischluft zu schnappen“, fauchte Charles wütend. Wesley nickte knapp.

„Hat uns alle fest im Griff“, murmelte er. „Aber wir werden uns nicht beugen, nicht wahr? Obwohl Angel … seltsam ist.“

„Bestenfalls.“ Charles schnaubte. „Bei dem Großen bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob der noch weiß, auf welcher Seite er spielt. Ich meine … ich weiß nicht.“

„Ja. Ja, das stimmt. Er trifft seine Entscheidungen nur noch im Interesse der Firma und nicht mehr im Interesse der Menschen. Das müssen wir jetzt tun.“ Wesley blickte kurz in die Ferne, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich muss zurück. Illyria ist … sie …“ Er zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Sie ist Fred.“ Damit verschwand er wieder. Charles blickte Wesley verwirrt hinterher. Er erkannte ihn kaum wieder und das machte ihm Sorgen. Wesley schien geradezu verwirrt, vielleicht sogar ein bisschen verrückt und das gefiel Charles nicht. Es war auch ihm schwer gefallen, damit umzugehen, als plötzlich Fred mit ihren Eltern hier durch die Firma marschiert war. Er hatte ihren Bluff beinahe geschluckt, sich einen Moment in den Gedanken fallen lassen, dass alles in Ordnung und Fred doch noch hier war.

Er konnte sich nur annähernd vorstellen, wie es für Wes gewesen sein musste, sie zu sehen. Und mit der ganzen Sache mit Illyrias Macht, die durch den Körper gebrochen war und sie alle beinahe getötet hätte, hatte er sich ohnehin ordentlich überarbeitet. Er hatte fast das Gefühl, dass jeder einzelne von ihnen an Wolfram und Hart zerbrach, auf die eine oder andere Weise. Außer Spike, vielleicht. Er schien allgemein nicht viel von der ganzen Sache zu halten und zeigte sich reichlich unbeteiligt, die meiste Zeit über.

Gegen Abend verspürte Charles den dringenden Wunsch, Lindsey noch einmal aufzusuchen. Er drängte das Verlangen jedoch zurück, weil er Bedenken hatte, dass er dann gar nicht mehr nach Hause kommen würde. Es war schwer genug gewesen, sich wieder von ihm zu trennen, er hatte heute nicht die Kraft, den jungen Mann noch einmal alleine zurück zu lassen.

Seufzend und mit einem schlechten Gewissen betrat er wenig später seine Wohnung. Diese Nacht schlief Charles sehr unruhig. Er machte sich zu viele Gedanken, über Lindsey, sich selbst, Angel und die anderen. Oft wachte er auf, nur um festzustellen, dass er gerade einmal eine Stunde geschlafen hatte. Gegen fünf Uhr morgens gab er die Versuche ruhig zu schlafen endgültig auf und stieg unter die Dusche. Das heiße Wasser prasselte auf seine verspannten Muskeln und half ihm ein wenig. Dennoch war er nicht unbedingt zufrieden oder glücklich, als er endlich in die Firma fuhr.


	11. Chapter 11

Charles’ erster Weg führte ihn – entgegen besserem Wissen, wie er sich selbst im Aufzug grummelnd erklärte – direkt zu Lindsey. Es war ohnehin viel zu früh, um sich in seinem Büro zu verkriechen und er wollte Lindsey bescheid geben, dass er ihn gegen Abend wirklich abholen würde, um zu Aaron zu fahren … Allerdings war Charles selbst völlig klar, dass das nur Ausreden waren, die er sich selbst vorschob. Er wollte einfach nur zu Lindsey, weil er ihn tatsächlich vermisst hatte. Seine ruhige, gelassene und vor allem offene Art wirkte beruhigend auf Charles und genau das brauchte er dringend.

Erst als sich die Tür hinter ihm wieder schloss und Lindsey sich kurz regte, dann aber nicht weiter reagierte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass es vielleicht nicht die beste Idee war, um sechs Uhr morgens bei ihm in der Zelle aufzutauchen. Ganz offensichtlich schlief Lindsey tief und fest und Charles wollte ihn keinesfalls wecken. Er schlich leise auf die Pritsche zu und ließ sich dann daneben auf den Boden sinken. Sein Blick hing auf Lindseys entspanntem Gesicht und ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Einige lockige Strähnen waren dem jungen Mann ins Gesicht gefallen und ließen ihn noch um einige Jahre jünger wirken. Außerdem hatte er etwas von einem Engel. Charles zog die Beine an, stützte die Arme auf die Knie und bettete seinen Kopf auf seine Unterarme. Er wollte ihn einfach nur betrachten. Vielleicht würde Lindsey ja aufwachen.

~*~

Charles holte tief Luft und murrte leise. Er wollte sich umdrehen und weiterschlafen, doch dann flogen seine Augen auf. Orientierungslos blickte er sich um.

„Wieder wach?“, flüsterte Lindsey sanft und kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn. Langsam nahm Charles seine Umgebung durch den Schleier, den der Schlaf hinterlassen hatte, wahr. Vor allem nahm er wahr, dass er noch immer auf dem kalten Boden saß, jetzt aber notdürftig zugedeckt war, und dass er seine Körperhaltung gravierend verändert hatte. Ein Bein hatte er ausgestreckt, wobei sein Oberschenkel dem jungen Mann als Kopfkissen diente, das andere Bein hatte er irgendwie über Lindsey gelegt, klemmte ihn somit regelrecht ein. Eine Hand hatte er in Lindseys Haare gegraben, die andere hielt Lindseys Oberarm fest.

Wie diese seltsame Haltung zu Stande gekommen war, blieb ihm nach wie vor ein Rätsel. Ihm fiel nur auf, dass er Lindsey regelrecht eingeschlossen hatte und der nicht wegkommen konnte.

„Du bist ganz schön besitzergreifend“, kicherte Lindsey zu allem Überfluss auch noch, als wollte er Charles’ Überlegungen noch bestätigen. Rasch ließ er los und nahm sein Bein weg. Doch Lindsey machte keine Anstalten, aufzustehen. Blaue Augen blickten schläfrig zu ihm hoch.

„Tut mir leid, ich weiß gar nicht …“, stammelte Charles verstört. Lindsey betrachtete ihn sanft, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Muss es nicht.“ Der junge Mann lächelte beinahe scheu. „Hab mich sicher gefühlt.“ Etwas verdutzt sah ihn Charles an. „Guck nicht so. Ich schlaf noch immer nicht durch.“ Endlich gab Lindsey seine Nähe auf und richtete sich auf. Er sah Charles nicht an, hielt den Blick gesenkt, fast als wäre es ihm peinlich, dass er noch immer Albträume hatte.

„Das wusste ich nicht. Ich hatte gedacht …“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf. Charles seufzte leise. „Sollten sehen, dass wir dich hier raus und auf freien Fuß bekommen …“ Lindsey reagierte auf diese Aussage mit trockenem, humorlosem Lachen.

„Na sicher. Und wie willst du das schaffen? Unmöglich. Angel würde nie zulassen, dass ich hier rausmarschiere.“

„Vielleicht finde ich eine Möglichkeit.“ Charles seufzte. Dann jedoch fiel sein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und er rappelte sich fluchend hoch. „Verdammt! Es ist ja schon halb zehn. Fuck. Ich bin überfällig!“ Er eilte in Richtung Tür, drehte dann aber doch noch mal um. „Tut mir leid, Lindsey.“

„Kein Problem.“

„Ich hole dich heute Abend ab. Ruh dich bis dahin noch etwas aus … ich hoffe, deinen Muskeln geht es einigermaßen gut?“

„Sicher. Verschwinde endlich, bevor sie noch ne Suchpatrouille losschicken.“ Charles wollte sich eigentlich noch einen kleinen Kuss stehlen, entschied sich dann aber doch dagegen. Er war sich sicher, dass er dann gar nicht mehr in sein Büro kommen würde. Schon jetzt wurde ihm seltsam zu Mute, bei dem Gedanken, dass er mehrere Stunden würde überstehen müssen, ehe er wieder zu Lindsey konnte.

Tatsächlich entpuppte sich der Tag für Charles als unangenehm lang und anstrengend. Einem Meeting mit dem Team, bei dem eigentlich nichts interessantes besprochen wurde – außer dass sich Angel nach seinem Verbleib erkundigte, woraufhin Charles wahrheitsgemäß angab, dass er verschlafen habe und der Vampir daraufhin auch noch meckerte, weil seine Arbeitsmoral nachlasse – folgten einige Treffen mit Klienten, von denen die wenigsten menschlich waren und langwieriges Akten wälzen und Schlupflöcher suchen.

Der Abend konnte nicht schnell genug hereinbrechen, doch irgendwie schien die Uhr geradezu rückwärts zu laufen. Ablenkung fand er auch keine, denn mit Lorne wollte er sich nicht unterhalten, Angel mied er nach Möglichkeit, Illyria war ohnehin nicht kommunikativ und Wesley noch immer viel zu abgedreht, um sich mit ihm auch nur zehn Minuten unterhalten zu können, ohne gleich das Gefühl zu bekommen, selbst den Verstand zu verlieren. Wieder kamen die Bedenken und Ängste hoch, die Charles irgendwo tief in seinem innersten vergraben wollte und sein Versuch auch mal ein paar „gute“ Taten zu vollbringen scheiterte kläglich, da er ohne Angels Zustimmung wenig Möglichkeiten hatte und ihm der Vampir zu allem Überfluss tatsächlich erklärte, das ganze „Helfer der Hilflosen“ Geplänkel wäre nicht allzu rentabel und er könne sich nur mit derartigen Fällen beschäftigen, wenn er genug andere Sachen erledigt hatte, dass der Firma durch seine fehlende Arbeitsmoral kein Schaden entstand.

Charles musste sich ordentlich zusammenreißen, um ihn nicht anzubrüllen und als dann auch noch Hamilton in seinem Büro auftauchte, war es einfach zu viel. Er begrüßte den Anderen mit einem eisigen Blick und wandte sich wieder seinem Fall zu.

„Sie haben ein paar Probleme, Mr. Gunn. Ich würde Ihnen eine Sitzung bei unserer psychologischen Betreuungsabteilung empfehlen. Überarbeitetes und gestresstes Personal erzielt schlechte Leistungen. Ich werde das bei Angel anmerken.“

„Halten Sie sich da raus. Meine Leistungen sind vollkommen in Ordnung. Ich verliere nur selten einen Fall.“

„Irgendetwas anderes, vielleicht? Ich bin nur um Ihr Wohlergehen besorgt. Sie haben eine schwere Zeit durchgemacht.“

„Wollen Sie mir wieder irgendein Angebot unterbreiten, bei dem ich mir sicher sein kann, dass nichts Gutes dabei rauskommt?“

„Sie sind bewundernswert. Aber dumm. Früher oder später werden sie die Konsequenzen für ihr derzeitiges Verhalten tragen müssen, mein Lieber.“

„Sonst noch etwas?“ Charles blickte von der Akte hoch. Sein Gesicht war wie aus Stein gemeißelt und er zeigte nicht einmal den Ansatz eines Lächelns. Aus kalten Augen starrte er Hamilton an.

„Sie müssen dringend ausspannen.“ Hamilton lächelte freundlich.

„Habe ich vor. Keine Sorge. Sobald ich hier fertig bin.“ Charles ließ das im Raum stehen und wandte sich wieder seiner Akte zu. Er kritzelte ein paar zusätzliche Notizen auf das Papier, noch immer auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit, eine bodenständige Verteidigung aufzubauen.

„Nein. Sonst nichts. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass es Ihnen bewusst ist … die Sache mit der Konsequenz, meine ich.“

„Glauben Sie mir. Nach der Angelegenheit mit Fred bin ich mir sehr bewusst, dass die Konsequenzen in dieser Firma verdammt schwer zu schlucken sind. Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte weiterarbeiten lassen würden.“

„Wie Sie wünschen.“ Hamilton lächelte, nickte ihm kurz zu und verließ dann das Büro. Charles hob den Kopf und starrte nachdenklich auf die geschlossene Tür. Hamilton behagte ihm nicht. Nicht im Geringsten. Der Kerl machte immer den Eindruck als hätte er alle Fäden in der Hand und es bräuchte nur einen Wink von ihm, um ein komplettes Gebäude zum Einsturz zu bringen. Er war ungern mit dem großen Mann in einem Raum. Auch wenn sich Charles das nicht eingestehen wollte: Hamilton ängstigte ihn regelrecht. Der Kerl war schleimig und glatt wie ein Aal.

~*~

Auch wenn es Charles wie drei Tage vorkam, schaffte er auch noch die letzten drei Stunden zu überstehen und letzten Endes konnte er tatsächlich Feierabend machen. Als ihm auf dem Weg zum Aufzug Wesley entgegen kam und ihm zu allem Überfluss tatsächlich ein Gespräch über Angel und die an ihm deutlich sichtbaren Veränderungen aufdrückte, wurde Charles regelrecht unruhig und war reichlich abgelenkt. Irgendwann bemerkte sogar der etwas verwirrte und auf seine Beobachtungen fixierte Wesley, dass sein Gesprächspartner ihm nicht wirklich zuhörte und Charles redete sich daraufhin auf Albträume und Müdigkeit hinaus, versprach aber, dass er sich morgen mit Wesley zusammensetzen und über seine Beobachtungen reden würde. Mit der Zusicherung einigermaßen zufrieden gestellt, ließ ihn der Brite endlich ziehen und Charles eilte mit hastigen Schritten auf den Aufzug zu, bevor ihn noch jemand in ein Gespräch verwickeln würde.

Wenige Minuten später stand Charles vor der Tür zu den Zellen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Er wollte nicht den Eindruck erwecken, es sonderlich eilig zu haben. Endlich glaubte er, sich weit genug im Griff zu haben und trat durch die Tür. Der Wächter begrüßte ihn mit ein paar freundlichen Worten, bot ihm Peitschen und dergleichen und erkundigte sich freundlich, ob Charles den Gefangenen wieder mitnehmen wollte und ob er ihn zum Transport bereit machen sollte. Charles wehrte ab, gab an, dass er dem Häftling vorher noch eine Gelegenheit geben wollte, ihm die nötigen Informationen freiwillig zu geben anstatt sie aus sich heraus geprügelt zu bekommen und so betrat er gleich darauf Lindseys Zelle.

Der junge Mann saß in einer Ecke am Boden und starrte die Wand an. Er schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass jemand seine Zelle betreten hatte.

„Hey“, war alles, was Charles über die Lippen brachte, nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen und die Kameras abgeschaltet worden waren. Lindsey hob den Blick, ließ den Kopf aber sogleich wieder sinken. Seine Augen waren glasig und glänzten feucht. „Lindsey?“ Charles ging langsam auf ihn zu. Lindsey presste die Lippen aufeinander und hielt seinen Blick weiterhin starr gegen die Wand gerichtet. „Lindsey.“ Charles’ Stimme war besorgt. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen, als der Angesprochene nicht weiter auf ihn reagierte, ganz als wäre er gar nicht da.

Charles trat zu dem jungen Mann und ging neben ihm in die Knie. Er hob die Hand, wollte Lindsey berühren, hielt sich aber dann doch zurück. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was geschehen war, doch er war sich sicher, dass etwas mit Lindsey nicht stimmte.

„Lindsey, was ist los?“, versuchte er erneut, die Aufmerksamkeit des Gefangenen zu erlangen. Doch seine Bemühungen waren auch dieses Mal nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Letztendlich berührte er ihn doch, vorsichtig als wäre Lindsey aus teuerstem Porzellan. Er schreckt von der Berührung weg. „Verdammt noch mal. Was ist los?“

„Ist er weg?“, flüsterte Lindsey, hielt den Blick auf die Wand gerichtet, als wolle er seine Umgebung nicht sehen.

„Wer, Lindsey?“ Einen Moment sah es so aus, als wollte der junge Mann antworten, doch dann biss er hart die Zähne aufeinander. Charles wurde langsam ungeduldig und hinzu kam, dass er sich ernsthafte Sorgen machte. Er hatte Lindsey noch nie so gesehen. Normal hatte er selbst in einer Situation, die für ihn nicht gut aussah noch einen dummen Spruch auf den Lippen. Außerdem fragte er sich langsam, ob dieses seltsame Gefühl, dass ihn den ganzen Tag belastet hatte, tatsächlich damit zu tun gehabt hatte, dass er Lindsey vermisst hatte oder ob er irgendwo tief in seinem Innersten geahnt hatte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Erneut berührte er Lindsey sanft an der Schulter, der wieder vor ihm zurückweichen wollte. Doch diesmal ließ ihn Charles nicht gehen. Er packte den jungen Mann etwas unsanft bei den Schultern und zwang ihn dazu, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Wer, Lindsey? Rede endlich mit mir, verdammt. Was ist passiert? Wer war hier? Was haben sie gemacht?“ Eigentlich wollte er Lindsey nicht anbrüllen, aber er wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen. Es kam einfach über ihn. Mit großen, weit aufgerissenen und angstvollen Augen starrte ihn der Gefangene an. „Muss ich dir befehlen, endlich mit der Sprache rauszurücken?“, fragte Charles nun etwas sanfter.

„Er war hier“, flüsterte Lindsey, seine Stimme rau als hätte er stundenlang geschrieen. Ein kalter Schauer kroch über Charles Rücken hinunter.

„Er“, wiederholte er leise und Lindsey nickte. „Der Dämon“, mutmaßte Charles vorsichtig. „Das Ding aus dem Keller.“ Bei der bloßen Erwähnung zuckte Lindsey zusammen und versuchte, noch weiter in die Ecke zu kriechen.

Sanft hielt Charles ihn fest, zog ihn etwas aus der Ecke heraus und nahm Lindsey in die Arme. „Tut mir leid, Lindsey. Ich wusste nichts davon. Bitte glaub mir das.“ Schutzsuchend drängte sich der Andere in Charles Umarmung, versuchte regelrecht in ihn hineinzukriechen. Lindsey machte den Eindruck als könne er Charles gar nicht nah genug sein.

„Tauchte hier auf, kurz nachdem du gegangen bist“, stieß er schließlich hervor und obwohl er sichtlich bemüht war, sich zurückzuhalten traten ihm Tränen aus den Augen, rollten langsam über die unglaublich blassen Wangen. Charles entging nicht, dass sich Lindseys Körper unangenehm kalt anfühlte. Verwirrt drückte er ihn etwas von sich weg, was der junge Mann mit einem leisen Schluchzen quittierte.

„Was ist passiert, Lindsey? Wie lange sitzt du schon hier?“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich will nicht reden. Bitte. Ich will es einfach nur vergessen“, flehte er eindringlich. Charles fühlte sich seltsam hilflos. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun konnte oder sollte und er war wütend auf sich selbst, weil er sich so hilflos fühlte und auf die Senior Partner, weil sie Lindsey nicht einmal hier in seiner Zelle in Frieden ließen.

„Himmel, du bist eiskalt. Komm erst mal mit zum Bett und wärm dich auf.“

„Blutverlust“, murmelte Lindsey leise. „Mir ist nicht wirklich kalt. Halb so tragisch.“

„Blut… was? Lindsey, bitte. Sag mir, was passiert ist.“

„Kennst das Spiel doch selbst.“ Charles fühlte, wie sich eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper zog. Etwas verunsichert sah er sich um, erwartete fast, Lindseys Herz irgendwo herumliegen zu sehen. Doch da war kein Herz, kein Blut. Nichts was auf die Schrecken hindeutete, die Lindsey scheinbar durchlebt hatte.

„Nicht hier.“ Scheinbar hatte Lindsey seinen suchenden Blick richtig interpretiert. „Hat es nicht hier gemacht.“ Erneut versuchte Charles, den jungen Mann hochzuziehen, doch Lindsey entwand sich seinem helfenden Griff und drängte sich wieder in die Ecke. Seinen Blick wieder stur geradeausgerichtet. Erfolglos versuchte Charles, erneut seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen oder ihn zum Bett zu locken. Lindsey schien in seiner ganz eigenen Welt zu verweilen.

Seufzend zog Charles sein Handy hervor und kramte nach dem Zettel mit Aarons Telefonnummer. Er tippte die Nummer ein und wartete darauf, dass der Mann abhob.

„Aaron. Charles noch mal. Ich fürchte, ich muss für heute Abend absagen.“  
 _„Was? Schade. Aber wenn du keine Zeit findest, hilft es nicht.“  
_ „Liegt nicht an mir, sondern an Lindsey.“  
 _„Lindsey? Was ist passiert? Sag nicht, es geht ihm noch nicht gut genug. Hat ihn vorher nie gestört. Wann ist er denn zu so einem Weichei geworden?“  
_ „Nein, es ist was anderes. Scheint was passiert zu sein. Ich weiß nicht was, aber er ist völlig fertig.“  
Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung.   
„Aaron? Bist du noch da?“  
 _„Wie meinst du das, er ist völlig fertig?“  
_ „Er hockt in einer Ecke seiner Zelle und starrt vor sich hin. Zwischendurch hab ich mal ein paar Worte aus ihm rauslocken können. Aber jetzt scheint er überhaupt nicht mehr ansprechbar zu sein.“

Charles wartete ab, hoffte darauf, dass Aaron irgendeine Idee hatte. Sein Blick ruhte auf dem Häuflein Elend in der Ecke der Zelle und erneut zog sich ihm der Magen schmerzlich zusammen.   
_„Das klingt, als hätte er einen Zusammenbruch. Dann muss wirklich was richtig Schlimmes passiert sein. So was passiert bei ihm nicht schnell. Hör mir jetzt gut zu, Charles, auch wenn es völlig bescheuert klingt, es ist wichtig.“  
_ „Bin dankbar für jeden Hinweis“, murmelte Charles finster.   
_„Okay. Ich kann nicht garantieren, dass es klappen wird, aber so wie ich Lindsey kenne, ist das Beste, was du jetzt machen kannst, ihn in seine Rolle als Sub zu drängen. Er fühlt sich darin geborgen, wenn er dem Dom vertrauen kann und ich gehe davon aus, dass er dir vertraut, sonst hätte er dich nicht zu mir gebracht.“  
_ „Ihn in seine Rolle … und wie?“  
 _„Befehle, Charles. Was sonst? Du sollst ihn jetzt nicht gleich verprügeln, wenn er nicht gehorcht. Im Moment kann er für sich selbst die Grenzen vermutlich nicht abstecken und würde dir nicht mitteilen, wenn er es nicht packt. Gib ihm das Gefühl, dass du alles im Griff hast und dass er bei dir sicher ist. Befiehl ihm, dir zu sagen, was passiert ist. Sei einfach Präsent und dominant. Dräng ihn dazu, seine devote Seite zuzulassen, sich dorthinein zu flüchten, darin Halt zu finden.“  
_ „Oh Mann. Mal sehen, ob ich das schaffe.“  
 _„Klar schaffst du das. Lass dir deine Unsicherheit nicht anmerken. Denk dran, Charles: Er will dominiert werden. Jetzt vermutlich noch mehr als sonst. Er braucht den Halt.“_

„Okay. Danke Aaron.“  
 _„Kein Problem. Ich drück euch die Daumen. Ach und Charles? Wenn du meinst, er braucht nen Tapetenwechsel, kommt einfach her. Ich bin zu Hause. Wir müssen ja nicht zwangsläufig eine Session abhalten.“  
_ „Danke.“

Charles meinte seine Aussage aufrichtig. Er fühlte sich immerhin ein wenig ruhiger. Wenn es Lindsey helfen konnte, dass er jetzt den Boss rauskehrte, dann wollte er das tun. Für Lindsey ignorierte er seine eigene Unsicherheit und sammelte Selbstsicherheit und Kraft, von der er nicht gedacht hätte, dass er sie im Moment überhaupt aufbringen konnte. Er atmete einmal ruhig durch, straffte die Schultern und trat dann wieder zu Lindsey, wobei er das Handy zurück in seine Tasche gleiten ließ.

„Komm hoch“, befahl er ruhig. Lindsey reagierte nicht darauf. „Hey! Ich habe gesagt, dass du aufstehen sollst. Willst du mir den Gehorsam verweigern?“, erkundigte sich Charles mit etwas schärferem Tonfall und wie es Aaron wohl erwartet und er in erster Linie erhofft hatte, verfiel Lindsey nach kurzem Zögern und einem langen, fragendem Blick tatsächlich in seine Rolle und gehorchte. Er rappelte sich hoch und folgte Charles’ Geste entsprechend, bewegte sich auf die Pritsche zu und nahm darauf Platz.

Charles ging zu ihm und legte die Decke um seine Schultern, nahm neben dem blassen Mann Platz, der mit rundem Rücken auf der Pritsche kauerte. Er nahm Lindseys Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und zwang ihn dazu, ihn anzusehen.

„Erzähl mir, was passiert ist.“

Wieder sah ihn Lindsey aus großen Augen verunsichert an.

„Erzähl mir, was passiert ist“, wiederholte Charles ruhig aber bestimmt. Der junge Mann glitt zögerlich mit der Zunge über seine Lippen, um noch einen Moment länger schweigen zu können, dann schlug er die Augen nieder und erzählte mit leicht zittriger Stimme, was sich zugetragen hatte. Charles verstand den Hinweis und ließ ihn los, so dass Lindsey den Blick senken konnte. Scheinbar war es ihm reichlich unangenehm, dass er so verunsichert und verstört war, nach den Ereignissen.

Eigentlich war es das, was sich Tag für Tag in dem Keller zugetragen hatte. Der Dämon war plötzlich aufgetaucht und hatte ihn mit sich fortgezerrt, scheinbar in eine andere Dimension. Das was Lindsey an der ganzen Sache so unglaublich aus der Bahn warf, war wohl die Tatsache, dass er sich bislang relativ sicher gefühlt hatte, in der Zelle. Diese Sicherheit war jetzt dahin. Der Dämon konnte augenscheinlich jederzeit auftauchen und ihn quälen. Und für Lindsey gab es keine Möglichkeit, ihm zu entkommen.

Hinzu kam, dass ihm – anders als in den Monaten in der Höllendimension – jede Einzelheit im Gedächtnis geblieben war. Der Schmerz, der sich in Lindseys Augen spiegelte, zeigte deutlich, dass er sich noch viel zu genau erinnern konnte, wie ihm das Monster das Herz aus der Brust geschnitten hatte, dass die Angst noch immer übermäßig präsent war und dass er es nicht so schnell würde vergessen können.

Als Lindsey davon erzählte, wie der Dämon das Messer in seine Brust getrieben hatte, fasste er sich mit zitternder Hand an die Brust, ganz so, als müsse er sich vergewissern, dass sein Herz noch schlug, dass er es wiederhatte, dass da keine klaffende Wunde war.

Charles nahm Lindseys Hand und zog sie von seiner Brust weg, ersetzte sie durch seine eigene. Schon alleine, um sich selbst zu vergewissern, dass Lindseys Herz schlug. Er hatte nicht vergessen, wie eine tote Lilah ihnen ein Angebot unterbreitet hatte. Wolfram und Hart war nicht zu trauen.

Aber Lindsey war am Leben. Sein Herz schlug heftig und schnell, erweckte bei Charles den Eindruck, dass es am liebsten aus der Brust des jungen Mannes in seine Hand springen wollte. Ein etwas verstörender Gedanke, bedachte man, dass er es vor wenigen Stunden wirklich in der Hand hätte halten können.

Lindsey beendete seine Erzählung mit noch immer zitternder Stimme, doch zu Charles’ Erleichterung fühlte er sich mittlerweile wärmer an. Als würde langsam aber stetig Leben in seinen Körper zurückkehren.

Charles nickte knapp. „Guter Junge“, murmelte er bestätigend und strich Lindsey durch die Haare. „Und jetzt hör mir gut zu.“ Babyblaue Augen sahen ihn aufmerksam an.

„Das ist vorbei. Er ist weg, ich bin hier.“ Lindsey nickte knapp. „Falls er wiederkommt, erinnere dich immer daran, dass es nur vorübergehend ist, klar? Selbst wenn er dir das Herz herausreißt, kann er dich nicht töten. Es ist nur vorübergehend, hast du das verstanden?“ Lindsey schluckte, nickte dann aber bestätigend. Charles war erleichtert. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte. Es war ihm nicht möglich, Lindsey zu versprechen, dass er in Zukunft sicher war, denn darauf hatte er wohl keinen Einfluss.

„Und jetzt steh auf. Wir verschwinden von hier. Zumindest für ein paar Stunden.“

Diese Aussicht schien den jungen Mann durchaus zu erfreuen, denn er nickte eifrig und es zeigte sich sogar ein schüchternes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Charles erhob sich und ging zur Tür. Über die Gegensprechanlage bat er den Wächter um Handschellen nur wenige Minuten später war er mit Lindsey auf dem Weg zum Auto, wobei er ihn wieder etwas grober vor sich her schob, als es eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre.

~*~

Sie waren seit rund zehn Minuten unterwegs und Lindsey hatte noch immer kein Wort gesprochen. Charles warf immer wieder einen Blick in den Rückspiegel. Der Gefangene saß auf der Rücksitzbank und starrte auf seine Hände.

„Du darfst dir die Gegend ansehen, das habe ich nicht verboten“, meinte er lächelnd, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sich Lindsey noch immer in seiner Rolle befand und wohl nichts tun würde, ohne einen Befehl oder seine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis. Tatsächlich hob der junge Mann daraufhin den Blick und sah aus dem Fenster. Er wirkte etwas entspannter.

Als sie endlich bei Aarons Haus ankamen und Charles die Autotür öffnete, stieg Lindsey folgsam aus, wartete darauf, dass er ihm die Handschellen abnahm und folgte Charles dann auf dem Fuß zum Haus. Dort angekommen betrachtete ihn Charles nachdenklich. Auch wenn es angenehm war, dass Lindsey ihm aufs Wort gehorchte, fühlte er sich nicht so ganz wohl in seiner Haut. Er war viel zu schweigsam und ruhig, für Charles’ Geschmack. Vielleicht sollte er ihm die Erlaubnis erteilen, frei zu sprechen, doch Charles war sich nicht so ganz sicher, ob das so unbedingt in das Regelwerk passte, mit dem er noch immer nicht vertraut war. Mit einem leisen Seufzen Klopfte er mehrfach an und wartete, dass Aaron ihnen die Tür öffnete. Er war froh, die Verantwortung für Lindsey wieder abgeben zu können.

Doch seine Hoffnungen wurden zerschmettert, als Aaron die Tür öffnete.


	12. Chapter 12

Aaron öffnete die Tür und begrüßte ihn freudig, Lindsey jedoch ignorierte er regelrecht, nachdem er einen kurzen Blick auf ihn geworfen hatte. Verwirrt trat Charles ein und Lindsey folgte ihm wieder schweigend und mit geringem Abstand.

„Komm doch rein“, meinte Aaron gerade freundlich und wies in Richtung einer Tür. Charles nickte dankbar und betrat den Raum. Es war wohl ein Wohnraum aus dem Bilderbuch. Eine große, bequem wirkende Ledercouch, große, kuschelige Sessel, ein massiver aber niedriger Holztisch und ein offener Kamin, in dem sogar jetzt, obwohl es nicht kalt war, eine niedrige Flamme prasselte. Das Feuer machte auch gleich darauf Sinn, als Aaron erneut einen abschätzigen Blick auf Lindsey warf und dann wieder Charles anlächelte. „Ich will nicht unfreundlich erscheinen, aber könntest du ihn bitte darauf hinweisen, dass hier noch immer die alten Regeln gelten?“, bat er. Charles starrte Aaron verdutzt an, der nur zwinkerte und leicht in Richtung Lindsey nickte.

„Lindsey“, meinte Charles bestimmt. „Du kennst die Regeln?“ Lindsey nickte schnell. „Dann befolge sie.“ Ohne weiteres Zögern trat Lindsey wieder aus dem Raum und entledigte sich rasch seiner Kleidung. Charles beobachtete ihn einen Moment völlig verwirrt und starrte dann Aaron an, der nur erneut zwinkerte und ein „erklär ich später“ flüsterte, als er an Charles vorbei ging.

„Darf ich euch etwas zu trinken anbieten?“, erkundigte er sich, während er an Lindsey vorbei aus dem Raum trat. „Mach es dir doch schon einmal bequem.“

„Ah ja, bitte. Kaffee wäre recht.“ Er warf Lindsey einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Für uns beide, wenn möglich.“

„Aber sicher“, tönte es aus einem anderen Zimmer und verwirrt ließ sich Charles auf die Couch sinken und lehnte sich gemütlich gegen das weiche Leder. Lindsey blieb stehen wo er war.

„Setz dich.“ Folgsam kam Lindsey auf ihn zu, doch anstatt sich neben ihm auf die Couch zu setzen, ließ er sich zu Charles’ Füßen am Boden nieder, drängte sich flehend gegen seine Unterschenkel und blickte mit treuherzigem Blick zu ihm auf. Mehr aus Reflex als wirklich eigenem Willen fing Charles an, in den halblangen Haaren des anderen Mannes zu wühlen. Im Moment erinnerte ihn Lindsey eher an einen Hund als irgendetwas anderes. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen schmiegte Lindsey die Wange gegen seinen Oberschenkel und schloss die Augen.

Erst jetzt fiel Charles auf, dass Lindseys Rücken vollkommen verheilt war. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. Vermutlich hatten die Seniorpartner ihn genesen lassen. Schließlich hatten sie ja auch dafür sorgen müssen, dass er sein Herz wiederbekam und sich auf seiner Brust kein Hinweis auf die vergangenen Grausamkeiten fand.

Aaron kam zurück und reichte Charles eine Tasse Kaffee. Für Lindsey stellte er sie neben ihm auf den Boden und nahm dann Charles gegenüber in einem Sessel Platz. Eine Weile unterhielten sie sich über vollkommen belanglose Dinge. Lindsey und sein Zustand sowie der Anruf von Charles kamen jedoch kein einziges Mal zur Sprache. Als sie ihren Kaffee getrunken hatten – Lindsey hatte die Tasse erst angefasst, als Charles es ihm erlaubt hatte – bat Aaron den anderen Mann, kurz mit ihm zu kommen. Lindsey löste sich zögerlich von Charles Beinen, widersprach jedoch nicht.

„Bleib hier“, meinte Charles sanft, in der Hoffnung von Aaron endlich die versprochene Erklärung zu bekommen. Der andere Mann führte ihn ein einen weiteren Raum, der zu Charles Verwunderung ebenfalls mit allerlei Gerätschaften ausgerüstet war, wie sie auch in dem Zimmer hingen, in welchem sie sich bei ihrem letzten Besuch die meiste Zeit aufgehalten hatten.

Aaron lehnte die Türe an und lächelte Charles dann aufmunternd zu. „Such dir was aus“, forderte er auf. Charles’ Gesichtszüge entglitten etwas.

„Was?“ Mit entsetztem Blick betrachtete er die zahlreichen Gerätschaften, Harnische, Fesseln und ähnliches. „Okay. Ich brauch jetzt wirklich eine Erklärung. Was ist los? Warum beachtest du Lindsey nicht? Ich meine, letztes Mal hast du …“

„Weil er dir gehört.“

„Er tut was?“

„Und weil er es nicht will.“

„Wieso … fuck, Mann. Hilf mir mal bisschen, ja?“

„Gut. Pass auf.“ Aaron seufzte leise und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, was genau passiert ist, aber es muss wirklich übel gewesen sein. So richtig. So völlig von der Rolle und aus der Bahn geworfen, wie du mir Lindsey beschrieben hast und wie ich ihn jetzt da drin erlebe, habe ich ihn nicht mehr seit der Sache mit dem sadistischen Arsch und seinem Reizstrom gesehen.“

„Kann es dir ja sagen. Er …“

„Ist nicht wichtig“, unterbrach Aaron lächelnd. „Ich weiß, das viele seltsame Dinge in der Firma vorgehen und die Tatsache, dass sein Rücken und seine Handgelenke vollkommen verheilt sind, sagt mir schon, dass es nichts Normales war. Der Punkt ist der: Lindsey ist völlig fertig und am Boden. Als ich euch die Tür geöffnet habe, hätte er mich ansprechen können. Aber das hat er nicht. Er hat den Blick gesenkt und sich verhalten wie ein Sklave. Damit signalisiert er deutlich, dass es genau das ist, was er will. Er will in deiner Nähe sein, sein Leben in deine Hand legen können und nicht weiter darüber nachdenken müssen, was passiert ist, welche Konsequenzen das haben könnte und sonstiges. Ist das verständlich?“

„Ich … ich bin mir nicht sicher … ich glaube ja, aber … ich meine … ich kann doch nicht …“

„Warum nicht? Läuft doch ganz gut.“

„Was, wenn ich etwas falsch mache?“

„Was willst du falsch machen? Alles was Lindsey verlangt, ist dass er heute nicht mehr denken muss und sich nicht entscheiden muss. Er will gehorchen und vertraut darauf, dass du ihm nicht befiehlst eine Handvoll Reißnägel zu schlucken. Mehr verlangt er doch gar nicht von dir.“

„Warum ich? Ich meine, ihr beiden seid doch vertrauter miteinander, wäre es nicht …“

„Er will aber dein Sub sein. Er vertraut dir, er hat dich gern. Lindsey will dir dienen dürfen. Kannst du das Geschenk wirklich nicht annehmen?“

„Ich fühle mich unwohl, wenn er so still ist.“

„Sag es ihm. Sub zu sein bedeutet nicht, dass er nicht reden darf. Er bevorzugt das Schweigen. Lindsey und ich haben nie die gebräuchlichen Ausdrücke wie Herr oder Master und Sklave verwendet. Um dem auszukommen hat er mich für gewöhnlich gar nicht angesprochen und ich ihn beim Namen gerufen oder ihn geringfügig degradiert, indem ich ihn mit ‚Kleiner’ angesprochen habe.“

Charles fuhr sich mit der Hand in den Nacken und schloss die Augen, während er sich nun ebenfalls gegen die Wand lehnte.

„Himmel, was mach ich hier eigentlich?“, fragte er.

„Einem Freund helfen.“ Aaron grinste. „Verspannt?“ Charles nickte schweigend. „Lindsey kann wirklich gut massieren. Solltest das mal ausprobieren. Musst es ihm nicht mal befehlen. Er ist ein sehr aufmerksamer Sub. Die Geste in seiner Nähe ist bestimmt genug um ihn auf deine Wünsche aufmerksam zu machen.“ Aarons Gesicht nahm einen verträumten Ausdruck an. „Ich hab ihn immer gerne um mich. Sowohl als Freund als auch als Sub.“ Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und deutete auf die Utensilien. „Du musst keinen Gebrauch davon machen, aber die braunen Ledermanschetten da drüben hat er bei mir immer gerne getragen.“ Aaron zwinkerte ihm munter zu.

„Aha“, meinte Charles monoton. Er war noch immer etwas verstört und außerdem verspürte er den dringenden Wunsch, nach Lindseyzu sehen. „Wir sollten wieder rüber.“

„Ja, sollten wir wirklich. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr hier schlafen. Vorausgesetzt, es stört dich nicht, das Bett mit Lindsey zu teilen. Vermute mal, er wäre lieber nicht alleine.“

„Denke ich auch.“

„Eins noch.“ Aaron sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie sich die Nacht entwickeln wird. Es kann sein, dass er sich damit begnügt, uns zuzuhören. Es kann aber auch sein, dass er mehr will. Fühlst du dich im Stande, ihm das zu geben?“

„Mehr?“

„Eine Session.“ Charles dachte kurz nach. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie gut er sich gefühlt hatte, als er Lindsey ausgepeitscht hatte, erinnerte sich auch, dass er Lindsey eigentlich versprochen hatten, dass er heute Nacht auf seine Kosten kommen würde. Langsam nickte er. „Das volle Programm?“ Charles konnte nur vermuten, dass Aaron wissen wollte, ob er Lindsey auch nehmen würde. Er befeuchtete langsam seine Lippen und zuckte dann zögerlich die Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wirklich. Ich meine …“

„Du hast noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen“, stellte Aaron fest. Es klang weder abwertend noch amüsiert. Einfach eine schlichte Feststellung ohne Wertung. Charles nickte und senkte den Blick. Irgendwie war es ihm fast schon peinlich. „Macht nichts. Wir werden ja sehen, wie sich der Abend noch entwickelt. Er wird dir schon mitteilen, ob er spielen will oder nicht. Achte auf ihn. Dom sein, bedeutet, seinen Sub im Auge zu behalten und auch auf seine Wünsche einzugehen. Mach dir jetzt keine Gedanken darüber. Lindsey kann sehr direkt sein, auf seine ganz eigene Weise.“ Aaron lächelte. „Außerdem bin ich auch noch da.“

Aaron wartete noch einen Moment, doch Charles war viel zu sehr in Gedanken versunken, um sich noch weiter zu äußern, also verließ er den Raum und ließ Charles mit seinen Gedanken alleine.

Nach einigem Grübeln beschloss dieser endlich, dass er nicht bereit war, mit einem Mann zu schlafen und er den Teil des Abends liebend gerne Aaron überlassen wollte. Dann griff er nach den Lederriemen und kehrte in das andere Zimmerzurück.

~*~

Lindsey hockte am offenen Feuer und hielt den Blick auf die Tür gerichtet. Als Charles eintrat, erhob er sich und trat zu ihm. Sein Blick fiel auf die Lederriemen und ein zaghaftes und vor allem dankbares Lächeln huschte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über sein Gesicht, ehe er vor ihm in die Knie ging.

Wortlos legte ihm Charles das Halsband um und brachte auch die Riemen an seinen Handgelenken an, die ihm Lindsey nur zu bereitwillig darbot. Nachdem er auch die letzten beiden Riemen an Lindseys Fußgelenken angebracht hatte, ließ sich Charles wieder auf dem Sofa nieder. Erneut nahm Lindsey den Platz dicht bei seinen Füßen ein und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Charles und Aaron redeten über belanglose Dinge. Sport und Filme, einige aktuellere Begebenheiten. Was auch immer einem von beiden in den Sinn kam und Charles entspannte sich allmählich. Er hatte sich leicht schräg gesetzt, um Lindsey im Auge behalten zu können und immer wieder sah er zu dem Mann hinunter, der einem Hund gleich zu seinen Füßen saß und seine Nähe suchte. Hin und wieder ließ er die Hand in Lindseys Haare gleiten oder streichelte ihn sanft. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, dass auch Lindsey immer wieder zu ihm hochblickte.

Als er das nächste Mal eine Bewegung wahrnahm, senkte er den Blick und sah dem jungen Mann in die Augen, auf der Suche nach einer Mitteilung, einer Aussage, einem Hinweis, was er wollte. Doch augenscheinlich wollte Lindsey nichts von ihm, sondern behielt ihn nur ebenso im Auge wie er ihn. Er lächelte beruhigt und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Aaron zu. Sein Nacken schmerzte mittlerweile wirklich und wieder einmal hatte dumpf pochender Kopfschmerz eingesetzt und wollte sich nicht vertreiben lassen. Zwischendurch bot Aaron ihnen auch zu Essen. Sie bestellten Pizza und zu Charles Erleichterung beantwortete Lindsey seine Frage, was er gerne essen würde ohne Umschweife. Erst da wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nichts über den jungen Mann wusste. Er vermochte nicht einmal zu sagen, ob Lindsey möglicherweise Vegetarier war. Offensichtlich war er das nicht, denn er bat um eine Salami-Schinken Pizza.

Charles schloss kurz die Augen und ließ den Kopf etwas zur Seite sacken, um vielleicht seine Muskeln zu entspannen. Er wiederholte die Bewegung auch auf die andere Seite, doch wirklich helfen konnte es ihm nicht. Etwas verdutzt spürte er Lindsey daraufhin neben sich auf die Couch gleiten und ihm die Hände auf die Schultern legen. „Darf ich?“, erkundigte er sich ruhig.

„Sicher“, gab Charles lächelnd zurück. Aaron hatte wohl Recht behalten. Lindsey wollte ihm zu Diensten sein. Also warum sollte er ihm den Wunsch ausschlagen? Auch in einem weiteren Punkt sollte Aaron Recht behalten: Lindsey konnte verdammt gut massieren.

Charles spürte regelrecht, wie sich seine Muskeln unter dem unnachgiebigen Druck starker Hände ergaben und langsam entspannten. Der Kopfschmerz klang nach und nach ab.

Lindsey schien seiner Aufgabe nicht überdrüssig zu werden. Charles hatte das Gefühl, dass er schon seit Stunden von kundigen Händen massiert wurde. Dann jedoch hielt Lindsey doch irgendwann inne und lehnte sich leicht gegen ihn. Er spürte das Kinn des anderen Mannes auf seiner Schulter, fühlte seine Hände, die sich sehr zögerlich über seinen Rücken bewegten. Eine Hand glitt an seine Seite, lag leicht auf seiner Hüfte. Lindsey bewegte sich etwas hinter ihm.

Längst hatte Charles den Atem angehalten. Es war seltsam und neu, dass Lindsey ihn auf diese Weise berührte. Ein wohliger Schauer rann über seinen Rücken hinab, als der junge Mann seinen Nacken küsste, sanft an seiner Haut knabberte. Für einen Moment überkam Charles eine leichte Panik. Es war anders als alles, was sie bisher getan hatte. Natürlich hatte Lindsey ihn schon viel intimer berührt, aber die Situation und seine eigene Einstellung dazu war anders gewesen. Natürlich hatten sie sich schon geküsst, aber auch da hatte es sich anders angefühlt. Was Lindsey im Moment mit ihm machte, der weiter sanfte Zärtlichkeiten auf seine Haut streute, wo immer er ihn berühren konnte, war etwas völlig irritierendes.

Er ließ die Hand in Lindseys Haare gleiten und legte den Kopf zur Seite, lehnte sich gegen ihn. Ihm war das amüsierte Grinsen auf Aarons Lippen nicht entgangen und längst hatte er begriffen, was ihm Lindsey mitteilen wollte. Er wusste nur nicht so recht, was er damit anfangen sollte, wie er den Bogen schlagen musste, von diesen angenehmen Zärtlichkeiten zu einer Session, von sich verwöhnen lassen hin zu Schlägen und Peitschenhieben für Lindsey. Doch auch das machte ihm Lindsey nach einem weiteren Augenblick überraschend leicht, denn während Charles noch fieberhaft überlegte, wie er Lindsey geben sollte was der wollte und ob er überhaupt Schmerz wollte, biss ihn der junge Mann reichlich unsanft.

Charles riss an seinen Haaren um Lindseys Zähne von seinem Hals fernzuhalten und drängte sich von ihm weg. „Hey!“, stieß er fast schon erschrocken hervor. „Was soll das, huh?“ Längst war Charles aufgesprungen und starrte ihn finster an. Lindsey duckte sich ein wenig und blickte aus flehenden, blauen Augen zu ihm hoch. „Sieht aus, als bräuchtest du ein paar Lektionen“, knurrte Charles. Es fiel ihm nicht einmal schwer, die Rolle einzunehmen. Lindsey machte es ihm wirklich leicht.

„Hm. Sieht wirklich danach aus. Ich kann dir dabei gerne behilflich sein, wenn dein Sub etwas Erziehung braucht“, meinte Aaron hilfsbereit.

„Gerne. Er kann manchmal ein echt schwerer Fall sein.“ Charles zog Lindsey unsanft hoch, sein Griff um das Handgelenk des jungen Mannes war vermutlich einem Schraubstock gleich. Doch er hielt sich nicht zurück. Er war sich sicher, dass Lindsey ihm schon mitteilen würde, wenn es ihm zu schmerzhaft wurde. Der jedoch ließ sich nichts anmerken.

Charles zog und schubste Lindsey aus dem Raum und stieß ihn dann unsanft durch die offene Tür in das ihnen bereits bekannte Zimmer. Dem gelang es gerade noch, sich abzufangen. „Stell dich aufrecht hin und warte“, bellte ihn Charles an. Lindsey gehorchte, straffte die Schultern und kreuzte die Handgelenkte wieder hinter dem Rücken. Aaron wies Charles in Richtung der Wand und ging mit ihm zu den Auslagen die dort bereit hingen.

„Siehst du? Sagte doch, er kann sehr direkt sein, wenn er will“, meinte Aaron lächelnd. „Wonach steht dir der Sinn?“

„Keine Ahnung.“ Charles grinste. Auch wenn er es lieber leugnen wollte, kam er nicht umhin, sich auf die Session zu freuen. Sein Körper zumindest teilte unmissverständlich mit, dass er es verdammt gut fand, dass Lindsey ihm ausgeliefert sein würde. „Ich glaub, ich probier einfach mal ein bisschen rum“, erklärte er dann nachdenklich. Sein Blick glitt über das breite Angebot an Gegenständen.

Schließlich entschied er sich für schwere, eiserne Hand- und Fußschellen und ein dazu passendes eisernes Halsband. Aaron gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich, griff dann aber noch nach einem blauen Seil und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ärgern wir ihn ein wenig“, meinte er belustigt. Charles zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts. Er griff nach einer Peitsche und ging dann zwei Schritte weiter, um sich die diversen Knebel anzusehen.

„Ballonknebel sind am effektivsten, ich setze sie aber eher selten ein“, meinte Aaron, als er neben ihn trat. „Lindsey liebt den Penisknebel. Wenn er schon nicht an einem von uns nuckeln darf, dann wenigstens am Plastik. Wenn du ihn ärgern willst, nimm den Ballknebel. Der Ringknebel ist in erster Linie demütigend, weil es ihm schwer fällt, den Speichelfluss zu kontrollieren und er erlaubt dir, ihm irgendwas in den Mund zu stopfen, wenn dir danach ist. Die hier drüben sind wenig effektiv, wenn man sie alleine einsetzt. Dienen eigentlich mehr dem Rollenspiel, aber Lindsey steht nicht auf Hündchen mit Maulkorb spielen. Den Trensenknebel mag er auch nicht wirklich.“

Charles ließ sich Aarons Erklärungen durch den Kopf gehen und nahm dann den Ballknebel vom Haken, den Lindsey schon beim letzten Mal getragen hatte. „Da denk ich jetzt mal an mich. Den Anblick bin ich wenigstens schon gewohnt“, meinte er leise.

„Verständlich und absolut in Ordnung.“ Aaron nickte bestätigend. Dann griff er noch nach der Gerte. „Wegen der Abwechslung.“ Er grinste. „Das Beste ist, wenn du ihn zappeln lässt. Er heizt sich richtig daran auf, wenn er nicht weiß, was kommt. Auch wenn du zuschlägst: Variiere ein wenig. Mal fester, mal leichter. Lass ihn nach Möglichkeit nicht erahnen, was du vorhast.“ Charles nickte knapp. „Bei der Gerte musst du ein wenig aufpassen. Schlag niemals direkt auf ein Gelenk und am Rücken vorsichtig mit den Schulterblättern. Wir wollen ihm wehtun, aber nicht zu sehr.“

„Verstanden.“

„Gut. Willst du sonst noch irgendwas ausprobieren?“ Aaron sah ihn neugierig an. Charles warf einen Blick auf die Gerätschaften und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ich glaube eher nicht“, meinte er leise. „Die meisten Teile schrecken mich noch etwas ab.“

„Kein Problem. Falls du die Auswahl später ändern willst oder dich doch noch etwas interessiert, kannst du ja jederzeit was Neues raussuchen.“ Charles nickte dankbar. „Gut, dann komm. Gehen wir noch die Safewords durch und dann kann es losgehen.“ Abermals bestätigte Charles mit einem Nicken und folgte Aaron wieder zurück zu Lindsey. Sie beide bemerkten, dass er sich rasch wieder umdrehte und mit einem Zwinkern gab Aaron die Gerte an Charles weiter und bedeutete ihm, Lindsey zu maßregeln, für seinen Verstoß gegen den Befehl. Einen Moment zögerte er noch, dann hieb er mit nicht allzu großem Kraftaufwand auf Lindseys Hintern, der damit ganz offensichtlich nicht gerechnet hatte, denn er zuckte zusammen, obwohl sich Charles sicher war, dass er nicht stark zugeschlagen hatte. Aaron bedeutete ihm mit einem Daumen hoch, dass er es gut gemacht hatte.

„Kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich dir erlaubt hätte, dich umzudrehen oder sonst wie zu bewegen, Kleiner“, meinte Charles ruhig. „Habe ich das?“ Lindsey schüttelte nach kurzem Zögern den Kopf.

„Ich seh schon, das wird ne lange Nacht. Oder kurz, wenn man sie auf den Schlaf bezieht.“ Aaron grinste und wandte sich ab, ging zu einer Schale in der Ecke des Zimmers. „Lindsey, werd mal zur Abwechslung aktiv und geh mit deinem Spielgefährten die Codes durch“, rief er über die Schulter zurück. Lindsey verzog etwas das Gesicht. „Hey, stell dich nicht so an, ich nehm’ dir nicht wieder alle Arbeit ab.“ Lindsey rollte die Augen und löste dann seine demütige Haltung auf. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wodurch die Strähnen, die ihm bei seiner demütigen Körperhaltung mit gesenktem Blick ins Gesicht gefallen waren, wieder nach hinten glitten. Interessiert beobachtete Charles, wie vor seinen Augen wieder der alte Lindsey erschien und ihn angrinste.

„Alles klar?“ Charles nickte.

„Bei dir?“ Lindsey zuckte leicht die Schultern.

„Ging mir schon besser, aber das wird wieder.“ Charles nickte und strich Lindsey sanft über die Wange.

„Dann weis mich mal ein“, meinte er grinsend, woraufhin Lindsey kurz einen Blick auf die Gerätschaften warf und dann grinste.

„Können wir uns fast sparen, wenn du den Knebel benutzen wirst. Dann wird es wie letztes Mal. Ich werde eine Kugel halten. So lange ich sie festhalte, ist alles in Ordnung. Lasse ich sie fallen, stimmt etwas nicht.“

„Ja, das hab ich beim letzten Mal schon mitbekommen.“

„Absolutes Stoppwort ist Mayday. Benutze ich für gewöhnlich nicht ist aber etwas, das ich sogar mit dem Knebel noch rauskriege. Mayday ist wie ein Hilferuf, ähnlich dem Fallenlassen der Kugel. Die Sache ist umstritten aber das sind so ziemlich alle Signale, bei denen der Sub aktiv werden muss. Die Kugel hat den Vorteil, dass sie mir automatisch aus der Hand rutscht, falls ich ohnmächtig werde.“ Charles nickte langsam.

„Du macht mir Laune“, murrte er missmutig.

„Ich sage nur, was passieren kann, was nicht heißt, dass es überhaupt dazu kommen muss. Aber für den Fall, dass der schlimmste Fall eintritt, solltest du vorgewarnt sein.“ Lindsey lächelte sanft. „Ich hab nicht vor, es soweit kommen zu lassen, aber das schlimmste, was passieren kann, ist ein Absturz. Psychisch. Das Problem daran ist, dass ich dazu neige mich in dem Fall an die Kugel zu klammern, als wäre sie ein Rettungsanker, anstatt sie fallen zu lassen.“ Charles schluckte merklich. „Aaron und ich verwenden deswegen diverse Signale, mit denen er sich immer wieder versichert, dass es mir gut geht.“

„Alles klar. Was wären das für Signale?“

„Blickkontakt, in erster Linie. Am Andreaskreuz einfach deine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Drücke ich dagegen ist alles in Ordnung, fehlt jegliche Reaktion, stimmt was nicht. Oft auch die verbale Version. Frag einfach, ob alles gut ist, wenn ich nicke, passt es. So was wird in größeren Gruppen nicht gemacht, aber da wir hier unter uns sind …“

„Okay. Werde mir das merken.“

„Es gibt auch noch die Ampel, die grade bei anfänglichen Spielen sinnvoll ist. Grün bedeutet, dass ich mehr will. Gelb gibt an, dass es etwas zu viel wird, weniger fest. Rot signalisiert, dass ich eine Pause brauche. Ich habe aber eigentlich nicht vor, mitzubestimmen. Mir persönlich wäre es lieber, wenn ich es einfach in deine Hand legen könnte und du bestimmst.“ Fragend sah er Charles in die Augen. Der holte kurz Luft und nickte dann zustimmend. Lindseys Reaktion darauf überrumpelte ihn etwas, denn der junge Mann überwand die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen und küsste ihn heftig. „Danke“, murmelte er an Charles’ Lippen.

„Wenn wir schon dabei sind“, unterbrach Aaron sanft, als er wieder zurückkam. „Dann können wir gleich noch absprechen, was alles erlaubt ist.“

„Alles was gefällt.“ Lindsey grinste während er einen Seitenblick zu Charles und danach der Wand warf.

„Alles?“, erkundigte sich Aaron lauernd. Lindsey stöhnte genervt.

„Du weißt, was ‚Alles’ bei mir bedeutet.“

„Ja, ich weiß es, aber heute spielen nicht wir beide, Lindsey. Ich dachte, ich hätte dir das besser beigebracht.“

„Ja, okay.“ Lindsey nickte. „Kein Reizstrom, kein Fisting. Sonst ist alles okay. Besser so?“ Er warf Aaron einen genervten Blick zu.

„Perfekt.“ Aaron fuhr Lindsey liebevoll durch die Haare und lächelte. „Ein Letztes noch: Charles, es gilt für dich genauso wie für Lindsey: Wenn du mit einer Praktik nicht einverstanden bist oder dich der Rolle nicht mehr gewachsen fühlst, das Gefühl hast, dass du überfordert bist … irgendwas. Gib bescheid. Können auch hier mit der Ampel arbeiten. Grün: Du bist bereit, was zu tun. Gelb: du bist dir nicht sicher, hast keine Ahnung, was du machen sollst und Rot: Du willst das nicht. Wenn du raus willst, aus dem Spiel, sag Switch und ich springe ein. Du kannst jederzeit wieder zurück, wenn du noch einen Switch befiehlst. Alles klar?“ Charles nickte knapp. „Gut, dann lasst uns ein bisschen spielen“, meinte er grinsend.

Lindsey nickte, hielt dann jedoch inne und stahl sich noch einen weiteren, kurzen Kuss von Charles, ehe er endlich zurück in seine Rolle schlüpfte und die demütige Haltung abermals einnahm.

„Das lass ich dir jetzt aber nur durchgehen, weil Charles neu in dem Spiel ist“, knurrte Aaron und Charles sah, dass Lindsey grinste, als er den Kopf reumütig noch etwas mehr senkte.


	13. Chapter 13

Aaron schob etwas in seine Hosentasche und griff dann nach dem blauen Seil und der Gerte.

„Den Anfang übernehme mal noch ich, einverstanden damit?“ Charles nickte rasch. Er hatte sowieso keine Ahnung, was Aaron genau vorhatte. Mit einem leichten Schlag gegen die Unterschenkel gab er Lindsey zu verstehen, dass er sich auf den Boden knien sollte und der junge Mann befolgte den Befehl sofort.

Charles stand schräg zu den beiden und konnte deutlich die leichte Verwirrung in Lindseys Gesicht sehen, als Aaron anfing, ihm die Handgelenke fein säuberlich zusammenzuschnüren. Ganz offensichtlich war das Seil seinem Blick zuvor entgangen. Aber da von Lindsey kein Signal kam, dass er dagegen war, machte sich Charles keine weiteren Sorgen deswegen.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten und Charles hatte längst aufgegeben, der komplexen Schnürung folgen zu wollen, doch als Aaron aufstand und einen prüfenden Blick auf Lindsey warf, lag dieser auf der Seite und war verschnürt wie ein Paket. Hand und Fußgelenke hatte ihm Aaron hinter dem Rücken zusammengebunden und zusätzlich seine Knie und Ellenbogen zusammengebunden. Lindsey konnte sich in der Stellung kaum bewegen.

„Ungehorsam muss bestraft werden“, erklärte Aaron streng und legte ihm auch noch den Ballknebel an. Das nächste was kam, war Charles vertraut, denn Lindsey bekam die kleine Metallkugel in die Hand und nickte knapp, zum Zeichen, dass es in Ordnung war. Dann kam Aaron zu Charles, wobei er Lindsey jedoch nicht den Rücken zuwandte und holte ein Taschenmesser und eine Ingwerwurzel aus seiner Hosentasche.

Lindsey lag mit dem Rücken zu ihnen am Boden und konnte somit nicht sehen, was sie machten. In aller Ruhe fing Aaron jetzt an, den frischen Ingwer zu schälen. Charles beobachtete ihn verwirrt und warf immer wieder einen Blick auf Lindsey, der sich nicht rührte.

„Wird ihm bald zu langweilig. Außerdem weiß ich, dass er ganz wild auf ein bisschen Strafe ist“, flüsterte Aaron ihm zu. „Ich wette in einer Minute fängt er an sich zu bewegen, was er eigentlich nicht soll. Schon alleine, um uns zu provozieren.“ Tatsächlich sollte Aaron Recht behalten. Nur kurz nachdem er es gesagt hatte, begann Lindsey tatsächlich, sich zu regen und versuchte, einen Blick auf sie beide zu erhaschen. „Nervt ihn, dass er nicht weiß, was wir machen.“ Aaron grinste frech. In der Zwischenzeit brachte er die Ingwerwurzel in eine Form, die Charles an den Buttplug vom letzten Mal erinnerte.

„Du hast nicht vor, was ich glaube, dass du vorhast, oder?“, erkundigte der sich verwirrt.

„Oh doch, genau das.“ Aaron klappte das Messer zusammen und ließ es wieder in seine Hosentasche gleiten. Charles beobachtete teilweise nachdenklich und teilweise entsetzt, wie er dann wieder zu Lindsey zurück ging. „Hab ich gesagt, dass du dich bewegen darfst?“, erkundigte er sich in scharfem Tonfall. Lindsey schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Dann tu es nicht!“ Ein klatschender Schlag traf auf Lindseys Gesäß. „Das verlangt nach Strafe. Du wartest gefälligst, bis du an der Reihe bist. Und du wirst dich verhalten, wie ein vorbildlicher Sub. Verstanden?“ Lindsey nickte langsam. Aaron fischte eine Tube aus seiner anderen Hosentasche heraus und verteilte etwas von deren Inhalt auf seinen Fingern.

Eigentlich wollte Charles den Blick abwenden. Dabei zuzusehen, wie Lindsey von Aaron mit was auch immer penetriert wurde, stand nicht gerade weit oben auf seiner Wunschliste. Aber irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab, den Blick auch nur zu senken. Faszination, wie er mit mäßigem Entsetzen erkannte. Erleichtert war er erst wieder, als ihm klar wurde, dass er jedoch nicht mit Aaron tauschen wollte. Andererseits konnte er nicht vermeiden, dass es ihn erregte dabei zuzusehen und Lindseys Reaktionen zu beobachten, die recht interessant ausfielen, wie er fand.

Im ersten Moment, als Aaron mit dem Finger und ordentlich Gleitmittel in seinen Anus drängte, konnte Charles trotz Ballknebel deutlich erkennen, dass Lindsey es genoss. Als jedoch Aaron seinen Finger durch das Stück Ingwer ersetzte, runzelte er die Stirn und wirkte so gar nicht mehr begeistert. Schließlich schloss Lindsey die Augen und atmete relativ schnell. Besorgt beobachtete Charles ihn und sandte dann einen fragenden Blick an Aaron, der nur beruhigend lächelte.

Er gab Lindsey einen kräftigen Klaps auf das Gesäß und stand dann auf. „Und jetzt benimm dich besser mal, sonst bleibt das gute Stück länger als nötig wo es ist. Und du weißt, ich drohe nicht nur. Versuch gar nicht erst, den Plug rauszudrücken.“ Tatsächlich hielt Lindsey still und rührte sich kein bisschen, als Aaron zurück zu Charles ging. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist verdammt unangenehm, aber anders als physisch verursachter Schmerz völlig ungefährlich. Die ätherischen Öle des Ingwers sorgen für ein unangenehmes Brennen, aber die Wirkung vergeht relativ schnell, je nach Einwirkzeit.“ Charles nickte knapp. „Keine Sorge, Lindsey mag das eigentlich. Er hat nur nicht gewusst, dass ich das heute machen würde. Der Überraschungseffekt war dementsprechend größer. Man nennt diese Praktik übrigens Figging.“

„Und wieder was gelernt.“ Charles grinste. Er entspannte wieder, nachdem ihm Aaron versichert hatte, dass Lindsey keine Gefahr drohte. Er vertraute dem anderen Mann und war sich sicher, dass der nichts tun würde, was Lindsey ernsthaft schädigen konnte.

„Na, das ist doch zur Abwechslung mal ein braver Junge.“ Aaron war zu Lindsey zurückgegangen und packte ihn grob an den Haaren, um seinen Kopf etwas zu sich zu drehen. „Aber ich will ehrlich sein. So ganz überzeugt mich das noch nicht.“ Aaron grinste Lindsey sadistisch an und zog dann erneut etwas aus seiner Tasche. Der am Boden liegende stieß einen gepressten Laut aus. Charles hatte keine Ahnung, was Aaron jetzt wieder machte. Aber offensichtlich war Lindsey davon nicht allzu begeistert, obwohl er die Kugel nicht los ließ.

Kurz darauf entfernte Aaron das Ingwerstück wieder und warf es in einen Mülleimer. Danach wusch er sich ausgiebig die Hände und Lindsey lag noch immer unbeachtet am Boden herum. Charles ging schließlich zu ihm und ging direkt bei Lindsey in die Hocke. Jetzt erkannte er auch, was Aaron gemacht hatte. Ein breiter Lederring lag eng um Lindseys Erregung und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass das auch nur im Entferntesten angenehm war. Aber er musste den Ring ja nicht tragen. Er betrachtete ihn grinsend.

„Ist dir langweilig, Kleiner?“, erkundigte er sich grinsend. Lindsey zögerte. Scheinbar wollte er zwar zustimmen, aber konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, was Charles logisch fand, denn damit hätte er ja seine und Aarons Autorität angezweifelt und an ihnen gemeckert. Ein guter Sub tat so etwas bestimmt nicht. Deshalb hatte er aber gefragt. „Willst du mir wohl antworten?“, meinte er drohend und schlug leicht mit der flachen Hand auf Lindseys Gesäß. Große, blaue Augen sahen ihn fragend und fast etwas verwirrt an. Schließlich nickte er zögerlich.

„Ja, dir ist langweilig oder ja, du willst mir antworten?“, erkundigte sich Charles lauernd. Er nahm Lindseys Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und sah ihn fragend an. Lindsey versuchte ihm zu antworten, doch der Ballknebel sorgte natürlich dafür, dass die Antwort reichlich unartikuliert war. Seine Augen leuchteten regelrecht. Mit einem Seufzen stand Charles auf und ging von ihm weg. „Schön, dann eben nicht. Lasse ich dir aber nicht durchgehen, so ein Verhalten“, erklärte er grimmig und trat an die Wand, begutachtete die diversen Gegenstände erneut. Aaron trat zu ihm und warf ihm einen amüsierten Seitenblick zu.

„Naturtalent“, flüsterte er grinsend. Mit fragendem Blick nahm Charles eine Kette von der Wand, an deren Enden sich Klammern befanden. Aaron nickte zustimmend und zeigte ihm rasch, wie er die Klammern verwenden musste. Mit leiser Stimme wies er ihn an, den Schmerz nur langsam zu steigern, damit Lindsey sich daran gewöhnen konnte und sichergestellt war, dass es tatsächlich zu Lustschmerz kommen würde und nicht zu unangenehmen, wirklichen Schmerzen. Langsam ging Charles zu Lindsey zurück, diesmal jedoch trat er in dessen Rücken an ihn heran, so dass der Gefesselte nicht sehen konnte, was er vorhatte.

„Blick geradeaus“, befahl Charles in scharfem Tonfall und Lindsey gehorchte folgsam. Es gestaltete sich für Charles überraschend einfach, die Klammern an den Brustwarzen des Wehrlosen zu befestigen. Lindsey stöhnte auf, als Charles die kleinen Gewinde langsam und behutsam fester zog, doch er drängte sich ihm regelrecht entgegen, so sehr es in seiner gefesselten Haltung möglich war. Charles’ Körper reagierte sofort auf Lindseys drängen und pumpte Blut zwischen seine Beine. Es war weniger die Tatsache, dass er Lindsey Schmerz zufügte, die ihn selbst so anheizte. Es war Lindseys Reaktion darauf, sein Flehen nach mehr, die Tatsache, dass er es wirklich wollte. Das und mehr. Es wirkte seltsam beruhigend und Charles entspannte, ließ sich in die Rolle fallen, die ihm in dieser Session zugedacht war. Und er hatte nicht einmal ein großes Problem damit.

„So, Kleiner.“ Charles tätschelte geradezu liebevoll Lindseys Hüften. „Versuchen wir es noch einmal. Langweilst du dich?“ Lindsey zögerte erneut und Charles ließ ihm gar nicht die Zeit, um sich zu überlegen, ob er die Frage mit ja oder nein beantworten wollte. Sie spielten einander dadurch regelrecht in die Hand, denn so konnte Charles ihn aus der unbequemen Lage befreien und das Spiel einen Schritt weiter tragen. Mit einem Seufzen, als trüge er die Last der Welt auf den Schultern, machte sich Charles an den Fesseln zu schaffen. Die Schnürung war überraschend einfach zu lösen und er befreite Lindsey weit genug von dem blauen Seil, damit der zumindest seine Füße wieder bewegen konnte.

„Steh auf“, befahl er knurrend. Etwas unbeholfen rappelte sich Lindsey hoch, da sein Oberkörper noch immer weitgehend gefesselt war und er die Arme kaum benutzen konnte. „Na wird’s bald!“, meinte Charles ungeduldig und zerrte ihn unsanft auf die Beine. Er hatte sich wieder die Gerte gegriffen und trieb Lindsey mit leichten Schlägen in Richtung Wand und zum Andreaskreuz. Dort angekommen befreite er ihn endlich von den restlichen Fesseln, nur um ihn gleich darauf mit Hilfe der eisernen Fuß- und Handschellen, die er mitgenommen hatte, an Haken an das Kreuz zu fesseln. „Stillhalten“, knurrte er dicht an Lindseys Ohr und entfernte sich dann erneut.

Die Gerte schien ihm für den Anfang etwas heftig, vor allem nachdem Aaron gesagt hatte, er müsse die Schmerzintensität langsam steigern. Also suchte er die Wand nach etwas geeignetem ab und blieb schließlich bei einer weichen Lederpeitsche mit zahlreichen Enden hängen. Fragend blickte er Aaron an, der sich weiterhin im Hintergrund hielt und bei der Wand blieb, um ihm bei Fragen zur Seite stehen zu können.

„Perfekt für den Anfang“, nickte er bestätigend. „Das Ding nennt man Flogger. Ist relativ weich wobei sie auch schon wehtun kann, wenn man ordentlich durchzieht. Später kannst du dann zu ner härteren Peitsche oder der Gerte übergehen. Nach belieben auch Rohrstock oder Tawse.“ Damit wies er auf ein seltsames, relativ kurzes Gebildes, das aus einem Griff und zwei Lederzungen bestand. Charles nickte und ging langsam und leise zu Lindsey zurück.

Er beobachtete, wie Lindsey sich bewegte, mit der Hüfte nach vorne drückte, wodurch seine Erregung gegen einen leicht gepolsterten Abschnitt der Konstruktion gerieben wurde. Er holte mit dem Flogger aus und ließ die zahlreichen Zungen über Lindseys Rücken lecken, der daraufhin erschrocken zusammenzuckte, weil er offensichtlich nicht gehört hatte, dass Charles bereits zurückkam.

„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du stillhalten sollst?“, fuhr er den jungen Mann an und ließ die weiche Peitsche mehrmals auf seinen Körper schnellen. Lindsey ließ den Kopf aufstöhnend nach vorne sacken, lehnte seine Stirn gegen die kühle Wand vor ihm. Charles verteilte noch einige leichtere Schläge über seinen Rücken und hielt dann inne, gab Lindsey einen Moment um Atem zu holen. Er trat näher an ihn, drängte sein Becken gegen die wohlgeformte Kehrseite, deren Anblick ihn zu seiner eigenen Überraschung tatsächlich erregte. Er legte die Hand gegen Lindseys Schulter, der die Geste sofort mit dem abgesprochenen Gegendruck beantwortete und sein Becken bei Charles’ Berührung ebenfalls gegen ihn drängte.

„Willst du mehr?“, fragte Charles in spielerisch neckendem Tonfall und ließ seine Hand unsanft kratzend über Lindseys Rücken nach unten wandern. Der junge Mann keuchte gegen den Knebel und nickte rasch. „Hm. Dann hören wir auf“, neckte Charles. Ein fast schon panischer Laut drang zu ihm durch und geradezu bettelnd drängte sich Lindsey noch fester gegen ihn, woraufhin Charles einen Schritt zurücktrat und ihm somit jegliche Möglichkeit nahm, sich gegen seinen Körper zu pressen. Stattdessen trat er an Lindseys Seite und zog die Klammern noch etwas fester. Wieder stöhnte Lindsey auf, drängte seiner Hand entgegen, die Charles sogleich wieder wegnahm.

Lindseys Haut an Rücken, Gesäß, Oberarmen und Beinen war leicht gerötet und fühlte sich warm an. Die relativ sanften Schläge hatten seine Durchblutung stark angeregt. Charles ging dazu über, zwischen sanftem Lecken und hartem Schnalzen der Peitschenenden zu variieren, wanderte mit dem Foltergerät in einem unvorhersehbaren Muster über Lindseys Rückseite und trieb ihn immer weiter in seine Welt aus Schmerz und Lust. Nach einer Weile hielt er erneut inne, als er bemerkte, dass es Lindsey längst nicht mehr genug war, und holte sich eine andere Peitsche von der Wand. Dazu die Gerte und sogar die Tawse. Aaron flüsterte ihm lediglich zu, dass er bei der Tawse vorsichtig sein musste, weil sie ziemlich schmerzhaft auf nackter Haut war.

Wieder versicherte sich Charles durch eine Berührung an Lindseys Schulter, dass es dem Anderen noch immer gut ging, beruhigt durch den geradezu drängenden und bettelnden Gegendruck nahm er das Spiel wieder auf.

Längst hatte er vergessen, dass Aaron da war und ihnen zusah. Längst machte er sich keine Sorgen oder Gedanken mehr. Er beobachtete jede Reaktion von Lindsey und ihm entging nicht, dass der Laut, den er ausstieß, wenn er etwas zu fest zuschlug, ein völlig anderer war, als bei den weniger festen Schlägen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit konnte Charles mit großer Sicherheit sagen, wie weit er gehen durfte und wann es zu viel wurde, auch wenn Lindsey das zu viel bisher noch nicht bemerkbar gemacht hatte. Er wusste es einfach.

Sie waren in einer eigenen Welt, in der es nur sie beide gab. Die Tawse musterte Charles rasch wieder aus, ebenso wie er den Flogger bald verwarf. Erstere war Lindsey zu schmerzhaft, letzterer brachte nicht genug Schmerz und Charles wollte sicherstellen, dass Lindsey voll auf seine Kosten kam. Das war das Mindeste, was er ihm als Entschädigung für den schrecklichen Tag bieten konnte. Er hatte irgendwann sein Hemd abgelegt, weil ihm von der Anstrengung zu warm geworden war und eigentlich spielte er längst mit dem Gedanken, die Hose ebenfalls abzulegen, denn sie war unangenehm eng geworden. Lindseys Haut war von einem dünnen Schweißfilm überzogen, seine Haare waren ebenfalls feucht.

Der junge Mann wand sich, drängte immer mehr gegen den Widerstand vor ihm. Irgendwann schien ihn die Kraft in den Beinen zu verlassen, er knickte leicht ein. Charles war sofort bei ihm, stützte den geschwächten Körper. Im ersten Moment erschrak er, doch rasch war ihm klar, dass Lindsey alles andere als unter dem Schmerz zusammengebrochen war. Er hielt ihn mit sanfter Gewalt aufrecht, wartete. Aaron trat zu ihm und strich Lindsey sanft durch die Haare.

„Verdammt gute Arbeit, Charles“, meinte er anerkennend. „Am Andreaskreuz kommt er nur selten in seinen Subspace. Geben wir ihm etwas Zeit, um das auszukosten und dann zeige ich dir noch ein anderes, sehr nettes Spielzeug.“ Seine Stimme war sanft und leise, als wollte er Lindsey nicht in seinem Höhenflug stören. Charles zog zwar fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, anhand der Bezeichnung, die Aaron wie selbstverständlich eingestreut hatte, doch als er Lindsey beobachtete, konnte er sich gut ausmalen, was Aaron mit Subspace meinte.

Das letzte Mal hatte sich Lindsey auf dem Bett liegend unter der heißen Folter mit Kerzenwachs in diesen Zustand katapultieren lassen. Er war völlig weggetreten, genoss die Empfindungen, die seinen Körper durchströmten und Charles kam nicht darum herum, es fast schon mit ihm zu genießen.

Sein Zustand hielt mehrere Minuten an, in denen sie ihn einfach festhielten und seine Haut immer wieder mit sanftem Kratzen und Streicheln liebkosten. Endlich schien sich Lindsey wieder gefangen zu haben und öffnete langsam wieder die Lider. Aaron blickte ihm kurz in die Augen und klopfte leicht gegen seine geschlossene Hand, woraufhin Lindsey nur nickte. Dann verband ihm Aaron die Augen mit einem dicken, tiefschwarzen Tuch. Charles beobachtete die Geschehnisse verwirrt. Er fühlte sich zurückgesetzt, außen vor gelassen, weil er nicht verstand, welche stumme Konversation Lindsey und Aaron gerade geführt hatten. Er wäre so gerne Teil davon gewesen, dass es fast schon schmerzte.

„Ich dachte man sollte nicht Knebeln und Augen verbinden zur gleichen Zeit …“, murmelte Charles verwirrt.

„Bei dem was ich vorhabe, geht das. Mal bisschen Abwechslung reinbringen“, meinte er grinsend und löste dann die Haken, die Lindsey noch immer am Kreuz hielten. Er strauchelte kurz, ehe er sich wieder gefangen hatte und, nur geringfügig von Charles gestützt, aufrecht stehen blieb. Aaron legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen und gab Charles damit zu verstehen, dass sie leise sein sollten, dann wies er in eine Ecke des Raumes und zog Lindsey und Charles mit sich.

So ganz schien Lindsey noch immer nicht bei sich zu sein, denn er bewegte sich sehr langsam und fast schon unsicher, bedeutete ihnen aber in keiner Weise, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und hielt auch die Kugel weiterhin in seiner Hand. Aaron führte sie beide zu einem seltsamen Gebilde, das Charles an eine lederne Hängematte denken ließ, die mit Hilfe von Ketten an der Decke angebracht war. Lindsey ließ sich ohne jeglichen Widerstand von ihnen in das Gebilde bugsieren, wo ihm Aaron die Handgelenke erneut fixierte. Er schien froh zu sein, dass er sich nicht mehr auf eigenen Beinen halten musste und entspannte sich umgehend, sank vollends in den Halt, den die Ledermatte bot.

Amüsiert beobachtete Charles, wie Lindsey angestrengt lauschte und vergebens versuchte, zu erahnen, wo sie sich genau befanden und was sie wohl vorhatten. Nach einer Weile, in der er immer angestrengter lauschte und sich nach und nach sein ganzer Körper anspannte, in purer Erwartung dessen, was sie jetzt wohl mit ihm vorhatten, fing Aaron an, seine Haut sporadisch zu berühren, mit leichten Schlägen, sanftem Streicheln und festem Kratzen. Seine Fingernägel hinterließen rote Striemen auf Lindseys Haut, der sich jeder Berührung noch etwas mehr entgegendrückte.

Nachdem er Aaron einen Moment beobachtet hatte, fing Charles ebenfalls an, Lindsey zu berühren und zu kratzen. Auch hier variierte er zwischen einfachem Streicheln, leichtem Kratzen und mäßigen Klapsen, die er willkürlich auf Lindseys Haut streute. Er konnte regelrecht dabei zusehen, wie sich Lindsey wieder in den Zustand sinken ließ, den Aaron als Subspace bezeichnet hatte. Fast hatte er das Gefühl, dass es zu viele Sinneseindrücke waren, als dass Lindsey sie noch differenzieren konnte und er war sich sicher, dass der junge Mann keine Ahnung hatte, wer ihn wann wo berührte. Vermutlich hatte er längst vergessen, dass Aaron und Charles noch da waren. Verlangend ragte seine Erregung auf, bettelte um Aufmerksamkeit, die sie ihm jedoch verwehrten.

Aaron trat kurz beiseite und kam mit einer Kerze zurück, die er Charles entgegenhielt. Bevor der jedoch anfing, heißes Wachs auf Lindseys Haut tropfen zu lassen, vergewisserte er sich mit einem Blick auf seinen Mentor noch einmal, ob der Abstand in Ordnung war. Der andere Mann nickte lächelnd und zwinkerte, als er zu Lindseys Beinen trat und ihm auch die Fußgelenke an der Schaukel festmachte, so dass er nun vollends ausgeliefert war und Aaron ungehindert Zugang zu Lindseys Kehrseite hatte. Wieder zog er die Tube heraus und ließ etwas von dem dickflüssigen Gleitmittel in seine Hand laufen, doch dann wartete er grinsend. Erst als Charles die ersten Tropfen auf Lindseys Haut fallen ließ, drängte Aaron einen Finger in den wehrlosen Körper. Lindsey japste nach Luft, bog seinen Rücken durch schien nicht zu wissen, worauf er sich konzentrieren sollte.

„Überraschung“, grinste Aaron frech und tätschelte beruhigend Lindseys Oberschenkel. Er nahm sich Zeit, um Lindsey ordentlich vorzubereiten. Charles beobachtete ihn dabei fasziniert und fast schon ein wenig eifersüchtig, denn ganz klar hatte sich Lindsey dazu entschieden, sich mehr auf Aarons drängende Bewegungen in ihm zu konzentrieren als auf das Wachs. Der junge Mann versuchte, sich Aaron stärker entgegen zu drängen, was ihm aber nicht möglich war, da er keine Chance hatte, die Bewegungen der Schaukel zu kontrollieren.

Aarons Blick glitt zu Charles und er grinste leicht, gab ihm mit einer Kopfbewegung zu verstehen, dass er zu ihm kommen sollte. Er bewegte sich langsam in Lindseys Körper, nahm schließlich einen dritten Finger hinzu und weitete ihn sanft.

„Willst du ihn dieses Mal nehmen?“, flüsterte er dicht an Charles’ Ohr. Charles schluckte, knabberte grübelnd an seiner Unterlippe herum. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wollte oder nicht. Obwohl ihm sein Körper unmissverständlich mitteilte, dass er es absolut befürwortete und Aaron mit Sicherheit keine bessere Idee hätte haben können. Pochend und regelrecht schmerzend begehrte seine Erregung gegen die beengende Hose auf. „Lass dir Zeit mit der Entscheidung. Niemand drängt dich.“ Aarons Stimme war noch immer sehr leise und Charles ging davon aus, dass Lindsey gar nicht wirklich mitbekam, was sie gerade redeten.

„Meinst du er …“

„Ganz sicher.“

„Aber ich …“

„Das macht überhaupt nichts. Dein Körper weiß schon, was er tun muss. Geh es nur langsam an. Du wirst überrascht sein. Es ist ganz anders als mit einer Frau zu schlafen. Für mich persönlich ist es viel besser. Falls es dir doch nicht zusagt, tauschen wir einfach.“ Charles nickte. Er spürte Hitze auf seiner Wange und fragte sich warum er tatsächlich begierig darauf war, es einmal zu versuchen. Eigentlich war das doch so gar nicht sein Fall und eigentlich sollte doch allein der Gedanke Ekel aufkommen lassen. Aber dabei zuzusehen, wie Aaron den Wehrlosen vorbereitete und Lindseys Reaktionen darauf zu beobachten, war viel zu erregend gewesen. Die Vorstellung, dass Aaron den jungen Mann in die Glückseeligkeit treiben würde und nicht er selbst, missfiel ihm irgendwie.

„Ja“, flüsterte er schließlich und öffnete völlig automatisiert seine Hose, ließ sie zu Boden gleiten und stieg heraus. Aaron nickte zustimmend und drückte ihm ein Kondom und die Tube mit dem Gleitmittel in die Hand. Dann nahm er die Kerze entgegen, blieb aber noch immer stehen, neckte Lindsey noch etwas mehr mit quälend langsamen Bewegungen, während sich Charles vorbereitete. Seine Hände zitterten leicht, als er das Kondom überstreifte und er schloss kurz die Augen und ballte die Hände zu festen Fäusten.

„Ganz ruhig. Ist alles in Ordnung“, flüsterte Aaron beruhigend. „Hab bisschen Geduld. Mit dir und mit Lindsey. Oh und Charles? Wenn er kommen darf, nimm ihm den Ring ab. Ist ein Druckknopf, der recht leicht aufgeht. Und sag ihm, dass er kommen darf. Gib ihm die Erlaubnis, egal wie seltsam dir das vorkommt.“ Charles nickte knapp. Diese Erkenntnis hatte er ja schon bei dem kleinen Intermezzo in der Zelle gehabt, dass Lindsey wollte, dass er einen klaren Befehl bekam, dass er es geradezu brauchte. Er drückte etwas von dem dickflüssigen Gel in seine Hand und verteilte das Gleitmittel auf seiner pochenden Härte.

Mit zustimmendem Nicken ließ Aaron endlich von Lindsey ab und trat zur Seite, damit er Charles nicht im Weg stand. Einen Moment stand der einfach nur da, schluckte schwer und bereute sein vorlautes Mundwerk fast schon. Und vor allem nervte ihn sein Körper wirklich, denn der schrie pochend und schmerzhaft danach, dass er jetzt irgendetwas tun musste. Zaghaft trat Charles etwas näher und dirigierte seine Erregung etwas mit der Hand. Die Schaukel hatte gerade die perfekte Höhe. Er musste sich nicht strecken oder stark in die Knie gehen. Aaron trat an Lindseys Kopf, wofür Charles doch dankbar war, denn so konnte er sich einreden, dass ihm der andere wenigstens nicht total dabei zusah und er etwas Privatsphäre hatte.

Sämtlicher Sinneseindrücke beraubt, begann Lindsey unruhig zu werden. Er drehte den Kopf seitlich, lauschte, versuchte dann, die Schaukel durch ruckartige Bewegungen dazu zu bringen, in irgendeine Richtung zu schwingen. Charles reagierte mit Strenge auf sein Benehmen und versetzte ihm einen saftigen Schlag auf den Hintern. Lindsey zischte zwar kurz, beschwerte sich aber nicht weiter. Aaron bedeutete ihm mit gestrecktem Daumen, dass er richtig reagiert hatte und beruhigte Charles damit, der mittlerweile wirklich nervös war.

Charles schob sämtliche störende Gedanken wieder einmal beiseite griff die Ketten der Aufhängung dicht an der Liegefläche, um sie etwas zu stabilisieren und schob sich dann langsam etwas vor. Die kurze Sensation des Eindringens gegen einen kurzen Widerstand und das Gefühl von berauschender Enge und Hitze um seine Härte ließ ihn keuchend nach Luft schnappen und sein Blick flog zu Aaron. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er den anderen Mann an, ignorierte nur für einen Moment, wie Lindsey auf ihn reagierte, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass er das nicht noch zusätzlich verkraften würde. Aaron hatte Recht behalten. Es war verdammt gut. Viel besser, als er sich je vorgestellt hätte.

Aarons Blick und das leichte Lächeln auf seinen Lippen sprach Bände. ‚ _Hab ich dir doch gesagt_ ’ las Charles überdeutlich darin. Er nickte rasch und sammelte sich noch einen Moment, ehe er wieder auf Lindsey achtete.

Der junge Mann verhielt sich absolut ruhig, wartete gebannt, doch seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell. Langsam schob Charles sich tiefer in ihn, ließ die Schaukel los und griff stattdessen verlangend nach Lindseys Hüften, der ergeben aufkeuchte. Er wollte Haut, er brauchte Haut, wollte Lindsey so nah sein, wie es ihm irgend möglich war.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Charles einen Rhythmus gefunden hatte, der ihm angenehm war und bei dem er davon ausgehen konnte, dass er nicht gleich kommen würde. Aaron trieb ihn nicht an, Lindsey hingegen versuchte wieder, sich ihm entgegenzudrängen. Grinsend versetzte ihm Charles erneut einen festen Klaps, um ihn zu ermahnen und daran zu erinnern, wo und wer er war. Gegen den Ballknebel wimmernd versuchte Lindsey dennoch ihm noch näher zu kommen.

Charles änderte seine Haltung probehalber ein wenig, als er sich erneut vorschob und Lindseys heftiges, von dem Knebel nur mäßig bedämpftes Stöhnen gab ihm deutlich zu verstehen, dass es ihm so noch besser gefiel. Aaron ließ weiterhin heißes Wachs auf Lindseys Körper tropfen, beobachtete den jungen Mann ebenso wie Charles seinen Blick nicht von Lindseys Körper nahm, um zu reagieren sollte dem etwas nicht behagen.

Allerdings entpuppte sich jeder Gedankengang als viel zu langwierig um Energie darauf zu verschwenden. Seine Bewegungen waren längst drängender geworden, schneller. Aaron beobachtete sie grinsend und nestelte dann an der Augenbinde herum. Charles keuchte, als ihm klar wurde, was Aaron vorhatte. Wollte er Lindsey wirklich dabei in die Augen sehen, während er sich immer heftiger in seinen Körper bohrte? Als ihn der andere Mann aber fragend anblickte, nickte er knapp. Er vermisste das intensive Blau von Lindseys Augen und seine Fähigkeit ihm mit nur einem Blick sämtliche Bedenken zu nehmen. Er wollte in den blauen Augen lesen, dass es dem anderen gefiel, wollte Bestätigung darin finden, dass er sich nicht dumm oder ungeschickt anstellte. Charles sehnte sich nach der blauen Magie in den Augen des jungen Mannes und war Aaron sogleich dankbar, dass er es wohl erkannt hatte und von selbst auf den Gedanken gekommen war, ihnen wieder die Möglichkeit zu geben, einander in die Augen zu sehen.

Aaron nahm dem Gefangenen die Augenbinde ab, der überrascht blinzelte, ehe sein Blick auf Charles’ Augen traf. Verdutzt sah er ihn an, ehe ein wohlbekanntes Blitzen in seine Augen trat. Die Ketten der Aufhängung rasselten, als Lindsey erfolglos versuchte, die Beine um Charles zu legen. Mit einem flehenden Blick wandte er sich wieder an Aaron, der kurz nachzudenken schien und dann knapp nickte.

Mit einem einzigen Handgriff löste er die Haken an Lindseys Fußschellen, der noch im selben Augenblick die Beine um Charles schlang und ihn noch enger an sich zu ziehen versuchte. Lindseys freie Hand hatte haltsuchend die Kette der Aufhängung umgriffen und als Aaron ihm die Kugel aus der anderen Hand nahm, schlang Lindsey auch sie um die Ketten, ließ den Kopf wieder zurückfallen und keuchte trotz Ballknebel laut.

Sein klammernder Griff war beinahe schmerzhaft und Charles streichelte beruhigend Lindseys Oberschenkel, bis der etwas locker ließ. Flehende, blaue Augen bohrten sich erneut in Charles Blick, bettelten stumm um mehr, um die ersehnte Befreiung. Charles festigte seinen Griff etwas, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass er Lindsey damit ein paar ordentliche blaue Flecken verpasste, zog ihn eng an sich, hämmerte unerbittlich und tief in Lindseys willigen Körper. Er dachte längst nicht mehr, reagierte nur noch. Sowohl auf Lindseys Drängen und seinen flehenden Blick als auch auf seinen eigenen Körper, der sich nur noch nach Erlösung sehnte.

Aaron trat erneut näher und löste die Klammern von Lindseys Brustwarzen, der sich dabei aufbäumte, soweit es ihm möglich war und sich wimmernd enger an Charles klammerte. Als Lindsey dann auch noch seine Muskeln spannte, ihn regelrecht tiefer in sich saugen wollte, verlor Charles den Kampf endgültig.

Sein Griff wurde noch etwas fester, seine Knöchel traten hell hervor, als er sich fast ganz aus Lindsey zurückzog und sich dann mit aller Kraft tief in seinen Körper trieb, was diesen zu heftigem Aufstöhnen antrieb.

„Lindsey!“, stieß Charles hervor und schloss seine Faust um die Härte des Mannes, massierte ihn in langsamen Bewegungen, während er mit letzten, geradezu trägen Stößen seines Beckens noch wenige Male in seinen Körper drängte. „Komm für mich, Kleiner“, brachte er mühsam hervor und löste endlich den ledernen Ring von Lindseys Erregung.

Das schien genug, um Lindsey über die Klippe zu treiben. Seine Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor, als sich seine Muskeln spannten und er sich in Charles Hand ergoss. Er biss heftig stöhnend in den Plastikball der einen erlösten Aufschrei ersticken wollte, was aber nicht so ganz gelang.

Charles klammerte sich noch immer an Lindsey fest, so wie dieser sich vehement weigerte, ihn aus dem klammernden Griff seiner Beine zu entlassen, obwohl er sich längst aus seinem Körper zurückgezogen hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl einfach noch nicht ohne Halt stehen bleiben zu können und obendrein wollte er bei Lindsey bleiben. Seine Nähe spüren, sich von dem Vibrieren des verschwitzten Körpers anstecken lassen, noch etwas länger Lindseys Nähe genießen, seine Hitze spüren.

In der Zwischenzeit löste Aaron auch die Haken an Lindseys Handfesseln und ließ Lindseys Hände behutsam auf seine Brust sinken, ehe er ihm auch endlich den Knebel entfernte. In der Zwischenzeit war es Charles immerhin gelungen, seinen Griff zu lockern. Tiefrote Flecken deuteten an, wo er den jungen Mann festgehalten hatte. Geradezu liebevoll strich er mit der Hand über die malträtierten Stellen, geradezu entschuldigend, unfähig, etwas zu sagen. Lindsey blinzelte schwach und hob leicht den Kopf, lächelte glücklich. Dann blickte er fast schon sehnsüchtig von Charles zum Bett hinüber, wieder zurück zu Charles. „Sling war ne blöde Idee“, murmelte er missmutig und ließ den Kopf matt wieder zurück sacken. Aaron lachte.

„Warum? Du magst die Sling doch.“ Lindsey brummte.

„Schon. Aber da komm ich jetzt nicht mehr rüber“, brabbelte er müde und hob die Hand leicht um auf das Bett zu deuten.

„Bei dir alles klar, Charles?“, erkundigte sich Aaron sanft. Charles nickte knapp und wandte ebenfalls den Blick zum Bett, das so herrlich einladend aussah.

„Was dagegen?“, erkundigte er sich leise und wies ebenfalls darauf. Aaron lachte.

„Mach es dir bequem. Ich regle das hier schon“, meinte er zwinkernd. Sein Blick glitt über Charles Hände, die noch immer wie selbstverständlich Lindseys Haut liebkosten und über Lindseys Beine, die Charles einfach nicht gehen lassen wollten. „Wir kommen auch gleich“, versprach er lächelnd.

Charles nickte mit einem leichten Lächeln, doch es dauerte noch einen Moment, bis er sich von Lindsey löste und dieser ihn freigab. So rasch es ihm möglich war, ging er zum Bett hinüber.

Aaron strich Lindsey die Locken aus der Stirn und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen. „Nun komm schon her“, meinte er sanft und hob den kleineren Mann kurzerhand aus der Sling, um ihn zum Bett zu tragen.


	14. Chapter 14

Charles hatte sich längst auf das Bett sinken lassen. Er fühlte sich angenehm ruhig, schläfrig und ausgelastet. Träge schob er sich etwas zur Seite, damit Aaron Lindsey neben ihm ablegen konnte. Der junge Mann blinzelte träge, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„So. Ihr beiden ruht euch erst mal aus. Ich räum inzwischen auf.“ Aaron lächelte freundlich.

„Bist doch gar nicht zum Zug gekommen“, murmelte Lindsey und wies mit einer trägen Handbewegung auf die deutliche Beule in Aarons Hose.

„Macht nichts. Darum ging es heute nicht“, schmunzelte der Mann ruhig.

„Soll ich nicht …“

„Nein, Lindsey. Es ist lieb, dass du dich noch um mich kümmern willst, aber du kannst ja kaum die Augen aufhalten.“ Aaron lachte und tippte Lindsey mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Nasenspitze. Matt aber mit neuer Kraft rappelte sich dieser hoch und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Das ist nicht in Ordnung“, widersprach er. „Es ist doch meine Aufgabe als Sub …“

„Lindsey.“ Aarons Stimme war leise aber streng. „Leg dich hin und ruh dich aus.

„Aber …“

„Charles“, wandte sich Aaron daraufhin an den recht ruhigen und unbeteiligten Dritten in der Runde. Dieser blickte fragend zu ihm hoch. „Egal wie, aber bring deinen Sub zum Schweigen“, meinte Aaron als er sich abwandte. „Und er soll sich wirklich hinlegen und ausruhen.“

„Aber …“, wollte Lindsey erneut widersprechen und machte tatsächlich Anstalten, das Bett zu verlassen. Charles zog die Augenbrauen hoch, doch ehe Lindsey einen Fuß auf den Boden brachte, schlang er die Arme um seinen Oberkörper und zog den jungen Mann heftig an sich.

„Hast gehört, was er gesagt hat“, murmelte Charles und legte sich halb auf Lindsey um ihn mit seinem Körpergewicht festzuhalten. Dabei spürte er wieder deutlich das angenehme Vibrieren und Kribbeln, das von Lindseys Körper abstrahlte „Und wenn du nicht folgst, dann bring ich dich nicht mehr hierher“, drohte Charles scherzend. Lindsey schmollte für einen Moment, doch dann grinste er frech.

„Dann würde dir aber auch langweilig werden.“

„Vielleicht komm ich alleine zu Aaron und lass mir auch mal noch ne Einführung in diese ganze Sub-Angelegenheit geben“, frotzelte Charles.

„Näh! Niemals. Du bist kein Sub.“

„Das hätte ich von dir auch nie gedacht aber doch bist du es.“

„Das ist mein anderes Ich.“ Lindsey grinste. „Willst du noch länger mit mir herumblödeln oder bringst du mich endlich zum Schweigen?“

„Hm. Wo ist der Ballknebel?“ Grinsend streckte sich Charles, als wollte er tatsächlich danach suchen. Lindsey verdrehte die Augen und schmollte schon wieder. „Meine Güte. Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind.“

„Gib’s doch zu. Du stehst drauf.“

„Ich muss zugeben, dass es verdammt süß aussieht, wenn du schmollst.“

„Tut es das?“, murmelte Lindsey und hob den Kopf leicht an. Weil Charles aber gar nicht auf die Bewegung und die offene Einladung einging, schob er erneut beleidigt die Unterlippe vor. Charles lachte leise und beugte sich dann etwas tiefer, ließ seine Zunge hauchzart über Lindseys Lippen streifen.

„Ja. Tut es“, murmelte er, ehe er Lindseys Lippen endlich mit den seinen verschloss.

Aaron tauchte in der Zwischenzeit wieder neben ihnen auf, mit der wohlbekannten Schale mit Wasser.

„Hm“, meinte er nachdenklich. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Ihr habt beide eure Rolle abgelegt und wie mir scheint haben wir das Spiel viel zu schnell beendet. Du scheinst mir nicht ausgelastet, Lindsey.“ Schuldbewusst senkten beide den Blick, während sie sich aufsetzten.

„Tut mir leid, ich dachte …“, murmelte Charles verwirrt und Lindsey schwieg. Aaron lachte.

„Schon okay. Ich wollte euch nur aufziehen. Schön, dass du dich wieder gefangen hast.“ Liebevoll strich er Lindsey über die Wange. „Hatte mir echt Sorgen gemacht.“ Lindsey sah nicht hoch. Er machte den Eindruck, als wäre es ihm unangenehm, auf den Tag und seinen Zusammenbruch angesprochen zu werden.

„Die hab ich mir auch gemacht“, murmelte Charles leise, fast schon einem Geständnis gleich. Ein leichtes Lächeln ließ Lindseys Mundwinkel nach oben zucken.

„Es geht mir gut. Wirklich.“

„M-hm“, brummte Aaron misstrauisch. „Und warum sträubst du dich dann dagegen, endlich einzuschlafen?“ Er betrachtete Lindsey mit einem geradezu lauernden Blick.

„Ertappt.“ Lindsey seufzte und schloss kurz die Augen. Aaron nickte schweigend.

„Hey.“ Charles ließ die Hand durch Lindseys Haare gleiten, streichelte dann sanft seine Wange. „Du bist hier sicher. Und du bist nicht allein.“ Ein Muskel in Lindseys Wange zuckte, er ließ langsam seine Zunge über seine Lippen gleiten und sah von Charles zu Aaron und wieder zurück.

„Bleibt ihr … ich meine …“

„Ja“, bestätigte Charles sanft. „Ich bleibe auf jeden Fall hier. Ich lasse dich nicht alleine.“ Fragend sah Lindsey Aaron an, der den fragenden Blick kurz weitergab, als wolle er Charles um Erlaubnis bitten. Der nickte gelassen. Gut, würde er eben mit zwei Männern das Bett teilen. Was war schon dabei? Nach allem, was er heute getan hatte, machte das auch schon keinen Unterschied mehr.

„Wir bleiben beide hier“, bestätigte Aaron schließlich. Lindsey lächelte dankbar, dann klappte er regelrecht zusammen. Charles hatte den Eindruck, dass mit der Versicherung, dass er nicht allein sein würde, sämtliche Anspannung aus seinem Körper floss und nur das der einzige Grund gewesen war, warum er überhaupt aufrecht auf dem Bett gesessen war. Nur wenige Atemzüge später schien er bereits zu schlafen. „Wusste ich es doch“, murmelte Aaron fast schon missmutig. „Wenn ich wüsste, wem ich dafür den Hosenboden stramm ziehen muss, ich würde es sofort tun. Ihn so fertig zu machen … verdammte Sadisten.“ Fast musste Charles bei dem kleinen Ausbruch grinsen, aber er konnte Aaron gut verstehen. Ihm selbst war es ja auch überhaupt nicht recht, dass Lindsey so leiden musste.

Aaron wartete noch einen Moment, bis er absolut sicher war, dass Lindsey wirklich schlief, um ihn nicht sogleich wieder aufzuwecken. Dann begann er auch dieses Mal damit, den Körper des kleineren Mannes liebevoll und sanft zu reinigen. Charles zögerte keinen Moment, sondern half ihm sofort dabei, ohne jegliche Scheu davor, Lindsey auch intim zu berühren. Es wäre ja nach den vergangenen Stunden auch wirklich blödsinnig gewesen, sich plötzlich zu zieren.

Als sie fertig waren, wusch auch Charles sich rasch am Waschbecken, ehe er zurück zum Bett kam und wieder an Lindseys Seite Platz nahm. Aaron legte sich auf die andere Seite des Schlafenden und sie deckten ihn fein säuberlich zu. Gerade als der ältere Mann jedoch die letzten Kerzen löschen wollte, hielt ihn Charles auf.

„Glaub mir, keine gute Idee. Er braucht mit Sicherheit etwas Licht, nur für den Fall, dass er aufwacht“, meinte er leise. Aaron nickte knapp, stellte jedoch keine weiteren Fragen. Eng an Lindsey gedrängt, ihn regelrecht zwischen ihnen einklemmend, überkam auch die beiden anderen Männer bald der Schlaf.

~*~

Charles erwachte früh. Er blinzelte und wurde sich nur langsam bewusst, wo er war und mit wem er im Bett lag. Es fiel ihm schwer, seinen Körper klar zu spüren. Irgendwie fühlte er sich, als wäre er Teil einer großen Masse und so sahen sie wohl auch aus, als sich sein Blick langsam klärte. Aaron lag auf dem Rücken, seine rechte Hand ruhte in Lindseys Nacken, der halb über ihm lag, einen Arm unter den Körper des großen Mannes geschoben. Charles lag an Lindsey und Aaron gedrängt. Sein Kopf ruhte auf Aarons Oberarm, dessen Hand irgendwo auf seinem unteren Rücken lag. Sein Ellenbogen bohrte sich in Aarons Brust und Lindseys Kopf, dem sein Arm scheinbar als Kissen diente, pinnte ihn dort fest. Ein Bein hatte Charles irgendwie fast schon um Lindseys Bein gewickelt. Seinen anderen Arm hatte Lindsey scheinbar irgendwann in der Nacht ergriffen, ihn sich regelrecht unter den freien Arm geklemmt, seine Finger mit denen von Charles verschlungen und presste ihre ineinander gekreuzten Finger an seine Brust als wäre Charles’ Hand ein Rettungsring, der ihn vor dem Ertrinken bewahren würde. Auf jeden Fall war die Haltung alles andere als bequem.

Charles stöhnte verhalten und versuchte irgendwie die Verschlingungen und Verwirrungen aufzulösen, die ihn an Ort und Stelle hielten. Doch Lindsey gab seine Hand nicht frei, ließ nicht zu, dass er den Arm unter seinem Kopf hervorzog und Aaron drückte ihn mit der Hand in seinem Rücken noch enger an seinen und Lindseys Körper als sich Charles etwas bewegte. Doch immerhin gelang es ihm sein Bein freizubekommen, was Lindsey allerdings mit einem leichten Zittern und einem schläfrigen Wimmern quittierte.

Das war immerhin genug, um Aaron aufzuwecken, der schläfrig blinzelnd den Kopf etwas hob und mit gerunzelter Stirn das Durcheinander ihrer Körper betrachtete. „Morgen“, murmelte er träge und verzog dann leicht das Gesicht. „Gut dass dein Arm nicht etwas höher liegt, sonst hättest du mich in der Nacht ordentlich stranguliert.“

„Tut mir leid, komm grad nicht so recht frei“, brummte Charles unmutig. Aaron lachte leise.

„Nein, kommst du wohl nicht.“ Er löste immerhin seine Hand von Charles’ Rücken und fing dann an, behutsam Lindseys Nacken zu massieren. Ein wohliges Seufzen war die erste Reaktion, zu der sich der junge Mann bewegen ließ, dann rieb er leicht den Kopf gegen Charles’ Arm. „Na komm schon, Lindsey. Wach auf“, meinte Aaron liebevoll. Tatsächlich regte sich der Angesprochene, brummte dann aber und lag wieder ruhig. „Hey, Schlafmütze. Ihr solltet Duschen und dann zurückfahren!“ Aarons Stimme wurde etwas lauter. Wieder brummte Lindsey, seufzte schließlich und hob leicht den Kopf, wodurch Charles zumindest einen Arm frei bekam. „Zeit zum Aufstehen, Dornröschen!“

„Hierbleiben“, grummelte Lindsey missmutig.

„Geht nicht, Lindsey. Ich komm in Teufels Küche, wenn ich dich nicht wieder abliefere“, versuchte Charles es eben mit Vernunft. Nur widerwillig gab Lindsey ihn endlich frei und setzte sich dann tatsächlich auf, fuhr sich schläfrig mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

„Darf ich wenigstens noch duschen?“, erkundigte er sich missmutig.

„Du darfst sogar noch frühstücken“, schmunzelte Aaron. „Nimm Charles mit und wenn ihr mit Duschen fertig seid, hab ich den Kaffee fertig und den Tisch gedeckt.“ Damit stand Aaron auf und ließ die beiden alleine auf dem Bett zurück.

Lindsey seufzte wieder und rutschte zum Rand der Matratze, ehe er sich umdrehte. „Hast ihn gehört. Musst mitkommen“, brabbelte er noch immer schläfrig und griff einfach nach Charles’ Hand. Der ließ sich etwas verwirrt aber widerstandslos mitziehen.

Lindsey ließ die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fallen und öffnete einen kleinen Schrank. „Aaron, ich liebe dich!“, murmelte er zufrieden, zog zwei originalverpackte Zahnbürsten aus dem Kasten und drückte Charles grinsend eine in die Hand. Völlig ferngesteuert nahm dieser das Utensil entgegen, nahm es aus der Verpackung und fing dann an, sich die Zähne zu putzen, nachdem ihm Lindsey auch noch die Zahnpastatube in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Als sie damit fertig waren, schaltete dieser das Wasser in der geräumigen Duschkabine an. Charles stand etwas unschlüssig da und beobachtete ihn. Schließlich wandte sich der junge Mann um und suchte seinen Blick.

„Alles klar? Du wirkst verwirrt.“

„Ah … ich … duschen? Gemeinsam?“

„Sag jetzt nicht, du hast damit ein Problem.“ Lindsey grinste frech.

„Ich glaube doch.“

„Wos? Vögeln konntest du mich gestern schon, aber jetzt hast du ein Problem mit mir unter die Dusche zu steigen?“ Charles öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, starrte Lindsey entsetzt und peinlich berührt an. Dieser senkte rasch den Blick. „Entschuldige. Das war nicht so gemeint, wie es jetzt vermutlich klang“, murmelte er verunsichert.

„Aha.“ Charles’ Tonfall war monoton, verriet nicht, was er gerade dachte. Er war verletzt, peinlich berührt, verunsichert. Er konnte selbst nicht sagen, warum ihn der Gedanke so ungemein störte. Lindsey trat zögerlich etwas näher, suchte seinen Blick.

„Charles.“ Liebevoll zeichnete er Charles Lippen mit seinem Daumen nach. „Wovor hast du Angst?“

„Nicht Angst, es ist nur …“

„Seltsam“, schloss Lindsey seinen vagen Erklärungsversuch. „Hast du Bedenken, wegen letzter Nacht? Ein schlechtes Gewissen?“ Charles zuckte leicht die Schultern. Er war verspannt, fühlte sich noch immer etwas müde, überfordert. „Hat es dir nicht gefallen?“

„Doch schon. Es ist nur …“ Charles schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist nur was?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey sanft.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Fühle mich seltsam.“

„Hey.“ Lindsey schloss zu ihm auf, ihre Körper nur noch getrennt von einem winzigen Spalt Luft, der sich noch zwischen ihnen befand. Er streichelte sanft über Charles Brust.

„Mir hat es gefallen“, flüsterte er leise. „Verdammt gut sogar.“

„Das ist die Hauptsache.“

„Nein.“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf. „Bei diesen Spielen ist es verdammt wichtig, dass beide Seiten Gefallen daran finden. Sonst bringt das nichts.“

„Ich sagte doch, es hat mir gefallen. Es ist nur …“ Charles verstummte erneut. Lindsey lächelte sanft.

„Das sieht mir nach Top Drop aus“, meinte er liebevoll und unglaublich sanft. „Mein Fehler. Tut mir leid. Ich habe nicht genug auf dich geachtet,war egoistisch.“

„Hä?“ Verständnislos starrte Charles in Lindseys Augen.

„Hm. Wie erklär ich das am besten?“, grübelte Lindsey vor sich hin. „Während einer Session kann es passieren, dass der Sub abstürzt. Dann schlägt die Sache um und anstatt Lustschmerz ist es tatsächlicher Schmerz. Ebenso kann der Dom während der Session abstürzen, was aber nicht so oft vorkommt. Was viel häufiger passiert ist dieser Top Drop. Setzt erst am nächsten Tag ein, bringt meist Schuldgefühle, Selbstekel und dergleichen mit sich. Es ist die Aufgabe des Sub, dafür zu sorgen, dass so was nicht passiert. Aber ich habe mich nicht genug um dich gekümmert und es ist meine Schuld, wenn es dir heute nicht gut geht. Es tut mir wirklich leid.“ Charles runzelte die Stirn.

„Dich um mich gekümmert?“, hakte er nach. Lindsey nickte langsam.

„Ich hätte dir gestern schon zeigen müssen, wie sehr es mir gefallen hat. Ich hätte dich bestätigen müssen, dir zu verstehen geben, dass ich es genossen habe und dass du nichts falsch gemacht hast.“ Jetzt musste Charles lächeln.

„Ich krieg langsam den Eindruck, dass du nicht weniger Verpflichtung in dieser Rollenverteilung hast, als dein Partner.“

„Du“, meinte Lindsey sanft.

„Daran stoße ich mich noch ein bisschen“, gab Charles endlich zu. „Ich meine … es ist so viel passiert und so schnell … und es ist einfach ungewohnt. Der Gedanke an sich ist schon seltsam … ich meine, bis vor einer Woche oder so war ich noch der festen Überzeugung, dass ich auf Frauen stehe aber gestern hab ich … und ich wollte es, verdammt. Das ist es, was mich so verwirrt.“ Lindsey nickte langsam.

„Falls es dich in irgendeiner Weise beruhigt: ich wollte es auch. Ich wollte es so sehr … Gott, Charles du weißt nicht, wie sehr ich mich danach gesehnt habe.“ Er senkte fast schon beschämt den Blick. „Ich hatte es erhofft aber nicht erwartet. Als Aaron mir die Augenbinde abnahm …“ Ein leichter Schauer jagte durch Lindseys Körper. „In deine Augen zu blicken … Das war wie der Himmel.“

„Du bringst mich durcheinander … und du machst mich verlegen. Ich werde ja rot wie ein Schulmädchen“, grummelte Charles missmutig. Lindsey lächelte kurz, doch sein Blick wurde wieder ernst.

„Ich mach keine Witze“, flüsterte er schließlich. „Aber ich will dich nicht bedrängen. Wir können auch getrennt duschen, wenn dir das lieber ist. Lass dir Zeit. Dazu hast du jedes Recht. Ich bin dir sehr dankbar für den Abend, aber ich verlange nichts von dir.“ Nachdenklich ließ Charles seine Zunge über seine Lippen gleiten, ehe er bestimmt den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein.“ Damit beugte er sich vor und ließ seine Lippen ganz sachte über Lindseys streichen. Dieser reagierte sofort darauf. Seine Hand glitt über Charles’ Wange in seinen Nacken und er zog ihn für einen sanften aber intensiven Kuss näher. Als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten ließ Charles zu, dass Lindsey ihn leicht in Richtung Dusche drängte und nacheinander betraten sie die geräumige Duschkabine. Lindsey griff nach Seife und Schwamm und lächelte sanft.

„Darf ich?“ Erkundigte er sich und wies auf Charles’ Rücken. Der nickte knapp und drehte sich um. Er schloss die Augen, als Lindsey anfing, ihm liebevoll den Rücken einzuseifen.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?“, meinte Charles nach einem Augenblick.

„Sicher.“

„Erzählst du mir davon?“

„Hm. Wovon denn?“

„Von … von deiner Rolle, von dem was da in dir vorgeht. Ich würde es gerne verstehen.“

„Hm.“ Lindsey hielt kurz inne. „Das ist schwer zu erklären“, meinte er dann langsam. „Ich gebe sämtliche Kontrolle ab, lege mein Leben in die Hände einer anderen Person. In der Situation habe ich wenig Einfluss auf das was passieren wird, keine Kontrolle darüber. Oft weiß ich auch nicht, was mich erwartet, das alleine sorgt schon für ein gewisses Prickeln.“ Charles nickte langsam. „Für mich ist es entspannend, wenn ich nicht nachdenken muss. Nur Befehlen gehorchen, das tun, was mir gesagt wird. Ich kann mich einfach fallen lassen.“ Der Schwamm glitt sachte über Charles Haut, in kreisenden Bewegungen über seinen Rücken nach unten.

„Hey, das mit dem Ingwer …“

Lindsey lachte daraufhin leise. „Ingwer ist zum Essen da, nicht für den Sex“, schmunzelte er.

„Wie fühlt sich das denn an, ich meine …“ Lindsey hielt einen Moment inne, ehe er mit den sanft kreisenden Bewegungen fortfuhr.

„Meinst du nur den Ingwer an sich? Oder generell das Gefühl penetriert zu werden?“, erkundigte er sich leise. Charles zögerte einen Moment, zuckte dann leicht die Schultern.

„Beides?“, schlug er vor.

„Ingwer brennt. Ganz gewaltig“, meinte Lindsey schließlich leise.

„Aber du magst das … meinte zumindest Aaron.“

„Ja. Weil es ungefährlich ist. Die Sache mit dem Lustschmerz ist verrückt. Wenn der Schmerz nur langsam zunimmt, ich Zeit habe, mich darauf einzustellen, dann fange ich irgendwann an zu fliegen. Besser als jeder Drogenrausch. Die ganze Welt wird einfach ausgeblendet und da bin nur noch ich, mein Körper und Wellen von Lust. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Deshalb lasse ich das alles zu. Ich lass mich schlagen und misshandeln, weil ich weiß, dass irgendwann der Punkt kommt, wo es völlig egal ist, wo der Schmerz nicht mehr zu existieren scheint und wo ich mich vollkommen losgelöst fühle. Eine Session muss nicht immer auf Sex hinauslaufen. Dieser kleine Höhenflug ist für mich das eigentliche Ziel. Alles was darüber hinaus passiert und gut ist, ist nur eine Draufgabe, ein Bonus.“

„Klingt ja fast schon verführerisch“, schmunzelte Charles. Lindsey legte einen Arm um ihn und drängte sich an ihn, glitschige Haut glitt übereinander, jagte Charles einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ich erzähle nur meine Sicht der Dinge“, flüsterte Lindsey. „Du solltest dir verdammt gut überlegen ob du das wirklich ausprobieren willst. Aaron hat mir mal die Rolle des dominanten Partners schmackhaft gemacht und wir haben es ausprobiert. Er ist Switcher, musst du wissen. Er kann beide Rollen übernehmen. Aber wir haben nach 20 Minuten abgebrochen. Absolut nicht mein Fall. Den Rest der Session haben wir in gewohnter Rollenverteilung gespielt. Dominant sein ist so gar nicht meine Welt.“

„Okay. Dann lass ich das mal lieber.“ Charles schmunzelte. Er hatte fast das Gefühl, dass Lindsey nicht wollte, dass er vielleicht die devote Seite gut finden könnte. Tatsächlich hatte er den Eindruck, der junge Mann, der sich so vertraut an seinen Rücken schmiegte, hatte Angst ihn als dominanten Partner zu verlieren. „Keine Sorge.“ Charles drehte sich halb um und sah Lindsey an. „Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich es auch nur annähernd gut finden würde, wenn mir irgendwer was in den Hintern schiebt. Spätestens da hört meine Experimentierfreude auf.“ Lindsey grinste.

„Ach. Ist eigentlich ein gutes Gefühl. Tut anfangs etwas weh, bis sich der Körper daran gewöhnt hat und man es schafft, die Muskeln wirklich zu entspannen. Aber dann.“ Lindsey brummte behaglich. „Ein verdammt gutes Gefühl. Einem anderen so nah zu sein, zu wissen, dass man ihn durch die eigene Hingabe in einen ähnlichen Himmel katapultieren kann … Das Gefühl, begehrt und gewollt zu werden. Eine Empfindung, die Vollkommenheit gleicht, ausgefüllt zu sein …“

„Wenn du so weitermachst, werd ich doch noch experimentierfreudig“, lachte Charles.

„So, so.“ Charles zögerte. Längst hatte sein Körper angefangen, auf Lindseys Zärtlichkeiten und seine Ausführungen mit einer begeisterten Erregung zu reagieren. Denken war schon vor einer Weile ein Kraftakt geworden und Verlangen immer weiter in den Vordergrund getreten. Lindseys schwellende Härte drängte gegen seinen Hintern und jagte wohlige Schauer durch Charles’ Körper.

„Würdest du es mir zeigen?“

„Aaron wäre dafür besser …“

„Ich will aber nicht, dass mir Aaron irgendwas in den Hintern stopft“, wehrte Charles sogleich ab. „Ich mag ihn. Er ist wirklich nett, aber das …“

„Nur ein Vorschlag“, flüsterte Lindsey und keuchte leise, als sich Charles ohne Nachdenken enger an ihn presste.

„Charles.“ Lindsey stöhnte auf, drängte voller Verlangen gegen ihn. „Gott, hör auf, sonst vergesse ich mich und zeig dir eine Welt, die du vielleicht lieber doch nicht kennen lernen willst. Und mich dann abhalten wird schwer.“

„Tu es“, keuchte Charles verlangend.

„Was?“ Lindseys Stimme war rau.

„Bitte.“ Der junge Mann löste sich von ihm drehte ihn um, sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Charles. Bist du sicher?“, flüsterte er vorsichtig. Denken war zu anstrengend, nur Fühlen war wichtig und im Moment wollte Charles Lindsey fühlen. Überall, vollkommen. Er war viel zu neugierig um jetzt den Kopf zu schütteln, seine pochende Erregung erklärte drängend, dass etwas passieren musste. Also nickte er knapp. Lindsey ließ seine Zungenspitze über seine Lippen gleiten, heißes Wasser prasselte auf ihre Körper, erhitzte sie nur noch mehr. Schließlich nickte Lindsey zögerlich und hob dann den Blick. Seine Hand suchte in einem Korb der an der Wand in der obersten Ecke der Dusche angebracht war, herum, fand schließlich was er gesucht hatte. Charles musste grinsen, als er die Tube mit Gleitmittel betrachtete.

„Bestens gerüstet, was?“

„Immer. Aaron hat das Zeug überall.“ Lindsey zwinkerte. Dann trat er zu Charles, zog ihn zu einem verlangenden Kuss herunter. „Dreh dich um“, flüsterte er sanft. „Ich mach langsam. Falls du dich anders entscheidest, gib einfach bescheid.“ Charles nickte und wandte sich dann um, seine Hände stützte er an der Wand vor sich ab. „Versuch zu entspannen.“

Charles schloss die Augen, atmete ruhig. Verwirrung machte sich in ihm breit. Das alles ging viel zu schnell, er konnte seinen eigenen Handlungen und Wünschen nicht mehr folgen.

„Charles? Alles in Ordnung?“ Charles nickte knapp. „Sicher?“

„Tu einfach irgendwas“, stieß Charles drängend hervor. Er biss sich leicht auf die Lippen als er nur einen Wimpernschlag später spürte, wie Lindseys Hand zwischen seine Backen glitt. Der junge Mann nahm sich viel Zeit, beschränkte sich für den Moment nur darauf, mit einem Finger und sanft kreisenden Bewegungen den Muskelring zu massieren. Charles stöhnte auf, als Lindsey spielerisch die empfindsamen Nervenenden reizte. „Lindsey!“

Geradezu beruhigend streichelte Lindsey mit der freien Hand über seinen Rücken, seine Brust, wanderte kosend tiefer. „Ganz ruhig“, flüsterte er und verstärkte etwas den Druck seiner neckenden Massage. Charles keuchte erschrocken, als sich Lindseys Finger drängend durch den Muskelring schob, sein Körper reagierte sofort darauf, versuchte den störenden Widerstand wieder hinauszubefördern. Lindsey wartete, drängte seinen Körper gegen Charles’ erhitzte Haut.

Die Augen geschlossen ließ Charles den Kopf nach vorne fallen. „Ich will dir nicht wehtun“, flüsterte Lindsey sanft. „Beruhig dich erst mal. Versuch nicht, dagegen zu drücken.“

„Scheiße, Wie machst du das? Wie kannst du das und vor allem mehr zulassen?“, keuchte Charles verwirrt, versuchte dann aber, Lindseys Anweisungen zu folgen, zu entspannen und vor allem, seinen Körper zu überreden, dass er Lindseys Eindringen zulassen sollte.

„Soll ich aufhören?“

„Nein!“ Charles war fast schon panisch bei der Aussicht, dass Lindsey wieder aufhören könnte. Er holte tief Luft und ließ sie langsam aus seinen Lungen strömen.

„Gut so.“ Hauchzarte Küsse prasselten auf seinen Rücken, als Lindsey noch etwas tiefer in ihn drängte. Charles stöhnte leise. Ein leichtes Brennen breitete sich langsam aus, als Lindsey sich gänzlich in ihn drängte. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, ungewohnt, etwas schmerzhaft. Aber nicht unbedingt schlecht. Wieder hielt sich Lindsey ruhig, gab ihm Zeit, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen und langsam ebbte das Brennen ab, gelang es Charles seine Muskeln etwas zu lockern. Er atmete schnell, sein Herz pochte heftig in seiner Brust. Und es fiel ihm schwer, genau zu sagen ob das an dem leichten Brennen lag oder daran, dass es ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl war.

Lindsey knabberte liebevoll an seiner Schulter. „Alles klar?“ Charles nickte. „Werd mich jetzt bewegen, versuch dich nicht wieder zu verspannen“, murmelte Lindsey sanft. Kaum hatte er die Warnung ausgesprochen, zog er sich langsam zurück, drängte erneut vor. Charles stöhnte auf. Das Brennen setzte erneut ein, aber er wollte nicht, dass Lindsey aufhörte. Der andere Mann ließ seine Bewegungen etwas schneller werden, fließender. Dann hielt er inne, tief in Charles gedrängt und der konnte fühlen, wie Lindsey leicht den Finger abbog, ihn regelrecht von innen heraus ertastete. Mit einer leichten Drehung seiner Hand änderte Lindsey sachte den Winkel und Charles hatte das Gefühl, als würden ihm die Beine gleich versagen, als der junge Mann irgendwo dort drinnen einen Punkt berührte, der ihm nahezu den Atem raubte. Lindsey küsste erneut seine Schultern, lies seine freie Hand zwischen Charles Beine wandern und massierte sanft seine Hoden, wobei er weiterhin diesen seltsamen Punkt in Charles’ Innerstem attackierte.

„Oh Gott!“ Charles keuchte, wand sich. „Fuck!“, stieß er gepresst hervor.

„Genug?“, fragte Lindsey neckend. Rasch schüttelte Charles den Kopf, wimmerte, als er fühlte dass Lindsey von ihm ablassen wollte, sich fast gänzlich aus seinem Körper zurückzog.

„Nicht!“, stieß er panisch hervor. „Mach weiter, bitte!“ Okay, er würde Betteln und Flehen, Lindsey alles versprechen, was der hören wollte. Er sollte nur nicht gehen und ihn auf halber Strecke liegen lassen. Alles nur das nicht.

Als Lindsey zurückkam, setzte das Brennen erneut ein, heftiger, intensiver und Charles keuchte erschrocken. Er fühlte sich ausgefüllt, hatte für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl, gleich zu zerreißen. Lindsey hielt erneut inne, wartete, streichelte ihn beruhigend.

„Entschuldige“, murmelte er schuldbewusst. „Hätte dich vor dem zweiten Finger warnen sollen.“ Er wartete erneut, ehe er tiefer drängte. Charles wusste nicht wohin. Er konnte nicht mehr wirklich stehen, wollte sich am Liebsten einfach hinlegen, konnte nicht mehr denken, nur noch fühlen. Langsam ebbte der Schmerz ab, wurde ersetzt von heftigen Schauern, die Lindsey durch seinen Körper jagte, als er erneut anfing, diesen grausamen Punkt zu massieren, der Charles fast über die Klippe trieb. Die Tatsache, dass der junge Mann auch noch nachhalf, indem er seine Erregung mit geschickter Hand massierte, half auch nicht unbedingt dabei, sich zu beherrschen.

Charles konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Seine Arme knickten weg, er sank nach vorne, biss hart die Zähne aufeinander und ergoss sich heftig zuckend. Lindsey blieb noch in ihm, verstärkte den Orgasmus damit scheinbar noch und zog sich erst sehr langsam und behutsam zurück, als Charles sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte.

„Alles klar?“, fragte er sanft.

„Scheiße. Was war das?“, keuchte Charles heftig. Lindsey grinste.

„Ein Orgasmus?“, schlug er vor.

„Schon aber … fühlte sich anders an, irgendwie“, murmelte Charles verstört. Eine Hand glitt sanft über seine Wange, ehe sie auf seiner Schulter lag und ihn umdrehte. Matt lehnte sich Charles gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken.

„War gemein von mir. Ich hab gezielt deine Prostata stimuliert, damit du schneller kommst.“ Lindsey grinste. „Wir hätten das noch weitermachen können, aber zwei Finger sind für den Anfang schon genug und da wäre noch ein dritter und gezieltes Dehnen nötig gewesen. Ich wollte dich nicht überstrapazieren. Du musste heute noch im Büro sitzen.“ Lindsey grinste frech. „Außerdem ist es für die ersten Male im Liegen sicherlich angenehmer, weil man besser entspannen kann.“ Charles nickte schwach und zog Lindsey eng an sich, küsste ihn hart.

„Danke“, murmelte er. „Aber was machen wir jetzt mit dir?“

„Kalt duschen“, lachte Lindsey munter. „Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich bin Sub von ganzem Herzen. Ich steh drauf.“ Er küsste Charles erneut.

Sie duschten rasch fertig und machten sich nur mit Handtüchern bekleidet auf den Weg zu Aaron in den Wohnraum. Um endlich zu Frühstücken.


	15. Chapter 15

Das Frühstück war ruhig und größtenteils schweigend verlaufen. Charles hatte den ein oder anderen Blick von Aaron aufgefangen, den er ihm oder Lindsey zugeworfen hatte, fühlte sich jedoch keinesfalls genötigt, ihm zu erzählen, was sie unter der Dusche getrieben hatten. Als sie sich verabschiedet hatten, hatte Aaron den kleineren Mann umarmt und ihm etwas ins Ohr geflüstert, was Lindsey zu einem glückseligen Lächeln veranlasst hatte, doch Charles hatte keine Ahnung, was er gesagt hatte und er wollte nicht nachfragen. Ganz offensichtlich war es nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt gewesen.

Dicht nebeneinander gingen er und Lindsey endlich zum Auto und am liebsten hätte Charles den Arm um Lindsey gelegt, aber er hielt sich dann doch zurück. Es war ihm noch immer unbegreiflich, wie er sich so extrem zu dem anderen Mann hingezogen fühlen konnte und warum er ihm ständig so nah sein wollte und jeder Millimeter zwischen ihnen einfach zu viel war.

Schweren Herzens legte er Lindsey die Handschellen an und ließ ihn einsteigen. Als er endlich selbst hinter dem Steuer saß und sich der Wagen in Bewegung setzte, warf er einen Blick in den Rückspiegel. Lindsey lächelte noch immer verträumt vor sich hin.

„Wir müssen dich echt aus der Zelle holen“, murmelte Charles schließlich.

„Bin gar nicht so scharf drauf. Dann steht nämlich Eve auf der Matte. Ganz sicher. Dann bräuchten wir beide eine gute Ausrede, um so was mal machen zu können. Dann bin ich lieber in der Zelle und warte.“

„Und überlässt es lieber mir, alle um mich herum zu belügen?“, erkundigte sich Charles knapp. Fast war er wütend, dass Lindsey so etwas sagte. Er hatte den Eindruck, als würde der junge Mann sich womöglich nicht auf ihn einlassen, wenn er auf freiem Fuß war, fühlte sich fast schon ausgenutzt und der Gedanke war verletzend. Der junge Mann schien nie daran gedacht zu haben, was diese ganze Sache für ihn eigentlich bedeutete, wen er alles anlügen musste, wem er ständig ausweichen musste, nur um diese Sache - was auch immer es war, Charles sträubte sich dagegen, es als Beziehung zu bezeichnen - irgendwie geheim halten zu können.

„Was? Nein! Ich … Entschuldige, Charles … ich … ich habe gar nicht daran gedacht, dass … scheiße, tut mir leid. Es sollte wirklich nicht so klingen, als wäre es mir nicht wert, Eve Lügen aufzutischen, dass sich die Balken biegen, nur um etwas Zeit mit dir verbringen zu können. Bitte glaub mir das. Ich …“ Lindsey verstummte. Charles sagte gar nichts. Er war tief in finstere Gedanken versunken und beachtete Lindsey nicht weiter. Er wusste selbst nicht so genau, warum er diesen einen Satz derartig in den falschen Hals gekriegt hatte, aber es fiel ihm sehr schwer, ihn anders zu interpretierten, jetzt da seine Überlegungen einmal in diese Richtung gedriftet waren.

Den Rest der Fahrt sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Erst als Charles in der Garage die Wagentür öffnete und Lindsey keine Anstalten machte, auszusteigen, murrte er ihn an, dass er selbiges tun solle. Der junge Mann schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Hör auf mit dem Scheiß und steig endlich aus.“ Lindsey schüttelte erneut den Kopf und als Charles nach ihm greifen wollte, rutschte er auch noch auf die andere Seite hinüber und brachte sich somit außer Reichweite. Genervt die Augen verdrehend überlegte Charles, wie er den Gefangenen endlich aus dem Wagen bekommen sollte, als er Lindseys Stimme hörte, leise und gedämpft. „Was ist?“

„Ich sagte, setzt dich ins Auto und mach die Tür zu“, gab Lindsey etwas lauter zurück.

„Ich lasse mir von dir keinen Befehl erteilen“, knurrte Charles missmutig. Lindsey beugte sich etwas herüber und sah ihn aus großen blauen Augen an.

„Kein Befehl. Eine dringende Bitte.“ Charles zögerte, schlug die Tür zu und stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ins Auto. Er konnte sich nicht zu Lindsey auf die Rücksitzbank setzen, weil sie dann beide im Auto eingeschlossen wären, wenn er die Tür zumachte. Und außerdem wollte er das im Moment auch gar nicht. Es war ihm unangenehm, fühlte sich auf seltsame Weise falsch an.

„Ich sitze.“ Charles starrte geradeaus durch die Windschutzscheibe. Hinter sich vernahm er ein leises Seufzen.

„Es tut mir leid. Wirklich“, meinte Lindsey leise.

„Das sagtest du bereits.“

„Aber du glaubst es mir nicht. Bitte sieh mich an, Charles.“ Nur widerwillig folgte Charles der leisen Bitte, rutschte auf dem Sitz in eine einigermaßen bequeme Haltung, bei der er Lindsey ansehen konnte und wartete. „Ich habe nicht nachgedacht“, fing Lindsey leise an. „Ich stecke in einer anderen Situation als du. Ich habe nicht wirklich daran gedacht, dass du deine Freunde belügst, um Zeit mit mir zu verbringen, dass es dir unangenehm sein könnte, dass du darunter leiden könntest. Ich war unachtsam und gedankenlos und es tut mir wirklich leid. Sag mir, was ich machen soll. Irgendwas, was auch immer. Nur bitte, glaub mir, dass ich es nicht so gemeint habe, wie es vielleicht geklungen hat. Sei nicht wütend auf mich. Bitte.“ Lindseys Stimme war leise, doch es entging Charles nicht, dass die Stimme des Anderen zitterte.

„Mann, du verkraftest es echt nicht, wenn ich mal einen Tag missmutig bin, oder was?“, knurrte Charles genervt. „Lass mich einfach mal sauer sein und gib mir etwas Zeit.“ Lindsey schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Du siehst nicht aus, als würdest du dich in ein paar Stunden beruhigt haben. Du wirkst wirklich verletzt und irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass du dich zurückziehen wirst und nicht mehr in der blöden Zelle vorbeikommen, in der ich im Moment hause und … ich …“ Lindsey schluckte. „Ich verkrafte das nicht“, flüsterte er leise und warf Charles völlig aus der Bahn, als dieser Tränen auf den Wangen des Anderen glitzern sah. Er öffnete den Mund, brachte aber kein Wort hervor. Lindsey wirkte so schrecklich zerbrechlich, im Moment, und eigentlich wollte er ihn einfach in die Arme nehmen und sagen, dass es ihm leid tat. Vermutlich hatte er wirklich überreagiert. Lindsey wischte sich mit einiger Mühe die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Entschuldige. Ich will dir hier kein schlechtes Gewissen einreden oder sonst was es ist nur …“ Er seufzte. „Ist dir ja nicht neu, dass ich nicht ganz normal ticke.“ Ein Versuch, einen Scherz zu machen, der kläglich misslang. Auch das Lächeln auf Lindseys Lippen wirkte so deplaziert und aufgesetzt, dass es Charles fast schon in der Seele wehtat.

„Wie meinst du das?“ Endlich hatte Charles seine Stimme wieder gefunden. Lindsey senkte den Blick.

„Es ist mir scheißegal, was andere von mir halten oder über mich denken. Ich bin es gewohnt, dass ich verachtet und gehasst werde. Das ist okay. Angel kann auf meinem Rücken Salsa tanzen, wenn ihm dabei einer abgeht. Interessiert mich nicht. Er kann allen und jedem sagen, dass ich ne falsche Schlange bin, die Spielchen spielt und dass man mir nicht trauen darf und was er sonst noch auf Lager hat. Gut, bin ich es nicht wert, gerettet zu werden, das pfeif ich ab.“ Lindsey verstummte. „Aber nicht du. Der Gedanke, dass du wütend auf mich sein könntest, dass du schlecht von mir denken könntest … das ist zu viel. Ich hätte die letzte Nacht nicht überstanden, ohne dich. Ich hätte nicht mal den Tag ohne deine Hilfe überstanden. Ich kann nicht ohne dich sein. Ich will es nicht.“

„Gütiger Himmel. Nur weil ich mal für den Moment wütend bin, wende ich mich doch nicht gleich vollends ab!“, gab Charles verwirrt zurück. „Meinst du wirklich, ich würde dich da unten in der Zelle versauern lassen? Das könnte ich nicht, nicht einmal wenn ich es wirklich wollte und das tu ich keinesfalls. Aber hör um Himmels willen auf, auf die Tränendrüsen zu drücken, das ist ja nicht auszuhalten.“ Lindsey presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und schloss die Augen. Dennoch glitzerten wieder – oder immer noch – Tränen auf seinem Gesicht, als er den Kopf auf die Brust sinken ließ und Charles entging nicht, dass er zitterte.

Er wollte gerade etwas davon sagen, dass sich Lindsey wie ein kleines Mädchen verhielt, doch dann hielt er inne und hätte sich am liebsten selbst eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst. Wie hatte er nur so nachlässig sein können! Charles stieg aus, ging um das Auto herum und öffnete die Tür auf der anderen Seite, ging in die Knie und legte Lindsey sanft die Hand auf den Oberschenkel.

„Lindsey“, murmelte er behutsam, doch der Angesprochene hob den Blick nicht. „Hey.“ Charles drückte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen Lindseys Kinn, so dass er den Kopf ein wenig hob, wischte sanft mit dem Daumen die Tränen von der viel zu blassen Wange. Er hatte völlig vergessen oder vielmehr verdrängt, was Lindsey am Vortag widerfahren war und es fiel ihm nicht schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass der junge Mann schlicht und ergreifend schreckliche Angst hatte, wieder alleine zu sein. Er hatte ihm noch am Vortag versprochen, dass er da sein würde und dann hatte er sich aufgeführt wie eine eingeschnappte Pute, weil er etwas in Lindseys Aussage hineininterpretiert hatte. Charles wusste, dass er ungerecht gewesen war und er verstand, warum Lindsey so viel daran lag, dass er ihn nicht in die Zelle steckte und wütend davon stapfte. Auch die Tränen konnte er verstehen. Der junge Mann war einfach noch immer viel zu labil um sich wie gewohnt zu verhalten.

„Sieh mich an Lindsey“, bat er sanft. Zögerlich öffnete Lindsey die Augen, sah ihn verunsichert an. „Ich wollte dich nicht so anfauchen. Die ganze Situation geht mir schwer gegen den Strich. Du hast da unten nichts verloren und du solltest dich nicht wie Abschaum behandeln lassen müssen. Von niemandem. Aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Das nervt mich. Das hat absolut nichts mit dir zu tun. Ich bin hier und ich werde bleiben. Ich kann nicht 24/7 bei dir sein, aber das heißt nicht, dass meine Gedanken nicht ständig bei dir sind. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Du bist mir verstörenderweise wirklich verdammt wichtig.“ Lindsey ließ den Kopf nach hinten sinken, schloss erneut die Augen. Er schien regelrecht um Beherrschung zu ringen. Aber es dauerte Minuten, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Minuten, in denen Charles noch immer schweigend vor der offenen Tür hockte und wartete, liebevoll und bestärkend die Hand auf Lindseys Oberschenkel hielt, mit dem Daumen leicht kreisende Bewegungen vollführend.

„Geht’s wieder?“, fragte Charles liebevoll. Lindsey nickte knapp, eine gewisse Röte auf seinen Wangen. Peinlich berührt wich er Charles’ Blick aus.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht …“

„Macht nichts. Schon okay. Jetzt komm aber raus da“, meinte Charles sanft. Lindsey nickte rasch und stieg endlich aus. Verloren stand er in der offenen Autotür und blickte noch immer überall hin, nur nicht in Charles’ Gesicht. „Hey.“ Charles trat näher, legte die Hände auf Lindseys Hüften und zog ihn etwas näher. „Ist wirklich okay. Ich urteile nicht über dich. Also lass gut sein. Es muss dir nicht peinlich sein“, meinte er sanft. „Ist doch mal ne nette Abwechslung. Bisher hast du mich immer an der Hand genommen und geführt. Jetzt darf ich wirklich mal den großen Spielen.“ Charles zwinkerte. Ein schmales Lächeln zeigte sich auf Lindseys Lippen.

„Du **bist** groß“, maulte er.

„Stimmt. Aber du weißt was ich meine.“ Lindsey nickte schwach. „Gut.“ Charles beugte sich etwas hinunter und bot dem kleineren Mann seine Lippen dar, bot ihm einen Kuss um darin zu versinken und neue Kraft zu finden, etwas woran er festhalten konnte, wenn sie sich gleich auf den Weg zu den Zellenblöcken begaben. Lindsey nahm sein Angebot dankbar an und es wurden mehrere Küsse, ehe er sich endlich von Charles löste und sein Gesicht in die Halsbeuge des größeren Mannes schmiegte, der beschützend die Arme um ihn legte, ihn noch einen Moment länger hielt, bis sich Lindsey wieder selbständig von ihm löste.

„Gehen wir, bevor uns noch jemand so sieht“, flüsterte der bedauernd.

Lindseys geradezu erbärmlicher Zustand erwies sich als äußerst hilfreich. Niemand stellte dumme Fragen, es kamen nicht mal blöde Bemerkungen. Charles wurde die Tür geöffnet und er geleitete Lindsey in seine Zelle, nahm ihm die Handschellen ab. Der junge Mann wirkte noch immer reichlich verloren und es schmerzte Charles ungemein, dass er ihn jetzt so zurücklassen musste. Aber es war höchste Zeit für ihn, bei der Arbeit zu erscheinen.

„Du kommst klar, oder?“, erkundigte er sich leise. Lindsey nickte langsam. „Versuch ein wenig zu schlafen. Ich sehe nach dir, sobald ich da oben mal für ein paar Minuten verschwinden kann.“ Wieder erhielt er nur ein Nicken als Antwort und das machte es ihm noch schwerer, Lindsey stehen zu lassen. „Bis später.“ Lindsey zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Nun geh schon. Ich werde mich schon nicht in die Ecke hocken und heulen. Ich hab mich wieder im Griff.“ Charles hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf Lindseys Lippen.

„Okay. Bis dann.“ Damit wandte er sich um und ging zur Tür. Als er hinaustrat, warf er noch einmal einen kurzen Blick auf Lindsey und stellte beruhigt fest, dass der in der Zwischenzeit zu seiner ungemütlichen Pritsche gegangen war und sich darauf eingerollt hatte, ehe die Tür ins Schloss fiel.

„Sieht ja ganz schön fertig aus.“ Der Wärter grinste boshaft. „Haben Sie ihn wohl endlich gebrochen, nicht wahr, Mr. Gunn?“

„So gut wie.“ Charles nickte fest. „Keine Besuche, verstanden? Auch nicht aus anderen Dimensionen. Wenn jetzt was schief läuft, kann ich von Vorne anfangen. Ich will wissen, was er isst, was er tut, verdammt, ich will wissen, wann er aufs Klo geht. Habe ich mich deutlich ausgedrückt? Nichts, aber auch gar nichts darf ohne meine Zustimmung mit ihm gemacht werden.“

„Natürlich, Mr. Gunn. Ich habe schon verstanden.“

„Und behalten Sie ihn im Auge. Er ist völlig instabil. Sollte er zusammenbrechen, will ich sofort informiert werden. Wer weiß, wozu er im Stande ist.“

„Sehr wohl“, bestätigte der Wärter erneut.

„Gut.“ Damit ließ Charles den Mann stehen.

~*~

Er hatte kaum den Aufzug verlassen, da hatte ihn Angel in sein Büro gerufen. Eigentlich hatte sich Charles auf weiteren Ärger wegen seiner angeblich unzureichenden Arbeitsmoral gefasst gemacht, doch stattdessen hatte ihm der Vampir erklärt, dass er gleich ein wichtiges Meeting habe und Charles als Leiter der Rechtsabteilung dabei sein solle.

Das Meeting verlief alles andere als positiv und auch wenn er in den letzten Tagen schon häufiger das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass Angel zunehmend den falschen Weg ging, hätte Charles niemals damit gerechnet, dass er sich dermaßen von all ihren Prinzipien abwenden wollte. Irgendeine Kreatur aus der Hölle im Körper einer recht hübschen Frau, die sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, Präsidentin zu werden, verlangte, dass sie das Leben eines rechtschaffenen Mannes zerstörten und Angel stimmte zu. Charles war fassungslos und entsetzt.

Gleich darauf setzte der beseelte Vampir, über dessen Vorhandensein einer Seele sich Charles längst nicht mehr sicher war, noch einen drauf, indem er Wesleys Bemühen einen Dämonen festzunageln, der bereits drei Menschen in drei Nächten auf dem Gewissen hatte, vollkommen abblockte und das junge Mädchen, das in der vergangenen Nacht in Stücke gerissen worden war, als Kleinigkeit abtat. Eine Lappalie.

Schon gegen Mittag hatte Charles die Nase voll und wollte nur noch weg. Doch stattdessen machte er sich nach dem Meeting auf den Weg zu Wesley. Sie mussten wirklich etwas unternehmen. Er konnte nicht mehr tatenlos zusehen.

Als er das Büro des Briten betrat, saß der an seinem Tisch und starrte mit offenem Mund auf ein Buch. „Wes, wir haben ein echtes Problem. Es ist wegen Angel. Er …“

„Moment.“ Wes senkte den Blick erneut, runzelte die Stirn. Verwirrt sah ihn Charles an.

„Wes?“ Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Wesley reagierte. Doch das, weswegen er gekommen war, bekam Charles auch dieses Mal nicht. Wesley faselte etwas von einem Symbol und einem Hinweis, war aber kaum ansprechbar. Stattdessen fing er an, wie wild Bücher zu wälzen. Seufzend verließ Charles schließlich sein Büro wieder.

Unschlüssig stand er vor Wesleys Tür und wusste nicht, wohin. Er konnte sich jetzt nicht an seinen Schreibtisch setzen, so tun als wäre nichts und ein paar Akten wälzen. Am liebsten wäre er zu Lindsey gegangen, doch er wollte den jungen Mann nicht auch noch mit seinen Problemen belasten. Letzten Endes entschloss er sich jedoch, trotz allem zu Lindsey zu gehen. Er musste ihm ja nicht gleich berichten, was ihn beschäftigte. Ihn einfach nur sehen, etwas Zeit mit ihm verbringen, das wäre vollkommen ausreichend, um sein aufgewühltes Gemüt etwas zu beruhigen. Zumindest hoffte Charles das.

Als er wenig später die Zelle betrat, lag Lindsey noch immer auf der Pritsche, zuckte jedoch zusammen, als er die Tür hörte. Er schien also nicht zu schlafen. „Hey, ich bin’s“, meinte Charles leise, um ihm die womöglich vorhandene Angst zu nehmen. Lindsey drehte sich sofort um und strahlte ihn an.

„Hey, du bist bald zurück. Nicht viel los?“

„Eigentlich eine Menge, aber ich denke nicht, dass mich irgendwer dort oben vermissen wird … Irgendwie läuft alles völlig falsch.“

„Hier unten wirst du vermisst.“ Lindsey lächelte sanft. „Was ist denn los?“ Charles schüttelte matt den Kopf.

„Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf darüber. Ich bin nicht hier um mich auszukotzen.“

„Warum nicht? Würde dir vielleicht ganz gut tun. Kann ich denn irgendwas tun? Dir irgendwie helfen?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey vorsichtig. Charles schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich denke nicht. Es ist nur …“ Er seufzte, betrachtete Lindsey nachdenklich. Ein Gedanke, den er schon sehr lange nicht mehr gedacht hatte, kam wieder zurück: Lindsey ist der Feind. Doch zur gleichen Zeit war da eine Stimme, die aufbegehrte, dass er sicherlich kein Feind war, dass selbst Lindsey mit all seinen kleinen Spielchen nicht dazu übergehen würde, seinen Körper zu verkaufen, um ihm oder Angel zu schaden, dass Aaron echt war, die Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Lindsey real war.

„Okay. Den Blick hattest du schon lange nicht mehr, wenn du mich angesehen hast. Was ist los?“, meinte Lindsey fast schon gekränkt. Ein trauriges Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. „Du vertraust mir nicht, habe ich Recht? Du denkst immer noch, dass ich dir in den Rücken fallen werde, sobald ich dazu die Gelegenheit habe.“

„Ja. Der Gedanke schoss mir gerade durch den Kopf.“ Charles sah keinen Sinn darin, es zu leugnen. Er war Lindsey die Wahrheit schuldig. Lindsey biss hart die Zähne aufeinander und nickte dann knapp. Wortlos wandte er sich um und rollte sich erneut ein, zeigte Charles nur noch die kalte Schulter. Doch der lächelte und trat näher. Neben der Pritsche ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken und betrachtete Lindsey mit sanftem Blick. Für einen winzigen Moment hatte er den Eindruck, dass Lindsey etwas sagen wollte, doch der schwieg weiterhin.

„Lindsey, ich will, dass du mich ansiehst“, meinte er sanft.

„Befehl?“

„Eine Bitte. Wir spielen nicht, ich habe kein Recht, dir Befehle zu geben. Ich möchte dir nur in die Augen sehen.“

„Wozu?“, knurrte Lindsey.

„Bitte.“ Mit einem genervten Seufzen wandte sich Lindsey tatsächlich um.

„Was?“, murrte er missmutig, doch Charles lächelte noch immer.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass mir der Gedanke gekommen ist. Und das ist wahr. Ich kann es nicht einfach abstellen, verstehst du? Jahrelang haben wir auf unterschiedlichen Seiten gespielt und vermutlich tun wir das jetzt noch.“

„Ich spiele auf gar keiner Seite mehr. Ich will einfach nur meinen Frieden finden.“ Charles nickte langsam und streckte seine Hand aus, um Lindseys Wange zu berühren. Doch der wich vor seiner Berührung zurück.

„Aber du hast nicht mitbekommen, welchen Entschluss ich gefasst habe“, griff Charles das Thema erneut auf. „Ich kenne einen völlig anderen Menschen als meine Freunde. Ich weiß viele Dinge von dir, sehr persönliche Dinge, die du mir alle offen gelegt hast. Und mir ist egal, was Angel und die anderen sagen, Lindsey. **Ich** vertraue dir.“

„Wirklich. Wäre ja mal ne willkommene Abwechslung.“ Lindseys Stimme hatte einen reichlich sarkastischen Klang, als er die wenigen Worte aussprach, doch da leuchtete Hoffnung in seinen Augen.

„Ja. Wirklich.“ Charles nickte bestimmt. „Warum ich dir eigentlich nicht erzählen wollte, was läuft, hat einen anderen Grund. Ich will dich nicht zusätzlich belasten. Du hast genug Sorgen.“

„Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid“, meinte Lindsey sanft. Charles nickte langsam.

„Es ist wegen Angel.“ Er seufzte. „Er verändert sich. Zunehmend. Ich erkenne ihn nicht wieder und das macht mir Sorgen.“

„Wie meinst du das?“

Seufzend erzählte Charles, was sich in letzter Zeit zugetragen hatte. Lindsey hörte schweigend zu. Er unterbrach ihn nicht, machte keinerlei abwertende Bemerkungen. Gar nichts.

„Irgendwas geht vor“, schloss Charles schließlich. „Und ich hab kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache.“

„Lach nicht, wenn ich das jetzt sage, aber ich hab schon seit ner Weile ein recht ungutes Gefühl. Irgendwas wird passieren, es bahnt sich was an. Da gebe ich dir absolut Recht. Und es ist was großes. Aber ich hab keine Ahnung, was.“ Lindsey sah ihn an. Seine Augen sprachen Bände. Er hatte Angst. Unbestimmte Angst, die er nicht benennen konnte und er kam sich kindisch deswegen vor. Charles strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

„Ja. Irgendwas richtig Großes und ich persönlich finde, wir sollten sicherstellen, dass wir nicht in die Schusslinie geraten.“

„Das nenne ich doch mal einen guten Plan.“ Lindsey grinste. „Wann musst du wieder zurück?“ Charles zuckte die Schultern und sah Lindsey nachdenklich an. Es lag eine seltsame Spannung in der Luft, elektrisierend. Aber er wusste nicht, woher das kam. „Bist nicht in Eile, huh?“

„Ganz sicher nicht. Komme mir da oben im Moment ohnehin reichlich überflüssig vor.“

„Na, dann bleib einfach hier. Uns fällt schon was ein, um uns die Zeit zu vertreiben, nicht wahr?“ Lindsey grinste anzüglich.

„Hm. Mag dich ja wirklich, Lindsey. Aber nach ner Session steht mir grad echt nicht der Sinn.“

„Davon rede ich auch nicht.“ Lindsey rutschte von der Pritsche und hockte vor Charles, der die Beine leicht spreizte, um ihm Platz zu machen.

„Was hast du dann vor?“, erkundigte sich Charles stirnrunzelnd.

„Dich auf andere Gedanken bringen. Und wenn es nur für kurze Zeit ist. Ich will dich nur küssen.“ Lindsey lächelte als er sich aufrichtete, vorbeugte und Charles’ Lippen mit seinen eigenen verschloss. „Sei denn, du hast was dagegen“, murmelte er an den Lippen des anderen Mannes und wanderte sanft küssend über Charles’ Kinn zu seinem Hals, um zärtlich an der weichen Haut zu knabbern. Charles ließ den Kopf leicht zur Seite rollen und schmunzelte.

„Wie könnte ich?“, flüsterte er und ließ sich die Zärtlichkeiten gefallen, die ihn wirklich wieder auf ganz andere Gedanken brachten. Angel rückte in weite Ferne, während Charles seine Hände unter Lindseys Hemd schob und seine Haut liebkoste.

Er konnte ein leises Keuchen nicht unterdrücken, als sich Lindsey gegen ihn drängte, die Küsse langsam aber stetig an Intensität zunahmen. Charles hatte das Gefühl als würden bei ihren heftigen Küssen Funken überspringen, die ihn in Brand steckten. Irgendwann hatte er sich von der Wand gedrückt um Lindsey näher sein zu können, mehr Kontakt, mehr Berührung. Charles wusste nicht mehr wann das passiert war, aber sie lagen mittlerweile auf dem kühlen Boden. Verlangende Küsse, Berührungen ohne Unterlass, Keuchen, das dem anderen Mitteilte, wie sehr sie einander wollten und wenn der Boden nicht so kalt gewesen wäre, hätte Charles sich längst an Lindseys Kleidung zu Schaffen gemacht. Er wollte Haut. Er brauchte Haut. Nähe, Feuer, er sehnte sich so sehr danach.

Sein Körper brannte vor Verlangen nach Lindsey. Sie atmeten beide schnell. Irgendwann streckte sich Lindsey unter ihm nach der Pritsche. Seine Hand erreichte die recht dünne Decke und er zerrte sie herunter, breitete sie zwischen einem halben Dutzend weiterer brennender Küsse über sie beide, packte Charles dann in einem festen Griffund drehte sich mit ihm in den Armen herum, so dass die Decke unter ihnen lag und er auf Charles.

Er gab Charles nicht genug Luft zum Atmen, nicht genug Zeit, um großartig nachzudenken, nicht die Gelegenheit, um zu fragen was er vorhatte. Rollende Bewegungen von Lindseys Hüften, die ihre wachsenden Erregungen gegeneinander pressten, aneinander rieben, raubten Charles das letzte bisschen Verstand. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig, dass so viele Schichten Stoff ihre bebenden Körper voneinander trennten. Ungeduldig zerrte er Lindseys Hemd nach oben, der gerade lange genug von ihm abließ, damit Charles ihm das Shirt über den Kopf ziehen konnte. Gleich darauf richtete er sich weit genug auf, damit es ihm der andere gleich tun konnte. Es war kühl im Raum, doch das störte sie nicht, denn ihre Körper standen in Flammen.

Irgendwo in einer Ecke seines Gehirns erwachte der drängende Gedanke, dass er nicht haben konnte, wonach es ihn so sehr verlangte. Kein Gleitmittel, keine Kondome, dröhnte es in seinen Ohren, ließ seinen Körper noch mehr zittern. Ein weiterer, verzehrender Kuss, nicht genug Haut, nicht nah genug. Nie nah genug. Lindseys nackte Brust rieb gegen seine, nicht minder verlangend und drängend. Charles Hände zerrten und zogen an Lindseys Hosenbund, die Aufgabe die Jeans von seinem Körper zu schieben erschwert durch Lindseys drängende Bewegungen gegen seinen eigenen Körper, irgendwann doch bewältigt. Charles schob seine Hände zwischen ihre Körper, um sich ebenfalls seiner Hose zu entledigen, nicht minder schwer als zuvor Lindseys Hose zu entfernen.

Lindsey riss sich gewaltsam von seinen Lippen los, stöhnte, biss etwas unsanft in seine Schulter, küsste seinen Weg zurück über Charles’ Hals, knabberte sanft an seinem Ohrläppchen.

„Willst du mich, Charles?“, flüsterte er mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ja, verdammt.“

„Sag mir, dass du mich willst. Bitte. Sag es.“ Denken war unmöglich. Nur noch reagieren. Kein richtig oder falsch, keine Regeln, kein Wissen.

„Lindsey, bitte! Ich will dich. Ich will dich so sehr.“ Arme, die sich wie ein Schraubstock um Lindseys Oberkörper legten, ihn noch enger an sich pressten, ihre Hüften drängten gegeneinander, verzweifelte Versuche, sich noch näher zu sein, das Brennen zu löschen, die Sehnsucht zu bedämpfen, völlig sinnlos, da ihre Nähe zueinander genau das Gegenteil bewirkte.

„Ich will dich in mir spüren“, keuchte Lindsey. „Fuck, bitte. Nimm mich!“ Charles stöhnte frustriert auf, knurrte enttäuscht.

„Lindsey! Ich will dich wirklich, aber wir können nicht …“ Ein weiteres, heftiges Stöhnen, als sich Lindsey aus seiner Umklammerung schlängelte, an seinem Körper tiefer wanderte, küssend, streichelnd, einen Kuss auf Charles’ Spitze setzte, ehe er ihn mit der Zunge umkreiste, kosend darüber leckte. Charles stöhnte, drängte ihm entgegen. Nur ein geringer Trost, angesichts der Tatsache, dass er eigentlich etwas ganz anderes wollte. Er schloss die Augen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Gleich darauf riss er die Augen irritiert wieder auf, richtete sich weit genug auf, um an sich hinunterblicken zu können, als er etwas seltsam Kühles gegen seine Spitze fühlte. Mit offenem Mund beobachtete er, wie ihm Lindsey in aller Seelenruhe das Kondom überstreifte.

Dann bewegte er sich wieder nach oben, in der Hand eine Tube Gleitmittel, ein Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Mit besten Empfehlungen von einem Gönner“, grinste er. „Ich hoffe, du hast es ernst gemeint, sonst werd ich jetzt richtig ungemütlich“, flüsterte er dicht an Charles Lippen.

„Mir war noch nie etwas so ernst“, gab Charleszurück. Erneut schlang er die Arme um Lindseys Körper, küsste ihn heftig, während sie ein weiteres Mal auf der Decke herumrollten und somit die Positionen wechselten. Er fischte das Gleitmittel aus Lindseys Hand und küsste ihn erneut. „Lass es mich machen“, bat er. Lindsey nickte schien kurz zu überlegen, rollte sich dann auf die Seite. Charles war froh darüber. Er wollte Lindsey dabei so nahe wie möglich sein und mit der äußert ungemütlichen Unterlage schien ihm diese Stellung auch am behaglichsten.

Er drückte etwas von dem Gleitgel in seine Hand und beugte sich dann über Lindsey, der seinem Kuss bereits begegnete. Der junge Mann keuchte ergeben in den Kuss hinein, als Charles verlangend mit dem Finger in ihn drängte. Eigentlich wollte er genauso sanft sein, wie Lindsey es bei ihm gewesen war, doch es fiel ihm extrem schwer, die nötige Geduld dafür aufzubringen. „Weiter!“, trieb ihn der junge Mann sogleich an und Charles nahm einen zweiten Finger dazu und schon bald darauf einen dritten. „Charles!“ Lindsey keuchte, suchte erneut nach seinen Lippen. Schweiß brach ihnen längst aus allen Poren, ihre Körper glänzten, von einem dünnen Film überzogen, zitterten, voller Erwartung und Verlangen. Endlich löste sich Charles von Lindsey, verteilte noch etwas von dem Gleitgel auf seiner Härte und rutschte dann leicht nach unten, um ihn endlich nehmen zu können.

Er schob sich mit nur einem langsamen Stoß in ihn. Charles wartete einen Moment, beobachtete Lindsey, der mit geschlossenen Augen und einem glücklichen Lächeln in seinen Armen lag. Dann fing er an, sich zu bewegen. Langsam, kraftvoll, genau auf Lindsey achtend damit ihm nicht entging, wann er diesen Punk fand. Er änderte leicht seine Haltung und seinen Eintrittswinkel und mit einem heftigen Stöhnen flogen Lindseys Augen auf. Seine Hand griff nach hinten, wollte Charles noch enger an sich ziehen. Charles grinste wissend, zog sich zurück und drängte noch etwas fester vor. Lindsey stöhnte auf, versuchte ihn anzutreiben, drängte ihm noch mehr entgegen.

Rasch hatte Charles seinen Rhythmus gefunden, hämmerte immer schneller und heftiger in Lindseys willigen Körper, entlockte ihm lauter werdendes Stöhnen, brachte ihn zum Wimmern, indem er sich ruhig hielt oder sich ganz aus seinem Körper zurückzog, nur um erneut in ihn zu stoßen. Es heizte ihn nur noch mehr an, zu sehen, wie sehr Lindsey sich nach ihm verzehrte und er kostete es aus, so lange er konnte.

Als ihm klar wurde, dass er rasend schnell auf seine Grenzen zuraste, griff er nach Lindseys Härte, massierte ihn mit der noch immer vom Gleitmittel leicht schmierigen Hand, um ihn mit sich zu nehmen, gemeinsam zu stürzen. „Lindsey!“ Er keuchte vor Anstrengung. „Bist du bereit? Wirst du mit mir kommen?“

„Ja.“ Lindsey drängte sich ihm noch stärker entgegen. Haut auf Haut schuf immer neue Brandherde, zitternde, vor Verlangen bebende Körper, die einander entgegendrängten.

„Komm für mich Lindsey. Komm mit mir.“ Stieß Charles hervor, grub sich tief in Lindseys Enge, pumpte an seiner Erregung. Lindsey drehte den Kopf zur Seite, biss heftig in seinen eigenen Oberarm, bedämpfte den erleichterten Aufschrei, als er sich zuckend in Charles Hand ergoss. Das Krampfen seiner Muskeln riss Charles mit sich, der allerdings in Lindseys Schulter biss, um die Geräusche seiner Lust zu bedämpfen.

Keuchend, eng aneinandergedrängt, bebend lagen sie auf der Decke auf dem kühlen Boden. Charles zog sie langsam aus Lindseys Körper zurück, doch zu mehr war er beim besten Willen nicht in der Lage. Sein Körper gehorchte noch nicht so recht. Das einzige, was ihm noch gelang, war, sich enger an Lindsey zu pressen und die Decke über sie beide zu ziehen, so gut es ging. Er drückte den Kopf in die Halsbeuge des jungen Mannes und sog tief seinen Geruch ein.

Selbst hier unten in der Gefangenschaft dachte er bei Lindseys Geruch an Freiheit und Sonne, an Whiskey und Musik. An weite Felder, Pferde und einen schäbigen Pick Up, der in den Sonnenuntergang fuhr. Er musste lächeln. Lindsey war all das und so viel mehr.


	16. Chapter 16

Lindsey gab einen seltsamen Laut von sich und drehte sich in Charles’ Umarmung herum. Seine Hand strich sanft über die Wange des anderen Mannes und er hob leicht den Kopf, um ihn zu küssen.

„Na? Woran denkst du gerade?“

„Hm. An dich“, gab Charles lächelnd zurück. Lindsey schmunzelte, kuschelte seinen Kopf in Charles’ Armbeuge und brummte zustimmend.

„Das hör ich gerne. Hab doch gesagt, ich werd dich mal auf andere Gedanken bringen.“

„M-hm.“ Charles streichelte sanft über Lindseys Haut. „Is dir kalt?“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut. Will nämlich eigentlich noch nicht aufstehen.“

„Müssen wir auch gar nicht.“ Stille senkte sich herab. Lindsey beobachtete ihn. Charles fühlte seinen Blick nur zu deutlich. Er lächelte. „Was?“

„Ich versuche gerade, abzuwägen was mir besser gefällt. Dich erstzu verprügeln oder es gleich wie die Karnickel zu treiben.“ Lindsey lachte.

„Und?“

„Hm. Hat beides seinen Reiz. So lange ich dich am Ende haben kann.“

„Du hast mich doch schon“, flüsterte Lindsey. „Ich gehöre dir ganz allein, wenn du das willst.“ Charles nickte und sah in diese tiefblauen Augen, die seinen Blick einfach schweigend erwiderten. Voller Zuneigung und Vertrauen.

Sie redeten sonst nichts mehr. Lange Zeit lagen sie in der kalten, ungemütlichen Zelle auf dem Boden, in die dünne Decke gehüllt. Küssend, sich gegenseitig berührend. Es war spät, als Charles sich endlich dazu aufraffte, seine Kleidung zusammenzusuchen und sich anzuziehen. Er verabschiedete sich endlich von Lindsey, was ihm heute fast noch schwerer fiel als die Tage zuvor und machte sich dann endlich wieder auf den Weg nach oben um zu sehen, ob ihn irgendwer vielleicht doch in der Zwischenzeit gesucht oder vermisst hätte.

Es wurde bereits dunkel.

~*~

Wirklich vermisst hatte ihn niemand. Es war nicht weiter aufgefallen, dass er für Stunden verschwunden gewesen war. Bei seiner Rückkehr traf er auf Wesley, erkundigte sich erneut, was er denn so dringend suche oder gesucht habe. Der Brite erzählte ihm von dem Symbol, das in einem seiner Bücher aufgetaucht war und dass er nichts darüber herausgefunden hatte und nachher mit Angel reden wollte. Vielleicht hatte der Vampir ja eine Ahnung davon.

Er verabschiedete sich und Charles wartete bei Wesleys Büro auf ihn. Als dieser zusammen mit Lorne zurückkam, ging es weiter mit düsteren, langen Gesichtern. Angel verbrachte also gerade Zeit mit Hamilton und hatte keine Zeit mehr für sie. Bestens.

Charles wünschte sich längst, dass er bei Lindsey geblieben wäre. Und der Wunsch wurde nur noch drängender und intensiver, als sie wenig später bei Spike in der Wohnung waren und sich die düstere Stimmung durch Drogyns erschütternde Schilderungen nur noch verstärkte.

Der Gedanke, dass Angel womöglich wirklich etwas mit Freds Tod zu tun haben könnte war zu abwegig und doch so offensichtlich, so drängend.

„Fragen wir ihn.“ Vermutlich die dümmste Idee, die Wesley hätte haben können und doch die einzige, die in der Situation noch Sinn machte, also gingen sie zu Angel, um ihn endlich zur Rede zu stellen.

Leider kamen sie nicht so wirklich weiter. Angel warf sie mitten in der Unterhaltung, die eigentlich nur um Macht ging und wie er Macht erreichen wollte und dass das Geschäft das war, was wirklich zählte, aus seinem Büro weil er einen angeblich wichtigen Anruf erhalten hatte. Und sie waren so schlau wie vorher.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend beschlossen sie schließlich, Lindsey zu befragen. Charles war alles andere als begeistert davon. Zum einen wusste er, dass Lindsey jetzt vermutlich schlafen würde, zum anderen wollte er ihm nicht gegenüberstehen und so tun müssen, als könnte er ihn nicht leiden und außerdem hatte er Bedenken, dass irgendjemand was herausfinden könnte. Etwas aufschnappen. Ein schwaches Lächeln, das nicht hätte sein dürfen, ein Blick der nur etwas zu lange gedauert hatte, irgendetwas.

Doch es half nichts. Wenn er anfing, sich dagegen auszusprechen, würden die anderen mit Sicherheit misstrauisch werden und so machte er sich mit Spike auf den Weg zu den Zellen, um Lindsey in das Verhörzimmer zu bringen, in dem Lorne und Wesley auf sie warteten.

Der Abtransport und das Verhör gestalteten sich absolut Lindsey-Like. Charles hatte keine Mühe, ihn zu behandeln als würde er den Mann noch immer verachten.

Lindsey spielte seine üblichen Spielchen, war aggressiv, ließ deutlich merken, dass er sie alle für dumm hielt. Aber er gab ihnen die Informationen, die sie brauchten und das ganz ohne, dass Spike ihn verprügelte, was Charles ohnehin nicht gern zugelassen hätte. Es war eine Sache wenn er Lindsey Schmerz zufügte, um ihn anzuheizen. Er wollte nicht dabei zusehen, wie jemand anders Hand an ihn legte.

Nach dem Verhör und allen nötigen Informationen beschlossen sie, Angel endgültig zu konfrontieren und ihn wieder auf den richtigen Pfad zu bringen. Charles meldete sich, um Lindsey zurück in seine Zelle zu bringen während die anderen schon mal Waffen besorgen wollten. Lindsey sträubte sich gegen seinen Griff an den Handschellen, während er ihn zum Aufzug schleppte. Erst als sich die Aufzugtüren schlossen, fiel die Maske von Lindsey ab und er sah Charles aufmerksam an.

„Ich hoffe, das war in irgendeiner Weise hilfreich. Ist alles, was ich weiß. Wirklich“, meinte er leise.

„Scheiße Mann, du solltest Schauspieler werden. Hab dich ja kaum wieder erkannt.“ Charles schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ja, das war eine Hilfe. Danke.“

„Kein Thema.“ Lindsey lächelte scheu. „Ich hoffe ja, ihr könnt damit was anfangen. Was habt ihr vor? Angel wieder auf den rechten Pfad bringen?“

„Wir müssen es zumindest versuchen.“ Charles seufzte. „Wir müssen es einfach schaffen.“

„Viel Glück.“

„Lindsey.“ Blaue Augen sahen ihn fragend an. „Ich kann nicht bleiben. Ich werde dich beim Wärter abgeben und wieder verschwinden. Die warten oben auf mich. Und außerdem brauch ich dringend noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf, bevor wir Angel hochnehmen.“

„Schon okay.“ Der junge Mann nickte und Charles konnte nicht anders. Er musste sich noch einen winzigen Kuss von Lindseys Lippen stehlen, sich Kraft holen für das was ihm bevorstand. Lindsey ließ es zu, küsste ihn zurück.

Die Aufzugtüren öffneten sich und wieder rutschte Lindsey in die Rolle eines Gefangenen, der gegen seinen Willen herumgestoßen wurde. Tatsächlich stieß Charles den anderen Mann unsanft in den Vorraum, bellte dem Wärter entgegen, dass er den Gefangenen wieder einsperren, ihm aber die Handschellen abnehmen sollte und verschwand dann wieder.

Oben angekommen setzten sich die Vier noch mal zusammen, um zu beratschlagen wann und wie sie Angel am besten konfrontieren wollten. Da sie alle müde waren und Angel gerade nicht im Gebäude war, beschlossen sie, sich noch etwas auszuruhen, doch keiner von ihnen wagte es, die Kanzlei zu verlassen. Sie wollten zur Stelle sein, wenn Angel zurückkam.

~*~

Charles war in Gedanken wo anders. Er hätte es nicht zugeben wollen, er bemühte sich, es nicht zu zeigen, doch eigentlich hätte er seinen letzten Tag auf Erden wirklich lieber wo anders verbracht, als mit Annie Möbel zu schleppen. Klar, er mochte sie wirklich, aber das war nicht, was er wirklich wollte.

Die Konfrontation mit Angel war so anders verlaufen, als sie alle erwartet und gedacht hatten. Noch immer war er sich nicht sicher, ob er dem Vampir wirklich wieder trauen wollte, doch seine Worte machten Sinn und die Aussicht, heute Abend dieser geheimen Vereinigung ein Ende zu bereiten war durchaus schmackhaft. Auch wenn die Aussicht, dabei das eigene Leben zu verlieren weniger lustig war.

Seufzend überlegte er wieder einmal, wie er es schaffen sollte, hier wegzukommen, wieder in die Kanzlei zu schleichen und zu Lindsey zu gelangen. Denn genau danach sehnte er sich so sehr. Lindsey. Vielleicht würde er ihn nie wieder sehen.

_Lebt diesen Tag, als wäre es euer letzter. Denn vermutlich ist er das._ Aber wie sollte er seinen wirklichen Wünschen und Sehnsüchten nachgehen können, wenn sie verboten waren?

„Hey, alles klar, Charles?“

„Sicher. Ich … ich kann nur leider nicht den ganzen Tag hier bleiben.“

„Oh schade. Es gäbe noch so viel zu tun. Aber sicher. Geh nur.“ Sie lächelte ihn an. Charles erwiderte das Lächeln und umarmte sie.

„Danke. Ich hab es wirklich genossen mal wieder mit dir zu reden und etwas Zeit zusammen zu verbringen.“

„Hey, du weißt, wo du mich finden kannst.“ Sie lachte. „Jederzeit wieder.“

„Werd es mir merken.“ Charles lachte und wandte sich dann ab. Er war kaum außer Sichtweite von Annie und den anderen, als er von Hinten gepackt wurde. Charles reagierte rasch und wehrte sich, doch sein Gegner war überraschend stark.

„Was zur …“ Er hörte leises Lachen und hielt inne, als er losgelassen wurde, drehte sich um. Überrascht starrte Charles in ein paar babyblauer Augen, die freudig blitzten. „Lindsey? Lindsey!“ Er verminderte den Abstand zwischen ihnen, überlegte es sich dann doch anders und zerrte Lindsey in einen Hauseingang erst dort drängte er den jungen Mann heftig gegen die Wand und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Okay, ich interpretiere das mal und gehe davon aus, dass du dich freust, mich zu sehen.“ Lindsey grinste.

„Machst du Witze? Ich wollte gerade … Moment, was machst du hier überhaupt? Bist du geflohen?“

„Nope. Angel hat mich auf freien Fuß gesetzt … na ja an die Leine und ich kann nicht allzu lang hier bleiben, muss dringend zurück in die Kanzlei. Aber immerhin. Bin aus der Zelle raus.“

„Angel hat … was?“

„Ich bin dabei, Charles. Ich weiß nicht genau, warum er gerade mich mit an Bord haben will, andererseits macht es Sinn. Ich kann wenigstens mit einem Schwert umgehen und ihr braucht wirklich jeden Kämpfer, den ihr kriegen könnt … wie dem auch sei. Ich gehör zum Team.“

„Klingt so gar nicht nach Angel.“ Lindsey schnaubte.

„Ich weiß und ich trau ihm nicht so weit wie ich sehen kann. Aber ich denke, so lange ich auf eurer Seite spiele wird er mich fair behandeln.“

„Hm.“

„Hey, lass uns nicht über Angel reden, okay? Meinen letzten Tag auf Erden kann ich mir wirklich besser vorstellen, als über den Eunuchen zu quatschen! Und es war schwer genug von Eve loszukommen. Sie ist ja ganz süß, aber meinen letzten Tag? Den wollte ich dann doch lieber mit dir verbringen.“ Charles sagte darauf nichts sondern küsste Lindsey erneut. Drängend, verlangend, brennend. Oh wahrlich. Er hatte auch besseres vor als über Angel zu reden.

Sie gingen getrennt voneinander zurück zu Wolfram und Hart, trafen sich dort in einem leeren Büro, in einem weniger benutzten Teil des Gebäudes. Die Tür sperrten sie sorgfältig ab. Dann gab es nur noch sie beide. Die Welt um sie herum war vergessen, ebenso die Aussicht, diese Nacht ihr Leben zu verlieren. Angel war ebenso vergessen wie die geheime Gesellschaft die sie zerstören wollten. Alles was zählte, war Haut und Leidenschaft. Brennende Küsse und verzehrendes Feuer. Auch wenn es nur wenige Stunden waren, die ihnen blieben.

Kratz- und Bissspuren zeugten von purem Verlangen. Ihre Körper gekennzeichnet als Eigentum des anderen. Ihr Stöhnen und Keuchen erstickt in heftigen Küssen, sehnsüchtigen Bissen.

Die Nacht brach an, als sie sich endlich voneinander trennten. Schweren Herzens und nicht ohne sich gegenseitig zu beschwören, bloß vorsichtig zu sein, sich zu versprechen, dass sie sich wieder sehen würden, wenn alles vorbei war. Und doch lastete schwer die Gewissheit über beiden, dass dieses Versprechen nicht so einfach einzuhalten war.

~*~

Vampire. Er hatte gehofft, dass er die Vampire bekommen würde. Charles war froh, dass er sich nicht mit einem der anderen Mitglieder des Zirkels herumschlagen musste. Oder gar mehreren, wie Lindsey. Der falsche Gedanke zur falschen Zeit, am falschen Ort, schwerwiegend genug, um ihnfür einen Moment aus der Bahn zu werfen, ihn abzulenken. Abgelenkt genug um den nächsten Angriff nicht zu sehen, nicht ausweichen zu können. Schmerz zog sich durch seinen Körper, als ihn die Waffe traf, Blut breitete sich rasend schnell auf seinem Shirt aus. Doch nicht schnell genug um zu verhindern, dass er mit neuer Kraft und neuer Wut auf seine Gegner losging und sie letzten Endes alle zu Staub verarbeitete.

Erst als der letzte Vampir besiegt war, erlaubte er seinen Knien, nachzugeben, sank auf den staubigen Boden und presste die Hand auf die Wunde. Lindsey schoss durch seine Gedanken. Die Frage, ob der Andere noch am Leben war, ob er womöglich auch verletzt war, ob er sich vielleicht besser geschlagen hatte und unverletzt war.

Hoffnung und Angst gleichermaßen. Und dann die Erkenntnis, dass er erst Gewissheit haben würde, wenn er in der Gasse stand, mit dem Rest vom Team, wer auch immer übrig geblieben sein mochte. Also rappelte sich Charles hoch, ignorierte den pochenden Schmerz, der sich immer weiter in seinem Körper ausbreiten wollte und machte sich auf den Weg zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Er hoffte, betete, dass Lindsey dort sein würde. Ihm in die blauen Augen sehen zu können, bevor er womöglich tatsächlich starb, war ihm ein dringender Wunsch. Zu wissen, dass Lindsey noch am Leben war.

~*~

Hunderte, Tausende von Gegnern. Die Hölle hatte ihre Pforten geöffnet und alles herausgespuckt, was sich in ihren feurigen Tiefen verborgen gehalten hatte. Drachen, Riesen, Zwerge, finstere Gestalten, bewaffnet bis an die Zähne; Zähne und Krallen nicht minder gefährlich als die Waffen, die sie trugen. Ein aussichtsloser Kampf und sie alle waren dem Untergang geweiht.

Alle, die sie vom Team noch übrig waren. Vier einsame Gestalten, die sich der Übermacht an Dämonen entgegenstellten und er derjenige mit den schlechtesten Karten. Blutend, verletzt, zunehmend an Kraft verlierend. Das Leben tropfte langsam aus ihm heraus, aber Charles war nicht bereit, aufzugeben und sich zum Sterben auf die nasse, dreckige Straße zu legen. Nur einen weiteren Dämon mit sich nehmen, in den Tod. Noch einen. Einen letzten noch. Kämpfen, bis es vorbei war, bis er tot zusammenbrach.

Er hatte es nicht gewagt, sich nach Lindsey zu erkundigen. Hatte sich nicht getraut, die Fassade fallen zu lassen, die er und der junge Mann so mühsam aufrechterhalten hatten. Auch jetzt nicht, nachdem Angel selbst den ehemaligen Feind in seine Reihen geholt hatte. Wesley war tot. Lorne hatte gesagt, dass er nicht kommen würde. Lindsey war nicht hier. Charles wollte es nicht wirklich glauben, doch die Chancen standen wohl hoch, dass Lindsey es nicht geschafft hatte.

Ein kurzer Blick zur Seite. Illyria, Spike und Angel standen noch immer. Tosende Massen von Dämonen brandeten gegen sie, doch die drei standen dort, unnachgiebigen Felsen gleich, die der Brandung trotzten, eine breite Schneise in die anstürmenden Massen schlagend. Charles stöhnte. Der Schmerz war längst allumfassend, er wurde immer weiter von den anderen abgedrängt. Mehr und mehr Dämonen wandten sich ihm zu, weil er geschwächt war, doch er gab nicht auf. Irgendwann – er hatte die zehn Minuten, die ihm Illyria zugestanden hatte sicherlich überschritten – umfing ihn tiefe Dunkelheit, allumfassende Schwärze. Doch Charles hatte keine Angst. Er hatte gekämpft bis zuletzt. Er konnte stolz sein. Sein letzter Gedanke galt Lindsey und der Frage, was wohl geschehen war, warum er nicht gekommen war. Sie hatten es einander doch versprochen.

Dann schlug sein Körper dumpf auf dem Asphalt auf.

~*~

Charles schlug die Augen auf. Schmerz zog sich durch seinen Körper. Er vernahm das gleichmäßige Piepen eines Herzmonitors doch es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, dass es sein eigener Herzschlag war, den er hörte. Er stöhnte verhalten, als er versuchte, sich zu bewegen und der Versuch von einem Aufflammen der Schmerzen belohnt wurde.

„Ganz ruhig. Dich hat es schwer erwischt.“ Spikes Gesicht tauchte ein Charles’ Blickfeld auf.

„Was ist passiert?“, Charles schluckte schwer. Seine Stimme war rau und sein Hals kratzte. Er verzog etwas das Gesicht, hustete.

„Hey, langsam, Kleiner.“ Spike hielt ihm ein Glas Wasser hin. Zu Charles’ Missfallen musste ihn der Vampir jedoch stützen und ihm das Glas halten, damit er davon trinken konnte. „Bist im Kampf zusammengeklappt. Haben dich dann hierher gebracht. OP und alles. Aber die Ärzte meinen, du wirst wieder ganz der Alte.“

„Haben wir gewonnen?“

„Na ja. Wie man es nimmt. Wir haben sauber aufgeräumt, aber es sind nen Haufen Dämonen entkommen und machen jetzt L.A. unsicher.“

„Verluste?“

„Niemand mehr. Angel, Illyria, du und ich haben überlebt.“ Charles befeuchtete seine Lippen und sah Spike mit eindringlichem Blick an.

„Lorne?“

„Ah. Lebt vermutlich. Hat sich verzogen. Aber das hatte er ja zuvor schon gesagt, dass er nach seinem Auftrag nicht mehr kommen würde und endlich aussteigen wollte.“ Charles zögerte. Er wollte nach Lindsey fragen, doch andererseits wollte er sich nicht verraten und dem Vampir womöglich noch Anlass für dumme Sprüche geben. Also schwieg er verbissen, obwohl ihm die Frage eigentlich so wichtig war. „Lindsey ist übrigens auch tot“, meinte Spike auf einmal. „Er und Wesley sind längst beerdigt.“

„Was … aber … wie?“

„Zwei Schüsse in die Brust aus geringer Entfernung. Lornes letzter Auftrag.“

„Was?“ Charles richtete sich ruckartig auf, doch der Schmerz, der durch seinen Körper zog, teilte ihm umgehend mit, dass das eine sehr dumme Idee war.

„Ganz ruhig. Du bist im Moment noch mehr Flickenteppich als tatsächlich Mensch. Lass deinem Körper Zeit. Du bist kein Vampir, schon vergessen?“

„Was hast du gesagt?“, wiederholte Charles gepresst.

„Dass es Lornes letzter Auftrag war, den er von Angel bekommen hat: Sollte evil Lawyer Boy den Kampf überleben, muss er anderweitig sterben.“ Spike zuckte leicht die Schultern. „So hat er es zumindest formuliert.“ Charles Mund fühlte sich trocken an und Schmerz zog sich durch seinen Körper. Anderer Schmerz. Schmerz, gegen den ihm kein Morphin der Welt helfen konnte: Verlust.

„Warum?“, flüsterte er mühsam.

„Kannst dir nicht denken? Die offizielle Variante ist ja ‚man hätte ihm sowieso nicht trauen können’ aber die inoffizielle … na ja. Er hat euch gesehen. Hat sich die Überwachungsbänder aus der Zelle bringen lassen, nachdem er mitbekommen hat, dass du Texas öfter besucht hast. Und wenn ich nicht irre, hat ihn Hamilton auf deine Fährte gesetzt … Ganz schön heiß, Mann! So wild haben es nicht mal Angelus und ich getrieben … na ja. Wir vielleicht schon. Aber trotzdem. Er ist daraufhin vollends ausgetickt. Hat was gelabert von wegen Lindsey hätte dich verführt und in seinen Bann gezogen und er müsse ja etwas unternehmen, zu deinem Schutz und um zu verhindern, dass Texas womöglich noch mehr Leute aus dem Team vögelt. Na ja. Sich vögeln lässt. Ich muss ja sagen, ich …“

„Geh!“, herrschte Charles den Blonden wütend an. Panik überkam ihn. Die Überwachungskameras! Als er Lindsey am Tag vor der Konfrontation mit Angel besucht hatte … war er wirklich so nachlässig gewesen? Hatte er erneut vergessen, die Kameras abzuschalten? Warum war es keinem von ihnen aufgefallen, dass die Lichter leuchteten, während sie sich am Boden gewälzt hatten!

„Hey, ich hab dir dein kleines Spielzeug nicht kaputt gemacht, fauch mich also nicht so an.“

„Verschwinde! Und wenn Angel es wagt, hier aufzutauchen, dann empfange ich ihn mit einem Holzpflock. Was denkt ihr eigentlich? Ihr verdammten beseelten Vampire? Meint ihr, ihr habt die Weisheit mit Löffeln gefressen? Denkt ihr allen ernstes, dass ihr über Leben und Tod entscheiden dürft? Weil ihr was Besonderes seid?“ Charles hatte sich aufgerichtet, doch die Aufregung und die Anstrengung waren zu viel für ihn. Sein Puls schoss nach oben und der Alarm tönte los. Neuer Schmerz stach in seinem Bauchraum und er krümmte sich hilflos zusammen.

„Darüber reden wir noch. Schmeiß mich nicht mit dem Idioten in eine Schublade!“, fauchte Spike wütend, verließ dann aber tatsächlich das Zimmer. Dafür kamen zwei Schwestern und ein Arzt herein und pumpten irgendein Zeug in Charles’ Venen, um ihn ruhig zu stellen und er driftete erneut in traumlosen Schlaf ab.


	17. Chapter 17

Charles verspürte schon den unbändigen Drang, mit irgendwem über Lindsey zu reden, seit er von dessen Tod erfahren hatte. Doch er wusste nicht, an wen er sich wenden sollte. Angel fiel aus. Er hatte Lindsey nie leiden können und die Tatsache, dass er den jungen Mann umgebracht hatte, zumindest seinen Tod in Auftrag gegeben hatte, machte es Charles nur noch schwerer, dem Vampir gegenüberzutreten. Er würde vermutlich nur versuchen, ihn umzubringen, auch wenn das Lindseys Tod nicht ungeschehen machen konnte.

Spike war auch keine Hilfe. Er nahm nichts ernst und Charles hatte auch ganz gewiss keine Lust, mit dem Blonden über seine sexuellen Neigungen zu debattieren, worauf ein Gespräch zum Thema Lindsey mit Sicherheit hinaus gelaufen wäre.

Illyria fiel sowieso aus. Zum einen war sie kaum ansprechbar, seit dem Ende des Kampfes und zum anderen war sie ungefähr die letzte Person, mit der man über seine Gefühlswelt debattieren konnte.

Charles Gedanken landeten am Ende nur bei einem Namen: Aaron. Er verspürte ohnehin die unbedingte Pflicht, Lindseys Freund von dessen Tod zu unterrichten. Vielleicht konnte er mit ihm reden, endlich einen Weg finden, das Chaos in seinem Innersten zu klären, den tosenden Orkan zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Nach seiner Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus hatte er sich geweigert, zu Angel Investigations zurückzukehren. Zu dem, was davon noch übrig war. Es ging einfach nicht. Er konnte nicht mehr mit Angel zusammenarbeiten. Unter keinen Umständen. Derzeit wohnte er in einem kleinen Zimmer in einer Pension.

Spike war ihn noch ein oder zweimal besuchen gekommen, von Angel hatte er seit dem Kampf nichts mehr gesehen oder gehört und das war ihm auch ganz Recht. Wie hatte der Vampir so etwas Hinterhältiges tun können? Rasch schob Charles die Gedanken beiseite. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Es würde ihn nur wieder wütend machen. Schweren Herzens machte er sich schließlich auf den Weg zu Aaron.

~*~

Er hatte mehrfach angeklopft, aber die Tür blieb verschlossen. Charles seufzte und wandte sich um. Scheinbar war Aaron nicht zu Hause oder gerade beschäftigt. Dann würde er es eben später noch einmal versuchen. Er hatte bereits die ersten Stufen nach unten zurückgelegt, als er hörte, wie in seinem Rücken die Tür geöffnet wurde.

„Charles?“ Er wandte sich um und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wie würde Aaron wohl auf die Nachricht reagieren? Charles hatte immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass er Lindsey wirklich gemocht hatte.

„Hi Aaron.“ Er schluckte schwer. Ein dicker Kloß steckte in seinem Hals und er konnte ihn nicht hinunterwürgen.

„Heute alleine hier? Wundert mich. Komm doch rein“, meinte Aaron freundlich. „Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, ich war grad … Charles? Was ist los?“

„Es geht um Lindsey“, brachte Charles schließlich hervor. Aaron wurde blass.

„Was ist los? Rede schon!“

„Aaron … Lindsey ist … scheiße. Er ist tot.“ Am liebsten hätte sich Charles hier und jetzt auf die Stufen gesetzt. Er selbst hatte die Worte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht ausgesprochen, sie waren ihm noch immer nicht wirklich wahr vorgekommen. Jetzt jedoch waren sie plötzlich traurige und schockierende Realität. Aaron tat das, was Charles’ Stolz nicht zuließ. Er sank gegen die offene Tür und rutschte daran nach unten. Seine Augen starrten ausdruckslos ins Leere.

„Oh mein Gott“, flüsterte er schließlich. „Was … was ist passiert?“

„Ich weiß es nicht genau“, flüsterte Charles und ging die Stufen wieder nach oben. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Vielleicht war es dumm gewesen, hierher zu kommen, denn erst jetzt schien er die volle Bedeutung zu erfassen. Lindsey war tot und er würde nie wieder zurückkommen. Und Angel hatte ihn ermorden lassen. Seinetwegen und weil er Lindsey noch nie hatte leiden können. „Ich war nicht dabei. Es war ein Kampf im Auftrag der Firma, mehr oder weniger. Er kehrte nicht mehr zurück. Später wurde seine Leiche gefunden.“

Aaron rappelte sich mühsam hoch. „Komm rein. Ich … entschuldige. Aber … das ist ein Schock.“

„Es tut mir leid.“ Charles passierte Aaron und trat in das Haus. Etwas unschlüssig blieb er stehen.

„Hier entlang. Setzen wir uns. Ich … ich muss das erst verdauen.“

„Ich dachte mir, du würdest es vielleicht wissen wollen“, meinte Charles entschuldigend. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich lieber den Mund hätte halten sollen, aber ich wusste nicht … ich konnte mit niemandem über ihn reden und ich hatte gehofft … scheiße, das war egoistisch von mir.“

„Schon in Ordnung. Das muss sich erst setzen. Ich meine … tot.“ Aarons Augen glänzten feucht. Sie nahmen beide im Wohnraum Platz und wieder zog sich Schmerz durch Charles’ Körper, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit hier gesessen hatte, Lindsey an seine Beine geschmiegt. Der Raum fühlte sich seltsam kalt an, obwohl auch heute wieder ein schwaches Feuer im Kamin loderte.

Charles zog seine Schuhe aus und kauerte sich auf dem Sofa zusammen, nachdem Aaron ihm mit einem Nicken zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass das in Ordnung war. „Was genau ist denn passiert? Ich meine … fuck. Wie kann das sein?“ Charles schluckte schwer.

„Wenn ich das … ich meine, wie gesagt, ich war nicht dort … aber soweit ich weiß …“ Charles seufzte, schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf gegen die Lehne des Sofas sacken. „Er ist ermordet worden Aaron. Und es war meine Schuld“, flüsterte er langsam.

„Was? Warum deine Schuld?“

„Ich war unvorsichtig. Angel kam dahinter, dass wir … Er hat einen anderen Grund genannt, aber Tatsache ist, er hat Lindsey umbringen lassen, weil er und ich …“

„Nein“, unterbrach Aaron barsch. „Sag das nicht. Denke es nicht einmal.“ Er setzte sich neben Charles auf das Sofa und sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Ich weiß nicht alles, was in Lindseys Leben vorging, aber ich weiß, dass Angel nie gut auf ihn zu sprechen war und dass Lindsey ihm nie vertraut hat“, meinte er sanft. „Selbst wenn der hinter eure Beziehung gekommen ist, ist das kein Grund, einen Menschen zu töten. Vermutlich hatte er in jedem Fall vor, Lindsey zu töten, egal ob ihr zusammen gewesen wärt oder nicht.“

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Ich bin mir mit gar nichts mehr sicher.“ Stille legte sich schwer über sie, drückend, allumfassend. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Charles versuchte wirklich, die Schuldgefühle zu ignorieren, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er fühlte sich schuldig. Er war sich sicher, dass es seine Schuld war. Immerhin hatte Lindsey zugestimmt, ihnen zu helfen. Vielleicht sogar, um ihn zu unterstützen. Wer vermochte das schon zu sagen. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass Aaron Tränen in den Augen hatte. Er selbst hatte bis heute keine einzige Träne vergossen. Innerlich, ja, da hatte ihn der Verlust zerrissen. Doch nichts von dem Schmerz drang nach außen, tobte nur weiter durch seinen Körper, verbrannte, verzehrte ihn innerlich. Er wollte weinen. Er wollte es wirklich. Befreiende Tränen, endlich dem Ausdruck verleihen, was in ihm vorging, doch er konnte es nicht.

„Oh Gott, meine Manieren. Kann ich dir etwas anbieten, Charles?“, erkundigte sich Aaron plötzlich mit rauer Stimme und wischte die Tränen von seinem Gesicht.

„Schmerz“, flüsterte Charles, noch ehe ihm klar wurde, was er sagte.

„Was?“

„Bitte.“ Charles schluckte, zitterte leicht. „Egal was du sagst, egal wie sehr du betonst, dass Lindsey nicht meinetwegen gestorben ist. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht unbeteiligt war und das zerfrisst mich innerlich. Seit Wochen versuche ich damit klar zu kommen, aber ich kann es nicht. Das macht mich fertig. Irgendwie muss ich davon loskommen. Bitte.“

„Okay. Hab ich das richtig verstanden? Ich soll dich verprügeln und auspeitschen, weil du dir Vorwürfe wegen Lindseys Tod machst?“

„So in etwa.“

„Bist du nur deswegen hier?“ Aaron wirkte wütend. Charles schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich bin hier, weil ich dachte, du würdest es wissen wollen. Weil ich das Gefühl hatte, es dir und Lindsey schuldig zu sein. Es ist nur … ich kann nicht mehr, Aaron. Ich breche unter der Last meiner eigenen Schuld zusammen. Hilf mir, bitte.“

„Es geht dir nicht um sexuelle Befriedigung oder die Rolle eines Sub, habe ich Recht? Du willst, dass ich dich bestrafe, damit du dich besser fühlen kannst.“ Charles biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es kann … ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit je klar kommen werde. Er ist schon der zweite Mensch, den ich geliebt und viel zu früh verloren habe, durch meine eigene Schuld, den ich auf dem Gewissen habe.“

„Schuldgefühle können wirklich schlimm sein.“ Aaron seufzte. „Glaubst du wirklich, das würde dir helfen? Schmerz? Leid?“

„Schmerz und Leid von Außen um den Schmerz im Inneren zu bekämpfen. Ich hoffe darauf, dass es hilft.“ Charles’ Stimme war leise. Aaron stand auf und bot ihm seine Hand dar.

„Auf deine Verantwortung. Und wenn es nicht wirkt, mach mich nicht dafür verantwortlich, wenn dir alles weh tut“, knurrte er missmutig. „Normalerweise würde ich mich auf so etwas nicht einlassen.“

„Danke.“ Zu mehr als einem dankbaren Flüstern war Charles nicht fähig. Aaron führte ihn in den Dungeon und die schwere, dunkle Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

~*~

„Charles! Lass los. Das war’s“ Nur langsam drang die Stimme in Charles’ Bewusstsein. Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, doch sein Körper wollte nicht gehorchen. „Charles. Lass los.“ Eine Hand, die seine fest umklammert hielt, versuchte, seine Finger zu öffnen. Nur langsam gelang es Charles, die Finger zu entspannen und die kleine Kugel, die ihm tröstenden Halt gegeben hatte, wurde aus seiner Hand genommen.

Gleich darauf spürte er leichten Zug an dem Ballknebel und gestattete sich, den Kiefer zu entspannen. Behutsam wurde der runde Gegenstand zwischen seinen Zähnen herausgelöst. Charles hatte das Gefühl, im Feuer der Hölle zu schmoren. Keine Stelle auf seiner Haut, die nicht brannte. Kein Muskel, der nicht schmerzte.

Ketten rasselten, als ihm die schweren Fesseln abgenommen wurden, warme, gegen seine brennende Haut jedoch geradezu kühlende Hände drehten ihn sanft auf die Seite, strichen beruhigen über seinen Körper, gleich darauf von einem kühlenden Lappen ersetzt, der Blut und Schweiß unendlich sanft und liebevoll von seinem Körper wusch.

„Dummer Junge“, knurrte Aaron missmutig. „Hatte gesagt, dass es keine gute Idee ist.“ Doch Charles lächelte. Ja. Sein Körper schmerzte und das würde er noch für ein paar Tage. Doch er fühlte sich seltsam ruhig, beruhigt. Er hatte irgendwann sämtliche Hemmungen verloren, als Aaron die Peitsche unzählige Male auf seinen Rücken hatte prallen lassen. Der körperliche Schmerz, von außen zugefügt, hatte endlich geschafft, was dem verzehrenden Schmerz in seinem Innersten nicht gelungen war. Er hatte sich den Tränen hingegeben, die all die Schuldgefühle und einen großen Teil des Schmerzes aus seinem Körper gespült hatten. Was geblieben war, war dumpf pochende Leere. Doch das war besser als die Wochen zuvor.

„Schlaf jetzt“, klang irgendwann Aarons Stimme zu ihm durch. „Ruh dich aus.“ Charles nickte schwach. Zumindest war er sich sicher, dass er dieses Mal wirklich würde schlafen können. Wenigstens für ein paar Stunden.

~*~

Charles schlug die Augen auf und stöhnte verhalten. Er wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Sein Körper schmerzte noch immer, doch das war nebensächlich. Träge schloss er die Augen wieder. Da war immer noch der Schmerz, den Lindseys Verlust hinterlassen hatte, doch es war etwas erträglicher geworden. Auch jetzt noch nagten Schuldgefühle tief in ihm, doch sie fraßen ihn nicht mehr auf.

Langsam und vorsichtig richtete er sich doch auf. Jede Bewegung jagte neuen Schmerz durch seinen Körper, doch das war ein geringer Preis dafür, dass er nicht länger das Gefühl hatte, mit einem einzigen Aufschrei in tausend Stücke zerspringen zu müssen.

Ein seltsames Ziehen an seinem Rücken veranlasste ihn dazu, vorsichtig einen Blick über seine Schulter zu werfen. Er erhaschte weiße Bandagen, die von seiner dunklen Haut abstachen. Aaron hatte ihn gewissenhaft versorgt. Dankbarkeit strömte durch seinen Körper. Langsam stand Charles auf. Seine Kleidung war verschwunden, also verließ er den Raum so wie er war. Nackt.

Dröhnende Stille schlug ihm entgegen. Er konnte Aaron nicht entdecken. Zumindest nicht im Wohnraum oder der Küche, und auch aus dem Badezimmer vernahm er kein Geräusch. Erneut ging er zurück in den Wohnraum und sah sich nachdenklich um. Die schweren Vorhänge hielten den Blick von Fremden draußen, deshalb konnte er sich hier frei bewegen, obwohl es ihm eigentlich hätte peinlich sein müssen. Nach einigem Überlegen beschloss er, das Feuer erneut zu schüren. Es war etwas kühl, im Adamskostüm. Obwohl der Raum eigentlich angenehm temperiert war.

Kurz darauf nahm er am Boden beim Kamin Platz und starrte nachdenklich in die Flammen. Immer wieder hob er den Blick, sah aus dem Fenster. Die Welt dort draußen wirkte so kalt. Er wusste nicht wohin und was tun. Zurück auf die Straße zu seiner alten Gang war einfach nicht mehr drin. Annie hätte sich gewiss gefreut, wenn er ihr wieder geholfen hätte, doch er war nicht bereit für die Welt dort draußen. Noch nicht. Er fühlte sich seltsam leer, verloren, einsam. Die letzten Wochen über war dieses Gefühl immer stärker geworden, hatte Überhand genommen.

Hier, bei Aaron fühlte er sich jedoch seltsam geborgen und sicher. Ein Gedanke kroch langsam aber unaufhaltsam in sein Gehirn, manifestierte sich dort, setzte sich fest. Er wollte zu gerne hier bleiben. Nur für eine Weile, bis er sich gefangen hatte und sich einen Plan zurecht gelegt hatte, was er mit seinem Leben jetzt anfangen wollte. Nur ein wenig. Doch er wusste nicht, ob Aaron es zulassen würde.

Erneut stand er auf, streifte nachdenklich durchs Haus. Er endete in dem Raum mit den diversen Fesseln. Sein Blick fiel auf die dunkelbraunen Ledermanschetten, die Lindsey damals getragen hatte. Liebevoll strich seine Hand über das recht weiche Material. Ein Stückchen Lindsey, nur für einen Moment konnte er ihn vor sich sehen, mit leuchtenden, dankbaren Augen, nichts als das Halsband und die ledernen Fesseln am Körper tragend und dabei so vollkommen.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, legte sich Charles die Manschetten um, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Was würde Lindsey wohl sagen, wenn er die Sachen trug? Bestimmt wäre er nicht begeistert. Schließlich war es Charles’ dominante Seite gewesen, die ihn interessiert hatte. Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl von Geborgenheit ging er zurück in den Wohnraum und wartete. Wo auch immer Aaron gerade war, früher oder später würde er sicherlich hier auftauchen.

Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis der andere Mann den Raum betrat. Charles stand rasch auf und ging zu ihm. Aaron beobachtete ihn mit offenem Mund, berührte ungläubig das Leder. „Was …“, murmelte er irritiert.

„Lass mich hier bleiben. Bitte“, bat Charles aufrichtig. „Ich fühle mich wohl, in deiner Nähe. Du bist der einzige, der mich wirklich kennt und mit dem ich über alles reden kann. Ich habe kein zu Hause, keinen Platz, wo ich hingehöre. Bitte. Kann ich nur ein Weilchen hier bleiben? Nur bis ich weiß, was ich mit meinem Leben anfangen will. Es hat sich so vieles geändert und …“

„Charles“, unterbrach ihn Aaron ruhig. Charles schloss den Mund, sah Aaron fragend an. „Was meinst du damit? Hier bleiben? Als mein Sub?“

„Wenn das der einzige Weg ist: Ja.“ Aaron lächelte, strich sanft über seine Wange.

„Ach was. Du kannst gerne bleiben, so lange du willst. Das Haus ist groß genug für zwei. Aber nicht als mein Sub, Charles. Das ist nicht deine Welt. Ich will nicht, dass du versuchst, etwas zu sein, was du nicht willst. Das gestern war eine Ausnahme und wir werden es sicherlich nicht wiederholen. Du findest keinen Gefallen am Schmerz.“

„Nicht wirklich. Nein“, gab Charles leise zu.

„Eben. Lindsey hatte schon Recht. Du bist Dom. Das wird sich nie ändern.“ Er zwinkerte. „Aber die Dinger stehen dir. Kannst sie gerne tragen, wenn sie dir angenehm sind.“ Seine Stimme wurde leiser. „Ich hätte sie eh aussortiert. Sie gehörten Lindsey. Sie an jemand anderem zu sehen wäre zu schmerzhaft. Bei dir ist es etwas anderes.“ Er zuckte leicht die Schultern. Dann legte er die Hände auf Charles Schultern und bedeutete ihm, sich umzudrehen. „Wie fühlst du dich heute?“, erkundigte er sich und betastete sanft ein paar der Striemen.

„Geht schon. Muss nur ein bisschen aufpassen.“

„Hat es wenigstens geholfen?“ Charles nickte schwach.

„Ein wenig.“

„Gut.“ Aaron ließ wieder von ihm ab. „Deine Sachen liegen im Bad. Wenn du willst können wir deinen Kram aus deiner Wohnung holen, zumindest ein paar Dinge. Wie gesagt, du kannst als Freund hier bleiben und in diesem Haus leben, so lange du möchtest.“ Charles nickte dankbar.

~*~

Draußen hörte er das Stottern eines Motors und wusste sofort, dass Aaron zurück war. Charles lächelte. Das Auto des älteren Mannes war unverkennbar. Es waren über drei Wochen vergangen. Die meisten Schrammen an seinem Rücken waren bereits abgeheilt, die restlichen würden auch in den nächsten paar Tagen verschwinden. Er saß nur in einer leichten Hose bekleidet im Wohnraum und las in einem Buch. Ein sehr interessantes Manuskript über die Thematik BDSM und das Ansehen in der Gesellschaft.

Er legte das Buch beiseite und stand auf, öffnete die Tür um Aaron zu begrüßen und ihm möglicherweise dabei zu helfen, die Einkäufe herein zu tragen. Lächelnd drückte ihm der andere eine Tüte in die Hand und ging zurück zum Auto um den Rest zu holen. Sie hatten sich gut eingespielt und Charles fühlte sich hier wirklich wohl. Auch die Tatsache, dass Aaron des öfteren Besuch von seltsamen Leuten erhielt, störte ihn nicht. Mochten die noch so abartig gekleidet sein. Hin und wieder wohnte er der ein oder anderen Session bei. Manche von Aarons Besuchern fanden es geradezu erregend, wenn jemand zusah. Andere waren nicht so begeistert und er blieb im Wohnraum oder zog sich in Aarons Gästezimmer zurück, das längst sein Zimmer geworden war.

Auch wenn er es grundsätzlich nicht abstoßend fand, was in dem Dungeon passierte und sich noch mit so einigen Praktiken vertraut machen konnte, die er bisher noch nicht gekannt hatte, war es nie so wie damals mit Lindsey. Er verspürte nie das Verlangen, mitzumischen, hatte nie den Drang, selbst aktiv zu werden.

„Hey Charles. Ich werde nachher noch mal wegfahren. Ich …“ Aaron verstummte, senkte den Blick. „Ich will zu Lindseys Grab“, murmelte er fast verlegen. „Willst du mitkommen?“ Charles biss sich auf die Unterlippe, schüttelte rasch den Kopf.

„Nein. Nein. Ich kann nicht. Noch nicht. Gib mir noch etwas Zeit. Der Gedanke … nein, es geht echt nicht.“

„Hey, ganz ruhig. Es war nur ein Vorschlag. Du kannst auch hier bleiben, wenn dir dabei wohler ist. Obwohl ich mich freuen würde und ich denke, auch Lindsey …“

„Nächstes Mal. Versprochen. Aber nicht heute. Ich kann einfach nicht.“ Aaron betrachtete ihn aufmerksam, lächelte sanft.

„Angst vor den Tränen? Du weißt, dass ich der Letzte bin, der dich deswegen auslacht.“

„Das ist es nicht.“ Charles schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber an seinem Grab zu stehen … das macht die Sache so endgültig, verstehst du? So … wahr.“

„Schon okay.“ Liebevoll strich er Charles über die Wange. „Wann immer du soweit bist.“ Charles nickte dankbar.

~*~

Nach dem gemeinsamen Abendessen war Aaron gefahren. Es war Dienstag. Sein freier Abend. Keine Sessions, keine Besucher. Seit Charles bei Aaron eingezogen war, hatte der sich auch die Donnerstagabende frei genommen. Um Charles nicht zu überfordern, wie er gesagt hatte.

Charles genoss die ruhigen Abende. Sessions waren interessant, prickeln und hin und wieder kam es vor, dass auch er ein wenig auf seine Kosten kam. Er hatte längst keine Hemmungen mehr, sich von anderen Männern berühren zu lassen und wenn Aaron den Sub-Part übernahm, kam es durchaus vor, dass Charles wieder in den Genuss eines atemberaubenden Blowjobs kam und auch Jeffrey, ebenfalls ein guter bekannter von Aaron hatte er einmal rangelassen und es sicherlich nicht bereut. Bei ihm hatte Charles auch mal wieder selbst zur Peitsche gegriffen. Jeffrey hatte explizit um eine ausgedehnte Session gebeten, wollte unbedingt ausprobieren, mit zwei dominanten Partnern zu spielen. Es war gut gewesen. Doch er war nicht Lindsey.

Es würde bald dunkel werden und Charles war aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen müde. Normalerweise verbrachten er und Aaron die Dienstagabende zusammen, redeten. Aaron hatte einen Fernseher, doch den benutzten sie sehr selten. Heute jedoch schaltete er den Kasten an und ließ sich berieseln. Es dauerte nicht lange, da schlief Charles vor dem laufenden Fernseher ein. Seltsame Träume suchten ihn heim und sorgten dafür, dass sein Schlaf unruhig war. Lindsey tauchte auf. Seine leuchtenden, blauen Augen starrten ihn beinahe vorwurfsvoll an.

Dann jedoch veränderte sich der Traum. Pferde, eine Koppel. Lindsey auf dem Rücken eines schwarzen Rappen. Musik drang an sein Ohr, das Lied, das Lindsey damals im Caritas gespielt hatte. Der Geruch von Whiskey, Freiheit und Sonne. Er sah einen schäbigen, verbeulten Pick Up, der in den Sonnenuntergang fuhr. Er hörte Lindseys Stimme. Sanft und leise. So vertraut. Charles lächelte.

„Willst du ewig schlafen?“, wiederholte Lindsey lachend. Charles riss die Augen auf und starrte verwirrt in strahlend blaue Augen.

_Nur ein Traum. Ich träume noch. Ich will nicht aufwachen. Wenn ich aufwache, ist er weg. Dann werde ich ihn nie wieder sehen. Er ist nicht hier._

„Kein Traum“, flüsterte Lindsey, beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn sanft. Es war Lindsey. Jedes Necken seiner geschmeidigen Zunge, das Knabbern seiner Zähne, ein leichter Hauch von Whiskey in seinem Mund. Es war Lindsey und doch war es nicht möglich. Charles schob ihn fast schon panisch von sich, als er sich an Lilah erinnerte, die ihnen ein Angebot unterbreitet hatte, obwohl sie längst tot war.

„Nein.“ Stieß er hervor. „Du … du bist tot. Du kannst nicht hier sein. Du wurdest längst beerdigt. Du bist tot.“ Panik überkam ihn. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf Aaron, der verträumt lächelnd in der Tür lehnte und sie beobachtete. Fast schon ängstlich streckte Charles die Hand aus, legte sie gegen Lindseys Brust. Kraftvoller Herzschlag ließ ihn erzittern. „Wie … wie ist das möglich?“, stammelte er verwirrt. Lindseys Hand lag auf seiner Hand, hielt sie an Ort und Stelle. Schmerzerfüllte, blaue Augen sahen ihn aufmerksam an.

„Es tut mir so leid, Charles. Ich wollte schon viel früher zu dir, aber ich konnte nicht. Als du noch im Krankenhaus warst, war ständig einer von den anderen in der Nähe und dann warst du plötzlich verschwunden. Ich bin stundenlang am Friedhof gewesen, habe gewartet, gehofft, dass du vielleicht kommen würdest, aber du bist nicht gekommen und ich ...“

„Ich … ich konnte nicht. Ich wollte … dein Grab … aber …“

„Hey. Es hat seine Vorteile, dass ich früher mit den bösen Jungs gespielt habe.“ Lindsey lächelte sanft. „Was Lorne erschossen hat und was später in den Sarg gelegt wurde, war nur ein Abbild von mir. Eine Puppe, der Leben eingehaucht wurde. War nicht ganz leicht, weil ich den Kampf noch selbst bestehen musste und ich nicht wusste, wann sich Lorne gegen mich wenden würde, aber … Gott, ich hatte solche Angst um dich“, flüsterte Lindsey sanft.

„Du lebst wirklich?“ Lindsey lächelte, nickte bestätigend. Seine Augen glänzten feucht.

„Es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte dich nicht so lange zappeln lassen.“

„Vergiss es“, stieß Charles hervor und stürzte sich regelrecht auf den anderen Mann. Sie küssten einander heftig, Tränen der Freude benetzten ihre Wangen und es fiel ihnen schwer, sich voneinander zu lösen. Erst als Aaron sich ebenfalls auf die Couch setzte und Lindsey plötzlich auf seinen Schoß zog, wurde ihnen bewusst, dass sie nicht alleine waren.

„So, Kleiner. Was hast du jetzt vor?“

„Abhauen.“ Lindsey seufzte, schmiegte sich an den größeren Mann. „Ich kann nicht in L.A. bleiben. Viel zu gefährlich. Wenn ich wieder auf Angels Radar auftauche, wird er es sich endgültig zur Lebensaufgabe machen, mich umzubringen.“ Charles hockte sich neben Aaron und Lindsey, verschränkte seine Finger mit Lindseys, lehnte sich an Aaron.

„Ha! Angel!“ Charles knurrte missmutig. „Wir sollten gehen und den Mistkerl pfählen.“

„Sollten wir vielleicht, aber lassen wir das. Ich will nicht riskieren, dass er am Ende dahinter kommt, dass ich noch lebe. Ich werde heute noch die Stadt verlassen. Hab nur noch so lange gezögert, weil ich wissen wollte, was aus dir geworden ist.“ Er lächelte Charles zärtlich an. „Aber jetzt wo ich weiß, dass du in guten Händen bist …“

„Stadt verlassen, huh? Und du meinst allen ernstes ich lass dich jetzt so einfach abhauen? Ganz alleine? Nichts da.“ Lindseys Augen leuchteten.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du mitkommst, aber ich wusste nicht …“ Charles nickte. Aaron ließ Lindsey los, der Charles nach seiner Antwort sofort noch einmal küsste. „Das heißt, du kommst mit?“, fragte er fast schon fiebrig.

„Hier hält mich nichts – nichts gegen dich, Aaron – aber wenn ich Angel noch einmal über den Weg laufe, werde ich sicherlich mit einem Pflock auf ihn losgehen. Die Aussicht bei dir zu sein ist da doch weit besser.“ Charles zwinkerte. Aaron fasste seine Aussage scheinbar auch mit Humor auf.

Charles betrachtete Aaron nachdenklich, während sich Lindsey wieder auf seinen Schoß hockte. „Wie kommt es eigentlich, ich meine … Wusstest du davon?“

„Nein.“ Aaron schüttelte rasch den Kopf. „Ich bin auf den Friedhof gefahren, stand gerade Lindseys Grab und da stand er vor mir. Lebendig und in Farbe. Ich glaub, ich hab dich minutenlang nur angestarrt, oder?“, wandte er sich an Lindsey.

„Mindestens. Wie einen Geist.“ Lindsey schmunzelte und legte die Arme um Aarons Hals. „So geschockt. Mein armer, kleiner Aaron.“

„Klein?“ Aaron runzelte die Stirn und Lindsey grinste breit.

„Hat nicht minder geschockt reagiert als du gerade.“ Lindsey wandte das Gesicht wieder in Charles Richtung, löste einen Arm von Aaron, um Charles sanft über die Wange zu streichen. „Tut mir wirklich leid“, murmelte er betreten. „Wie gesagt: Ich hab viel Zeit am Friedhof oder in unmittelbarer Nähe davon verbracht, in der Hoffnung, dass du auftauchen würdest.“

„Ich konnte es nicht.“ Charles senkte beschämt den Blick. „An deinem Grab zu stehen hätte es für mich endgültig gemacht.“

„Schon okay. Ich kann es ungefähr nachvollziehen, denke ich. Außerdem war ja Aaron da.“ Lindsey lächelte, schmiegte sich wieder an Aaron.

„Jetzt werd ich ja gleich eifersüchtig“, scherzte Charles, woraufhin Aaron einen Arm um ihn legte und ihn enger an sich zog.

„Auch mich musst du nicht eifersüchtig sein, Junge. Ganz was anderes hier als bei euch beiden.“ Er wuschelte Lindsey durch die Haare, lächelte zufrieden. „Bin nur froh, dass du uns nur gefoppt hast. Blöder Scherz, übrigens. Aber zu euren Plänen: Wann wollt ihr los?“

„Am Besten möglichst bald.“ Lindsey seufzte. „Ich hab mich schon viel zu lange hier in der Stadt aufgehalten. Jeder Tag ist ein Risiko. Ich meine, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, Charles …“

„Nein, wann immer du los willst.“

„Dann sollten wir mal packen. Schade. Aber kann ich verstehen.“ Aaron schob Lindsey sanft von sich. „Soll ich dir dabei helfen, Charles?“

 


	18. Epilog

Aaron gab ihnen beiden einen sanften Kuss zum Abschied. Erneut versprachen sie, sich bei ihm zu melden, sobald sie ein neues zu Hause gefunden hatten und Aaron versprach, sie besuchen zu kommen, so bald sie ihm eine feste Adresse nennen konnten. Charles’ Sachen waren zusammen mit Lindseys Hab und Gut auf der Ladefläche des Pick Ups verstaut.

„Devot oder nicht. Denk nicht mal dran. Da werd ich zum Tier“, grinste Lindsey, als Charles zum Auto ging. „Dein Platz ist die Beifahrerseite und wenn du mich dafür grün und blau prügelst, wenn wir den ersten Halt einlegen.“

„Schon gut. Ich bin nicht wild drauf, bei der Klapperkiste am Steuer zu sitzen.“ Charles grinste. „Was das Prügeln angeht … Aaron, könnten wir uns wohl …“

„Boah! Steig endlich ein!“ Lindsey lachte und löste sich dann endgültig von Aaron. „Bis bald.“

„Passt auf euch auf.“

„Klar doch.“ Charles ließ sich auf den Beifahrersitz gleiten. Der Innenraum des Pick Up roch nach Leder und Benzin. Aber er fühlte sich regelrecht zu Hause. Lindsey stieg ein und schob den Zündschlüssel ins Schloss. Er blickte zu Charles hinüber und beugte sich grinsend zu ihm. Charles folgte der Einladungund gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss, ehe Lindsey den Wagen startete.

„Auf in ein neues Leben. Hm. Mit all deinen Muskeln … was würdest du von ner Ranch in Texas halten?“

„Nicht dein Ernst, oder?“, meinte Charles entsetzt.

„Warum nicht? Wir müssen uns auf jeden Fall bedeckt halten, bis Gras über die Sache gewachsen ist. Am Besten unsere Namen tauchen nirgendwo auf.“ Lindsey legte den Gang ein und fuhr los. Er winkte noch einmal aus dem offenen Fenster, bis sie um die nächste Ecke bogen und Aaron verschwunden war.

„Dann eben eine Ranch in Texas. Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich zum Cowboy mutiere.“

„Natürlich nicht. Du darfst waschen und kochen“, grinste Lindsey. Ein heftiger Schlag mit der Faust gegen seinen Oberarm entlockte ihm ein entrüstetes „Hey!“

„Du bist ganz schön frech geworden. Muss ich dich wohl wieder etwas erziehen, huh? Gut, dass ich ein paar Spielsachen in meiner Tasche habe.“

„Du hast was?“

„Na, denkst du, ich lass das alles hier?“ Charles grinste und Lindseys Augen leuchteten, als er ihm einen kurzen Blick zuwarf. Die Sonne ging bereits unter, als sie das Stadtzentrum hinter sich ließen und in weniger dicht bewohnte Gegenden kamen. „Ein alter, verbeulter Pick Up, der in den Sonnenuntergang fährt“, murmelte Charles.

„Hm?“

„Nichts. Nur ein Gedanke“, meinte Charles mit einem verträumten Lächeln und widerstand nur schwer der Versuchung, sich zu Lindsey hinüberzulehnen.

Lindsey warf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel und seufzte. „Good bye, L.A. Von wegen Stadt der Engel.“ Er schnaubte. Charles legte eine Hand auf Lindseys Oberschenkel, zeichnete kleine Kreise mit seinem Daumen.

„Wirst du L.A. vermissen?“, erkundigte er sich sanft. Lindsey schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Zu viel Schmerz und böse Erinnerungen hier. Dunkle Zeiten. Nein. L.A. wird mir ganz bestimmt nicht fehlen. Nur Aaron werde ich vermissen.“ Der junge Mann lächelte, warf einen Blick zur Seite. „Aber das, was ich am allermeisten vermisst hätte, hab ich ja dabei.“

„Deine Gitarre?“, erkundigte sich Charles unschuldig und warf einen Blick auf die Ladefläche.

„Du bist unmöglich. Dich, Dummerchen.“

„Ich weiß, wollte es nur noch mal hören.“ Charles lachte leise. Lindsey schaltete auf dem Highway in den nächsten Gang und lehnte sich dann entspannt zurück. Er schob seine Hand in Charles’ Hand und lächelte zufrieden vor sich hin.

„Langer Weg, bis Texas. Ich hoffe, du magst Rinder.“ Er grinste frech.

„Bin Flexibel. Bei Rindern braucht man doch bestimmt auch Peitschen, oder?“

„Schön, dass du dein anderes ich nicht verloren hast, in den letzten Wochen. Hatte ja schon Bedenken.“ Lindsey lachte gelöst und Charles stimmte mit ein.

Ein alter, verbeulter Pick Up, mit spärlichem Hab und Gut beladen. Auf dem Weg in ein neues Leben, in die Freiheit.

 

**ENDE**

  



End file.
